


Physician Heal Thyself

by Heather Smyth (Shire55)



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 02:12:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 145,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shire55/pseuds/Heather%20Smyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alien race has a connection to Jean-Luc Picard no one, not even the aliens knew about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Physician Heal Thyself

 

Beverly Crusher held her thigh tightly with both hands, waiting for the pain to subside enough so she could utilise her analytical mind to assess the damage.

The piece of metal was deeply embedded and, even though she did her best to restrict the flow of blood and the shard itself was helping in that regard, still the stain of blood was slowly spreading over the top of her tan slacks.

"Dammit!" She hissed through her clenched teeth. "I don't need this! I have to find Jean-Luc."

The fact that her leg wound wasn't her only injury was ignored by the red-haired doctor. She'd not yet moved much. Still lying on her side in the smoky cabin, she had only decided to do what she could for her leg as it required the least amount of movement.

It had all begun eleven days ago. "How," thought Beverly bitterly, "Had it all gone so horribly wrong?"

After years of deep friendship, bordering on, but never developing into physical intimacy, Beverly had slowly come to the realisation that the love she felt for her best friend, Jean-Luc Picard had morphed somehow and that the intimacy he'd offered years previous...and she'd turned down, was in fact exactly what she wanted. 

She knew they loved each other, that was never in question. Her face flushed with embarrassment as she recalled her excuse...that perhaps they should be afraid.

Afraid of what? She'd thought savagely years later. Of sharing that one aspect of their mutual love they'd not yet experienced? No! No more hiding behind the real truth. It wasn't fear, it never was, it was guilt. And the irony was exquisite. Jean-Luc had spent nearly three decades feeling guilty about loving his best friend's wife, but what he never knew was that Beverly had loved him just as long.

She knew on her wedding night, as she made love to her new husband, Jack Crusher, that she couldn't deny it any longer. Before they actually married she had the luxury of fantasy, imagining it was Jean-Luc she was having sex with and not Jack, but on their wedding night, as they consummated their marriage, Beverly knew she had to hide, retreat into her mind and re-emerge as the faithful, loving wife and mother she became. There was never any doubt she loved Jack and she knew he adored her, he was a wonderful man and a fine father, yet the love...the desire for Jean-Luc never went away, it just lay dormant, waiting until the time was right to surface again.

 

That came one afternoon three decades later in Beverly's quarters. Such was the potency of her escalating desire for a physical relationship with Jean-Luc, she'd begun to withdraw. Slowly, over a period of weeks she began to make excuses as to why she had to cancel their habitual breakfast together, then came the ever so convincing reasons why she couldn't make dinner, but what made Jean-Luc certain something was amiss was when Beverly politely refused to be his 'date' for a diplomatic function. Her excuse had been that she had a surgery scheduled, but to allay his growing suspicions, on returning to the ship, Jean-Luc checked the logs, only to find that Beverly's second in command, Selar, had performed the surgery. 

The captain spent a very restless night, getting little sleep. Of course Beverly begged off from breakfast, something he was becoming accustomed to and that too had angered him further. He was hurt and confused. He and Beverly had been best friends for so long. Of all the people on the ship, some, admittedly from within the senior staff only, he considered good friends, but none were as close to him, none knew him like Beverly. Only with her could he discard the mantle of command and be just Jean-Luc the man and not 'Captain Picard'. And only Beverly understood how vitally important that was to him.

So he reported for his duty shift in a sour, sullen mood, although only those who knew him very well would've seen the subtle signs. When he abruptly stood from the command chair and said curtly, "You have the bridge, Commander." Will Riker, the first officer , wondered if his captain was finally going to do something about the situation between him and Beverly, something that had become patently obvious to those around them.  
Even the fact that his captain had not seen fit to inform Will as to where he was going went against Jean-Luc's well- established command protocols. 

Inside the turbo lift, Jean-Luc said tightly, “Computer, location of Doctor Crusher?"  
He was surprised to be informed she was in her quarters. She wasn't scheduled for time off, he'd expected her to be in sickbay. It was just as well he'd checked, thus avoiding the embarrassment of having one of Beverly's staff tell him his CMO was taking unauthorised time off.

When her door chime sounded, Beverly somehow knew who it would be. The very inevitability of it angered her. She was not yet ready to confront her feelings, especially not with the subject of her desire in her quarters with her. Her strategy? She refused to respond to the chime.

Jean-Luc knew she was inside of course and her refusal to admit him angered him, but it also frightened him. But it was anger that won out. If Beverly of all people was enduring some kind of personal crisis, then she should have come to him. But, his apprehensive mind asked, "What if the problem is you, Jean-Luc?"

It was almost enough to make him retreat, walk away and continue to wait for her as he'd been doing for nigh on 30 years. But Jean-Luc was no coward. He'd not earned his stellar reputation by procrastinating, especially when it came to the woman he loved. The only woman he'd ever truly loved.

And so, summoning a steady voice he used his command codes to grant him entry into her quarters.

Beverly knew he'd do it, in many ways he had no choice. She'd painted him into an emotional corner, one in which he had no escape. She had the luxury of knowing what was wrong, but poor, long-suffering Jean-Luc was in the dark, much as he had been for most of their long friendship.

She was sitting curled up on her sofa, the lights dimmed. He stood inside only far enough to allow the doors to close and his eyes to adjust to the subdued lighting.

"Yes?" She said softly, but unemotionally.

He moved slowly, as if approaching a frightened animal which might bolt at the slightest provocation. He sat on the opposite end of the sofa and clasped his hands between his knees so she couldn't see them trembling. He spoke softly as if any louder sound might shatter the brittle atmosphere and Beverly would run from his life, never to return.

"What's happened, Beverly? What's happened to us? Is it me? Have I done something...?"

She rose quickly, stepping up close to the viewport and hugging herself. "Why do you do that, Jean-Luc?"

Confused, Jean-Luc said quietly, "Do what?"

"Always assume that any trouble you and I have is your fault?”

He said nothing, but his artificial heart was accelerating and a hideous terror gripped him.

"Because if it wasn't you would've told me."

She turned slowly and he gasped softly at seeing the tears coursing down her cheeks.

"Well, you're off the hook this time, Jean-Luc. This..." she waved her hand between them. "Isn't your fault, it's all mine."

"Can you tell me? Can I help?" His voice cracked and he coughed to stave off the tears that threatened to fall.

The irony was so exquisite, Beverly actually laughed, which only served to confuse and frighten Jean-Luc even further.

"Oh, God...if you only knew!" Her laugh became a choking sob.

His next words were spoken in anger and frustration. "I don't understand! If only I knew what?"

It was as if a dam broke in Beverly. Seeing and hearing such distress in the man she loved so dearly and wanted so badly was the catalyst for an outpouring of emotion that both stunned and elated and shocked the captain.

"Dear, God, Jean-Luc! Do you have any idea how much I want you, how much I need you? I lie awake night after night, furiously masturbating, my mind filled with you, holding a soiled t-shirt I stole from you, sniffing it so I could pretend you were actually in my bed with me! And I've been doing it for years! You don't hold the patent on guilt, Jean-Luc! I've loved you just as long as you've loved me and I've wanted you just as long as well. Until the day I married Jack, it was you in my mind when we had sex, but on our wedding night I made a promise to myself. I might not've been able to stop loving you...wanting you...But I could learn to live with Jack foremost in my mind. It became easier once Wesley was born, but even though I coped, my love and need for you never completely went away. You think you bore the guilt of loving your best friend's wife and loving her still after he died under your command? Well my guilt was worse, Jean-Luc, because not only did I love you...want you all those long years...I felt some kind of relief when Jack died! How about that for deceit? My beloved husband, the father of my son was dead and in amongst my grief was the insidious thought that now I was free to let my love and desire for you resurface. But I couldn't, could I? Not in the face of your fucking nobility! You bore your guilt so stoically, Jean-Luc, paying your penance in full. In the face of that all I could do was retreat again and be no more that your best friend!"

Shocked, Jean-Luc said, "You think I didn't do something similar? Jesus, Beverly, all I've had for the past 30 or so years has been cold, unfulfilling mind fuck!"

He hadn't meant to be so harsh...or crude, but what happened next so shocked him, he felt lightheaded. Beverly moved so she was standing only millimetres from him. She placed her hands flat on his uniformed chest and said softly, "Baise-moi"

She had just said 'fuck me' in his native tongue. He stepped back, shaking his head. Beverly was devastated, thinking he was rebuffing her, but nothing could be further from the truth.

"No, Beverly, I'm not going to fuck you. If we do this we won't be fucking, we'll be making love. I don't know about you, but I've waited too long, indulged in too many fantasies to simply fuck you. I love you and I know you love me. Let's show each other how much."

It had been a long time for both of them and the first time, despite their best efforts to prolong the act, was over very quickly. But fortunately Jean-Luc recovered relatively fast and the second time was far more satisfying. Both were surprised by the third time, some two hours later. It was indeed a profoundly intimate expression of love and trust and both Jean-Luc and Beverly were delighted and enchanted that it should be such a deep connection formed so quickly. Even though they were still learning about each other and indeed still had much to discover, it was as if they'd been meant for each other. And, over the ensuing weeks and months, it only got better.

 

The remark that'd sparked the fight had been innocuous enough. Beverly had moved into Jean-Luc's quarters and they'd developed the habit of enjoying a cognac after dinner while they discussed their respective days.  
Jean-Luc had quickly discovered that Beverly delighted in gossip. He was aware she enjoyed listening to scuttlebutt, that he knew from all those years sharing breakfast with her, but gossip was another thing entirely and it seemed to him, no one was off limits. Certainly rank was no protection.  
She was right in the middle of a particularly salacious tale concerning a rather prominent admiral and his adjutant when Jean-Luc said mildly, "Beverly, do you really think this is anyone's business but theirs? I mean there's no proof. It's hearsay...and rather spiteful hearsay at that."

"Oh, Jean-Luc," she said, rolling her eyes. "Don't go all high-and-mighty on me! You enjoy hearing about Starfleet's underbelly as much as I do."

"While I admit to finding some of the...snippets...amusing, I do think you should draw the line at that which could be construed as malicious."

Beverly's expression darkened. "Really? Then you wouldn't be interested in hearing what the gossip is about you and me?"

The mild expression on Jean-Luc's face vanished to be replaced with wariness. "What possible gossip could there be about us? Our relationship is no secret, nor is our shared past. I see no reason to even dignify any such foolishness by listening to it."

"Well then you obviously don't want to know that our marriage is a foregone conclusion. Word has it we're going to have kids too."

Jean-Luc committed a rare error in judgement. He made an assumption he'd no right to make.

"Well we are, aren't we?"

Beverly's eyes narrowed dangerously. "We are what? Getting married or having kids?"

Suddenly realising the quagmire he'd just blundered into, all Jean-Luc could do was clear his throat and gather his dignity around him. "Ah...both, actually." he said quietly.

Beverly blinked in astonished silence once or twice before saying tightly, "And just when were you going to let me know about these...plans?"

He smiled, trying to defuse the growing tension. "I wouldn't call them...plans...exactly, Beverly."

"What would you do you call them, then, Jean-Luc? Wishes? Desires? Fantasies?" She sneered. "More unspoken thoughts? What a pity it involves me, because I really think these...thoughts...of yours should've been expressed, Jean-Luc. Don't you?"

Her adversarial attitude was beginning to annoy the man. Yet still he strove for calm. "I fail to see why this upsets you so much, Beverly. Isn't our eventual marriage and having a family an inevitable extension of our relationship? We love each other, we're happy, why not take it to its full measure?"

"We're not talking about a fucking formula, Jean-Luc!" Beverly shouted. "You used words like 'inevitable' and 'extension of our relationship' and the best of all...'full measure'! Where does it say we have to do any of that? Yes, I agree we love each other and yes, we're happy, at least I thought we were, but Jesus...how dare you assume I want to marry you and have kids?"

"I...I assumed, that is I meant...I thought...seeing as how we've been in our relationship now for some time..."

He got no further. Glaring hotly, Beverly said through clenched teeth, "No, you didn't think, not for one iota, at least not about us. Your thoughts were all about you and your long held fantasy world you still haven't been able to abandon, despite actually being in a real relationship with me! Well here's a news flash, lover. I don't want to marry, not you or anyone else, at least not for a while yet and just so you know, I'm NOT some kind of brood mare for the Picard stock!"

He was still standing in shocked silence, his mouth agape long minutes after Beverly had stormed out of his quarters. He left the ship the next day, taking the captain's yacht and filing a private flight plan not with his exec, but with Starfleet Command. As far as Will or Beverly for that matter knew, no one was aware of where he'd gone.

 

For the next two days Beverly stewed. But slowly the outrage and deep offence had given way to a kind of gentle remorse. She realised she should've seen it coming, that she should've expected it. She knew Jean-Luc, probably better than he knew himself and his intentions, predictable as they were, well, she shouldn't have been so surprised.

Unfortunately this remorse, gentle though it was, also brought with it another much less palatable emotion. Guilt. Having had time to digest what had happened, what had been said, Beverly was forced to admit, although initially only to herself, that her lover's wishes for their future might not have been so bad. In fact, the more she thought about it, the more attractive the whole idea became. Marrying Jean-Luc was a nice thought and as for children...she sighed wistfully. "Would that be such a stretch?" she thought. "He'd be a damned good father..."

Still back in her original quarters, Beverly wasn't surprised when the chime sounded at 22.30. Somehow she knew who it would be, in fact she bade the caller to enter by name.

"Come in, Deanna."

The diminutive counsellor came in confidently, knowing full well her best friend was now ready to accept her help. Being as mercurial as she was, there was no point in even trying to counsel Beverly Crusher while she was still in rage mode. Until she was ready to receive it and that only occurred when the doctor had purged the anger from her mind, any attempt before this happened was like trying to break through a brick wall with nothing more substantial than a feather. 

As Deanna took her usual place on the sofa, Beverly retrieved two drinks. The predictable hot chocolate for the counsellor, but the cognac Beverly brought to the low table raised one of Deanna's eyebrows. Beverly noticed and snorted, holding up the small snifter.

"Habit. Jean-Luc and I always enjoyed a cognac after dinner, sometimes quite late. It was a ritual, you know, a way to unwind."

Nodding her understanding, Deanna said quietly, "I sense your calmness, Beverly. Obviously you've come to terms with whatever it was that happened between you that drove the captain from the ship."

Her quick-fire temper rose immediately. "You're being damned presumptions, aren't you?! Who says I drove Jean-Luc anywhere? It was his choice to leave the damned ship!"

"Oh, I've no doubt about that, but I know him too, Beverly and I know how he would react to a deeply traumatic emotional episode between the two of you. The very fact you're here, in your old quarters getting over your very potent anger, while the Captain has fled, presumably to lick his wounds...give me the courtesy of possessing some semblance of professional competence, Beverly."

The two women regarded each other in brittle silence. Surprisingly it was Beverly who broke it. The tension left her body and Deanna felt the anger being replaced by guilt, remorse, but contrapuntally, hope. The doctor raised a wan smile.

"Okay, you win. Yes, it was my fault, actually it was my reaction to something I found out that Jean-Luc'd been thinking about." She paused thoughtfully and added, "And for a very long time, as it turned out."

"Let me guess." said Deanna quietly. "He wants to marry you and start a family."

Beverly tried not to gape, however she just couldn't help it. But then the old anger rose. "Oh, I see. You've been listening to gossip too."

"Oh, please!" Deanna's tone was irritated. "Must you be so disingenuous? Do you really think I'm so naïve? I told you...I know him, I know both of you! What I don't understand is why your discovery of his most cherished dream would come as such a surprise and make you so angry? Which one was it, Beverly? The fact that although you know him so well you missed it or the simple truth that it reminded you of the kind of devotion he has for you, you had to pretend to have during your marriage to Jack Crusher?"

"Damn you, Deanna! I told you about that in confidence. You have no right to throw it so cruelly in my face now!"

"It's not my intention to be cruel, Beverly, you know that. I want to help, you know that too."

Calming herself, Beverly took a few deep breaths. "Okay, what do I have to do?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"On how you now feel about what you know. I know the anger is gone, I sense remorse and guilt but what gives me confidence is the hope I sense in you. Am I right in assuming you're now not averse to his...dreams?"

A small smile appeared on Beverly's face. "No, I'm not averse, but you're right in that I'm still a bit pissed off at both not knowing and then, when I found out, he assumed it was a done deal. It would've been nice to have discussed it...or at least been formally asked."

Deanna's smile was wry. "Details, Beverly, mere details. All right, if you're on the same page as the Captain, you've only one option."

With one eyebrow raised, Beverly asked warily, "And that is?"

"Go to him. Find him and tell him how you feel now." Deanna's smile grew wickedly. "I'd love to be a fly on the wall afterwards. They say make-up sex is always fantastic."

"I think it's time you went back to your own quarters." Beverly said dryly. "I happen to know Will's testosterone levels are quite high. You shouldn't hold out on him as much as you do, Deanna, it's downright cruel."

Making her way to the doors, Deanna cast a sly grin over her shoulder. "Maybe, but the results are pretty spectacular."

The last thing Deanna heard as the doors closed was Beverly's amused, "Tart!"

 

 

She had to pull some very heavy-duty strings, but her perseverance finally paid off. She now knew where her lover had gone. 

It was an easy task to gain access to the extended use on one of the ship's shuttles, in fact Will was overly keen to not only make the shuttle available, but to approve her leave.

As she piloted the little craft away from the mighty ship Beverly mused, "Deanna, you really must curtail your pillow-talk with Will."

She inputted the coordinates and engaged the autopilot before leaving the cockpit to make herself comfortable in the aft area to catch up on her medical journals. She had a four day journey ahead of her.

 

 

Completely at odds with his usual behaviour when emotionally distraught, Jean-Luc didn't sequester himself somewhere remote and unpopulated. In a gesture of defiance of his hurt and devastation, he went to a resort planet and booked himself into the penthouse of the most exclusive hotel. On booking his reservation, when the hotel's computer requested the dates of his arrival and departure he only gave one. His arrival. The way he was feeling he was entertaining the thought of not returning, at least not to the Enterprise.

His years of service and his rank afforded him the luxury of picking and choosing, even the admiralty he'd been offered so many times was in his mind. The thought of going back to the Enterprise, as much as he loved her, meant confronting Beverly and in his present state of mind that was something he just couldn't face and he wasn't sure he ever could again.

 

He felt so foolish. Finally being in a relationship with Beverly, just he'd dreamed of for so many years...only to have it all topple like a house of cards...he sighed and scrubbed his face with his hands. "You stupid man, Picard. Why the hell would she want to marry the likes of you? You're how many years her senior? And what were you thinking of...children? God, it's true! There's no fool like an old fool!"

Despite his inner reluctance, he forced himself to leave his opulent suite to mingle with the wealthy tourists, making a show of window shopping and doing all the required activities like sun baking by the startling purple sea and eating at the finest restaurants...he lasted two days before it became too much. He paid his bill from his suite and beamed back up to the yacht. He had no idea where he was going, all he did know was wherever it was, he'd be alone.

He'd been studying a star map three days later when the he felt a barely detectable shiver run through his vessel. It was only his many years of experience that allowed him to feel it, not many would've, it was so subtle.

Moving immediately into the cockpit, he began a check of the ship’s systems, methodically going over each and every one, looking for any anomalies. Having found none, he was beginning the process of running diagnostics when the ship experienced another movement, this time a strong shudder. Just as he was asking for a report from the computer, a synthesised voice came over the comm. system.

"Occupant. Bring your craft to a halt."

Giving quick thought to his options, Jean-Luc chose to stall for time while he did two things. First he activated the automated distress beacon and then he launched a distress buoy.

Although the voice was computer-generated, he heard the irritation in it as it said, "You were not instructed to do either of those things, occupant. It is not in your best interests to disobey us."

"I was not aware I was disobeying you. I had not received any order forbidding my actions." Jean-Luc said calmly.

"Your attempt to forestall the inevitable is pointless. Bring your craft to a halt, or we will destroy it and you with it."

"Why?" asked Jean-Luc. "I've committed no crime or trespass that I'm aware of. By what right do you make your demands and threats?"

"By right of mere superiority. We have an interest in you and your ship."

"Who are you?" asked Jean-Luc. "From which region of space do you come? This is Federation space and..."

"ENOUGH!" The voice boomed out, so loudly Jean-Luc bent, covering his ears with his hands in pain. "Our patience is at its end! Halt your craft or face immediate death."

 

"All right!" Jean-Luc said urgently, before instructing the computer to comply with his orders. The Calypso was a handsome vessel and as it hung motionlessly in the cold, black vacuum of space, it seemed insignificant and very vulnerable. It had weapons and shields, but Jean-Luc had noted their deactivated state just before the voice had sounded. Their non-functioning status was one of the diagnostics he'd requested. Now all he could do was wait, wait to see what his fate would be. He was comforted by the way his thoughts drifted to Beverly.

"Well," He mused. "If this is the way it's to end, at least she can finally get on with her life, un encumbered by my unrealistic hopes and expectations."

 

Beverly had finally arrived at Harmony, the planet Jean-Luc had fled to. His choice had surprised the doctor, she'd expected him to seek solitude or, at the very least, join an archaeological dig, but still a remote one. To find he’d opted for one of the premier and thus very popular pleasure planets left her scratching her head.

A quick check of the available hotels brought yet another shock. Her lover had eschewed the quiet, private accommodation of the outer areas for the luxury of the most opulent hotel in the heart of the capital city.

Although his name had come up on the registry, no other information was available.

"Hmm," Mused Beverly. "Time for some creative thinking...and a slight distortion of the truth."

She opened a channel to the concierge.

"Yes, Madam, how may I be of assistance?" 

"My name is Doctor Beverly Crusher. I see you have a patient of mine on your registry. I need to speak to him about an urgent medical matter. Can you put me through to his room, please?"

"What name, please, Doctor?"

"Jean-Luc Picard."

The concierge's face hardened a little. "I'm sorry, Doctor, but Mr. Picard is no longer a guest at this hotel."

"Oh, I see. Can you tell me when he checked out?"

The man's expression showed his irritation. "You realise I cannot divulge any information about a guest?"

Putting on her most concerned expression, Beverly commiserated. "Oh, I understand fully! As a doctor, I'm well aware of protecting a person's privacy, but this is a matter of some urgency. I really do need to contact the man."

The concierge held Beverly's steady, earnest gaze for a few long moments before finally sighing and giving up his officious stance. 

"Far be it for me to put a guest of this hotel...the premier hotel of Harmony in any danger by impeding a doctor in the treatment of her patient. As I mentioned, Mr. Picard is no longer our guest, but I can tell you he checked out two days ago. He did so by utilising the automated system in his suite, so no one actually dealt with him personally. He must've beamed both himself and his luggage to his vessel directly from his suite."

"And what of his vessel?" Beverly asked. "I take it your hotel has its own hangar for your guests?"

"We do, Doctor, but I really can't go that far. That would be compromising our other guests. I feel this situation requires a modicum of disclosure, but I can only tell you so much."

He saw the disappointment on Beverly's face and screwed his thick lips to one side, obviously wrestling with something. "Doctor..." he said cautiously. "You may have some luck if you contact Harmony's flight control centre. If your patient left his ship in orbit, he'd have to have obtained permission and an allotted orbital pattern. It might save you a lot of fruitless searching."

Smiling her gratitude, Beverly said with genuine warmth, "Thank you very much."

By obliquely telling her that Jean-Luc hadn't used the hotel's hangar, the concierge had all but confirmed Jean-Luc had left the Calypso in orbit. Within mere seconds Beverly was talking to the chief flight controller of Harmony's flight control centre.

 

"...so you see Ms. Geren, if you could send me his flight plan, I'd be most grateful."

The Harmony native frowned, her double brow ridges lowering until they almost obscured her bright green eyes. 

"I find it interesting you're looking for that particular human, Doctor. When I first spoke to him and he told me his name I realised I recognised it. He's not simply Mr. Picard, is he. He's Captain Jean-Luc Picard, isn't he."

 

Her smile a little fixed, Beverly said tightly, "I fail to see how that matters. He's a patient of mine and I have to find him...urgently."

"For you to be his doctor, you must be a member of his crew. It's the Enterprise, isn't it?"

"Yes." Beverly was fast losing her patience with this nosey official.

"So what position do you hold on his ship? Apart from being a doctor of course." she said unctuously.

If not for the fact Beverly needed the woman's cooperation, she'd have told her to fuck off some time ago. Taking a deep, calming breath, Beverly kept the smile on her face, but it was a monumental struggle.

"Actually, not only am I the Chief Medical Officer, I also hold the rank of full Commander."

"Wow!" said the obviously impressed woman. Then her expression turned sly. "But if you're the CMO of Picard's ship, why aren't you using your ship's resources to find him? I'd be a damned sight easier than wandering 'round, blind as a bat, dependent on the knowledge of someone like me. I don't earn all that much, you know and this is a high-pressure job! You've got no idea the stress I'm under." She actually wrung her hands. "Everyone wants the best orbital path, preferably geosynchronous of course! And it's me who has to sort everything out and keep everyone happy!"

Beverly smile vanished and her eyes glittered dangerously. "How much?" She said with barely hidden disgust.

"Just enough to keep my family comfortable."

Beverly snorted derisively. "I've no doubt you're reaping quite enough from your many willing punters. I'm certainly not going to give you enough to keep your family comfortable, in fact I doubt you have a family. Tell you what. I'll give you five bars of latinum."

The woman began to shake her head, her voice incredulous. "What kind of fool do you take me for?" Her smile was predatory. "You'll pay what I tell you to, not what you want!" 

"It's now three bars and if you don't accept it, I'll make the recording of this...conversation...available to the Harmony authorities. I'm sure they'd be very interested to find that the CFC was extorting latinum from people in return for providing information that you're duty-bound to supply on request free of charge."

The woman's glare would've melted duranium, but Beverly'd seen worse, hell she could do better herself.

"Oh, and one more thing...you only get paid after I locate Captain Picard. So, his flight plan would be quite handy, don't you think?"

Gaping at Beverly's blatant chutzpah, the woman could only tap in the instructions that sent the required information to Beverly's shuttle. On seeing the upload, Beverly smiled sweetly. 

"Now, was that so hard?"

She was inputting the new coordinates as the CFC regained her footing. "How do I know you're going to pay?"

 

"You don't." Beverly’s face was hard. "You'd just better hope I find Captain Picard. But, I can tell you there are some of us who're still honourable. If I find the Captain, you'll get paid. You have my word."

The CFC had never come across anyone quite like Beverly, but although she didn't know her somehow she believed her. With a ponderous nod, the woman's face showed her acceptance.

"Then I wish you good luck, Doctor."

Beverly's smile was a little warmer. "Thank you."

 

It was only after she was on her way that Beverly brought up the relevant star chart. What she saw or to be more exact, didn't see, made her frown deeply.

"What the hell, Jean-Luc? There's nothing there!"

The expanse of space that occupied the chart on the screen showed a vast empty nothingness. Tapping her teeth with her fingernail, Beverly said absently, "Computer, extrapolate the course shown on the chart. Take into account all spatial phenomena and tell me if, at the far side of the expanse is there anything of interest?"

"Define of interest."

"I don't know!" snapped Beverly. She then took a calming breath. "All right, new enquiry. Given Captain Picard's known personal interests, is there anything beyond the expanse that might fit that criteria?"

"Yes. Seven light years beyond the expanse, on the current heading, lies the Safaren system. At a small colony, established thirty- eight years ago on Safaren V, a group of individuals formed with the intention of creating the perfect poetic form. This falls within the interests of Captain Picard as he has been in sporadic contact with the group over its existence. Also, over the years Captain Picard has amassed a modest collection of their works."

"Typical," Sighed Beverly, thinking to herself. "Using someone else's words to express what you can't. Oh, Jean-Luc. Don't you know how eloquent you are all on your own? I've never heard anyone use words like you can, especially during those quiet times after we'd made love. In French or Standard, you made me melt, my heart filled with your words of love. You don't need anyone else, Jean-Luc, you can do it all by yourself."

With a confident tone, Beverly spoke her instructions to the computer. "I want to be at Safaren V ASAP. ETA?"

"At maximum warp, eight point six hours."

"Great." Muttered Beverly sardonically. "Maximum warp on this shuttle's only warp four! God, if I was on the Enterprise, I could be there in about an hour." She sighed and pushed aside her frustration. "Oh well," She countered, "At least this way I'll have longer to prepare."

As she settled down to wait while her little craft began its traversal of the empty expanse, she devoted her thoughts to the man she so wished to see...see and talk to, really talk to.

 

 

The first thing Jean-Luc became aware of was darkness. Not pitch-black, there was a hint of light, but not bright enough to see anything. He got the impression he was in a room, but try as he might, he had no idea how he'd got there. In fact, the more he thought about it, the more he realised he not only had no memory of how he came to be where he was at present, he had no memory at all. Who was he? What was he doing here and why was he here?

Oddly all this very important lack of information didn't worry him at all, in fact he couldn't care less. It was a case of what he didn't know couldn't hurt him. With no memory of who or what he was, he had no reason to be concerned. 

The light suddenly increased a little and he made out two forms. He had no way to describe them as humanoid, insectoid or any other type, they were just beings. It was then that he came to understand he was naked and restrained. That too didn't give him cause to worry, why would it? But he did get a vague feeling that it might be better if he could move.

He smiled and asked politely, "Would it be all right if I could be released?"

"No." Replied the cold, emotionless voice.

"Oh. Well that's all right, I don't really mind."

The being seemed to be wearing some kind of suit with covered its entire body and it's voice sounded as if it wasn't coming from the creature's mouth, but Jean-Luc knew nothing of these things so he just kept on smiling as the being said tonelessly, "You are required to be still. Movement will not be tolerated."

"All right." Jean-Luc said pleasantly. When the brutally painful examination of his body began he complied with the order to stay motionless, however his screams of agony he didn't try to contain. After all, no one had told him that was forbidden.

He had no concept of time or its passage, but it seemed an eternity before the unspeakable torment finally ceased. Blood covered his body and had run and still dripped, he could just hear each droplet hit the floor under the metal table on which he had been restrained.

Strange things protruded from various parts of his body including some remarkably sensitive places, but what bothered him most was the thin, stiff things that were piercing his eyes. Not only did they hurt, but they had caused his sight to distort. Before he saw one way but now he could only see what was in his direct line of sight. He no longer possessed any peripheral vision nor was what he could see right. Although he couldn't see much in the oddly dim room, what little he could see now was warped and misshapen. "No." He thought in confusion. "I'm not sure that is right." 

But he was so grateful the hideous pain had stopped he quickly accepted his altered vision as his tormentors returned. He hadn't realised that while he was occupied in recovering and fretting over his eyes, they had left. Now they were back.

With guileless innocence, Jean-Luc said quietly, "Are you going to hurt me again?"

"Yes." Came the again cold, emotionless reply.

"Oh." Jean-Luc said with a trace of concern. He wanted to ask them to stop. He really didn't like the pain. It never occurred to him to ask why they were doing these things to him. Like everything else, he simply didn't understand anything but the overwhelming need to obey.

 

 

The shuttle came to such an abrupt stop, Beverly was thrown from the aft section and ended up crammed in a tangle under the cockpit console. If not for the inertial dampeners, she would've been killed or at least very badly injured. Unfolding, she extricated herself slowly, rubbing her body in several places, all the while swearing voluminously. 

A quick check of the sensors and scanners told her nothing. Mainly because nothing seemed to be working, at least everything that is, except life support.

"Shit!" She exclaimed. "What the hell's happened?" still massaging her right elbow and favouring her leg, she limped to the pilot's seat and studied the console. It was lit, seeming to be fully functional, but nothing worked. She tapped in some instructions and met with failure. Growling out some particularly vulgar Klingon curses, she lifted her head and said tersely "Computer, send a general mayday and launch the distress beacon."

In the ominous silence, Beverly said curtly, "Computer, respond!"

Nothing. "I don't get it!" Said an confused and now worried Beverly. She was just crouching under the console to check the isolinear chips when she felt the shuttle lurch. She rose too quickly and hit the back of her head on the underside of the console. 

"Dammit!" She snapped, but her eyes were fixed on the forward screen. There were no space objects to see, but a soft but bright golden light was bathing the front of her craft and she had the unmistakable feeling the craft was in motion. The inertial dampeners were now off line, but even so, apart from the initial lurch, nothing more had been felt. And yet...

Her suspicions were verified almost an hour later when a huge ship appeared within the golden light. The closer the shuttle got, the bigger the other ship became until all Beverly could do was gape.

The voice was obviously artificially generated somehow. "Your craft is being brought into our ship. You will do nothing once you are inside. Stay on your vessel and wait."

"Wait?" Blurted the doctor. "What for? Who are you? What do you want with me?"

Of course she received no answers. She barely felt it when the shuttle entered the confines of the huge bay, it was only the slight tell-tale change in gravity that told her she was inside as the golden light made it very difficult to get a complete view of her surroundings. Beverly was many things, among them curious, but mostly she was wilful and there was no way she was going to comply with the edict imposed on her. Taking the precaution of donning an evac suit, she activated the opening sequence of the aft hatch and was mildly surprised when it obeyed her instructions. But when she stepped forward to exit she let out a yelp of fright and clutched the edge of the hatch. 

She stared, feeling the all-too-familiar nausea at seeing a sheer drop of at least a hundred metres below her. Swallowing to wet her suddenly dry mouth, she looked up, then to each side and found the shuttle was suspended equidistant from the walls, ceiling and deck of the cavernous bay.

She retreated back inside and closed the hatch. It was ten minutes before, having removed the evac suit, she was once again sitting in the cockpit, tapping the console pads experimentally. She was exceptionally surprised to find all systems were now on line, but as soon as she attempted to apply any propulsion or ask the computer to open a channel the golden light increased and the shuttle's computer refused to obey. Like an insect caught in amber, all Beverly could do was wait.

Long hours trickled by and eventually Beverly dozed off in the pilot's seat. Her abrupt awakening occurred as she fell a short distance to a cold, metal deck. Obviously she was no longer on the shuttle. The lighting was dim and she was again rubbing at a sore spot, this time her hip. The two tall, fully suited beings that approached her with alarming speed had her hold her hands and say urgently, "Hey...wait a minute, now! We haven't been introduced."

Her attempt at trying to appear non-threatening fell on deaf ears. She was unceremoniously yanked all the way up to her feet and all-but dragged along, her captors moving almost too fast for her to keep up.

Offering any resistance, at least physical seemed pointless, so Beverly used what had always served her so well on the past. Her voice. As she was whisked along the large corridor she kept the wince of discomfort from the too hard grip the beings was causing her from her tone as she said, "Hey, look, there's no need to be aggressive, I'm not offering any resistance am I? Surely we can...?"

She got no further. Her captors came to a sudden halt and a door to the left opened and she was shoved violently inside. The obviously synthesised voice said menacingly, "You are here for us to study. You will remain silent and wait until we come for you."

Her default position had always been defiance. It'd only been the many years under Jean-Luc's command and as his best friend and until recently, lover, that she'd learned the value of controlling the particular impulse, but there were times when it was inescapable. Like now. Not showing the slightest sign of any discomfort at being so callously dealt with, Beverly climbed to her feet and lifted her chin pugnaciously.

"If you think I'm going to just meekly sit here and wait for you to return at your damned leisure to study me, you can go to hell! Who do you think you are? I'm a Starfleet officer and you're in Federation space! How dare you treat me like this? Once my ship hears about this, they'll..."

"SILENCE!" 

As Jean-Luc had done before her, Beverly bent almost double, her hands clamped over her ears and her mouth wide open.

"You will obey like the other one! Your protests are meaningless. We do what we wish as we are superior. Now do as you are told and wait until we return!"

As the beings went back through the door, one turned and Beverly couldn't help but feel it was smiling maliciously. "Besides, when we begin, you will not understand what is happening...in fact you will not even know who or what you are. That is what we are going to find out."

The door slid closed with a sound of finality and for the first time Beverly felt fear. Then she went over what the alien had said. "The other one?" In the pit of Beverly's stomach a hard, cold lump formed. Dread began to build as she realised with certainty they had Jean-Luc. He was the 'other one'.

Several light years away another huge ship sat motionlessly in space, some of its occupants engaged in a heated discussion. The leader, a tall, thin being with tough, thick, leathery skin covering its naked body, held out its hand for the large rough towel to dry itself, having just bathed. In the spacious room, three other beings occupied the chairs, each holding a drinking vessel. While the leader dressed, the discussion continued.

"We cannot eliminate them! We have no mandate to do that. Yes, they have put themselves at odds with our peoples’ principles and precepts, but that cannot be taken as a capital offence. Besides, it is not our place to take arbitrary actions!"

"Is it not?" Asked the now dressed leader. "What then do you suggest? You are aware of what they are doing?"

The speaker shrugged its massive shoulders. "They are scientists. You know how constrained our scientific community has been these long years. Ever since the Federation and the other space-faring species began expanding their territories, we have been obliged to make greater and greater efforts to keep hidden. This..." It waved a three-fingered and taloned hand."...was inevitable. Scientists have to have something to study and you cannot deny these...humans...are fascinating creatures."

"Oh, I agree, but there is a great deal of difference between gathering information and being downright cruel! You know Seeker Enn as well as I do. Nothing will stop it from doing the most deplorable things to any unfortunate human it comes across and for no better reason than it can!" 

 

The leader sighed and looked around the room. "We all know its methods. It was never one for sentiment or compassion. And when you add to that the entire idea of studying humans...or any other of the lower life forms is a pointless exercise..." It sighed again and added, "All this kind of work was done centuries ago."

A new speaker offered an opinion. "What you say is true, but an argument could be made that humans and the others may have evolved enough to make them an attractive proposition for study again. They are all space-faring, as you said. Perhaps the very fact they have managed to gain that much intelligence...or more to the point, utilise the intelligence they always possessed, to get into space..."

"...still does not give Enn the right to indulge in...vivisection. No. As Leader, I cannot condone what it is doing. It must be stopped."

It stood and bowed. "I thank you all for your wise counsel. Make way to Enn's ship. This must end, now."

The others stood and one asked, " And what do we do if Enn has any 'specimens'?"

A frown marked the lined and weathered face of the leader, it's deep set bright pink eyes showing it had already been mulling over that very problem. It sighed heavily. "That will depend entirely on how far Enn has gone with its experiments. We will assist in restoration if at all possible, but failing that...if its specimens are too...damaged...we will eliminate them painlessly and with as much dignity as is possible."

"And Enn?"

"We will bring its ship and crew home."

"What if it is unwilling?"

The leader's face hardened. "In that case I will use necessary force. Enn is no fool. It knows what it is doing is wrong. Couching it's actions in a thin veil of scientific study was never going to be accepted. It has a lot to answer for."

They were out in the corridor, heading for one of the many strategically situated large metal discs that rose and fell silently throughout the huge ship, ferrying those who stood on them to the different decks.

After rising rapidly, they stepped off and into the vast bridge, one of the group asking mildly, "Do we inform the Federation of what has transpired?"

"No." Sighed the leader. "I doubt they would accept any excuse or rationale for what Enn has done...has been doing and for far too long."

Nothing more was said as the mighty ship set course. 

 

 

Frahn was young to have been chosen for this expedition, but the prestige in being personally picked my Seeker Enn had bolstered his fragile confidence. Had it realised it was its very inexperience, and therefore its likely complete and unquestioning obedience that made it such an attractive proposition, that confidence would've vanished instantly.

It had performed its duties well, it had even managed to quell the quietly insistent inner voice that kept telling it what it was doing was wrong, and as it collated the data collected from the male specimen, it even set aside the knowledge that they'd learned nothing new. 

So when a senior Seeker quietly approached it, there was a feeling of anticipation. Perhaps some encouraging words or, its imagination provided an even more tantalising scenario, a promotion...?

But what was said so shocked the young scientist it almost forgot to bow, an archaic practice no longer performed on the other ships, but on Seeker Enn's ship? A must.

"My breeding cycle has reached its peak and I have chosen to be a receptor. I would like you to be one of the donors."

"Me?" Blurted Frahn. "But there are so many other more senior, more experienced..."

"That is so, my young friend, but I have researched your genetic history. I find it quite adequate, although I note you have not bred yet as a receptor or a donor. You have attained maturity?"

"Yes, but only recently."

"I see. That would explain why your depositor analysis is not yet available. I take it you have self-stimulated? You are capable of producing a deposit?"

The light beige colour of its thick lined skin deepened with embarrassment. "Yes, I can produce a deposit."

In stark contrast, the thicker, more deeply lined dark blue skin of the elder Seeker paled. "Good. I will expect you in my quarters in fifteen minutes."

Panic gripped the young Seeker. "But Seeker Lewin, Seeker Enn is waiting to see these results..."

The smile was a kindly one, the hand placed on its broad shoulder companionable. "You know breeding takes precedence, Frahn, even Seeker Enn cannot interfere in that. Have no fear. Not only will you suffer no sanctions, but your worry about it being your first time is unwarranted. I have every confidence you will perform very well. After all, we all have to start somewhere."

Frahn’s gratitude showed in its bright green eyes. It watched its potential partner leave to step onto a floating disc and the beginning of the arousal process began. By the time it entered Lewin's quarters, its guren was extended and pulsating with sexual preparedness. 

Lewin smiled in appreciation while inviting Frahn into its bedroom. "You possess a very impressive guren, Frahn, I am looking forward to our joining.

Eager though it was, Frahn was still curious. "May I ask you something personal, Lewin?" 

"Of course."

"Which do you prefer? To be a receptor or a donor?"

"Ah, an interesting question. I will answer with a question of my own. You have told me you have stimulated yourself to deposit."

"Yes."

"And how did you find the experience?"

"It was extremely pleasurable."

"Yes, it is, is it not. Well, what if I told you that the pleasure at the point of deposit as a receptor is even greater?"

Frahn gaped. "More pleasurable? But we were taught in our biology studies that the pleasure is the same for both." Its confusion was obvious.

Taking pity, Lewin tried to explain. "It is a purely personal opinion, Frahn. Over my many, many years I have been both receptor and donor, but as time has passed I have found an emotional quotient in the pleasure of reception that is not absent, but not as potent as that of a donor. Perhaps with time you may find this as well." It smiled as it shed its clothing. "But that is something for another time. For now we must join. Our bodies are ready and I find my anticipation for the act has reached its peak. Come, lie with me and we will see if your guren performs as nicely as it looks."

Much later the couple woke from a deep sleep. Both feeling relaxed and languorous, Frahn spoke without due thought. "Lewin, do you think we are doing the right thing undertaking this expedition?"

Immediately on its guard, the senior being said cautiously, "What are you asking, exactly, Frahn?"

Realising too late its monumental error, Frahn shook its head. "Nothing! Forget I said anything!"

"You know I cannot do that. I am a senior Seeker, I do not have the luxury of ignoring inflammatory questions such as the one you just asked." It saw the stricken look on the younger one's face and relented. "Seeing as we have just joined, I will give you the opportunity to speak frankly. However, if I feel you are undermining Seeker Enn, I will have to report the matter directly to it."

Swallowing convulsively, Frahn marshalled its thoughts. "Seeker Lewin, nothing we have done, nothing we have discovered has shed any further light on what we know of humans. Are we not a benevolent species? Is not our main precept to explore space to the betterment of our people?"

"Yes."

"Then how are our people served by these experiments when we already know the outcome? We have known the outcome for centuries. I cannot help but feel great pity for the...specimen we have experimented on and now we have another...a female. Are we going to experiment on that one as well? To what end, Seeker Lewin? Surely scientific experiments should have a just and worthy cause? These experiments we are doing have no purpose! We know the outcome already! Why is Seeker Enn pursuing this?"

Frahn could see the words had reached its companion. Its eyes glittered and its response was uncertain. "You raise some valid points, Frahn, but it is not our place to question the motives or expectations of a scientist as eminent as Seeker Enn. If it feels these experiments are necessary, then we must not question that. We were chosen for this expedition, all of us were, and we owe Seeker Enn nothing but our unstinting loyalty and gratitude." Its expression hardened. "Especially one as young as you, Frahn. Your career will gain a substantial boost as a result of simply being chosen by Seeker Enn. You would be better served to show gratitude rather than doubt."

Suitably chagrined, Frahn left the bed and bowed deeply. "My humble apologies, Seeker Lewin."

"Go now, Frahn. You have much to do."

Bowing again, the young being dressed and left. Lewin sat and ran three long, taloned fingers through the fronds atop its flattened head. "Trouble is, my young friend, that along with quite a few others on this damned ship, we agree with you.”

 

 

Beverly had spent the better part of two hours minutely inspecting her cell. That was what she thought of it, nothing but a bare chilly room, the floor, wall and ceiling all the same identical dark metal.   
The door, barely discernible by a ridge she could feel with her fingertips only, had no mechanism to activate it, there was no lock she could find nor any type of hinge.

On completing her inspection she had begun to pace. Precisely five medium steps, stop, turn and repeat. More to keep occupied than warm, Beverly fretted not only for herself but for Jean-Luc, whom she was certain was a captive too.

That led her to speculate on just who her captors were and why she and presumably her lover had been abducted. "What was it they'd said?" She thought. "Because we're superior?" She growled softly, saying out loud, "Superior to whom? Just us? Or every other sentient species?" 

The more she thought about it, the angrier she became. Fury was slowly building and with it a fierce determination. If her captors presumed she was going to be a compliant and meek captive they would find they were sadly mistaken. Beverly had decided to fight with everything she had and if she died in the process, so be it.

 

Frahn had been back at its station for some time, the muscular relaxation it felt after its first joining lasting long after the deep sleep that had claimed it. When the order came for it to go and collect the second specimen in preparation for more 'study', it was surprised, especially when it was informed it would perform this task alone.

Frahn had no doubt it could easily control the specimen, after all it had been documented centuries ago that the females of this particular species were physically inferior to the male and as Frahn was tall, strong and possessed very quick reflexes, it foresaw no problem, but as it donned the special suit, designed to not only protect it from the deleterious effects of the alien's atmosphere on its skin, and which it could not breathe either, it had been found that to be so hidden increased the specimen's fear, making it more compliant.

It sighed as it strode on its long legs, thinking that it was a pity the specimen had to be frightened into submission. "Surely," It thought. "It must be frightened enough already?"

The uneasiness and disquiet grew the closer to the holding room it got. By the time it reached the door and slowly lifted its hand to press the release, doubt had turned to certainty.   
"This is wrong!" It said loudly inside its suit. With nothing but a germ of an idea forming in its mind, it opened the door.

Beverly had been ready for so long, when the door had finally slid silently open, she froze, momentarily shocked and, yes, frightened, but with so much adrenaline coursing through her body, instinct took over and she launched herself at the tall being, aiming precise blows as her old friend and former colleague, Worf had taught her, despite her highly charged emotional state.

In fact, her attack was made in silence. Worf had taught the value of putting all your energy into the power of your attack, not to waste any in useless vocal displays. Of course that didn't apply to Klingons for whom the roar of ferocious fury was an integral part of battle.

Frahn was momentarily taken aback. Specimens weren't supposed to attack! They were supposed to be so cowed by their situation...more so on seeing a Seeker in its suit, so it took a few seconds before Frahn was able to exert its dominance and subdue Beverly by wrapping its exceptionally strong arms around her to effectively trap her. But Beverly still struggled, doing her best to employ her legs in some way. Frahn quickly realised it would have to try to talk to the captive in an attempt to calm her.

With a slight inclination of its head, it activated a universal translator.

"Cease your resistance. I am not here to harm you."

Beverly ignored the words, believing they were spoken in order to fool her into submission. Frustrated by her stubbornness, Frahn increased the power of his hold until Beverly moaned in pain and finally stilled. Immediately, Frahn eased its hold and said, "As you can feel, I could easily crush you. I repeat, I am not here to harm you."

Taking a few breaths, Beverly said through clenched teeth, "What are you here for then? To take me somewhere to experiment on me?"

"No." Frahn said, it's uncertainty creeping into its voice. It eased its hold a little more and said, "If I release you, will you maintain control of yourself and desist in your efforts in attacking me?"

Warily, Beverly said, "Yes."

She had no idea why she agreed, perhaps it was nothing but female intuition, but something about this being engendered trust, a rarity and something she'd only ever found in Jean-Luc.

True to its word Frahn released her and stepped back. Beverly looked up at it, rubbing the pain out of her upper body and wincing as she took a few deep breaths.

"Thank you." She stated simply. 

It didn't know why its next action was necessary, but it seemed somehow appropriate. Frahn bowed and at that moment a fledgling friendship formed. 

 

 

"We cannot linger. I have been instructed to take you to the examination room."

"But?" queried Beverly hopefully.

"I find I cannot do that. What is being done...it is wrong, wrong and unnecessary."  
"So what do you intend to do?" Asked an increasingly excited doctor.

Frahn smiled inside his suit's helmet. Through the mirrored faceplate Beverly could see nothing of her benefactor's face, but even though the voice she heard was synthesised, it still carried the emotion of the being's speech.

"Until I actually entered the room, I had no real idea, but now I know what I must do." It seemed to take a deep breath. "I am going to assist in your escape."

Making sure her excitement was well contained, Beverly said calmly, "I'm not the only captive, am I."

"No." Frahn stated flatly.

"Am I right in saying the other captive is a human male...with little hair on his head?"

The surprise in the being's voice was expected by Beverly, but the wariness that followed gave her cause for concern.

"You are correct, we do have a human male with an almost bare head, but..."

Her heart pounding and feeling sick with fear and dread, Beverly dared ask the one question whose answer might well destroy her life. Without Jean-Luc, her existence ceased to have any meaning.

"Is he alive?"

"Yes."

That one word told her nothing really. Knowing he was alive was wonderful, yet the clinical, emotionless reply chilled her to her bones.

"What has been done to him?"

"I see no point in dwelling on that. I have already told you, we must make haste. If I do not soon arrive with you at the examination room, someone will launch an investigation as to why I have not complied with my instructions."

"I don't care about that!" Beverly all but yelled. "That other captive is my...mate. I cannot...in fact I will not leave without him!"

"He is not...I doubt he can be moved."

The remark, cryptic as it was panicked Beverly, but somehow she remained in control of herself.

"What do you mean? Is he unconscious...or is it something else? Something worse?"

Frahn shuffled its large booted feet, feeling its long, hard, curved nails pressing uncomfortably against the toe end of each boot. Idly it thought, "I must trim my talons..."

Sensing the being had drifted in the conversation, Beverly said loudly, "Hey! I asked you a question!"

She never saw the fearsome scowl that contorted Frahn's face. Its species was already very intimidating looking which was unfortunate as they were usually quite benign. Once, eons ago they had indeed been fierce, but that was long since gone, the species evolving and learning the lessons of discarding aggression and cruelty. Why Seeker Enn had embarked on this particular expedition was a mystery, but its reputation as the pre-eminent seeker of its generation was enough for questions which should've been asked to remain unexpressed.

"I am aware of what you asked and I have already answered you. The other captive cannot be moved. Besides, I cannot possibly save both of you...how could I? It will be difficult enough to engineer your 'escape'."

Beverly was thinking fast. The being's words told her more that it intended. Perhaps it wasn't so much that Jean-Luc was unable to be moved, but more that it simply made the 'escape' harder. There was no doubt Beverly appreciated the efforts...and the obvious dangers the being was willing to expose itself to on her behalf, but to leave without Jean-Luc was unthinkable. What she came up with was thin, she knew, but it was all she could think of.

"I'm a doctor."

"And that means?"

"I heal the sick; I repair injuries...I..."

There was surprise and reverence in Frahn's voice as it said, "You are a Seeker?"

"A Seeker?" Beverly said thoughtfully. "Well, I suppose you could call me that, although I confine my...seeking...to medicine, not seeking in general. In fact the term 'seeker' would be more appropriately applied to my mate."

Again surprise registered in the being's voice. "The specimen is a Seeker?"

Anger made Beverly's blue eyes blaze. "He is not a specimen, dammit! He’s a Starfleet Captain and he has many passions, but uppermost are his insatiable curiosity and his thirst for new knowledge. He loves to explore...to meet new species and learn about their cultures. Ever since he was a little boy...a young human...he knew he had to go to the stars, to live and work in space. He is all that and so much more, he’s..."

"Stop!" Frahn held up its three-fingered hand, "I do not wish to hear any more! He is a specimen...he cannot be a Seeker and neither can you!"

"Why?" spat Beverly angrily. "Do you think you're so superior no other species possesses the ability to seek? You accepted I was a Seeker!" She stepped up boldly and poked a finger into the tall being's chest. "What's the matter? Not feeling so superior now?"

Frahn had never encountered anything even remotely like this before. Mind you, it'd never seen a specimen before, especially an aware and very angry one. The human male had been examined by more senior seekers. Beverly was the first human it'd ever seen.

 

"He cannot be..."

"Moved." Finished Beverly sarcastically. "So you said, but I'd rather make that determination myself. Take me to him."

It was said so mildly Frahn almost barked a laugh. "Take you to him? I cannot do that! Do you not understand? Time is slipping away! We must go, now!"

"I'm not leaving without him." Beverly's quiet determination was puzzling to Frahn. It wasn't sure what to make of it.

"You realise by refusing to come with me now, you are condemning yourself to...examination?"

"Perhaps, but can you live with that on your conscience? You came here, not to force me to accompany you to the examination room, but to assist in my escape. If I end up in your...examination room, it'll be by your hand."

Frahn vacillated. Time, as it had reminded Beverly, was short...but...It sighed, in the face of the female's steadfast determination to either rescue her mate or face..."

"Very well. I will take you to him, but to accomplish this you must appear fearful and completely cowed. You will be forbidden to look at anything, you must divert your eyes at all times, training your eyes downwards. And you must use this. I apologise, it will be...uncomfortable for you. But you will soon adapt.”

From a deep pocket on the leg of its suit the being produced an odd-looking device. Fear skittered through Beverly but she had no choice but to trust the being.

On taking the afforded device, Beverly quickly inspected it, not protesting when Frahn took it back and, as gently as it could, applied it. The short tube that reached just over the back of her tongue made Beverly gag, but as soon as the nostril and mouth covers were put in place and she felt the gentle flow of what could only be an oxygen mix, she accepted the device with little more fuss.

"Once we leave this room, you will not be able to breathe the atmosphere in our ship." It saw the look of alarm on Beverly's face and sought to allay her fears.

"The examination room your...mate...occupies is supplied with the air he needs to breathe. The seekers who study him wear suits like mine."

Beverly pointed to the device that covered her nose and mouth. Frahn nodded. "Yes, I will have one for him."

It turned and pressed its large hand against an invisible pad. The door slid open and it turned and looked at Beverly, although she couldn't see its face.

"You are ready?"

Beverly nodded and Frahn gestured for her to allow it to gently grip her arm.

"Remember, you are in terror. Do not raise your eyes until I tell you to."

Beverly nodded again and they left the room. She was in the alien's hands now, literally and figuratively. Only time would tell if her trust hadt been misplaced.

 

 

Jean-Luc knew he was crying, not loudly, not sobbing broken heartedly, but quietly weeping and it worried him as he couldn't understand why that was so. Yes, he had cried in pain and anguish, in fact he'd screamed while the suited beings did the things to him, but now he'd been alone for some long time and the pain was, although still persistent, at least bearable. 

No, why he should be crying...feeling...he sighed. What did he feel? Another mystery. Whatever it was it caused him to cry. 

With the doors sliding open silently he never would've heard it anyway, but with his soft weeping, it was doubtful he'd have heard it had it made any small sound. Perhaps it was good he was unaware others had entered the room. It would've only caused fear. But when the new being came into his range of vision he blinked in wonder, the tears still sliding down the sides of his stubbled face.

The red haired vision bent and very gently, careful to avoid the damaged areas of his face and not disturb the probes in his skull or the thin flexible tubes in his eyes, stroked his cheeks He was further entranced when the lovely being spoke.

"Can you hear me, Jean-Luc?"

He didn't respond, he just kept quietly crying. Beverly turned and spoke to someone he couldn't see.

"We need to remove all these probes and tubes! What the hell were your colleagues looking for anyway? Cranial probes, what looks like liver, kidneys, pancreas...And for God's sake...his eyes!" Gentle hands eased him slightly over, the voice growing in anger, making Jean-Luc cringe and his crying grow louder. Beverly immediately helped him back into a supine position and again stroked his face.

"It's all right, Jean-Luc. I know you're frightened and in pain, but I...we're going to help you...we're going to take you away from this bad place."

He tried to blink away some of his tears and whispered hoarsely, his beautiful voice ruined by screaming, 

"No more pain?" 

Tears welled in Beverly's eyes. "No, my love, no more pain."

She turned to Frahn. "Can you help me?"

Silently it approached the metal table and deactivated the restraining fields. Then with infinite care, remarkable for one so large and possessing only three fingers on each hand, and those hands covered, Frahn set about systematically withdrawing the one centimetre diameter probes from Jean-Luc's body. Then came the delicate task of sliding the thin tubes from his eyes. For the most part he bore the pain stoically, other than his continued weeping, but when the probes were withdrawn from his genitals and anus he arched his back and yelled loudly. Somehow Beverly withstood the emotional torture of hearing the man she loved enduring such agony, but that was quickly overcome by the sudden and potentially life-threatening situation of haemorrhage. As the probes had been withdrawn there was predictable bleeding, but his obviously punctured liver and possibly his spleen both gushed as did his anus. 

About to demand Frahn do something, the words died in her mouth as the being placed odd, malleable substances in each of the wounds left by the probes. Before Beverly could ask, it said, "What I have done is to plug the holes. The specimen..." It held up one hand. "My apologies...your mate has already lost a great deal of blood. I can stop his blood from escaping, but that does not mean he is not still bleeding internally. As for his eyes..." Frahn sighed. "There is little I can do."

"You people did it! Repair the damage!" Demanded Beverly.

"Alas, I cannot. We do not possesses the equipment or the knowledge to do that."

Now was not the time for the very heated discussion Beverly wished to have on that subject. Their old enemy...time...was snapping at their heels.

"Is there anything I can wrap him in?" Asked Beverly worriedly. "He's very cold."

"I am afraid not. Here, he must wear this and you must apply yours."

Giving the breathing devices a leery look, Beverly very gently stroked Jean-Luc's face, noting his grey pallor and semi-conscious state. It was the work of mere moments before both she and her lover wore the devices.

Frahn opened the door, stepping outside and looking both ways along the softly lit corridor. It then came back in and again displayed the same remarkable gentleness in picking the helpless man up and cradling him in its arms.

"Come, follow me, but stay close and direct your eyes down. I will let you know when you can lift your head again." 

 

It was difficult for Beverly to accurately gauge how far they'd travelled through the seemingly endless corridors, occasionally stepping on and off largish discs which descended, all she could do was stay by Frahn's side, eyes downcast and appearing completely broken and dispirited.

The first encounters with others from the vessel initially terrified her, but Frahn handled the meetings with aplomb, easily convincing the curious colleagues that it'd been instructed to take both specimens to a different part of the ship. 

Such was the level of unease on the craft anyway, no one queried Frahn or suspected anything other than what it said was true.

When they finally reached their destination, the tall being gently laid Jean-Luc on the cool metal floor.

"I will need both hands." It explained apologetically. Beverly immediately fell to her knees beside her best friend and tried to examine him, but he was only barely conscious and Beverly had nothing but her hands. She head some soft tapping and glanced up to see Frahn inputting some kind of code into an odd-looking pad. It seemed to be concentrating, although still wearing the suit made it impossible to see its face.

Suddenly, with a sibilant hiss of exchanged atmosphere, a door opened and without any warning, Frahn picked Jean-Luc up and stepped through, not bothering to give the obvious instruction to Beverly to follow. Inside, with the door closed behind them, they were standing on a platform and the size of the space around her made Beverly gape.

Its softly spoken advice that the breathing devices could now be removed was not acknowledged by the doctor. She had both off within seconds.

"My shuttle." Beverly said with a trace of awe. “We’re back at the hangar.”

"Yes." Nodded the tall being. "We have very limited time. I have circumvented some protocols, but they are temporary measures only. I do not possess the knowledge or clearance to make longer or more permanent changes."

"Okay," said Beverly warily. "So how do we get aboard? And where's Jean-Luc's vessel?"

"I cannot tell you where the spec...your mate's ship is, I do not know, but I can tell you how you will get 'aboard' as you put it."

To Beverly's raised eyebrow, Frahn lifted the faceplate and she saw its face for the first time. It was obviously holding its breath, but it smiled and Beverly saw the inherent kindness and compassion in its deep blue eyes. Having made the connection, Frahn replaced the faceplate and made a sweeping gesture with its long arm. The next thing Beverly knew was that she and Jean-Luc were on board the shuttle.

The comm. unit came to life and the now familiar voice of Frahn was heard.

"Once your vessel leaves our ship, I will be unable to prevent any pursuit. However, I have interfered with the sensors. It should afford you a small window of time in which you can try to effect your escape. A word of advice?"

"Yes?" said Beverly tensely, adrenaline coursing through her veins.

"Pilot your craft along the underside of our ship and exit from as close to the exhaust manifolds as possible. They can be identified by..."

"I know what exhaust manifolds look like." Beverly said impatiently.

The humour in Frahn's voice puzzled Beverly, but not for long.

"I have no doubt you do, but I do doubt you have ever seen a vessel like ours."

Realising her mistake, a chagrined Beverly said quietly, "My apologies. You were saying?"

"The exhaust manifolds are only three centimetres in diameter, however, there are nine thousand of them. Instruct your computer, once you exit...and not before...to seek the temperature variation. It will be almost infinitesimal, but your system, primitive though it is, should be able to discriminate enough to find it. Once it does, aim for that area and when a burst is detected, make your jump to warp." 

An incredulous Beverly said, "Go to warp from under your ship? But the proximity...we won't be able to form a warp field."

"I assure you, you will, but only at the precise moment your computer detects a burst of exhaust from the manifolds. At that exact moment, your ship will have no trouble forming a warp field, nor will our ship detect it...provided I have been successful in my sabotage efforts."

"So this exhaust burst from your ship. I take it that doesn't mean your engines have been engaged?"

Frahn actually laughed, a curiously contagious sound. Beverly found herself grinning.

"No, my human friend. Our ships do not have engines as you so quaintly put it. The exhaust is a simple expulsion of expired atmosphere and atomised waste."

Ever curious, Beverly attempted to gain more information, but Frahn's voice took on a note of urgency.

"We have spoken long enough! You will have computer control to navigate out of this dock. Once outside, use thrusters only to travel under our ship until you are in position. Then, and only then, may you bring your engines online. Wait until your computer gives you the information you need and then make your jump to warp."

Beverly peered through the forward screen but saw nothing. She said quietly, "I don't even know your name, but thank you. I hope you don't suffer for what you've done for us."

She received no reply, so she set about obeying Frahn's instructions. The soft sound of Jean-Luc's weeping was the only thing that kept her focused. Once at warp and away from the captor's ship...then she could devote the time she needed to both properly examine her lover and do what she could with the limited medical equipment at hand and that meant nothing more than a standard med kit.

Still, it was better than nothing.

 

 

Seeker Enn received two disturbing reports at the same time. Its senior aide stood respectfully to one side, waiting to be acknowledged. Enn had been studying the latest results of the study of the male specimen and was eager to begin on the female. 

It fully expected the aide to report that the female specimen was ready for him. It looked up and held out its hand for the information data streamer. As it read, its face darkened in anger and disbelief.

"What is the meaning of this?" It demanded, brandishing the data streamer. "My specimens have escaped? And the Leader of our fleet is in pursuit of my ship? This is an outrage! When did my specimens escape and how was this achieved? I refuse to believe either possessed the intelligence to orchestrate this on their own. Besides, the male was in no physical condition to do anything of the sort."

A dangerously cold look settled on the senior seeker's face. "They had help, help from one of our own. Find that individual...or individuals immediately!"

It turned to face forward. "Where is the Leader's ship?"

Close and closing on our position, Seeker Enn."

"How long to intercept?"

"Three point two hours, Seeker."

"And my specimens. I take it they used one of the vessels we had appropriated?"

"Yes, Seeker."

"Then ready my personal craft. I will pursue the escapees and return them to our ship. Should the Leader arrive before I return, you are to inform it I am on official Seeker business and I am not to be disturbed. For this reason I will be travelling cloaked and silent. Do not initiate any contact with me and inform the Leader I will discuss its concerns upon my return and not before. Is that clear?"

Offering a deep bow, the being at the bridge control said humbly, "Of course, Seeker Enn."

It took only ten minutes after Seeker Enn's craft had left the ship before a very heavily encrypted message was sent to the leader's ship. It was text only and read, "Make haste. Situation spiralling out of control."

On the leader's ship the order was given to increase speed. The great ship, already a mere blur, vanished as it accelerated. No cloak was employed, the phenomena occurred as a direct result of hereto before unheard of speed. 

Federation scientists had long believed that warp ten was the maximum speed achievable. To exceed it would put the vessel in all places at the same time. But these highly evolved beings had overcome that limitation, or rather that had adapted their technology to control the inevitable effect. Thus they could travel at incredible speeds with no detrimental effects and in complete control and, as a very advantageous side-effect, they had gained the ability to manipulate time.

As did the Federation scientists, this species also well understood the sanctity of maintaining the timeline, so it was exceptionally rare for them to even consider altering time, but it was an ability they had and one they knew was to be used only as a last resort.

 

Unfortunately all the species' craft possessed the same propulsion system, so Seeker Enn was just as able to distance itself from its ship as the leader was to get to Enn's ship with the same phenomenal speed. Nothing was gained.

 

 

As soon as Beverly's shuttle made the jump to warp, her first action was to try and send a mayday, but she couldn't do it, nor could she launch a buoy. Those functions had been disabled in such a way as to make it impossible for either a manual action, or a computer-assisted one at least for now.

Muttering darkly, she said, "You didn't mention that little detail, my alien friend!"

A quick look at the star chart showed her she was a very long way from where she'd been taken. Still, there wasn't a lot to choose from. Eventually she selected an 'M' class planet only eleven light years way. Once there she hoped she could care for Jean-Luc while she worked on finding a way to send a distress call. 

Little did she know she was being hunted.

 

 

Seeker Enn watched Beverly's shuttle on its screen with a curious mixture of irritation and grudging admiration. Although its people had long ago abandoned the practice of 'studying' other...'lesser' life forms, Enn had a very personal reason to do what it'd done and that it concentrated on humans exclusively was no mere chance selection. Quite the contrary.

Some years previous Enn had discovered one of its many offspring had died as a direct result of an overly aggressive action by a trigger-happy ship, manned by humans. That it was a private craft and the encounter was within Federation space and that it's offspring's ship's sudden and unannounced appearance would have understandably startled the humans on the archaic vessel, they had no right to open fire with their primitive, but nonetheless effective weapons...especially as its offspring's ship had adopted the standard passive stance. No protective envelope or weaponry activated. 

The two shots that destroyed the small, monitor craft its offspring was a member of were flukes. Had the blasts impacted on any other area of the vessel the result would've been negligible, but the one weakness the craft had was where the phaser energy had struck, causing an unstoppable catastrophic cascade effect that had utterly destroyed it.

All that had been bad enough, but when Enn had learned that the leader of its offspring's vessel had requested help from the attacking ship and been refused, it set in motion an imbalance in Enn's mind.

Revenge was not something Enn's people indulged in. Such behaviour was an anathema to them so the only way Enn could exact this new and very potent emotion it had was to mount an expedition, ostensibly to study, but from a distance, the local space-faring species. It wasn't until Enn was well away from its own area of space and the reports of the true nature of its study revealed that the leader of the fleet was sent to bring it home. What no one knew was that Enn had more in its mind than revenge. Not even Enn really knew.

 

Sour anger boiled under Enn's outward calm. It was that anger, another rare emotion among its people that caused what happened next.

To simply disable the shuttle's engines and bring it and its occupants back to its ship was a easy task, barely noticeable in terms of energy expenditure, but it didn't satisfy Enn's thirst for revenge. It narrowed its bright purple eyes and nodded ponderously.

"Yes, you have shown surprising ingenuity in escaping, albeit with assistance...but you are still mine and I have not yet finished with you."

It frowned, momentarily weighing up the impending problem with the inevitable arrival of the leader. If caught in possession of specimens, especially live ones and at least one clearly exhibiting evidence of study..."Hmm," Enn mused. "Perhaps it might be better if I stored them somewhere so I can return at a later time, on my own, to continue my studies?"

The M class planet the shuttle was obviously making for made Enn smile coldly.

"Yes, that will do just fine." It passed its hand over the cockpit console and the craft altered its speed and course. "Of course I will have to ensure you will not be able to leave."

The fact it felt an upsurge of anticipation of what it intended would never be recognised as fun, but that's exactly what it had in mind. In making sure Beverly's shuttle was rendered inoperable, Enn was going to enjoy itself. It was going to cause a great deal of shock amongst its people once the truth of the state of mind such a once brilliant scientist...a seeker no less had descended to.

How the leader responded was crucial as it would be faced with a very delicate balancing act.  
Save the humans and in doing so expose Enn's actions or simply confine Enn and return with it and it's ship, leaving the humans to fend for themselves.

A dilemma indeed and one the leader was not yet aware it faced.

 

 

On making her approach to the unknown planet, Beverly had scanned as best she could with the limited technology available to her. Although all shuttles and runabouts were fitted with sensors and scanners similar to their parent ship, with the lack of room, it was accepted that the systems weren't as sophisticated or wide-ranging as the parents ship’s systems.

However she learned enough to know the planet was geologically stable and boasted a modest population of primitive humanoids. The planet consisted of several large landforms, some archipelagos of islands and some seas, large and small. Due to the distance from the small system's star, the surface temperature was higher than she would've liked, but on the other hand, there seemed to be an abundance of uninhibited tropical- type areas in which she felt confident she could land and stay long enough to either repair her communication system or wait until she felt her captors were no longer a threat. But no matter what, her first priority was to do all she could for Jean-Luc, whose continued soft weeping was not only distracting her, but breaking her heart.

When the warp power suddenly shut down she swore loudly and had to give curt orders to the computer to alter their vectored approach to the planet. Everything seemed to settle, but as the shuttle entered the atmosphere, the thrusters began to function sporadically, thus making what should've been a text-book entry and landing was now an extremely dangerous undertaking.

Using remarkable skill and a huge amount of luck, Beverly managed to guide the sputtering craft through the atmosphere and into a controlled glide over the top of an enormous forested area. Her sensors told her there was a modest body of water with a cleared area around it big enough to land the shuttle, but approximately fifty kilometres short of this destination, the thrusters failed completely. The shuttle continued to glide, but its speed was bleeding off rapidly and it was losing height just as fast. With no way to control the craft, Beverly was unable to prevent the collision with one of the taller trees. A large hole was rent in the port side, peeling back the hull like the skin of a fruit. She looked back over her shoulder only to shriek in horror as Jean-Luc tumbled out and fell, his body disappearing into the thick jungle below.

Mere moments later the shuttle smashed into the dense bush, cleaving a path of destruction in its wake.

All life forms fell silent in the aftermath of the smash. The shuttle, now a crumpled wreck, sat eerily silent on the forest floor, leaves and broken foliage falling haphazardly, laying a shroud-like cover over it.

Inside the lone occupant lay unconscious in the body of the craft, unaware of the smouldering circuitry that could, at any moment burst into flame.

 

 

Enn was docking its scout craft within its ship even before Beverly's shuttle had come to rest. Standing off at a distance of precisely four hundred kilometres was the magnificent vessel of the leader. Where Enn's ship glowed a soft bronze, the leader's ship shone a brilliant gold, so bright the screen on Enn's ship had to be filtered to gaze upon the ship with naked eyes. 

Once the disc had carried it to the bridge, Enn immediately noted the subtle change in those who manned the stations. It was used to deference, strictly speaking, not actually allowed, but, like the old-fashioned necessity of bowing as a way of showing respect and subservience, instead of as a way of showing politeness and civility, Enn had insisted on it and, as with most things, when Seeker Enn wanted something, it usually got it.

In a gesture of pure petulance, Enn chose a fellow seeker close by and said imperiously, "Update!"

Knowing now was not the time to rebel, the young seeker showed wisdom beyond its years to rise from its seat to bow deeply in front of the obviously incensed senior seeker.

"The Leader awaits you, Seeker Enn." Spoken softly and followed by another deep bow, an increasingly angry Enn could find no fault with the young seeker's report.

"Very well!" It spat. "I will speak with it!"

Now that was cause for a great deal of trepidation for the communications officer. It rose too and faced Enn, bowing deeply.

"I offer my sincere apologies, Seeker Enn, but the Leader insists on coming to your ship."

"What?" Enn's crackling, discordant voice was choked with outrage. "It does not ask...It insists? How does it dare? Am I not Seeker Enn? Am I not the greatest Seeker of my generation? Who is it to insist to come to my ship?"

The communication officer had no answer to any of the questions, just a Enn knew it wouldn't. Enn had found long ago how useful intimidation could be and, as its reputation as a seeker grew, so did its propensity to use intimidation, at first rarely, then judiciously, but in latter years, simply as a form of amusement and a way to re-assert its superiority, again, not in accordance with its species’ precepts.

Enn was about to launch into yet another tirade when the words died in its bisected throat. The molecular transport used by this species was so sophisticated there was no sound or disturbances of light to give any indication that a transport had taken place. One second Enn was pontificating to a tense and expectant bridge crew, the next it was facing the towering, impressive figure of the obviously unimpressed leader.

Given the circumstances, Enn had no choice but to bow, something it'd not done in many long years. Furtive glances were exchanged among the crew, some hoping the integrated optical logs picked up the image with its usual crystal clarity. The sight of seeker Enn bowing to anyone was an opportunity not to be missed. Far too many had felt the sour wrath of the elder seeker. 

"We have been monitoring you, Seeker Enn." The leader's twin vocal cords made its voice harmonise beautifully, further putting Enn in its place. 

"The council has been very tolerant, Seeker Enn, but you have gone far beyond what could be called even remotely scientific in this..." It waved its long, sinewy arm, the talons on the tri-fingered hand polished, trimmed and razor-sharp. "...expedition. The vivisection of any creature, especially those considered sentient, albeit primitive, is outrageous and you know it. You will take me to the specimen you have on your ship where the seekers from my ship will assess it. If it is salvageable, we will restore it and return it to its rightful place. However, should it prove to be beyond restoration, we will euthanise it and you, Enn, will answer for what you have done."

Addressing Enn by its name without its title was a terrible and deliberate insult, but to do it on the bridge on Enn's own ship, in the presence of crew...junior seekers...Enn was dumbstruck. Never before in its long and illustrious life had it need so traduced.

Acting as if on some kind of auto-pilot, the deeply shocked seeker turned and silently led the leader and the others of its party who Enn had not noticed to the nearest disc. It was as the disc was descending the Enn's mind came back online.

"With all due respect, Leader, you have been sadly misinformed. You are labouring under a misapprehension. I have no specimen on my ship."

Without deigning to look down at the elder being, the leader sniffed, a gesture of disdain.

"Then you are accusing the Executive of lying?"

"Not at all!" Enn said obsequiously. "All I am suggesting is that perhaps there has been a miscommunication. I do not vivisect! That is an abhorrence and an insult to our people!"

"Then what are you doing to your specimens, Enn? The reports seem quite conclusive, if not completely redundant. The information the council has received contains nothing we do not already know about the species known as 'human'."

"Am I to be held responsible for over-enthusiastic and, dare I say, jealous junior seekers on my ship? Surely you can see this is the work of some disaffected and impatient young seekers, willing to discredit me so they can rise that much more rapidly? What they do not realised is the years it takes to become the consummate specialist scientist I am."

The arrogance, the conceit in those words almost broke the stoic exterior of the leader. However it kelp calm.

"Well, if you have no specimen on you ship, you will have no objection to our search."

"None whatsoever!" Enn said with an unmistakable note of smug triumph. Its expression only altered a fraction when the leader asked quietly, modulating its vocal chords so that the deeper sounding one was dominant.

"So what do you do with them once you have finished?"

Enn did try to not clench its powerful jaw, it knew the massive muscles would stand out on its cadaverous face, but it failed. To cover this lapse, it raised a hand to use a sharpened talon to pick at its fearsome teeth.

"Oh, the usual. As you suggested, once I had the information I sought, the specimens were released back where I found them, completely unharmed and none the wiser."

"You restored them?"

"There was no need!" Enn was pleased at how wounded it sounded. "I have already told you, Leader. With respect, I do not indulge in vivisection!"

They had stepped off the disc and were making their way to the 'examination' suites. As they entered the first to find it empty, Enn almost burst out laughing. That was until the leader asked with quiet chilliness,

"Why humans, Enn?"

Thinking fast, Enn came up with what it thought was a very plausible and clever reply.

"Humanoids. They all share certain traits and I have found, over my extensive career, humans are the best example of the quintessential humanoid. The very description, albeit a human one, gives a clue, one I followed. And forgive me, Leader, but we too bear some humanoid traits. Reptilian too and others, but to study what I believe is the root of the humanoid-type is to enhance the knowledge of our own species."

The leader allowed a long silence as the team continued its search, moving from suite to suite and finding nothing. Having seemingly come to the end of the search, Enn was about to invite the leader to its private quarters to share a meal when the taller being said mildly,

"Scan this ship at the molecular level. Look for traces of humans and tell me how recent the last trace was and how many humans have been here."

Regathering itself, Enn smiled and offered another bow.

"Surely that is unnecessary, Leader? I have already told you I have had humans on my ship. What is the point of...?"

It got no further. The leader turned to face Enn for the first time, its voice blended and cold.

"The point is I believe you are lying, Enn. Do you think me a fool?"

Not knowing if the question was rhetorical or not, Enn thought it wise to answer anyway.

"Of course not, Leader! You are exalted amongst our people. You and your fleet are our protectors. It is you who keeps us hidden. Why would I think you a fool?"

"Because you seem to think I have come unarmed."

Alarm skittered through Enn and its panicked gaze dropped to the floor, expecting at any moment to feel the hard pressure of a mind restorer pressed against its temple. But when no such thing occurred, it looked up with genuine confusion.

"Unarmed, Leader?" 

"We know about your offspring and the unfortunate death. We also know in what direction your research has taken since that incident. It came as no surprise to find you had become obsessed with humans, but to find you have been vivisecting them..."

Committing a gross violation of protocol by interrupting a superior, Enn didn't seem to care. It all but shouted, "I did not commit vivisection! Not on humans...not on any species! I am a senior Seeker and I will not be spoken to like this! This is an outrage!"

Just then a disembodied voice came from the air. 

"Leader, there are fresh molecular deposits on Seeker Enn's ship. We detect two different samples, one slightly older than the other, but both recent, within the last few hours. Also, Leader, there is evidence of vivisection."

Its expression unreadable, the leader said quietly, "Anything else?"

"Only that the specimens were of different genders."

When the tight hands gripped Enn's upper arms it was as if something gave way inside. It lifted its head and howled the ancient right or mourning.

"They killed my offspring! They don't deserve to live! I will find a way to wipe them out...each and every one! They are a blight...a..."

The sudden silence as the old seeker was rendered unconscious a with a strong sedative was odd after such a cacophony of sound. 

"Take it to my ship under guard and have my seekers examine it. If it is salvageable, then by all means begin. If not, keep it under guard. There is more to do here. I will not return until this unpleasant business has been dealt with...and thoroughly."

 

 

 

It was the pain of coughing that finally woke Beverly. At first disorientated, she quickly remembered all that had occurred and tried to move. The cry of pain was wrenched from her throat and she immediately ceased all movement. Blinking rapidly in the thickening smoke, she began to feel with her hands, guided by the strength of her pain.

The worst, as long as she stayed still was her thigh. Her questing fingers soon found the embedded shard of metal and with a bit of gentle manoeuvring, she was able to see it.

"Dammit!" She ground out through clenched teeth. "I have to get out of here...I have to find Jean-Luc!"

So engrossed was she with the problem of how to extricate herself, she didn't notice the ever-thickening smoke. It was only a matter of time, perhaps a very short time until the smoke from the smouldering circuitry became a fire.

 

Frahn stood before the leader trying its best to remain calm. The imposing being was seated in Enn's bridge chair, the lush fronds atop its handsomely flattened head glossy with natural oils.  
The measured tapping of its curved talons on the padded arm of the chair was getting on Frahn's nerves, but there was no way the young seeker was going to let it show.

This was the first time Frahn had actually seen the leader in the flesh. The being was a hero to its people, its vast experience and exquisite expertise in using their fleet peacefully to keep the people not only safe, but unobtrusively hidden...and for so long...it was as if the being was immortal. The fact it had followed one of its progenitors in becoming first a ship commander, then to rise to the exalted position of fleet leader, seemed to have been lost along the way. As far as the people knew, the leader had always held its position and was regarded by most as almost saviour-like.

Few people even knew it had a name. It was Mrin. Its intense eyes gazed steadily at Frahn, giving the young seeker the undeniable impression it was being evaluated. When the leader spoke, poor Frahn couldn't help but startle. Fortunately the older being reacted with kind amusement. It leaned forward and said softly,

"Contrary to popular belief, I do not bite."

Somehow Frahn found a smile. It was a little wan, but it was slowly coming to understand that behind the impressive reputation was a being not so dissimilar to itself. This was further evidenced when the leader said mildly,

"What you did was very brave. Brave and morally correct. You acted as one should, as our people expect our Seekers to act."

Frahn's pale beige skin darkened as it basked under the compliments. It was so euphoric it almost didn't hear the leader's question.

"Your name?"

Bowing deeply and adding the almost extinct gesture of placing its taloned fingers to its temples, the seeker said in an awed whisper, "Frahn."

The leader frowned, running its talons through its fronds.

"Frahn of Ehahn?" 

The surprise on the seeker's face could not be hidden. "Ehahn was one of my depositors."

"Indeed? And how many were in your clutch? What was your receptor's name?"

"Seven in my clutch, Leader and my receptor's name was Uphec."

The leader's smile grew "I know both! When I was but a lowly ship's navigator, I served with Uphec. It is a stalwart member of the fleet...an under-commander now, I believe."

Now almost glowing, Frahn felt as tall as the leader. "I know of my progenitors' successes, Leader, but to know you know them...I am filled with pride."

"And so should they. And your receptor, of course."

"Oh! Of course, Leader!" Said a mortified Frahn, fearing it had committed a terrible faux pas But the kindly smile of the leader soon put Frahn's fears to rest.

"Tell me, Frahn, what compelled you to act as you did?"

Frahn sighed. It was a very important question as it went to the very heart of its peoples’ beliefs.

"Forgive my presumption, Leader, but I came to believe Seeker Enn's actions were unconscionable. I found I could not, in all good faith, stand by and do nothing."

When the big being shook its head, Frahn again thought it'd overstepped its bounds.

"Such wisdom at such a young age! And possessing the courage of your convictions to act! You are a credit to your fellow Seekers, Frahn. Now, I am aware you...assisted in the escape of the specimens. Do you know where they went? We know the male had been vivisected and was in poor physical condition."

Frahn's face fell, his not quite fully formed fronds sagging. "I apologise, Leader, but I do not know."

"Hmm. A problem then."

Frahn dared ask, "Why, Leader? Surely you can access Seeker Enn's scout ship's recordings? Or simply scan the nearby space for the ion trail of the Seeker's small craft?"

"Seeker's small craft? Of whom do you refer?"

Realising its monumental mistake, Frahn covered its face with its hands. When it felt the strong, but gentle hands of the leader ease its hands down Frahn had to struggle to control the urge to fall on its knees in gratitude.

"Forgive me, Leader...Please forgive me!"

"You have done nothing to forgive, Frahn. Just explain what you meant by the Seeker's small craft?"

Taking a deep breath, Frahn summoned the courage to confess. "The specimens, Leader, the humans...they are both Seekers. One, a general seeker, much like you, and the other, the female, a medical seeker...like many on this ship. She heals the sick...repairs injuries..."

The leader held up one hand, shock registering on its face. "That makes this entire situation even more deplorable! To inflict the indignity of an examination of any sort on a Seeker...human or not...you are quite right, Frahn, it is unconscionable! Did Enn know? Did it know the specimens...the humans were Seekers?"

"No, Leader, I do not believe it did."

"Still, that does not mitigate what it has done." The leader sighed. "As for Enn’s ship, it has used a personal encryption code, a particularly secure one and one that will take time we do not have to decipher, also, it eliminated any trace of the human's ship. If what I have been told about the condition of the male specimen is true, he might not live long enough for us to find him and the female."

Venturing more information, Frahn said quietly, "They are...mates."

The leader's head snapped up. "What?!"

"It is true, Leader, the female told me herself."

On its feet quickly for such a large being, the leader barked, "We must find them! This episode is going from bad to worse!"

Wishing nothing more but to help, Frahn had one last snippet of information.

"Leader?"

The agitated being looked down then, on seeing the fear in Frahn's eyes, relented and composed itself. "Yes, Frahn, what is it?"

"I only discovered this after Seeker Enn had been taken off its ship, but the vessel the male was in when we took him is here, on this ship."

"Really?" Making a curt gesture to summon two aides, the Leader said sternly, "You will accompany this courageous and erudite Seeker to the male specimen's ship. Once there you will inspect it. Bring the results of your inspection to me immediately."

Just as they turned to leave the bridge, the leader hooked one talon into the sleeve of Frahn's shirt. It waved the aides to wait at the disc.

"When all this distasteful business is concluded, Frahn, I would be honoured to join with you as your depositor. How close are you to your breeding peak?"

Almost too shocked and flattered to speak, Frahn managed to somehow combine its larynxes to say melodiously, "Eight days, Leader."

"Then in eight days, Frahn." It then bent down to say sotto voce, "And when we join, Frahn, you will call me, Mrin."

 

 

"I know it hurts, Beverly, but you'll just have to grin and bear it!" Beverly muttered to herself through gritted teeth. "You're not going to get out of this wreck by clicking your heels and thinking of Kansas. Now then, shove yourself backwards and to your left. NOW!"

Planting her hands on the deck, Beverly did just that and managed to free herself, but she paid a high price. Agony so bad it caused her to lapse into semi-consciousness almost cost her life. She may have been free of the debris that'd trapped her, but she was still within the remains of the shuttle and the circuitry which had been smouldering with ever-growing heat suddenly bust into deadly flames.

Once again it was the acrid smoke, combined with searing heat which dragged Beverly into full consciousness. Acting on instinct alone, she heaved herself out of the wreck and dragged her battered body back along the path of devastation the shuttle had cleaved through the jungle. 

She had gone only ten metres or so when there was a loud whooshing whump of sound and a blast of heat washed over her, quickly followed by a very loud explosion. Debris and deadly shrapnel flew in all directions and all Beverly could do to protect herself was to lie flat with her arms protectively wrapped over her head.

It took at least half an hour before the injured woman could move again. Lifting her head and squinting through the smoke that drifted on a desultory breeze, she climbed slowly and stiffly to her feet and, dragging one leg, set off along the path, trying to gauge where Jean-Luc had fallen.

The blood continued to ooze from around the embedded metal shard and soon insects began to gather. What they found was a smorgasbord of gore. Beverly was bleeding from so many wounds, thankfully not all of them serious, the insects had a choice of fresh, clotted or dried. 

 

 

Will Riker was not by nature a worrier. Fretting wasn't something he indulged in, preferring where possible to take action rather than dwell on things as yet unknown, so when he asked, as he usually did at the start of each of his shifts, if there were any messages from either the captain or Beverly and receiving yet another negative reply, he refused to let it get to him.

If his friends needed time...undisturbed time to settle their differences, he'd do everything in his power to facilitate the matter.

It wasn't until about an hour into his shift that Deanna come up to the bridge and he could tell by the look on her classically beautiful face that something was bothering her.

Before the counsellor had even made to the command well, without missing a beat, Will rose and gestured to the ready room with his thumb. Smiling both her gratitude and in acknowledgement of his perspicacity, she followed the big man into their captain's office.

Will went straight to the replicator as Deanna made herself comfortable on the sofa. The steaming mug of hot chocolate was taken with appreciation and Deanna watched Will over the rim of her mug as he sipped his coffee.

Waiting patiently may not have been something Will did well, but when it came to Deanna Troi, his long-time lover, he knew his patience would be rewarded. Deanna's unannounced appearance on the bridge, especially wearing the expression she had was all Will needed to prompt him to afford them some privacy while she gathered her thoughts.

Eventually, when her mug was nearly empty, she sighed and shook her head, making her dark, long curly hair swing across her shoulders and upper back.  
"All right." She said quietly. "I have nothing but...intuition...and unease, but I can't shake the feeling something's wrong."

"I take it you're not referring to the ship or anyone or anything on it?"

"If only." Sighed Deanna. "No, Will, it's the Captain and Beverly."

The big man stared into his now empty mug, feeling the coffee in his stomach sour.

"Can you give me anything specific?"

"No, as I said, it's just a feeling."

"So you can't sense them?" Asked Will, already knowing the answer.

"Oh, God no! They're way to far away for that." Deanna seemed almost morose.

"What then?" Will moved closer, taking her mug from her small hands and placing it on the floor.

Deanna sighed deeply and plexed for a moment. "You and I both know how reticent the Captain can be, especially when it comes to personal issues and considering his absence from the ship is a private matter, his silence is understandable..."

"...But Beverly's isn't." Will finished.

"No, it isn't." Deanna's black eyes glittered. "Will, she always keeps in touch. Unless her absence from the ship is due to a mission she can't talk about, her keeping in touch with me is a given."

"How long?" Said Will with growing unease.

"Days, Will. She sent a short message just after she left Harmony. Since then, nothing. Not so much as a peep. And that's not right, Will!"

Scrubbing his face with his hands Will tried to soften his next words with a gently supportive tone.

"Look, Dee, you know I believe you, but if I'm going to contact Command to request we go look for them, I'm going to need more."

He placed a sympathetic hand on Deanna's shoulder. "You have to admit a simple lack of communication's a bit thin, especially given the circumstances of both their absences. Who knows? They might've got together, sorted everything out and haven't come up for air yet."

Deanna's smile was wan.

"You're right of course." She sighed. "I just wish I could rid myself of this bad feeling."

Will extended his arm over Deanna's shoulders and placed a gentle kiss on her temple. Keeping his voice soft he said "I'm not dismissing this out-of-hand, Deanna. If this...bad feeling lingers or grows worse, I'll find a way to look into it, but in the meantime, let's give them the benefit of the doubt. Okay?"

Returning his kiss, Deanna's smile was a little stronger.

"Thank you, Imzadi. I knew you'd understand."

Will stayed in the ready room for some time after the counsellor left. Now that she'd planted the seed of worry in his mind, he began to gnaw at it, as a dog would a juicy bone.

Deanna knew her disclosure would have this effect on her lover and, having done all she could, now had little option but to wait and see what he'd do. 

 

 

The technician eased itself away from its console, its sour expression telling the waiting leader all it needed to know.

"There is no trace." Mrin said tightly.

"No, Leader, none. But if I may?"

With a welcoming gesture of one large hand, the leader encouraged, "Of course. Your opinion is of value to me."

"We must keep in mind the specimens each used a very primitive craft. Even given Seeker Enn's very effective elimination of all traces of its flight, it could not have gone too far, by our standards. As we know Seeker Enn could have travelled a great distance in the time it was gone, but if it was in pursuit of the specimens, I cannot help but feel they must not be too far away. The human male’s ship...the one we transferred to your ship? It is by all accounts a superior vessel. I am not surprised Seeker Enn isolated it. As it turned out that was a wise precaution, although, as we know, using that craft would have made no difference. By our standards it is still primitive." It looked again at its console. “Seeker Enn was thorough, it has completely eliminated all traces from its ship’s systems.”

Mulling over the wise words, the leader nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, you are right. I will have the navigators look for any likely areas...planets, somewhere where the specimens could either hide or Enn, had it managed to maroon them, perhaps for later collection once it felt the time was opportune."

"The atmosphere may cause us some problems, Leader."

"Yes, I know. An oxygen/hydrogen mix is not what we require, but neither is it fit for Enn either."

The leader sighed and raked his talons through its fronds. "Of course we must consider the possibility the specimens did not survive. We already know the male has been vivisected. Whether or not Enn captured them and hid them or eliminated them altogether, thus preventing us from proving its abhorrent behaviour..." 

The technician, in fact all five individuals in Enn’s craft watched their esteemed leader as it wrestled with the problem. "Such a waste!" It suddenly exclaimed. "A lifetime of profound study, dedicated to the betterment of our people and now this...this...pointless atrocity!"

One of the aides sighed and shook its head, making its spongy fronds sway.

"To be so affected by the fate of one of so many offspring. It is difficult to understand. If Seeker Enn had been the depositor or receptor of only a single unit and that one individual met an untimely and unfortunate death, then perhaps...but Seeker Enn is approaching great age status. It must have been responsible for countless offspring throughout its breeding life."

The leader's expression turned pensive. "Perhaps in that speculation we might find our answers."

To the aide's questioning look, the leader sighed. "It is not unknown for those who have reached great age status to experience impaired thinking...flaws in judgement. Admittedly it is rare, but I do not think we can discount it. Nevertheless, we must do what we can to locate and if possible, restore the specimens. To do otherwise only compounds the issue."

The aide said respectfully, "And the Federation?"

"As I said before, nothing can be gained from disclosure. We either find the specimens...these...humans...and restore them then place them where they will be found...or we euthanise them and leave no trace. But whatever we do must be done soon! Not only have we lingered in this area of space...space I do not have to remind you the Federation considers within their territory, although very remote, time is against us. If the male is found dead, the female will have to be...eliminated. As distasteful as that is, we would have no other choice. She must not be permitted to survive to tell others. From what we know of the Federation, which I might add is a considerable amount, they do not take kindly to having their members abducted and vivisected."

It sighed and turned to leave the small area. "No, if we are going to rectify this...situation...we must make haste."

The disc the leader stepped on with two aides took it straight to the bridge. Enn' s ship had already left the area with a contingent of the leader's crew on board. Enn was still on the leader's ship undergoing assessment.

 

 

It seemed to Beverly the further away from the downed shuttle she got, the more lightheaded and weak she became. Intellectually she knew blood-loss and shock were playing their part, but as she struggled on through the deepening tangle of broken jungle foliage, her analytical mind was doing its best to put everything into place. 

It took a while but eventually she found the only answer that made any sense.

"Not enough oxygen, at least not on exertion." She panted. "Oh well, it'll help slow the bleeding."

She'd ceased checking the wound in her thigh. Having to wave away and brush off the swarming insects was disheartening and besides, what difference did it make? There was little she could do anyway. 

"No." She'd told herself sternly. "The only thing that matters is finding Jean-Luc." So she struggled on, the 'path' made by the shuttle, becoming ever-more indistinct as the angle of the craft's descent had begun by just clipping the tree-tops before smashing through until meeting the ground and even then, it left a furrow almost seventy metres long.

Finding an intact tree Beverly leaned against it and looked up, surprised when she found she could see no sky.

"Well," she mused out loud. "Shouldn't be too much further." 

Knowing it was probably pointless, she began to call. Softly at first as taking deep breaths hurt her obviously broken ribs, but with determination, she called louder and louder until the birds and arboreal life forms fell silent.

"Jean-Luc! Jean-Luc, where are you...Can you hear me?"

The disadvantage of reaching the beginning of the 'path' was that now she had to negotiate the full thickness of the jungle. With the oxygen-depleted air and her fast weakening state, Beverly knew time was against her. Not just figuratively but in actuality. It was hard to tell, but she got the distinct impression the light, filtered as it was, was fading. The sun was going down. 

It wasn't long before she had to rest again. Although her mind was growing increasingly foggy, she realised the ground underfoot was becoming soft and eventually so soggy, black, foetid water accompanied by bubbles of gasses, redolent with the odour of rotting vegetation rose each time she placed her full weight on her foot.

She soon perceived the trees were less closely packed and the undergrowth had thinned somewhat and there was a sickly caste to the plants. Obviously she'd entered some sort of marsh. Still calling as she slid down onto her backside, ignoring the discomfort of her trousers becoming saturated in the stinking water, Beverly leaned her head back and squinted up at the canopy, so far above. 

Finding it harder and harder to concentrate, she tried to even out her ragged breathing, knowing it would help clear near mind a little. A long ten minutes passed before she finally registered what she'd been staring at but not recognising.

A large branch had been torn loose and had fallen, bringing with it several smaller branches, connecting vines and parasitic plants wrenched from the host tree as well. Approximately two metres from the base of the tree she could just see was a pile of tangled foliage, the main constituent being the large branch. 

Feeling a panicked mixture of hope and dread, Beverly heaved herself to her feet, ignoring the pain as she put her weight on her 'bad' leg. As she approached the pile of wood and leaf detritus, the bogginess became worse, causing her to sink almost up to her knees, the ground now a glutinous, sticky mud which clung tenaciously, quickly sucking off both her shoes.

By the time she covered the twenty or so metres to the pile she was almost sobbing with pain and frustration. Just as she knew with certainty that Jean-Luc had been the 'other' on the alien ship, so she knew he was somewhere within the gross mass of fallen vegetation.

Still calling his name, once she finally reached her goal, she began the arduous task of lifting the broken branches and other tangled foliage aside, the pain this caused made her weep, and she knew she was causing more damage to herself but nothing was going to stop her.

No matter what she found, she would be with him, her Jean-Luc, dead or alive. 

It was a foot she found first. She froze momentarily. It was so incongruous, a white foot, neatly trimmed nails, and, in its own way, elegant, much like the rest of its owner. Some men, Beverly knew and yes, some women too, had ugly feet, but not Jean-Luc.

She followed the limb the foot was attached to until she found the thigh. There she found the other leg, bent across the first leg at an unnatural angle. Carefully, Beverly used her hands to feel the break she knew she would find. It was the left femur. 

The break was bad, but fortunately not a compound one. No bone protruded through his precious flesh. Having already established he had a weak, thready pulse by checking the tibialis posterior pulse on the medial side of the ankle when she'd found his foot, she used his unconscious state to straighten the broken leg. 

The pulse in that leg was weaker, indicating either an obstruction, puncture or compression of the femoral artery. His flesh was cold, but that leg more so than other parts of him she could feel. This gave her hope that the artery wasn't punctured, but even obstructed or compressed, most probably by the broken femur was a danger in its own right.

As she slowly uncovered more and more of his broken, naked body, she slipped into her professional mien automatically. It was understandable, she'd been a senior doctor for many years now, but her subconscious needed to protect her so she could do what she could. If she allowed her feelings for Jean-Luc to surface when he needed her most as a doctor, he might as well be alone. She had to be dispassionate. "Later, once this was all over," She told herself silently, "Then I'll allow myself to feel. But for now the best thing I can do for you is to put my feelings aside and do what I’m trained to do."

There was no way she could move him from where he lay. Not only was she physically incapable with her injuries, but their combined weight would make impossible to traverse the morass.

So she compromised. Having freed him from the convoluted mass of timber, vines and other assorted plant life, she used that same vegetation to make a bed of sorts. She found the wood of the branches thick enough to distribute their combined weight so she too could find support to keep out of the watery inspissated mud.

Her exertions made her feel faint, necessitating regular rests while she regained her breath and cleared her mind. It was dim, but not black by the time she'd done all she could. The fact there was any light at all was a mystery, not one she dwelt on until she glanced up at the surrounding trees.

The trunks glowed. Either some kind of plant life or other living organism was bio luminescent, giving off enough light to make the dimness of the forest retreat. It wasn't much, but Beverly was grateful for any mercies, no matter how small.

She sat back on her haunches, idly waving away the insects, the numbers of which had diminished as the sun had gone down. Her eyes travelled over Jean-Luc's body. Miraculously the plugs Frahn had placed in the wounds made by the probes were still in place, but while Jean-Luc had sustained many puncture-like wounds and incisions where flesh and samples had been taken, his fall from the shuttle had caused far more serious consequences.

Her expert fingers had felt the tell-tale grind of broken bones in many places of his body. "What internal injuries do you have, I wonder?" She thought. "You'd already lost a lot of blood and by the way you bled when some of the more strategically placed probes were removed..."

She looked up, using the softly glowing trunk to guide her eyes and sighing as she saw just how the thick canopy and the soft mire had broken his fall and lessened his impact with the ground when he hit it. "Good luck or divine intervention?" She wondered, then shook her head. "Definitely not divine intervention! If such a thing existed, neither of us would be in this situation in the first place!"

With nothing more she could do, at least until the sun came up again, Beverly finally gave herself a more detailed examination. Many of her injuries she already knew about, some broken ribs, possibly her right clavicle snapped, and her left hip had either been dislocated then relocated itself or was fractured. Other than that were a multitude of soft-tissue injuries, painful and annoyingly limiting, but not life-threatening. That left the damned metal shard still embedded in her thigh. 

With her clothing covered in the ubiquitous mud, she found it difficult to see whether or not she was still bleeding. Her head wound had stopped oozing blood some time ago and when she took her pulse it wasn't as strong as she would've liked, but it was better than she expected.

Having no idea how long the night was going to be, but suspecting the planet's proximity to its sun may provide relatively short days and nights, she gave silent thanks for the warm temperatures, at least at night and settled down with her back jammed into the fork of a broken branch, fully intending to watch over Jean-Luc until dawn broke.

She lasted fifteen minutes before exhaustion and lack of sufficient oxygen had her slip into a dreamless sleep. 

 

 

The leader cast a long look at its aides and sighed.

"So what you are telling me is that our only option is to create a circular search pattern and begin to spiral outwards in ever-increasing arcs until we locate the correct bio signs?"

Embarrassed, one of the senior aides shuffled its feet, feeling its taloned toes uncomfortably compressed in its boots.

"Seeker Enn was very careful to conceal where its ship had gone, Leader. That, plus its ability to eliminate any trace of the specimen's craft's passage..." It sighed. "We know the specimens require an oxygen/hydrogen atmosphere and that should make it relatively simple to find a suitable planet not too far away, but our selectors have informed us that there are several planets that fit that criteria. It all depends whether of not Seeker Enn followed the specimens to one of these planets or captured them and took them. If that is the case, they may be a considerable distance away, thus necessitating our need to search."

"And so," sighed the leader. "We are reduced to stumbling around, virtually blind while trying to find two humans where they do not belong." 

The silence on the bridge was very uncomfortable. The leader rose from the centre seat and began to pace.

"This is utterly ridiculous! We, who possess technology which makes humankind look like amoebas, have been put in the position of lowering ourselves to their level to find them! The irony is not lost, believe me!"

When the large being stopped it's restless pacing, it glared hotly at the immense clear wall that comprised the forward face of the bridge.

"Get Enn up here. It has the answers we seek."

The senior aide bowed slightly, casing the leader to scowl derisively.

"You are going to tell me it is still undergoing assessment."

"My apologies, Leader."

"The mind restorer?" The leader asked hopefully.

The aide sighed. "Alas, Leader, but as Seeker Enn has reached 'great age status' our seekers are not certain the use of a mind restorer is warranted in this instance. It may do more harm than good."

The leader's expression settled into sadness. "As much as it pains me to risk condemning a Seeker as eminent as Enn to an uncertain future, there is too much at stake here to put its needs above that of the long- term ramifications of leaving this situation with the humans unresolved."

It turned and moved closer to the clear wall. "Kindly instruct our seekers to utilise the mind restorer. I will take personal responsibility for whatever occurs as a result of my decision."

No one bothered to respond verbally. Never before had an order been given that was so controversial. Strictly speaking, no single person within the aliens' society had the right to take such a unilateral action with regard to the life of another. By giving the order the leader had become judge and jury in a situation where not only had there been no court, but the 'victim' had not even been charged. 

It was an extraordinary situation, the implications of which impacted on the very fabric of the beings' society. To that end the leader gave another carefully considered edict.

"Document everything that is to come. No matter how trivial, no matter the outcome for our people, for good or bad, record and document everything. Is that clear?"

The single remaining aide bowed deeply, placing its taloned fingers on its temples.

"It will be as you wish, Leader." The aide turned to leave but hesitated at the aft disc. "Leader?"

The tall being half-turned. "Yes?"

"I know our people abandoned the concept of the supernatural aeons ago, but I would just like you to know that I have 'spoken' for you."

That made the leader smile kindly. "I have not heard someone say something like that in a very long time. You are Rhen, are you not?"

Flushing at the very thought the leader would know the name of such an insignificant staff-member such as it, the aide could only nod. The leader seemed to know exactly how the young aide felt.

"We all had to begin somewhere, Rhen. Always keep in mind everyone has value, a contribution to make. Yes you are young, but so were we all once."

Feeling as if it had grown a metre taller, the aide bowed again.

"Go now." Said the leader. "The sooner this...unpleasant business is concluded, the better."

Just as the aide stepped onto the disc, the leader said quietly, "And I have been known to 'speak' at times as well." It held up one hand, its eyes twinkling with shared intimacy. "However, I will never admit it, not to anyone!" 

The aide grinned. "Of course not, Leader. Your...disclosure will not be repeated."

A nod and a smile were the leader's only response. But once alone its face fell as the weight of its decision settled fully on its shoulders. Little did it know how that decision would affect Beverly and Jean-Luc.

 

Despite the fact Beverly had believed the night would be a short one, the truth was it didn't actually matter. Short or long, it was torture incarnate. She'd slept, but how long she couldn't say, although she was clearer of thought for whatever length of sleep she'd got.

But the ever-present worry and pain was slowly eroding both her meagre stamina and her resolve.   
Sometimes, though not often, there were times when she cursed her profession. When faced with the inevitable situation where her patient was facing a very uncertain future was bad enough but when taken into account the patient was none other than her beloved Jean-Luc, her determination to remain dispassionate, to distance herself from the emotional content of the situation...it was nigh on impossible.

In a way it was her fault. One of the reasons she was such a fine doctor, so damned good at her job was mainly due to her compassion, her innate ability to emphasise with those under her care. She could no more 'turn it off' than she could sever her own arm. 

So she eventually gave up. Moving closer to the battered man in the eerie, sepulchral light of the marsh, she gently cradled his head, lifting it slightly and, ignoring the pain it caused her, kissed his forehead, whispering, "I'm with you, my love. I'm here and I'm not going to leave you. Not now...not ever."

The true import of those words didn't actually reach inside Beverly, at least not on an intellectual level. All she knew was that they were inviolate. It was the simple, unadorned truth and if it meant her own demise, then so be it. Life without Jean-Luc would be meaningless anyway.

When the wan light of the new day lifted the gloom from under the canopy, Beverly had come to a decision. One way or another she was going to get them out of the insect ridden, putrid swamp and into the light of day. If nothing else, it would improve their chances of rescue.

The shuttle's crash landing had left its mark and she intended to be there with Jean-Luc by hook or by crook. Any rescuers would begin their search there, not in some stinking swamp.

All she had to do now was find a way to get them both out.

 

 

The seed Deanna had planted was beginning to bear fruit. Will had begun to mull. Not overly so, not to the point of actually fretting, but as time passed and the continued and increasingly ominous silence from Beverly persisted, he became more and more dissatisfied with the situation.

Of course the ever-so-subtle subliminal pushes from his lover weren't recognised for what they were, at least not immediately, but they did produce the desired effect, so when the request was made by the acting captain to speak with Admiral Alynna Nechayev at Starfleet Command, Deanna let out a silent cheer, although her private celebration was tempered somewhat by Will's quiet, but unamused reminder that he was quite capable of making his own decisions without any interference from anyone, especially his empathically gifted lover.

Suitably chagrined, Deanna's embarrassment lasted only a few short hours. Once she became aware the great ship had altered course, she felt she had done the right thing. 

Now the hardest part of all began. The waiting.

 

 

The navigator looked up from its console, an expression of mild surprise on its face.  
"Leader?"

"Yes?" The tall being replied. "What is it?"

"A ship, Leader."

"Federation?" Asked the leader, slightly bored.

"Yes, Leader. I believe so." The surprise in the navigator's voice piqued the leader's curiosity.

"Why are you showing such interest in a Federation ship? We are in their territory, but they are considered primitive by our standards."

Despite the superior inflection in its voice, worry began to dog the leader.

"If I may, Leader, when was the last time we made an extensive study of one of their ships?"

"Mere hours ago! Our technology seekers have inspected the male specimen's ship in minute detail."

"Yes, Leader, but forgive me...that was a small, scout-like craft was it not?"

Quickly growing tired of the conversation, the leader snapped, "If you have something to say, say it! I do not have the time or patience for games."

The navigator sat up and ran its talons through its fronds. "The ship that approaches knows we are here, Leader. It is on an intercept course and has been repeatedly emitting a request for contact."

"What?!" Said the leader incredulously. "They can do that now? At this distance?"

"Yes, Leader. And seemingly with little effort."

The impressive being carefully scratched its face, making sure its sharpened talons didn't tear its leathery skin.

"What is the status of Seeker Enn?"

"The process of mind restoration has begun. The procedure will be completed in one point three hours."

"And time to intercept with the Federation ship?"

By the look on the navigator's face the leader knew the news was not good. "Fifty two minutes, Leader."

Taking its seat the leader gazed at the slowly moving vista of the star scape. "They cannot scan us."

The navigator said nothing, realising the leader was thinking aloud. "So they would have no reason to suspect we have anything of interest on our ship."

Those sharp talons began their devil's dance again. "Of course this ship may have nothing whatsoever to do with the specimens, in which case it would be politic to initiate contact...but, conversely, they might be actively looking for their compatriots."

It sighed and bared it's fearsome teeth. "I do not like this, it is too much like a coincidence and I do not believe in coincidences!"

Finally daring to speak, the navigator said nervously, "What would you have us do, Leader? If we continue to ignore them, surely it will arouse suspicion?"

"Suspicion we can do without. We have managed to remain hidden for a very long time, I see no reason why we should disclose ourselves now. Initiate a space fold slip and resume our search somewhere else within the given parameters."

Seeing the worry on the younger being's face, the leader found the patience to say mildly, "You disagree?"

Startled and yet relieved at being given the opportunity to voice its concerns, the navigator offered a slight bow. "Only in that by initiating a space fold slip we will arouse even more interest, Leader. From what we know of the Federation, they wish to explore and of all the species that make up the worlds of the Federation, the most curious, insatiably so, are the humans. If that ship is staffed by humans, and our information is beginning to suggest it is, then we may be making a rod for our own hacks." 

"So what do you suggest?" Asked the leader wryly.

Flushing, the navigator said respectfully, "Allow contact. They cannot scan our ship, they will not find anything, the only information they will gain is what we tell them. If all goes well, we will achieve an amicable encounter and they will go on, none the wiser."

The leader pondered the suggestion for some long minutes before nodding. "Apart from the chance we may have to prevaricate, I find your idea very elegant. Well done. They will learn nothing about us, nor will they discover what we have in the hold. Yes, a very elegant solution. You have pleased me."

The navigator turned back to its console feeling elated. The leader smiled to itself indulgently, remembering exactly how that felt.

"The next time they try to initiate contact, answer them."

"Yes, Leader."

 

 

It wasn't hard to decipher Will's mood. Despite the enormous disparity in the sizes of their respective ships, the inability of the Enterprise to scan the other vessel or for that matter to learn anything at all about the ship or it's crew, didn't matter. Will was hunting. 

Like most humans he lacked Deanna's ability to 'sense' other beings...to feel their emotions, but years of close association with Deanna which had grown to love and intimacy had afforded him a heightened ability to connect...use his human intuition with a far greater intensity and discretion. 

He was even able to hear Deanna subliminally. So now, as he sat on the bridge of the Enterprise, staring stoically and not at all intimidated by the enormous, exotic vessel which quite literally filled the forward view screen, his senses were on high alert.

His tactical officer had calmly informed him their sensors and scanners couldn't penetrate the other ship, thus they had absolutely no idea what they were dealing with, not from a tactical point of view or a strategic one. It was like meeting a stranger on the street. He may be smiling, but with his hands in his pockets, one didn't know what his intentions were. What could those hands hold? A handkerchief or a knife? A disruptor perhaps or a set of keys?

Too many unknowns for Will's liking and to make matters worse, the aliens refused to communicate in any way other than audio. No visual.

Sighing for perhaps the hundredth time, Will tried once more. "Are you sure? Two humans, one male of medium height, almost no hair and approximately 80 kilos in weight. The female, red hair..."

The imperious voice cut Will off, making him scowl...again. "I fail to see how repeating the descriptions of your missing comrades is going to help. I have already told you, we have not seen them. Not in person or their vessels."

"If you would just allow us to scan your ship..."

"I do hope you are not insinuating I am telling you an untruth?"

Gritting his teeth, Will stayed calm, but it was taking its toll. "Of course not, but you have undertaken a very detailed scan of our ship. Surely it would do no harm to return the favour?"

"We scanned your ship so thoroughly simply because we can. You, on the other hand, cannot. You lack the sophistication in technology to even attempt it. That is not our fault, it is simply the way things are and, forgive me, Commander, but I seriously doubt you would not have done the exact same thing had our situations been reversed."

The voice seemed to relent somewhat. "I am not unsympathetic to your predicament, Commander Riker, but you are just going to have to believe me. Your comrades are not here."

"Well," Said a tightly annoyed Will. "I guess you've got me over a barrel."

"I do not understand what that means, Commander, but I hope we part as friends, not enemies."

Will smiled ruefully. "Oh I agree. I've no doubt should you choose to, we would not be here one nano second longer than you wished it. No, we will part as friends."

"Good! May your journey be safe and we do hope you find your missing comrades. Farewell."

Although the alien's ship had filled the view screen entirely, it was in fact, standing off over five hundred kilometres away. When the space surrounding it began to distort, the young officer at tactical said curtly, "Registering a spatial rift, Commander."

Will lifted his head, calling, "Engineering this is the bridge. Are you getting this, Geordi?"

The voice of Geordi LaForge came back immediately, awe tainting his tone. "My God...they're folding space!"

"Folding space? Is that actually possible?" Will asked in disbelief.

"I'm looking at it right now, sir! Believe me, if I hadn't seen it I wouldn't've believed it!"

"Can we track them?" Will's tone was urgent.

"I doubt it, sir. That's a space fold slip. To us completely theoretical."

"Dammit, Geordi..." 

"I hear you, Commander, but we know next-to-nothing about it. Like I said it's still just theory. It hasn't even made it to the drawing board yet."

"Then how do you know so much about it? You recognised it immediately!"

Geordi's one word reply was like a knife through Will's heart. "Data."

"God...I'm sorry, Geordi."

"Don't be, sir, it's okay. It's just times like these when I really miss him...you know."

"Yeah, we all know." Taking a steadying breath, Will said in a calmer tone, "Well we don't have his genius any more, but we have you, Geordi. Do what you can with what we have."

"Will do, sir."

The channel to engineering closed as Will stared balefully at the empty space that had so recently been occupied by the alien ship. He felt Deanna's presence in his mind before her physical self approached him.

"You felt it?" She asked.

"Yes. We were just lied to."

"What're you going to do about it?"

"I'm not sure I can do anything Dee, at least not yet. But I guess my first task is to find out why they lied."

"And find a way to track their ship."

Will grinned ruefully. "Yeah. That too."

 

 

Measuring the passage of time within the gloom of the jungle was almost impossible. Beverly had found that if she laid Jean-Juc on a branch and lay herself down on the surface of the marsh, the weight distribution was such that neither of them sank too much.

However that left the problem of moving. Any attempt at propelling herself forward only caused failure. If Beverly put any weight on her knees or elbows, they simply sunk into the wet mud and the resulting expulsion of gasses was making her nauseous.

She had no idea how long she'd been wrestling with the problem when Jean-Luc suddenly said, "Displacement."

It was the first word he'd spoken since they'd made their escape and Beverly was delighted to hear it. Carefully moving closer to him, she studied his face, noting the plugs in the wounds on his scalp had begun to form rings of scabs. His beard hid some of his facial damage and the other injuries showed vividly against his pale skin. 

Blood still oozed in a desultory manner from a few places, but generally, considering their circumstances, Beverly was pleased with him, his condition.

Using her fingertips, she caressed his face, saying gently, "What do you mean by displacement, Jean-Luc?"

His eyes opened for the first time in what seemed an age and Beverly's heart fell on seeing the damage and the vacancy in his expression. He may have made contact but she doubted he was aware of their situation.

And yet he answered her. "The mud. Displacement."

Sighing and deciding to humour him while she searched for a way to overcome their problem, she said distractedly, "Yes, I know about displacement, Jean-Luc. Simpson's Rule. The volume of displaced matter is the same as the volume in which the matter is placed, such as the hull of a ship in water."

"Displacement." said Jean-Luc dully. Frowning and squinting at the man, Beverly asked a little more seriously, "What are you trying to tell me, Jean-Luc?"

"Displacement." He replied tonelessly. Beverly shifted carefully and tried to think. Her exertions in trying to move them had once again fogged her brain. Taking time to breathe steadily, Beverly waited until her thinking cleared.

"Right. Displacement. Simpson's Law works across the board, no matter what the medium. Gas, liquid or solid. So...Suddenly her eyes lit up. "Oh, now that's brilliant! We use the displaced mud to our advantage, creating a raft of sorts. As long as we don't place too much pressure on it and I make sure our weight is distributed evenly, we should be able to utilise the displaced mud as a buffer."

She peered into the dim gloominess in the direction of the shuttle's path of destruction.

"Well," she sighed, trying to dredge up a smile. "It's only about thirty metres and I know the ground firms up near that healthier-looking wooded area so it's not as if we're going a long way. Only one thing for it, Jean-Luc, my intrepid lover, and that's to have a go. Worse thing that can happen is that we get filthier than we already are."

Discarding the branch, Beverly encouraged Jean-Luc to lie spread eagled on the muddy surface. She manoeuvred herself into position beside him and smiled,

"Okay, Jean-Luc, wriggle."

At first he did nothing, just lay there, looking up at the treetops, but as Beverly began to slowly undulate her body, creating a cushion of wet mud around her, he did the same.

Initially nothing happened, the mud clung tenaciously, unwilling to release them, but with more movement a greater amount of water rose, effectively diluting the mud until they were almost swimming. The displaced inspissated water buoyed them up and with some very clever and judicious choices of movement, Beverly successfully guided them to safety.

 

Unfortunately their efforts caused a great deal of gas to be released and brought about episodes of vomiting. Beverly, aware of what was about to happen and now on firmer ground, rolled onto her side and heaved wretchedly. Jean-Luc wasn't so fortunate. He had no clue and the vomit he brought up he inhaled, 

Immediately choking on his aspirated stomach contents, it was Beverly who heard his distress and came to his aid. She rolled him into the 'recovery' position and cleared his airways. He coughed until he cried, weeping piteously. Keeping in mind his many injuries, internal and external, Beverly carefully rubbed his bare back, saying softly, "It's okay, Jean-Luc, you had a fright, that's all. I'm with you."

Slowly he calmed and looked intently into Beverly's eyes. What he said almost brought her undone.

"Who are you?"

Swallowing the lump in her throat with difficulty, she said gently, "I'm Beverly."

"You called me, Jean-Luc."

"Yes." smiled the doctor. "That's your name."

He sighed and grimaced at the pain the action caused. "My name is Jean-Luc?" His head dropped and his shoulders sagged. "I don't remember." He said in a very small voice. If Beverly's eyes had been closed she would have mistaken him for a child.

He began to weep again, prompting Beverly to try and comfort him, but he gently rebuffed her, saying with odd clarity, "No, it's all right. It's something I do. I wasn't allowed to move, but I was allowed to cry and scream. Now I can't seem to stop, but that's all right because they stopped hurting me."

Not knowing quite what to do and lacking the means to do anything meaningful anyway, Beverly decided to try and give the wretched man something else to focus on. Pointing through the thick undergrowth, she said, "Not far from here are the remains of our shuttle craft. If we can get to it, I'm sure our rescuers will find us much easier than if we stayed in here."

Jean-Luc looked around the gloomy, humid jungle and grunted. "I don't like it here. It's not very nice."

"No, it isn't is it. When we get back to the crash site I'll try to find some clean water. I bet you're thirsty."

He looked confused. "Am I? I don't know. They told me when I could drink. No one has told me for a long time."

Keeping her alarm under control, Beverly said brightly, "Well I'm telling you if you want to drink or bathe, you may do so any time you wish."

He looked at Beverly as if she was some kind of deity. "Thank you." He whispered reverently.

It was hard going, but at least this time Beverly had Jean-Luc to help her. In fact they helped each other. Soon the path began to appear and with it an easier traversal of the terrain. They reached what little was left of the shuttle in just over two hours since leaving the edge of the marsh.

 

Will's considerably large shadow fell right across the main console in engineering as the big man hovered expectantly as if his very presence would bring the answers they sought.

"Why is it," thought Geordi glumly, "That superior officers do that? Even Captain Picard does it on occasion."

Somehow Will sensed Geordi's private grumble. The dark engineer's face deepened in colour as the commander said, "You'll have to put up with me, Geordi. Unlike the Captain, I don't possess his glacial calm. Once a problem's been identified, I'm like a dog with a bone. I keep gnawing away until I get to the marrow. Thing is though, I'm way out of my depth here. My place is on the bridge. This..." He swept his arm in a wide arc, encompassing all of engineering. "This is your domain, and I understand that. But I just can't sit in the big chair, twiddling my thumbs while others do all the work. I want to help...to do something...anything!"

Geordi's expression softened. "Yeah, Commander, I know what you mean."

The two men stood in contemplative silence for a moment or two before Will clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "So!" He said enthusiastically. "What can I do?"

Geordi sighed inwardly and plastered a smile on his face while thinking, "What was already shaping up as a long day just got significantly longer."

 

 

Seeker Enn sat in its chair staring vacantly at its feet. Greenish with age and curved sharply, the talons on its toes seemed to fascinate it. Standing in front of the once eminent scientist, the leader sighed.

"It is irretrievable?"

"I am afraid so, Leader. The rigours of the mind restorer were always going to be an unacceptable risk in one of its age."

Turning slowly, the leader let its displeasure at the remark show in its eyes. "Unacceptable risk you say? And just what would you have done? We needed the information held in Enn's mind. Are you suggesting there is another way to retrieve it?"

The medical seeker sighed, further annoying the leader. "Mind adjustment, perhaps?"

"Mind adjustment?!" the leader almost yelled. "Do you realise what you are saying? Mind adjustment was outlawed by our society centuries ago. Do you know why?"

Now finally seeing just how angry the revered figure had become, the seeker shook its head, making its visibly paler fronds flop back and forth.

"No, Leader, I do not."

Leaning forward to accentuate its greater height, the leader enunciated clearly so there could be no mistaking its words or their impact.

"Because the procedure was manifestly cruel and unjust! Those unfortunate to be compelled to undergo a mind adjustment rarely, if ever, survived. It was for that reason the technology was modified to create the mind restorer. The MR does just that...it restores the mind, it does not destroy it. Even the term 'adjustment' was an anathema, coined to ease the burden of guilt on those who ordered its use and for those who employed it."

"Then either way, Leader, Seeker Enn is lost to us."

"So it would seem, although there have been cases where geriatric patients have been restored after being given time to recover. Perhaps we might be fortunate and find that is the situation here, because if it is not, our problem just became far more convoluted and potentially dangerous."

The young seeker looked up at the leader, clearly confused.

"But surely, Leader, you cannot be referring to the Starfleet vessel? They pose no threat to us."

"Of course they do not, at least not as a physical adversary, but I have to consider a much broader canvas. Do our people wish to be constantly harassed by the Federation over such a trifling thing as two missing humans?"

"Well, no, Leader."

"Exactly! Now consider this. We know the humans in question were abducted by Enn to satisfy its lust for revenge, yes?"

The seeker nodded,

"So how do we explain that? How do we justify that kind of behaviour while at the same time expounding on how evolved and benevolent we are? I will tell you...we cannot!"

"Then all we have to do is avoid the Federation ships, just as we have always done." The young seeker obviously thought it had found the answer for it beamed.

The leader rolled its eyes. "So naïve! You think it that simple? Did you not monitor the Starfleet ship?"

"Of course, Leader."

"Then you would have noted the presence of a mind crawler."

"Yes, Leader."

It was as if the leader were addressing a child. "Then what advice would you think a mind crawler would give the human in command of the vessel? Especially as I was insisting we knew nothing about the 'missing' humans!"

Finally seeing the problem, the seeker bowed its head. "Forgive me, Leader. I have had much to do."

Relenting yet again, the leader said quietly, "Will you summon Frahn for me?"

"At once, Leader."

"If anyone can assist me it will be Frahn."

 

 

The seeker was puzzled. The readout did not match the information encoded on the sub dermal chip. It was about to leave to report to its superior when it was summoned to the bridge.

Feeling the breathlessness of anticipation, Frahn hurried to the nearest disc. It rose quickly and silently coming to a stop at the command centre of the mighty ship. The leader turned and smiled. "Ah, Frahn! Come, join me, I have things I wish to discuss with you."

Crossing the large control centre, Frahn was ignored by those who manned the many stations. Each had a specific task to perform and were expected to devote themselves to it to the exclusion of anything else. To them only the leader existed.

Once it was standing by the tall being's side, the leader placed a friendly hand on Frahn's shoulder.

"How many days now, my young Seeker?"

Flushing slightly, Frahn shuffled its feet and mumbled, "Five days, Leader."

"Five days?! Something to look forward to, eh?"

The leader could see Frahn's discomfort on speaking publicly about something so private. "Oh, my young seeker." thought an amused leader. "That will change with age. Age and experience."

Before the leader could bring the conversation around to its reason for summoning Frahn in the first place, the young seeker blurted, "We have been deceived, Leader!"

Immediately serious, the leader drew Frahn closer. "Explain yourself!"

Swallowing to ease its nervousness, Frahn gathered its thoughts. "I had been assigned to go over Seeker Enn's medical records, looking for any anomalies that might explain the catastrophic destruction of its mind."

"So it wasn't entirely due to its age?"

"No, Leader."

"Go on, Frahn, I am listening."

"When I could find no anomalies, I did the usual thing...a cross-check between the records and seeker Enn's sub dermal chip. That is when I found it."

"Found what?" the leader barked, startling Frahn. Offering a smile by way of apology, the leader said quietly, "Please continue, Frahn. You must forgive my eagerness. This is important."

"Yes, Leader. My cross-check exposed a gross error. As you know, any medical procedure, no matter how large or small is automatically encoded on the sub dermal chip. A scan of seeker Enn's chip clearly show it has undergone eleven previous mind restoration treatments. But I can find no evidence of these treatments in its records. I do not know who is responsible for this subterfuge, but it is clear to me that seeker Enn should not have had another mind restoration treatment. As you know, four treatments over a lifetime is the maximum allowed."

The leader's expression was stricken. "But that leaves only one conclusion."

"Yes, Leader. For most of its life, Seeker Enn has been hiding a mental aberration."

The leader went to the immense viewing port and stood so still, Frahn had to look carefully to see the tell-tale rhythmic pulse in its thick neck. Beckoning the young seeker to join it, the leader bent to speak in low, private tones. "Given what we now know, what are the chances that someone...perhaps the same someone who falsified the records...may have deliberately allowed this final mind restoration, knowing what it would do?"

Frahn was so shocked it began to sink to its knees, only the strong grip of its arm by the leader prevented a very embarrassing occurrence. Wide-eyed and filled with fear just by talking about it, Frahn whispered, "Are you suggesting the deliberate taking of a life?"

"Indeed I am! And it has a name, Frahn. It is called 'murder'."

"But why, Leader? What would be gained? Seeker Enn was a brilliant scientist, one who will be sorely missed. Why would anyone bear ill feelings towards it?"

"You would be more familiar with Enn's work than I, Frahn. What did it specialise in?"

"Genetics, Leader. Specifically the changes that occur in the brain due to environmental factors."

"And was it making progress?"

Frahn flushed a darker beige. "As I understand it, it was up to the time it learned of the loss of one of its offspring. From that time onwards, its work became somewhat sporadic and seemingly without focus."

"Why?" Mused the leader aloud. "Why did the death of that one offspring cause it to lose its focus?"

"I do not know, Leader."

Smiling to ease the young seeker, the leader dropped its bombshell. "I have a task for you, Frahn, but be warned, it will not be easy or straightforward and will no doubt place you in great danger.

All Frahn could do was nod.

"I want the same cross-checks done on every one of Enn's offspring. Should you find anything out of the ordinary, you are to report to me and me alone. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Leader,"

"Good. Now we have much to do, but I will see you in five days."

Frahn flushed again, making the leader chuckle. Once Frahn had left the bridge, the leader ordered a message to be sent to the home world. It was marked 'urgent'.

 

 

Geordi LaForge had always been dogged when given a problem. Before meeting the remarkable being, the android, Data, Geordi had preferred to work alone. However it didn't take long for Geordi and the rest of the Enterprise crew to discover the outstanding talents of the artificial life form. 

Although Lt. Comm. Data was routinely posted to work his shifts on the bridge, specifically at the con position, often, where needed he would join Geordi in engineering to apply his incredible intellect to whatever conundrum that they faced.

But no longer. Since Data had selflessly given his life to save so much, Geordi was back to square one. Alone in his struggles to find what were often impossible answers. And to make matters worse, Geordi was suffering from a deep depression. A quiet, shy man, his friendship with Data was profound and, as was often the case, he didn't recognise just how profound until his best friend was gone forever, never to return.

He had been visited by Deanna who was well aware of what the engineer was going through, but until the man was ready and willing to talk about it, openly and without constraints, there was no point in pursuing the matter. Antagonising Geordi would get her nowhere. He had to want to be helped.

And so he suffered. Some said, unkindly but close to the truth, he was wallowing in self pity. Trouble was Geordi's chronic lack of self esteem prevented him from seeing or acknowledging his own worth.  
He was a brilliant engineer. He was before Data came aboard and he still was now that Data was gone.  
There were a handful of people, a select few who had the ability...and enough of Geordi's respect to talk to him, to guide him back on track, but the core of that group was either missing or too busy to devote themselves to such personal matters. Not when so much was at stake.

So Geordi buried himself in work, work he paradoxically felt unqualified to do. When Will strode into engineering, his sheer physical presence immediately dominating the space, Geordi sighed inwardly.

"So this is what? Your fifth visit in three hours?" He thought with a heavy dose of resentment. "Can't you see I'm doing my best?"

Ignorant of his friend and chief engineer's dark thoughts, a no-nonsense Will spread his arms and, supporting himself on his hands, loomed over the main situation console. "What've you got, LaForge?"

Gritting his teeth against the inevitability of the question, as disingenuous as it was, Geordi plastered an appropriate expression on his face and sighed.

"It's a tough one, Commander. I've never seen a folded space slip before...I have nothing with which to compare it to."

"But you must have something, Geordi! What about Data's journals? Have you checked them?"

The very thought of violating his friend's private journals was almost enough for   
Geordi to frog-march Will out of engineering with a life-long ban preventing him from ever returning ringing in his ears. But, as usual, the dark man held his tongue and kept control of his temper.

"I doubt I'd find anything, sir. As I've already told you, this..." He gestured to the console. "...is still just a theory to our scientists. Data only knew about it through his contacts within the Daystrom Institute and of course he discussed his thoughts with me."

"And you don't know enough to help."

It was an idle comment, certainly not meant to offend, but Geordi was on a knife's edge.

"Well if you think you can do any better, be my guest!" Snapped Geordi, his uncharacteristic outburst taking Will aback.

An uncomfortable silence descended, all the engineering staff quickly finding something to do. Will said quietly, "Your office, now."

In the office, Geordi was already regretting his outburst, but before he could apologise, Will said gently, "You've worked three straight shifts, Geordi. I want you to go to your quarters, eat a decent meal and get several hours of uninterrupted sleep."

The engineer nodded, still wishing to apologise, but Will wasn't finished. "Then, once you've had sufficient rest, I want you to report to Counsellor Troi."

Anger made Geordi's blue ocular implant’s pupils dilate. "You can't do that!"

"I can and I have just done so. We need you, Geordi and we haven't had you since Data died. You need to talk to someone, someone who understands...and soon."

"I can't do that, sir...I..."

"It's been over two years, Geordi! This has gone beyond grief. We need you and you need help. Don't make me order you."

Defeated and morose, Geordi left engineering and, for the first time since becoming chief, he didn't care who saw his capitulation. In effect, he'd given up.

 

 

The rain, when it began, fell in heavy, fat drops, hard enough to make splattering sounds as each drop hit the leaf and twig detritus on the scarred ground. Having finally got them to the epicentre of the blast that had utterly destroyed the shuttle, Beverly had made Jean-Luc comfortable while she scouted about, trying to see if she could find anything useful.

It wasn't equipment she sought, nothing like that had survived, but a handy piece of the hull could provide shelter or a smaller bit could be used to collect water. Her training, in fact all starfleet personnel's training prepared them for situations such as this. It was all about time. Time to survive until the rescuers came.

The shapeless chunk of metal had only one redeeming feature. It had a deep dent that could hold a good quantity of water and in the downpour they were now experiencing, it filled within mere minutes.

Beverly had to cajole Jean-Luc into drinking. When asked he had nodded to her query whether he was thirsty or not, but on being offered the metal 'cup' he refused. It was very frustrating as Beverly couldn't be sure if his reluctance to drink was due to his mental state or through pain he was experiencing and was either unwilling or unable to articulate.

In the end, Beverly erred on the side of safety. Dehydration had to be avoided, the water seemed to be clean and even if he was suffering a painful internal injury, simple water shouldn't make it any worse.

But as she watched the tremor in his hands as he took the metal cup she knew he wasn't going to be able to get the water into his mouth. At one stage she even doubted he could successfully swallow.

But, having wrested the cup from his unprotesting, trembling hands, she helped him and was encouraged when he drank a good amount. She then slaked her own thirst before taking off her blouse and draping it over their heads. She'd been putting off examining her leg, but with little else to do, she sighed and directed her attention to her thigh.

The torrential rain had washed away the blood and mud but there was a suspicious jelly-like crust around the edges of the torn material of her trousers. Using her fingers, she eased the fabric away, then with a sharp pull, tore the rent until it was large enough for her to see where the actual metal shard had entered her flesh. What she saw made her wince. 

The flesh was red, tight and very hot, with tell tale crimson lines extending up her thigh and out of sight. But what really worried her was the distinctive odour of putrefaction. The flesh around the shard was rotting. Closer inspection showed insect infestation as well. Eggs, some hatched, the larva writhing in a small knot as they strove to access decayed meat made Beverly's stomach turn. But as disgusting as it was, she knew the maggot-like grubs were doing her a favour. As long as they kept eating the necrotic flesh, she might be able to keep in front of the advancing infection.

However that meant one inescapable truth. She would have to remove the metal shard. There was no telling what filth the shard had carried into her thigh, but one thing was certain. She couldn't clean the wound while the shard was in situ. 

For several long minutes Beverly sat motionlessly, just staring at the shard. She knew it would hurt and a small part of her wondered if she possessed the necessary courage to do what must be done.

"Nonsense!" She admonished herself. "You expect your patients to bear it where necessary, well, it's your turn, Beverly. Are you good enough? Are you brave enough?"

Not waiting a second longer, Beverly gripped the top edge of the shard with both hands and pulled. She never heard the sickening sucking sound it made as it slid out of her thigh. She was too busy screaming. But even so, she got the damned thing out. The pain flared, a deep throbbing agony right down inside her thigh that made her moan piteously, her hands, having dropped the shard, we're now gripping her leg tightly, trying to control both the pain and the expected bleeding, but oddly, there was little blood. What came out of the wound was far worse.

Stinking, muddy-green, pus. The infection was far worse than she'd suspected. Somehow she shuffled forward into the rain and, doing her best to brace herself against the coming agony, used both hands to spread the wound, allowing the pouring rain to wash out as much corruption as possible.

She had no idea how much time had passed. The pain in her thigh had subsided into a thumping throb, but she found if she gripped her thigh from underneath, it helped. It was Jean-Luc's soft voice that brought her all the way back.

"Have they finished hurting you?"

Moving stiffly and very carefully, Beverly rejoined her lover under the makeshift cover.

"No one was hurting me, I did that to myself."

"Why? It's not nice to be hurt, I don't like it."

There wasn't much Beverly could say about that so they just sat in silence. After a while Beverly's medical curiosity got the better of her.

"Jean-Luc, how did you remember about displacement?"

"Displacement. Simpson's Law."

"Yes, that's right. Can you remember how you...?"

"My name is Jean-Luc."

"Yes it is." Said Beverly patiently.

"And your name is...your name is...Simpson's Law. Displacement."

Tears came to Beverly's eyes but she was so wet it was impossible to tell. Carefully taking his hand, the doctor said softly, "Beverly. My name is Beverly, Jean-Luc."

"Simpson's Law. Displacement. Beverly. My name is Jean-Luc. A long time ago it was mon chou."

"Mon chou?" She smiled wistfully. "That sounds like something a parent...a mother would call a child. Did your mama call you that, Jean-Luc?"

"Maman.” He corrected. “She always called me mon chou."

"Can you tell me what it means?"

"Sweetie."

"But doesn't 'mon' mean my or mine? That would interpret as..."

"SWEETIE!"

The sudden shout made him cough violently and he moaned, wrapping his arms around his chest as he spat out a small quantity of blood.

"Hey, it's all right, calm down. Try to take even breaths, not too deep."

Some minutes later Jean-Luc leaned against Beverly, his eyes drooping. He was mumbling, but Beverly easily deciphered his words.

"Displacement. Simpson's Law. Beverly. Jean-Luc. Mon chou. Sweetie."

Within half an hour, despite her best intentions to remain awake, Beverly drifted off. She never saw the three pairs of eyes that watched from the jungle, suspicion and outrage making them glow a bright puce. 

 

 

With the level of technology available to it, the task the leader had set Frahn to do was not that difficult per se, but it did mean liaising with other departments, some who didn't appreciate being questioned by a young, inexperienced genetic seeker. As the leader had predicted, eventually Frahn began to receive messages of protest.

At first these were formal and directed at whoever filled the position of Frahn's immediate superior but on discovering that person was none other than the leader itself, those protests trickled to a halt. What followed was not only far more sinister, but also far more sophisticated in the way they were constructed and sent. Frahn didn't even try to unravel the levels of encryption necessary to have accomplished the threats, it simply made them available to the leader. "Let its security service take care of it." Frahn told itself confidently.

But two days later when a small explosive device detonated in Frahn's quarters, the leader took a very forthright and affirmative action. It installed the thankfully uninjured Frahn in its quarters. The young seeker was now under the personal protection of one of its people's most revered and powerful individuals. Surely it would be safe now?

That question was answered the very next day. Over a light breakfast, Frahn was bringing the leader up-to-date on its findings so far. The outer doors chimed and one of the leader's staff went to see who wished visit the leader and why. Both the leader and Frahn looked on in confusion when the staff member came into the room backwards, another person gripping its shoulder and seeming to be propelling it. The leader reacted first and with such speed, later Frahn would have trouble remembering clearly exactly what had happened.

There was a clattering of furniture and a grunt, followed by a long, drawn out groan. As Frahn looked on in horror, a person it had never seen before sank to its knees, both hands clutching the handle of a knife which was deeply embedded in the being's midriff.

Its training taking over, Frahn went to the stricken individual to make a preliminary assessment before summoning assistance, but the leader held it back.

"No." It said gently. "There is nothing you can do."

"But, Leader!" Protested Frahn. "It can be saved!"

"Not with the poison that is on the knife blade, my young friend. It was doomed the moment the blade broke its skin."

Frahn was so confused. Its people didn't use poison. In fact its people didn't use assassins. Its people did not kill! Despite what Frahn itself had experienced, it was still willing to give its people the benefit of the doubt. But now? Nothing made sense.

The leader must've known what Frahn was thinking and feeling as it put a companionable hand on its shoulder and said firmly, but not unkindly, "I did warn you the task I set you would prove to be dangerous."

Frahn nodded mutely, watching in stunned silence as the leader righted the chairs and retook its seat, gesturing for Frahn to do the same. Pointing a trembling finger at the body, Frahn said tremulously, "What about that?"

"What about it?" The leader shrugged. "It is dead. I am sure your seeker colleagues will identify who it was."

"But..." Frahn said weakly.

"Put it from your mind, Frahn. We have more important things to discuss. You were telling me about one of Enn's clutches...a particular clutch?"

Taking a much-needed calming breath, Frahn ordered its thoughts. "Yes, Leader. It has been extraordinarily difficult, the information has been deliberately hidden, but once I had the name of the offspring who died so tragically things began to fall into place."

The leader sat forward, its compelling eyes boring into Frahn's.

"You recall, Leader, I told you Seeker Enn's area of expertise is...was...genetics?"

"Yes."

"Well, with the collusion of Seeker Enn's partner, they...dabbled, Leader."

"Dabbled?" Snapped the leader. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Flushing, Frahn did its best to quash its deep embarrassment. "Seeker Enn..."

The leader sneered, "You will stop referring to it by its profession, Frahn. It gave up the right to that kind of respect when it abducted and vivisected it's victims!"

"Yes, Leader. Ah...Enn and its partner engaged in genetic engineering with that clutch. It is my belief they were trying to create a more superior example of our species."

The leader mulled over the information for a while as Frahn sat on the edge of its seat trying to ignore the corpse lying on the floor, it's blood staining the carpet.

"Was Enn the depositor or the receptor?" The leader asked suddenly. Caught unaware, Frahn hesitated. Yet again the leader seemed to understand the young seeker's disquiet 

"It cannot hurt you, Frahn and I doubt it is not the first dead body you have ever seen."

"No, Leader." Frahn replied with embarrassment.

"Then just concentrate on the matter at hand."

Frahn nodded and took a deep breath. "Enn was the receptor. It had removed some genetic material from its embryonic clutch and also was involved in manipulating the genetic material in the depositor's input. When both altered components were mixed, the successful clutch was watched closely. Their development was charted, every aspect of each individual documented."

"How many in the clutch?"

"Eight, Leader,"

"And you know about all of them?"

Frahn flushed again. "Yes and no, Leader."

"Explain."

Once the members of the clutch reached breeding age and went their separate ways, nothing more was heard of them. If not for the fact that Enn was so deeply affected by the death of that one particular offspring, we would never have known. And there is nothing to suggest Enn has not 'alerted' others of its clutches." 

"So in effect, Enn gave itself away?"

"Yes, Leader."

"And you have no way of either finding the other members of the clutch or to find any of their offspring?"

"No, Leader."

"Then I feel it has become a matter of some urgency. Do you agree?"

"Yes, I do, Leader."

The tall being sat back in its seat, picking at its teeth with one sharp, curved talon. Its eyes bored into Frahn's as if it was trying to see inside. It sat forward and rested its long, sinewy arms on the tabletop. 

"I will tell you something, Frahn, but it must remain strictly between you and me."

Frahn said nothing, almost too afraid to speak.

"Recently," The leader explained, "When I first became involved with this whole human abduction business and before Enn was...lost, I had cause to interview Enn. One of the questions I asked it was why humans? Enn's answer has been bothering me ever since."

Now thoroughly intrigued, Frahn asked breathlessly, "What did it say?"

"Humanoid."

Frahn frowned. It didn't understand. Did it miss something?

"Forgive me, Leader, but..."

"...you do not understand." The leader smiled kindly. "Neither did I, at first, but after a lot of thought, I believe I know what Enn was talking about.

"It said that it found humanoids fascinating and that the humans themselves were the best example of the type. It also said that we too have humanoid genetic traces, and reptile...and others"  
“'Others?" Said Frahn dubiously. Leader, as a genetic Seeker I am well aware of our species' genetic makeup. Yes, we are basically humanoid in that we are bi-pedal, we possess two forward-facing eyes, one head, two legs, two arms...need I go on?"

Amused, the leader shook its head.

"And yes, we possess reptilian DNA." It held up its hands and clicked its talons, then exposed its forearm, the leathery skin showing the faint outline of scales that were shed as maturity was reached. "But 'other'? I am sorry, Leader, but I do not know what Enn was referring to."

"What if the 'other' is whatever was added to the clutch?" The leader's eyes were glowing, Frahn felt frightened and wanted nothing more than to leave and lock itself in its former quarters. Too much had happen too quickly. This bizarre conversation, taking place in the leader's quarters while a corpse lay fresh on the floor. It was too much. Frahn got to its feet, bowed and said quietly, "If you will excuse me, Leader?"

It didn't wait to hear the reply. It left immediately and as it approached its old quarters it began to hurry. It was running by the time it burst through the door and into its small bathroom. It was rare for its species to bring up the contents of the stomach, especially as a result of emotional turmoil, but that is exactly what happened to Frahn. It never heard the soft footsteps as someone entered its quarters. The first thing Frahn knew about its visitor is that it was armed. A hand went around its mouth from behind as it bent over the toilet and the blade slid expertly between the thick ribs, seeking the larger of the two hearts. Do enough damage to that and death was inevitable.

Just as Frahn's vision began to grey it heard a very familiar voice. Relief washed over it, the last thoughts being..."At least my killer has been caught."

 

Sometimes knowing someone very well was an impediment for a ship's counsellor. As Deanna waited for Geordi to arrive for his first appointment, she gave some thought to all the years they'd served together. She knew the figures of course but mere dry statistics never told the whole story.

Twelve years. Twelve long years, years of friendship, of joy and sorrow. And now of crippling grief. She wondered idly if he knew or if he did, did he care? Was his grief so overwhelming that his deepest secret, one he had held even from himself was no longer important in the face of his loss?

But...Two years! Surely the potency of his grief must have abated? She sensed his approach and composed herself. Speculation wasn't helpful without a more solid base to work from and the only person who could supply that was Geordi himself.

He came in looking to all intents and purposes his usual self, at least the Geordi they'd all become accustomed to since...

Deanna smiled and gestured to the low table between them. "Raktajino. Cold."

Offering a rueful grin, Geordi picked up the mug and sipped, smacking his lips in appreciation. "You know something, Counsellor? You're the only person who can put 'Raktajino' and 'cold' in the same sentence without grimacing."

Deanna's lyrical laugh helped create a more relaxed atmosphere. They sat quietly for a time, Geordi sipping his drink, Deanna her hot chocolate. After a while the petite woman said gently, "At some time you're going to have to let him go, Geordi."

Suddenly angry, the engineer slammed his mug down, snapping the handle off. "Why? What rule says you have to 'let go' of your best friend?" 

"He was more than your best friend, Geordi, much more." Deanna's black eyes stared implacably, but with sympathy. However Geordi was too angry to notice.

"I don't have to listen to this!"

He moved towards the doors, only hesitating when Deanna said softly, "So you run. Will you always do that, Geordi? Run whenever you have to face the truth you find so painful you deny it even to yourself?"

"You don't know what you're talking about! How dare you think you know what I'm feeling...what I know?"

If he'd said that to any other person he may have got away with it. But an empath? And a close friend who just happened to be a counsellor? No.

"Sit down, Geordi. Sit down and tell me about how you feel about him. You've been wanting to, but you've been too frightened to admit it. Now's the time. Let it out before it destroys you, because it will, Geordi, just as efficiently as a phaser on level 16."

He didn't so much sit but fall into the chair. Burying his face in his hands what began as a low moan slowly grew to an agonised vocal expression of unspeakable agony. To protect herself, Deanna hastily raised her mental barriers while Geordi's emotional storm raged.

It may have been minutes or hours, neither was aware of the passage of time. All they knew was eventually the storm abated leaving Geordi raw and exceptionally vulnerable.

Even though his ocular implants were entirely mechanical, despite being a remarkable feat of technology, Deanna had always felt they lacked one vitally important component. Expression. She was reminded of the old Earth saying...’The eyes are the windows of the soul.’

Until she'd seen Geordi's new eyes for the first time she hadn't truly appreciated that old adage, but, incredibly, as she looked into them now she saw his grief and his love such was its potency.

"You loved him. You were in love with him." She said gently.

"Yeah." He replied, rubbing his face with his hands and sniffing.

"You never told him."

"No. How could I? He could reciprocate with his emotion chip, but what if he didn't feel the same way?" He snorted angrily. "We're all such hypocrites!"

"How so?"

"The Captain and Doctor Crusher. We all figured out they were meant for each other, right? That of all the people we knew, those two should be together. Well I know just how lopsided that relationship was, Deanna and so do you! The Captain was in love with Beverly from practically the first time they met but Beverly not only didn't share his feelings...she married his best friend! So what did he do? He kept on loving her! Can you imagine what that must've been like for him when Beverly landed the post as CMO on the 'D'? Jesus, the pain that must've caused!

"I'd always thought unrequited love was the stuff of romantic literature, not something real that could actually physically hurt you!"

Deanna knew she had to tread very carefully. Geordi was in a very unstable state, vacillating between anger, pain and grief. "Perhaps Captain Picard and Beverly aren't the best examples to draw on."

"Why?" He spat.

"Because their situation was unique. First of all, not many people would have the patience to wait for the love of his life as long as the Captain did, nor are there that many people who would've held that conviction as unshakeably as he did. But it's moot anyway, Geordi, because as we all know, they're a couple now.

"But there's another question that should be asked, isn't there."

The engineer lurched to his feet and began to stalk around the room. "I don't want to talk about that!"

"Perhaps not, but it's what's at the heart of all this."

He stopped and glared at the counsellor. "You're saying my decision to keep my sexual orientation to myself is at the heart of all my pain...my grief?! Are you saying it's my fault?"

"No, you know I'm not saying anything of the sort. Geordi, you know it's no one's business but one's own what a person's sexual orientation is, just as any other aspect of their lives are, but that's not what you did, is it. You kept it a secret, yes, but you lived a lie. Why did you do that Geordi? Why did you deny the truth, even to yourself? If you had told Data the truth, who knows what might've happened? You may have lived many happy years together."

"And it's just as likely he may have rejected me! You're forgetting he only had the emotion chip for the last 18 months of his life. He was programmed as heterosexual. Even if he accepted me, it'd only ever have been an interesting experiment for him.”

He sighed and sat again, slumped and defeated. "And there's something else, Deanna, something that's been eating me alive."

"Tell me."

"If Data and I had been in a relationship at the time of Shinzon's attack there's no way Data would've gone to the Scimitar to rescue the Captain."

"You can't be sure of that, Geordi. Data was a very dedicated officer, he knew his duty and..."

"NO! You don't get it! I wouldn't have let him go! And what would we have then, hmm? The Captain would be dead for sure and probably everyone on Earth. The Federation would've been at war...need I go on? Is my sexuality, my love for Data worth that kind of price?"

"No, of course not, but you're overdramatising. None of that happened, but not because you didn't tell Data you loved him. It's deeper than that and you know it! Why did you lie to yourself? Why did you live that lie? It's the 24th century, Geordi! All the old prejudices are long gone, you know that. What happened? What happened to you?"

She could see the words building up like a balloon taking too much air. Eventually the inevitable occurred and it burst. Yelling at the top of his voice, cracking and broken with emotion, Geordi screamed,

"I was raped!"

Immediately out of her chair, Deanna went to the sobbing man and took him in her arms.

"Now you can begin to heal."

 

Beverly had been awake for some time but was loath to move, lest she disturb her sleeping lover. She ached in so many places, she'd lost the feeling in her buttocks and the arm on which his head rested, but it was a small price to pay for him to find peace in oblivion.

It was only when he finally lifted his head and yawned that she shifted ever-so-slightly and said,

"Hey there, Jean-Luc. How do you feel?"

He blinked several times, tears sliding down his face to disappear into his straggly beard.

"My name is Jean-Luc." He said quietly.

"Oh, not this again!" Beverly thought, exasperated. Aloud she said with a smile, "Indeed it is." 

Wishing to distract him, she asked, "How are your eyes?"

"My eyes?" He mumbled, still blinking rapidly. He lifted a hand and pushed a forefinger and thumb into them and sighed. "My name is Jean-Luc and my eyes are leaking."

That made Beverly smile. "Yes they are. Do they hurt?"

"Everything hurts. They hurt me."

"Yes, they did, but I was asking about your eyes. Do they...?"

"They should not've hurt me, that was wrong. That was bad. My name is Jean-Luc."

Thinking she was getting nowhere, Beverly lapsed into silence. That was until Jean-Luc said quietly, 

"It's different now. Before I saw more. Now I don't see so much and what I do see is different."

"Really?" Said an interested Beverly. "Can you describe it in other terms...find different words to let me know what you mean?"

Jean-Luc sighed and lifted a shaking hand. "I can see those people over there, but I can't see what the green things are on either side of them."

Alarm swept through Beverly but she resisted the urge to turn her head and peer into the jungle. Instead she said calmly, "There are people over there? How many people, Jean-Luc?"

He tilted his head and blinked a few times. "Three, but I don't like their eyes. They glow. My name is Jean-Luc."

"I see, how interesting. What are the people doing?"

"Just watching."

"And have they been there long?"

"I don't know. They were there when I opened my eyes."

"Are they the same people from the ship, Jean-Luc?"

"The people who hurt me? No. My name is Jean-Luc."

"Yes. Tell me, do the people you can see have any weapons?"

"Weapons?" He parroted, obviously confused.

"Yes. Things that they could defend themselves with."

"Oh. Yes, they have...lances...pikes...assegais...shafts..."

Beverly almost supplied the word he seemed to be looking for, but somehow she felt it was important to him that he found it himself. A moment or two later he did just that.

"Spears!" He sighed deeply and slumped a little more, the effort seeming to have taken quite a lot out of him.

"My name is...you know my name." He turned to look into Beverly's eyes and she smiled.

"Yes, I know your name. Do you know mine?"

Automatically he began his litany. "Displacement. Simpson's Law. Jean-Luc. Beverly. Mon Chou. Sweetie." He then shook his head. "No, not all those things. Beverly. Beverly, mon Chou, sweetie."

Again he shook his head. "No. Beverly, mon Chou. Mon Chou like me."

With tears in her eyes, Beverly placed a tender kiss on his brow. "You might not understand just yet, Jean-Luc, but we, you and I, we love each other."

He frowned and Beverly thought he was going to ask what love was and she was wondering how she would answer him, but that wasn't his question. Instead he shifted with obvious discomfort and asked, "Beverly, mon Chou, what is this? It is coming from inside me and I don't like it. It hurts."

Immediately concerned, Beverly said, "Show me."

He lifted one leg and Beverly winced in sympathy. Under his bare buttocks was a small pool of blood and faeces and stuck on his thigh was the swollen glans of his penis, the urethral opening a deep angry red and oozing a sticky mixture of serum, urine and blood.

"You have been hurt inside, Jean-Luc. The red fluid is blood. The other matter comprises your bodily waste and a substance called serum. Your body is trying to heal itself."

"I don't like it. It hurts. They did it to me. I wasn't allowed to move, so I didn't, but I was allowed to scream. They hurt other places too. Are they leaking as well?"

"No. Do you remember the one who helped us? It carried you and helped us escape from the big ship."

"No."

"Oh. Well when it rescued you from the room where the others hurt you, it put something in your many wounds that stopped them from...leaking."

"So those...wounds...are getting better?"

"Not exactly. The wounds are only the outside injuries. You have injuries inside as well. They aren't getting better. Your body is trying very hard to get better but there are too many injuries."

"Injuries." Jean-Luc repeated. "Wounds? Hurts?"

"Yes."

Beverly turned her head as casually as possible, but as carefully as she looked, she could see no one. Not wishing to give her lover the impression she didn't believe him, Beverly asked in a conversational way, "Jean-Luc...are the people still there?"

"Yes. There are more now."

"Can you tell me how many there are now and, without pointing, tell me where they are?"

The man frowned and, although he was still blinking his troublesome eyes she still saw his disbelief. To placate him she said softly, "Will you do it...for me?"

He turned his head back and tilted it, blinking rapidly. His hand rose but he seemed to remember her request and let it drop. "Over there, beside the bright green and orange tree there are the first three. Now there are two more, that way..." He moved his head slightly to his right. "There is a vine. It has red...blooms. Buds. Blossoms..."

"Beverly couldn't give him time now. "Flowers." She said curtly.

He said nothing but Beverly got the distinct impression she'd just hurt his feelings. However she had too much on her mind to consider his fragile emotions.

"Can you keep watching them? I need you to tell me if any more come..."

"Too late." Jean-Luc said grumpily. "They're here."

Beverly snapped her head around to see all five beings slowly approaching, their spears held at the ready.

 

 

During the philosophy studies that Frahn had enjoyed so much, the subject of an afterlife had come up on more than one occasion. Ever astute, Frahn had soon discovered there were some in its class who fervently believed in the concept and those who just as fervently refuted it. 

Frahn had never decided one way or the other. Its friends had called it a fence-sitter in a good-natured way and Frahn had laughed along with everyone else, but it felt that unless something could be proved, one way or another, it didn't seem right to simply...believe. Their entire society lived by that simple precept. Clear thinking and reason. It seemed to leave no room for concepts such as an afterlife and yet those who chose the for and against arguments did so passionately. It was a mystery, or at least it had been. 

Frahn felt warm and in no pain whatsoever and considering its last memory was having a large knife twisting and questing, seeking its larger heart, it seemed wherever it was now, it certainly wasn't in its old quarters in the process of being murdered. So...was this the afterlife?

As if from a great distance it heard a voice.

"It is rising to consciousness."

The next voice Frahn heard was unmistakably familiar. The leader asked, "How long until complete integration?"

"Two weeks. We had to replace almost sixty percent of the life fluid. It will take time for its body to integrate the synthetic back to the organic."

The leader grunted and the other voice seemed to wish to ease its worry. "It will make a full recovery, Leader."

"I have no doubt of that, but I was to join with it in three days."

"Oh, I see. Our scans show it has only bred once, as a depositor. Perhaps...?"

"It was to be the receptor."

"Ah, yes well that would require more strength. However, we can alter its cycle...delay the next breeding peak."

Interest showed in the leader's tone. "How long?"

"From now? Three weeks, perhaps four."

Disappointment and a touch of anger coloured the leader's response. "I do not know where I will be in three or four weeks!"

"Then take it as a secondment."

"My ship already has the required quotient of genetic seekers."

"What about a personal genetic seeker? Your standing certainly warrants it."

"And put myself above that of my crew? No. Our ships do not operate like that."

"I am not suggesting elitism, Leader, but given the current mission and the need for the more forward thinking Seekers...?"

There was a long silence before Frahn heard the leader say, "I will consider it. In the meantime, please tell Frahn this is not a pleasure ship and I will not tolerate it lounging about in bed."

The leader must have given some sign of good humour as the other voice responded in kind. "Oh have no fear, Leader. We will have it buffing our talons in no time."

"Good!"

Frahn heard retreating footsteps then the other voice, still nearby said quietly, "And its breeding cycle, Leader?"

"Delay it."

"Yes, Leader."

All was quiet for a long time and Frahn dozed, but eventually it felt someone tapping its forehead. 

"Come on, time you woke up."

Frahn's eyes cracked open and it sighed. It spoke, surprised at how raspy its voices were. "I had been hoping I was experiencing the afterlife. It seems I was wrong."

"The afterlife?!" said the scandalised seeker who Frahn now recognised. "Do you not know there is no such thing?"

Frahn grinned. "Actually there is no proof either way."

"Is there not?" Said the other seeker smugly. "Then ponder this, Seeker Frahn. If indeed you were experiencing the afterlife, you would be dead, would you not? Clearly you are not! Therefore..."

Frahn held up one hand. " Enough, Seeker Yurn. I am just returned from the dead and I am weary."

They both chuckled but then Seeker Yurn sobered. "It was a very close thing, Frahn. You were so nearly lost. If not for the Leader..."

"I owe the Leader my life?"

"And more. It captured your would-be assassin. Now we might learn what resides unreadable in Enn's mind."

"My assassin." Frahn said with obvious distaste. "What is happening, Yurn? Our people do not do things like that! We do not kill each other, we do not kill anything unless we have no other choice!"

"I know, Frahn. These are deeply worrying times. Still we have the Leader and beyond it, the Executive. We must put our trust in them as we have always done." Yurn pulled back the thermal cover and gently encouraged Frahn to leave the bed.

"Come now, you have work to do if you are to regain your health. And while you exercise, I will fill you in on all the gory details of your injuries and treatments."

"Oh, great!" Sighed Frahn. "That is just what I need."

 

 

 

The violent trembling had finally ceased and the hiccupping breathing evened out. Yet still Geordi clung to Deanna. She'd dropped her mental barriers and felt his almost overwhelming emotional tiredness, but also his reluctance to leave the protective circle of her embrace.

Keeping her voice low and soft she said, "It would be best if you went back to your quarters now, Geordi. You've been through a significant emotional trauma and you need to rest." She felt him shake his head before he lifted it and wiped his eyes with his fingers. He snorted derisively. "These..." He gestured to his cybernetic eyes. "Don't make tears, but old habits die hard."

He took a deep breath and focused those remarkable blue eyes on Deanna. "I have to tell you, Deanna, I have to tell you everything."

"Yes you do." She agreed. "But it doesn't have to be now."

"You're wrong, it does." He hadn't shouted but the strength of his statement could not be denied. "I’ve carried this inside me for most of my life, Deanna, and if I don't get it out now, I never will."

Deanna understood, she knew how important this was to Geordi and as his friend and his counsellor, she couldn't refuse him. She was going to move to her chair, to take up her 'counsellor's' pose but Geordi stopped her by taking her hand in his and resting them on his thigh. He offered a lopsided smile. "I need the physical connection, Deanna."

She nodded and he began, haltingly at first, then with slowly growing confidence.

"I was seven, in fact it was exactly one week after my seventh birthday. I had been playing in some ruins, my mom's ship had been sent to assist a colony who'd been attacked by someone...God...I don't even remember who the bad guys were, anyway everyone was really busy so I was left in the care of a family in the colony. There was a group of us kids, mostly similar in age and I was being the usual butt of practical jokes...you know...play hide and seek with the blind kid...stuff like that.

"Well I'd been 'seeking' my playmates for ages and I was getting pretty damned mad, you know, I was well aware they'd probably gone home ages ago when all of a sudden a large hand took mine. I got one hell of a fright I can tell you! So this voice says, "They all gone and left you, son?" and I says all ignorant, "Yeah, mister, but it's okay, it happens all the time."

"I went to pull my hand away but he just held tighter and began to walk. Stupid me...I just went along. I didn't yell out or cry, I offered no protest, I just went with him. What happened was really bad, Deanna and it hurt me a hell of a lot but although I can describe smells, sounds, tastes....feelings...I can't describe him. I was brutally raped in the darkness of my blindness and somehow that made it worse. I couldn't see what he was going to do next, what was coming, I couldn't prepare and that man...he never said a word. Not a threat, not a word of passion or lust, just the occasional grunt. Hell, I didn't been know it was over until I got cold and when I asked if I could get dressed, no one was there to answer me."

"Why didn't you report it, Geordi? In a small colony like that it would've been easy to identify him. Forensic evidence would've done that."

The man was silent for so long, Deanna feared she'd upset the very delicate balance and that Geordi had closed down, but eventually he sighed and responded. "I already knew I was different, Deanna and I don't mean these." He waved his hand in front of his eyes. "But I didn't want to be different. Being blind was enough. I knew homosexuality was normal just like all the different expressions of sexuality are but it seemed to me that it was just another way to isolate me. Now you have to remember this was before I got my first good VISOR. I'd had a couple before, but they either didn't function properly or I couldn't cope with the pain they caused. And you know something, Deanna? I have to question what my parents motives were with the whole VISOR thing. I mean did they really want to help or did they just want a more 'normal' son?"

Before she could offer an opinion he continued. "So no, I never reported it...the rape. It would've only served to isolate me further, make me even more different. Can't you just see the headlines? Not ‘seven year old boy viciously raped’, but ‘seven year old BLIND boy viciously raped’. Sexual assault, especially against children was as rare then as it is now. God, what a spectacle that would've been! No, I couldn't report it. I would've been further 'outside' and that's not where I wanted to be! So yeah, by the time I hit puberty I'd already made up my mind to live the lie and you know what? All those years...I got to a point where I almost believed I was hetero. Almost." He chuckled but it was a sad sound. "Even during the obligatory 'dates'...keeping up the pretence, you know..." He held up his hand. "And before you say anything, I know. The pretence was for me! It was me doing it for me! How's that for self delusion? No one cared about my sexuality but me! Still..." He sighed. "Everything was going along just fine...until I met Data."

"That's why you called everyone a hypocrite over the Captain and Beverly." Deanna said quietly.

"Yeah. Of course it was me who was the hypocrite. Guilt is a remarkably powerful thing, Deanna. It eats you up from the inside out and toss in a healthy dose of unrequited love..." He laughed, but choked back a sob. "When Data let me know what he was going to do after we'd rammed the Scimitar and the Captain had beamed over, I knew only one of them was going to come back. Then the Scimitar exploded and I turned and the Captain was standing there and you said...Data...and the Captain shook his head...I felt such hatred....so much pure unadulterated hatred for him, that the man I loved but never had the courage to tell was so devoted to the Captain and such a fine fucking officer he was willing to give his life..." He sighed deeply. "But later I realised it wasn't just about the Captain it was about so much more. All of us, Earth...the Federation...and of course that left but one inescapable truth. All that hatred? It was me, Deanna, it was all directed at me.

"You said earlier that if I'd told Data we might've had some happy years together, but I didn't, did I. And what did I do instead for all those years? I deceived him, Deanna. I went on living my lie, never telling the only man I'd ever truly loved how I felt and hid behind our friendship, deceiving him on a daily basis. Yes it's been two years now, but the wound in my heart is as raw now as it was that day on the ruined bridge as I watched the Captain give us the devastating news Data was gone and I knew I'd never get the chance to tell him."

Getting slowly to his feet, Geordi took a step before he realised he was still holding Deanna's hand. He let go and the counsellor couldn't recall ever seeing anyone so defeated or bereft. He walked to the doors and they opened but he paused.

"There's not even a grave..."

It may have been a trick of the light, but Deanna could've sworn she saw tears in Geordi's eyes.

 

 

The indigenous beings were lean, not very tall, but gracefully powerful. Their naked dusky blue skin differed slightly in shades from individual to individual and their hair was also of various colours, although the true colour of their hair was hard to discern as they had ochre hued mud plastered all over it. They all, male and female, seemed to favour keeping their hair short in a bowl-shape but of all their features it was their striking puce eyes with their elongated bright yellow pupils that Beverly found most compelling.

They had approached warily, spears held aloft and at the ready. It took a moment or two for Beverly to drag her eyes from the threatening spears to see the beings carried a club in their other hand. 

The females were armed the same as the males but they hung back a little. The three males came forward while the two females kept a little distance between them. Initially there was a standoff. At Beverly's quiet insistence, Jean-Luc said nothing, leaving this 'First Contact' to her.

She regathered her thoughts and summoned a smile, hoping it was taken as a universal expression of friendliness. The males shared a glance between them before slowly, one at a time, lowered their weapons. The females followed suit.

"Well," though Beverly. "A promising start." She was just about to make the first verbal foray when Jean-Luc said, 

"My name is Jean-Luc. She is Beverly, mon chou, mon chou like me. Are you going to hurt me? Only it's just that I don't think I can stay still while you do it again."

The startled males scuttled backwards so quickly they collided with the females. In the resulting tangle of spears, clubs and bodies, Jean-Luc laughed...loudly and derisively.

An ominous silence descended as Beverly hissed urgently, "Jean-Luc...shut up!" 

Again there was a very tense standoff until one of the females began to giggle. She bent over and placed her spear and club on the ground, covered her face with her hands and giggled so hard her companion quickly joined her. The males did their best to maintain some semblance of ferocity, but it was hopeless, they obviously found the situation as funny as the females did.

Jean-Luc didn't need any more encouragement. Where before his laughter had held derision, now it was simple delight. His eyes, already streaming, flooded with tears and he began to howl in pain at the same time as laughing helplessly. Beverly, completely nonplussed had no choice but to join in and in truth, she did see the funny side of the situation, she just wasn't too sure how diplomatically correct is was to laugh at one's hosts, especially when they were armed and she and Jean-Juc were not.

Slowly the almost hysterical laughter died down to sporadic chuckles and sighs. Everyone was wiping their eyes except Jean-Luc whose eyes were now too sore to touch. The natives gathered together and spoke quietly amongst themselves. All Beverly could hear was chatter, deeper voices from the males, higher pitched from the females. 

After what seemed to be some kind of deliberation, one of the males came forward and offered a tentative smile. As this was taking place, both females suddenly turned as one and hurried back into the jungle. They returned soon enough, one of them carrying an infant. It was cradled in her arm and was suckling from her flat, single breast. One of the males went to her and placed his hand on the baby's head in a remarkably gentle gesture. 

Beverly pointed and smiled. "Yours?" She made a rocking motion with her arms and the male grunted, puffing out his chest. Taking a calculated risk, Beverly held out her arms, smiling and asking softly, "May I?"

All of the beings looked at each other but nothing was said. It seemed any decision was up to the parents. It was the female who came forward tentatively, surprising Beverly by sitting beside her, on the other side from Jean-Luc. The baby's stunning eyes looked at Beverly and it's toothless mouth smiled around the fat nipple. The female held her arms out, offering her child.

Beverly took it reverently, seeing quickly it was a male. Apart from possessing two distinct glans, there seemed to be little difference in the male genitalia. And the female's single breast was the only outward sign of any difference, although the female's pubic hair, while thick around their genitals, travelled the length of the torso in a narrow stripe, fanning out across the chest above the breast.

The male's body's were devoid of hair, except for their heads, but Beverly was unsure if this was natural or cultural.

The mutual maternal exchange seemed to erase any lingering tension. Without any preamble, the four natives free of the encumbrance of the baby, helped the human couple to their feet and supported them as they made their slow way back into the jungle. They natives seemed to be following some kind of trail, but Beverly, try as she might, found it impossible to see. Jean-Luc observed quietly, "Quadruped. Long claws. Probably well used as a way to reach water."

Nothing was said. By now Beverly was becoming accustomed to Jean-Luc's pronouncements. But when he said, "They were angry when I first saw them because of the baby. I didn't like their eyes then. I do now."

Beverly said quietly, "Well talk about it later, okay, Jean-Luc?"

"Yes." He said. "My name is Jean-Luc. You are Beverly, mon chou. Mon Chou like me."

"That's right." Said a tired Beverly. "Just like you."

 

 

The Leader stood, legs braced, bare feet apart and its long, leathery, sinewy arms folded across his powerful chest. In any situation it was an imposing figure but now, as it stood, its eyes slitted in concentration, it was downright frightening.

The nervous seeker was stooping slightly, cupping the chin of its subject with one hand while its other hand was placed firmly on its head. Sweat was beginning to bead over the seeker's body, a mixture of nervousness and intense concentration. The situation wasn't helped when the Leader said testily,

"What is taking so long? You mind crawlers are supposed to be able to extract information with little effort!" It sneered and bared its teeth. "Either your subject is too strong for you or you are simply incompetent."

The seeker straightened slowly and turned, all trace of nervousness gone. It had been struggling with its subject for in excess of three hours with little success. The last thing it needed was sarcastic interference from its leader.

"With respect, Leader, I am not a mind crawler. I am a Thought Seeker." It took a deep breath and turned to look over its shoulder at the semi-conscious subject. Retuning its attention back to the leader, it shook its head, its fronds flopping from side to side, making a slapping sound on its damp, flat head.

"Although," It continued, "I have made some progress in extracting its thoughts, it has a remarkable ability to resist me, even in its sedated state."

The seeker used one curved talon to scratch its thickly lined face, obviously thinking, indeed debating what the ramifications of its next words were going to have on the leader. 

"I can report without doubt, however, this..." It cast a flip of its hand in the direction of the subject, "Is not one of our Sacred species."

The leader unfolded its arms, its face clearly showing its shock and incredulity.

"Not of the Sacred?" It almost whispered, still trying to absorb the enormity of the words.

"But we have been Sacred for millennia! How could this be? It appears as we do."

The leader turned in a slow circle, its arms spread wide. "We have all read the texts...seen the images! It is taught to each and every one of us from infancy!"

The leader rounded on the seeker and jabbed a finger at the subject. "On what do you base this...this...outrage?!"

Remarkably, the seeker remained calm. Despite the leader's previous sarcasm, the seeker was very good at its job.

"I have been in its mind, Leader. Outwardly, yes, it appears as we do, but its mind differs. There is something else, something indefinable and, as yet still hidden from me, but rest assured, Leader, it cannot resist me indefinitely. Give me enough time and I will wrest its secrets from it."

"How much time?" the leader asked curtly.

"As I have never encountered anything remotely like this before, I cannot say. But, if I may, Leader, have one of the Seekers who specialise in genetics examine it. This..." Again it gestured at the subject, the seekers brows furrowed deeply, "Must carry the genetic imprint of the Long-Gones."

Even at the mere mention of the name, everyone in the room flinched visibly, including the leader. It then spat on the floor one of the strongest indications of disgust one of its species could...or would make, especially in public.

"How ironic then, that our most eminent genetic seeker is at present in a state of mindlessness, a condition it is unlikely to recover from!"

It walked in tight circle, its jaws grinding. "Who, on this ship could do work of this calibre?"

The thought seeker shrugged and lifted its hands. "Seeker Frahn."

The leader's breath hissed through its teeth. "It is very young. The only reason Enn invited it on its expedition was because of its youth. It was unlikely to object to what Enn was really up to."

"There is truth in what you say, Leader,". Said the seeker respectfully. "But we must not forget it was Frahn who assisted in the specimen's escape and Frahn who summoned you. I cannot attest as to its proficiency, but it certainly possesses all that is to be admired about our species."

The leader nodded ponderously. "Hmm, that is true, indeed I myself have said as much to it. Very well, if Frahn is used, is there a Seeker who can assist it, if it feels the need for help or guidance?"  
The seeker gave the question considerable thought, then lifted its head and nodded. "I believe Seeker Yurn may act in that capacity. Genetics are not it's speciality, it is a medical seeker, but I am aware it has a keen interest in genetics, albeit as an amateur."

"Not an ideal situation then," Growled the leader. Then it sighed. "Still we are not in a position to turn away from providence. Has Frahn recovered? Recovered enough to take on this work? I need not remind you of the importance of the passing of time, time we do not have the luxury of wasting. There is too much at stake."

"It has recovered enough, Leader."

"In that case, continue with your work, Thought Seeker. I will summon Frahn myself."

Offering a slight bow, the seeker acknowledged the leader's tacit apology for calling it a mind crawler and rectifying the insult by addressing it by its formal title.

"Of course, Leader. I will inform you immediately when I have infiltrated the subject's mind."

"Thank you, Seeker, your work is appreciated."

As the leader and its aides left the room, the seeker turned back to the subject and resumed its work with renewed vigour.

 

 

Considering what she'd just been through, the fact she sat so stoically as her beautiful, although at present it wasn't actually at its glorious best, hair was being unceremoniously chopped off...hacked might have been a better description...was testament to both her courage and her willingness to do her best to be compliant. After all, her life and that of Jean-Luc's were in the native's hands and, as they had so far shown nothing but gentle kindness and a genuine interest in helping them, Beverly thought the least she could do was refrain from any kind of complaint about what they chose to do.

On arrival at the modest collection of mud-and-daub huts, arranged in a circle around a large fire pit, each human was thoroughly bathed. That in itself was a painful exercise, especially when extra attention was paid to the ghastly wound in Beverly's thigh. At first she did her utmost to endure, gritting her teeth until she thought they must surely break and allowing only low moans of pain, but when Jean-Luc observed innocently, 

"It's better if you scream. If it only hurts a little, there's no need to be too loud, but if they hurt you too much, scream as loud as you can. Be still, though. They let you scream, but you're not allowed to move. If you do that the pain becomes more than you will be able to bear and you will go to sleep. They don't like that. It gets bad then."

Beverly really wanted to explain to her lover that the natives weren't the same people who had abducted them and tortured him, but the pain became too intense and she decided he was right. Screaming did help, although the pain remained terrible, expressing her reaction to it was beneficial.

So now, her thigh, still an angry red and swollen drum-tight, sported a wound that was now clean and packed with some kind of compound, organic in nature and made by the natives by chewing some kind of vegetation, mixed with sap and their own saliva.

The wound itself was not covered, but left open, one end sporting a short hollow tube, presumably made of bone which Beverly correctly recognised as a drain. Their other wounds were dealt with, mostly simply cleaned, but some had a smear of the compound applied. Nothing was done for the broken bones they both suffered, but Beverly knew as long as the rested and limited their movements, especially in the oxygen depleted air, they should be all right. Provided their pharmacopoeia worked on humans. Their nakedness was just going to have to be accepted. 

"What is it they say?" Mused Beverly to herself. "When in Rome..."

With her thigh still throbbing faithfully in synch with her heartbeat, her head tugged backwards every now and then as her hair fell in clumps around her. The females who were involved in giving Beverly her new hair style had been chatting happily, but once they noticed Beverly didn't seem to be enjoying the process as they were, they fell silent. 

Jean-Luc had been watching the procedure in silence, Beverly, keeping her head still, cast the occasional sideways glance in his direction. She was saddened to see tears sliding down his face. Not sure if this was another emotional episode due to his recent trauma, she wasn't sure whether or not to react, but the sadness in his expressive eyes eventually prompted her to say quietly,

"Jean-Luc? What is it? Why do you weep?"

He remained silent, making his weeping all the harder to bear. He sighed and frowned, confusion making his tears fall more copiously.

"I don't know." He managed to say softly, making no effort to wipe the tears from his eyes. “It's just..."

"Just what, Jean-Luc?"

"I...it's your hair. I don't know why, but seeing them cutting it off makes me feel very...sad."

Beverly smiled, wishing she could move to embrace him or, at the very least, turn her head so he could see the love in her eyes and expression, but none of that was possible, so instead she said with mild amusement,

"You always did like my hair, my love, but don't worry. It'll grow back."

That seemed to help Jean-Luc and his tears ceased. After a few minutes he slowly lifted a hand and ran it over his bald pate.

"Will my hair grow back too? They must have cut my hair off as well when they were hurting me. Perhaps when I was asleep."

"Now how the hell do I tell him about inherited alopecia?" Beverly thought wryly. And there was the ongoing problem that he was still under the erroneous assumption that the natives were the same people who had tortured him. So instead of saying anything, Beverly just reached for his hand and when he tentatively took it, she closed her eyes and let the rhythmic, gentle tugging of her head lull her.

She was brought out of her meditation as the application of cold mud, redolent with the aroma of dirt, some kind of liquid and the ochre colouring which Beverly saw on the hands of the females who now surrounded her and were applying the thick glutinous muck to her bowl-like hair cut.

She grimaced slightly, doing her best to hide her disgust but a disgruntled snort from Jean-Luc made her turn her head just slightly to see he was receiving the same treatment. Males were smearing the mud all over his bald head, even covering the short fringe of hair he habitually kept cropped short, but had grown a little since he'd left the Enterprise.

Beverly couldn't help herself. The look of disgust and effrontery on his face as the cheerful males went about their task was priceless.

"Don't worry, Jean-Luc, you're still as handsome as ever." She said, barely suppressing a giggle.

Her mirth quickly vanished as a circle of natives surrounded them. With Jean-Luc's anointment over, some kind of celebration seemed to be happening. The natives, having formed a circle, tossed into the fire in the pit, which Beverly'd deduced was always kept alight, wood, which had obviously been dried somehow because all the vegetation Beverly had seen was damp, in fact the high humidity was exacerbating their breathing problems.

With the flames, oddly green in colour, growing rapidly, the natives adorned each other with simple strings of seed necklaces, bracelets and anklets. Then, chanting in a lilting song-like cadence, they began to move in a clock-wise direction, lifting their feet and bringing them down hard, making the damp ground emit a strange hollow sound.

Because all the natives were smiling, showing small tan teeth, Beverly thought it best that they reciprocate. Gently squeezing the hand she still held, Beverly said quietly, 

"Jean-Luc, smile...make it look like you're enjoying yourself."

His deep voice, still roughened by its abuse, clearly showed he was not all amused.

"I don't like this."

Turning her head to face him, Beverly said as patiently as she could, 

"They're just having a...party. Just go along with it, okay?"

"What are you talking about?" Asked a confused and testy captain.

Beverly frowned and gestured to the dancing natives.

"Them! Look, I think this..." She gestured to the natives. "Is some kind of celebration and seeing as we're the guests here and they've been so kind..."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jean-Luc said, his ochre-mud coloured brow crinkling.

Beverly was perplexed. It was so obvious what she was referring to. Worry again soured her stomach.

"Well, what were you talking about? What is it you don't like, Jean-Luc?"

He scowled. "You did it again!"

Rapidly losing patience, Beverly hissed, 

"Did what, for Christ's sake?"

"Who?" Asked an even more confused man.

"Never mind! What was it I did again?"

Giving Beverly a petulant look, Jean-Luc said sullenly,

"You know perfectly well."

Her patience now gone, a tired and still in pain Beverly stared into her lover's eyes and said ominously,

"If you don't tell me what the hell you're talking about, so help me, I'll..."

"You don't call me Jean-Luc mon chou!"

She wanted to roll her eyes, she really did, but she had to keep reminding herself that her Jean-Luc was absent and the man sitting beside her was different. "Not his fault." Beverly said to herself. "Something's been done to him. I must be patient, I have to be what he needs me to be until we're rescued and I can treat him...restore him back to my Jean-Luc." 

So she summoned a smile and made sure her love showed in her eyes, although she had no way to know if he recognised it or even understood the significance.

"I'm so sorry, Jean-Luc...mon chou." She then decided to find out just how much of his mother tongue he remembered, if indeed he remembered at all. "Pouvez-vous me pardonner, s'il tu plait?"

He blinked a few times, his mouth silently forming words. After a few moments his eyes cleared and he smiled, but was a little hesitant as he said,

"Il n'y a rien....a pardonner...Beverly, mon chou."

She was just about to lift her hand to caress his whiskery face when she suddenly realised the chanting had ceased. She looked up to see a young male...she guessed a teenager, squatting in front of her. He reached out his right hand, index finger extended and daubed some ochre-mud on the end of her nose. He then gently slid his finger up her nose, ending between her eyebrows.

A cheer went up and three females came to Beverly, alarming her as they tried to assist her to her feet. It was with some dread that Beverly worked out that she had just been either given to the male...or worse...betrothed. Shaking her head and trying to find a balance between polite refusal and outright aggressive physical denial, Beverly plastered a smile on her shaking head and wriggled as best she could out of the clutches of the females.

They got the message and slowly lowered Beverly back to the ground and stepped back, their expressions ranging from a mixture of confusion to anger to offence. Shuffling as close to Jean-Luc as she could, Beverly picked up his hand and gave him a warm smile. She then turned back to the rather tense audience.

"This man..." She lifted their joined hands and said firmly, "Is my...that is we're...I'm his...Oh hell!" She took a steadying breath before continuing calmly. "We're in a relationship!" She placed their joined hands over her heart, then over Jean-Luc's. "He's mine!" She said with finality. "And I'm his!" 

She looked at the young male and smiled, but shook her head. "Sorry." She said softly. "I'm taken."

The male seemed to understand, although he wasn't exactly happy about it. He stood abruptly and strode away, his head held high, obviously doing his best to preserve his wounded dignity and pride.

The remaining natives drifted away from the fire pit and Beverly sighed with heartfelt relief. She looked at Jean-Luc to find him staring at her. Their hands were still joined and he lifted them, placing them on his lips. He didn't kiss but the gesture seemed to be highly significant to him as once again he began the silent weeping.

To Beverly, this mute expression of whatever he was feeling was all the more powerful for its silence. She shed tears herself as she whispered, "Je t’aime, Jean-Luc, mon chou...mon amour."

He closed his eyes and bowed his head, still holding their hands to his lips.


	2. Physician Heal Thyself Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as Pt. 1

Frahn was leaning back in its seat, trying to ease the small, but persistent ache in its back. The distinctive clicking of sharp talons on the uncovered metal portions of the deck heralded the approach of the leader. The big being's presence seemed to fill the room Frahn occupied and not merely physically, but on a deeply psychological level.

Just knowing one was in the presence of this particular person afforded a sense of self-belief, safety and unstinting loyalty. The leader knew this, but to Frahn's knowledge had never exploited it. That understanding only served to lift Frahn's esteem for its leader higher and when it dwelt on the thought that this unique member of its species wished to join with it...Frahn was smiling as it swivelled its chair and began to rise as protocol demanded.

However, the leader waved the young seeker back to its seat.

"There is no need, Frahn. I am aware you are still recovering."

"Thank you, Leader." Frahn then glanced down at the tall being's bare feet. The leader noticed the surreptitious scrutiny and embarrassed Frahn by tapping its toes, its talons making a muted sound on the soft floor covering. No explanation was necessary, but an amused leader said,

"I never did like wearing footwear and, as I rose to my present rank and my station required the wearing of boots..." It sighed and shook its head. "I was spending more time grinding down my toe-talons than I was actually doing in the performance of my job!"

Frahn wasn't sure it should laugh, but it couldn't help it. The leader joined in and again tapped its toes. "In the end I made a unilateral decision and dispensed with the boots altogether...and I have been happy about it ever since!"

The leader drew up the only other chair in Frahn's quarters and showed exceptional civility by asking if it might sit. Humbled and again embarrassed, a flushing Frahn nodded, saying softly,

"Of course, Leader, I would be honoured."

"It is I who am honoured, Seeker Frahn." At the use of its formal title, Frahn came to its feet, only to be once more quietly encouraged to sit.

"My formality has a purpose, Frahn. I know you are still recovering, but we have a situation that requires your expertise. I would like to request your assistance in this matter." It held up one finger. "But if you feel you need more time to recuperate, then by all means take it. This is not an order, you are under no obligation, not to me or this ship, to comply."

Doing its utmost to keep the excitement and pride at being addressed so by the leader, Frahn still struggled to keep its twin vocal chords in harmony.

"May I ask, Leader, what is the nature of the matter you refer to?"

The leader smiled paternally. "Genetics, Frahn. We have a situation that requires a specialist genetics Seeker and in the absence of Enn, that leaves you the only one with sufficient knowledge in the field on this ship."

Frahn blanched, even its fronds lost their lustre.

"But Leader, I am so inexperienced! Yes, I am a genetics Seeker, but compared with Seeker...forgive me, Leader, Enn, I am but a learner still."

"But you are qualified."

"Yes, Leader, in fact I scored very highly in my examinations, but learning is nothing without experience. I am not so naive as to believe the only reason I was requested by Enn was because of my youth. It wanted a crew with the required qualifications, but, Leader, have you studied the crew manifest? Over 70 percent of those chosen had only an average of three years in their chosen fields. Enn wanted blind obedience...no one experienced or powerful enough to raise any objections once we realised what was going on."

"Yet that is exactly what you did, Frahn." The leader gave a kind smile. "Your youth, your lack of experience did not prevent you from doing what was right. And you have gained immense respect for what you have done...and the price you have paid."

Bowing its head, Frahn said humbly, "Thank you, Leader, but you flatter me. What I did was no more than any one of us would have done...eventually."

The leader's smile showed its understanding of the subtle joke. Then it sobered.

"The matter at hand, Frahn. The individual who tried to take your life has been found to be..." It took a deep breath. "To be not of the Sacred."

Frahn shot to its feet, the pain it caused ignored.

"But that is impossible!" It blurted, so shocked protocol completely forgotten.

"We know." The leader said placatingly, waving Frahn back to its seat. "It is for that very reason we need you. The Thought Seeker has found the subject's mind differs...it can resist, but the seeker is confident it can access its mind...given enough time. But of course time is not something we have a lot of. Not only must we avoid the Federation ship which must surely be doing its best to locate us, but we must also recover Enn's specimens and deal with them one way or another. Your task will be to do an in-depth study of the subject's DNA. If it is not of our Sacred species then what is it? Why does it look like us? And most importantly...How did it become? Was it manufactured? Deliberately created or is our species suffering some kind of regression?"

Speaking aloud its thoughts, Frahn opined, "If indeed it has been deliberately created, then for what purpose? And by whom?"

"This is highly confidential, Frahn, but we believe Enn has something to do with this. Its cryptic reference to the other in our genetic makeup..." It sighed. "But I am getting ahead of myself. Are you up to this. Frahn? And please be honest, we would rather you recovered fully than jeopardise your long-term health by asking your body to perform before it is ready."

Its chest swelling with pride, Frahn slowly rose to its feet. "It will not take much to interface with our data banks or our computer intelligence, Leader. I am ready and willing to serve."

The leader stood and again humbled Frahn to its core by bowing in the ancient, traditional way. It returned the honour and stood motionless as it tried to regain its composure. As the leader turned to leave it said, 

"You will find all the relevant information on this matter queued in your terminal for your inspection. Now that you have accepted the task, we wish you to begin immediately."

The doors were closing as Frahn said, "Of course, Leader."

The last thing Frahn heard was the leader saying, "Thank you, Frahn. I am again proud of you." 

 

 

The recently promoted Lt. Comm. Sonya Gomez had seen a lot of adventure in engineering. Her fellow crew mates in other departments of the Enterprise often chided her about the use of the word, 'adventure' when applied to engineering, but like all those who had devoted themselves to the heart of the great ship, she knew right down to her bones that what happened deep inside the ship, in her powerhouse, was every bit as exciting and important than some of the more perhaps glamorous departments.

Take her boss, Comm. Geordi LaForge, for instance. Sonya had learned more from him these last few years than she might have learned on some other, less prestigious ship, but not only was Geordi a genius with the engines, but the ship's systems in general. And of course, the Enterprise was the Flagship...she deserved nothing but the best and by God...she got it, captain Picard saw to that.

So when Geordi had slowly become more and more withdrawn after the death of his best friend, Data, Sonya's worry grew exponentially. She and Geordi had become quite close. When she'd first come aboard...was it really six years ago? She had been a pain. Over zealous, over confident, generally full of herself and so very keen...she smiled to herself, flushing just a little with embarrassment. "Was I really that naïve?" She sighed to herself. But as her mind furnished the memories, she recalled how Geordi had mentored her...seasoned her and made her the fine, steady engineer she became.

His recent absence from engineering had all the staff rattled. With Sonya in temporary command, it was her job to bolster them, quash the inevitable, yet caring speculation about Geordi and get them to focus on their jobs and the task at hand which was a doozie.

"Why is it..." Sonya sighed. "That those up there on the bridge think they can just say...'Oh, we have this impossible problem. No doubt engineering can find the answers we need....fix the problem...work a damned miracle'? She sighed. She was good at her job, she knew that, but she was no Geordi LaForge.

She had an inkling something was afoot as, from Geordi's office, where she was struggling with their conundrum, she noticed the usual subdued chatter that was part of the oh so familiar sounds of the department fell silent. Only two people could do that. One was the captain and the other Geordi, but only if he'd been away under trying circumstances. Normally a warm and friendly man, though quiet and a little shy, especially around females, since Data's death he had slowly withdrawn. No longer the quiet, cheerful banter, no drinks in the lounge off duty...bit-by-bit, Geordi LaForge had retreated and everyone who knew and loved him had been waiting for him to come back, let the old Geordi out to re-join his comrades, so when word got out he was on medical leave, the sympathy was overwhelming. It was as if everyone in engineering shared whatever it was that was keeping him from them.

Sonya rose from her chair and poked her head out the door. Sure enough, Geordi was back. She studied his face, trying to find some clue as to what had caused his absence, but he looked the same, which in itself wasn't all that encouraging. Still he was here and Sonya silently rejoiced. Like so many others, found work was his only solace, his panacea for all that ailed him.

He was standing at the main wall screen, a frown marring the smooth dark skin of his brow. "Hi, sir," Sonya said quietly. "How are...?"

That's as far as she got. He did offer a tight smile, but said nothing than, "Report, Sonya."

Sighing quietly to herself, Sonya directed her attention to the screen. "Well it's not all bad news, but I wouldn't throw any parties just yet."

"So what do we have so far?"

Tapping one section of the large screen with her knuckle, Sonya said with a trace of pugnaciousness, "This." She shook her head. "It's only a gut feeling, but I reckon we should concentrate on this."

"The subspace distortion wave?" Geordi said a little dubiously. "But surely you know they can appear for a variety of reasons and very randomly at that. Why do you think that one SDW is anything to do with a ship that can fold space?"

"I don't, not specifically. But look more carefully, sir. Compare that SDW with what we know already about them."

He didn't actually need to lean forward for a better look, his cybernetic eyes could magnify anything, but like his lost best friend, he liked to...'blend in'. Sonya was growing restless as she waited. Surely he could see it...must see it?

She was about to lose her patience and point it out when Geordi said quietly, "You know something, Sonya? I think you just might be on to something here."

As she'd done, he tapped the area of the screen with his knuckle. "That's no ordinary SDW. In fact I'm not fully convinced it's a bona fide SDW at all. I think that..." He pointed with his chin. "Is something else entirely."

Feeling the old rush of excitement, Sonya found it difficult to curb her enthusiasm. This was exactly what she thrived on...lived for. "So want do you think it is, sir?" She asked eagerly. "Have you ever seen anything like it before?"

She frowned as his expression changed to one of deep concern. His dark skin even paled a little. 

"Yes, unfortunately I have." 

"So what caused it?" Said a now wary woman. Geordi's reply made her shudder with well-remembered dread.

"The Borg"

"Shit!" Sonya whispered. "But the Borg are gone...Are you saying they're back or that some other species has got hold of their technology?"

"I don't know, but the last time I saw something like this...Something that on first inspection appears to be a SDW...and isn't was when the Borg came en masse in that final assault. If you recall, they opened multiple trans-warp conduits, hundreds of them and the only way we could detect them was after they'd closed. They left a distortion almost identical to that." He nodded to the screen and Sonya folded her arms across her chest, a typical gesture for her and one that the staff knew meant she was deep in thought.

"You said almost identical. What's different?"

By way of answering, Geordi said, "Computer, isolate section gamma zero one, and magnify 1000 times."

Sonya stepped closer to the screen staring at the highlighted area. At first she didn't see it, then she gasped and said in a awed whisper, "You son of a bitch!"

"That's about the same thing I said when I first saw it." Geordi said, a trace of his old humour evident.

"So what do we do? Can we trace it? Follow it?"

The grin that slowly emerged on Geordi's face had been absent so long it was like seeing a long lost dear friend again.

"Oh yeah...we can do both, but we're going to have to do a hell of a lot of tweaking."

"Right!" Said an energised Sonya. "Where do we start?"

Geordi's smile became less riant as he said gently, "We don't do anything just yet. First things first. You can make a start, but I have to run this by Commander Riker. And I don't think he's going to be throwing any parties yet either."

Sonya watched her boss and friend walk towards the turbo lift, thinking, "You might still be hurting, Geordi, but I think you're on the way back to us. It's about damned time!"

 

 

Since their encounter with the alien ship, Will had been restless. He had no proof, nothing on which to base his unease, but he knew...somehow he just knew that the huge ship's captain had lied and that led to one inescapable conclusion. If captain Picard and Beverly weren't on that ship, then its captain must know where they are.

Seeing Geordi step out of the turbo lift made Will's unease retreat a little. The chief engineer may not be back to his old self, but Will instantly saw the subtle change in the man. Was it that his shoulders weren't so slumped? Or perhaps his posture was generally more positive?

Whatever it was, Will wasn't about to reject it, rather he would embrace it and do whatever he could to foster it. In a way he owed Geordi, not only as the genius engineer he was and thus such a enormous asset to the ship, but as a personal friend of Will's, something that wasn't as easy to maintain as it sounded as they were not of equal rank. Even off duty, the disparity of their respective ranks could never be truly forgotten and Will knew without a shadow of doubt that subtle, yet iron-clad situation had prevented Geordi from confiding to Will whatever it was that had caused him such pain for so long.

Will greeted the engineer with a cautious smile, making sure his affection for his friend showed in his eyes, but unfortunately, not in his voice. Will was acting captain, and as such couldn't afford to be his usual genial self. That wasn't to say there was a vast difference in his command style, it was just that with the added responsibility and the current situation, a more sober, a more conservative approach was called for.

With one eyebrow raised, Will asked, "Mr. LaForge, have you got something to say that I want to hear?"

Geordi's grin was like the sun, finally coming out after months of dark, overcast skies. Will was so elated he dearly wanted to give his friend a bear hug, but of course, restrained himself.

"Besides," Thought Will with a touch of recrimination. "He probably wouldn’t appreciate it."

"So what've you got?" The big man said, doing a good job of appearing calmly official.

Geordi understood Will's situation and replied in kind.

"Well, we can track them...they've left a footprint we can follow, but it's going to take a major adjustment of most of our key systems and...I'm going to have to dump warp power directly into the forward sensor array."

Will frowned, the last trace of bonhomie vanishing from his eyes.

"Meaning what, exactly?"

"Meaning that we'll have no weapons or shields and life support's going to be minimal."

"But we'll find them?"

Geordi shrugged. "I can lead you to them, Commander, but it's pretty obvious those aliens have technology way above anything we have. Who knows what kind of velocity they might be capable of? I mean...you saw their ship."

"So what you're saying is...We might find them and they just might vanish again, but at a speed that'll take them so far away there'd be no way we could find them again?"

The engineer sighed. "Pretty much, sir."

Will turned and looked at the blank area where the forward viewscreen was. Unless ordered into activation, it was usually idle. Pursing his lips, Will decided he wanted to see the surrounding space. "Forward viewscreen on."

Geordi joined Will, both lost in thought. It was Will who said quietly, "We don't have much choice, do we."

"Not if you want to find the captain and the doc." 

Will voice was very soft as he asked, "How long?"

"We've already begun the preliminary stuff, but it's going to take a while, Commander. Four...five hours at least."

"And once we begin the hunt?"

Again Geordi shrugged. "I can't answer that one. It depends on how far they went."

Will reached up and stroked his beard. "I can't shake the feeling the alien captain lied to me, Geordi. Now if that's true...why did he...she...it...lie? The only thing I can think of is that they know and for reasons they won't disclose, don't want us to find out."

"Okay," agreed Geordi speculatively. "But if that's true does that mean the captain and Beverly are on the alien ship...or if they're not, do the aliens know where they are?"

Frustrated, Will ran his hand backwards through his hair, his temples beginning to show some grey.

"I don't know!" He took a steadying breath. "But I do know we're not going to find out sitting here. Do what you have to, Mr. LaForge. Get this ship to that alien ship post haste."

"Yes, sir!"

Geordi strode to the lift, his ears ringing with Will's warm..."It's good to have you back, Geordi."

As the lift doors closed, the engineer said quietly, "It's good to be back, Commander."

 

 

The night had been a long one for Beverly. Whereas Jean-Luc, despite the ongoing deep pain he must've been suffering, slept right through the night, barely even moving. Not so Beverly. Along with her many other sources of pain, her thigh was throbbing so badly and emitting so much heat, it was impossible to even think of sleep. She sat up all night, mostly holding her swollen thigh, trying to see in the inky dark how much pus, if any at all, was being discharged through the bone drain. If it wasn't draining that meant trouble and by the way the wound was behaving, Beverly was almost certain an abscess was forming.

Morning found Beverly running a temperature and feeling nauseous. Jean-Luc opened his eyes and sat up slowly, frowning down at his tumescence. He tried to stand and toppled over crying out as his broken leg folded under him.

He was attempted to stand again, but in the dimness of their hut he heard Beverly's voice.

"Don't Jean-Juc! Just either lie down or, if you can, sit up, which would be better for your breathing."

He was mostly silent as he manoeuvred himself into a sitting position, only crying out once or twice when the pain became too much. Once he'd settled, Beverly noted he seemed to be upset again and she suddenly realised she'd forgotten the mon chou when she'd used Jean-Luc's name. 

Taking a shallow breath she said quietly, "I'm sorry, Jean-Luc, mon chou. It's just that we've known each other for a very long time and in all that time, I've always called you just Jean-Luc...well...mostly." She smiled ruefully. "Sometimes I call you Captain or Captain Picard if I'm really annoyed with you and there's been times when I've been angry enough to call you..."

She was abruptly cut off when he said, "I want to...I need....there's pressure..."

"You need to empty your bladder, Jean-Luc."

"Oh...yes, I remember. Sometimes when they were hurting me it came out, I couldn't stop it. They didn't seem to care about the liquid...but the other...they didn't like that and they hurt me more, putting things inside me and telling me was forbidden to let it out, but I couldn't prevent it. I tried, I tried very hard but it came out anyway and they hurt me more."

Moving slowly, Beverly scooted closer until she was sitting close enough so that their bodies were touching. She placed an arm around his shoulders, knowing he was silently weeping by the trembling that wracked his body.

"It wasn't your fault, my love...mon chou. You did nothing wrong, I know you don't remember, but those bad people took you and did bad things to you, but you had done nothing whatsoever to deserve what happened to you."

"Then why did they do it?" He whispered hoarsely. "I don't understand. If I didn't do anything wrong, why did they take me and hurt me? They hurt me so much, Beverly, mon chou. I did ask them to let me go, but they said no and every time they came into the room, they hurt me and I don't know why. The only thing I was allowed to do was scream."

"I know, my love, I know. For many, many centuries, people of all worlds have hurt each other and others not of their species. It is becoming rarer, but it does still happen and it's as incomprehensible now as it always has been. You've been a victim, Jean-Luc, a victim of some people who do not yet understand that what they're doing is wrong. But I can tell you not all of those people on that ship you were on were bad. One of them helped us escape. I think it risked a lot to act as it did. I can only hope..."

He cut her off again. "Why are you so hot?"

Sighing and shifting slightly to try and find a position that eased the pain of her thigh, Beverly said quietly,

"I have a nasty infection in the wound in my thigh. My body is reacting by raising my temperature in an attempt to kill the bacteria."

"No need." Jean-Luc said noncommittally.

"Why?" Asked a now curious doctor. So far, these seemingly odd pronouncements of Jean-Luc's had been accurate and she was perplexed at how or indeed why he would know the things he did.

"Unique bacterial phage. It's in their saliva and in the water. Give it enough time and it will overcome the infection. But first the build-up of pus must be eradicated."

"How do you know all this, Jean-Luc? I mean the business about displacement and Simpson's Law is one thing, I'd expect you to know about that, but when we were being helped from the shuttle crash site...you remember, through the jungle following some kind of path so faint I could barely see it, yet you knew not only what kind of creature made it, but where it probably went. How did you know? Have you been here, on this planet before...years ago maybe? Before the 'D'?"

He looked at her in compete incomprehension. "The 'D'?"

"The Enterprise D." Seeing his still had no idea she elaborated in the hope she might stir some kind of memory in him.

"NCC 1701, Enterprise D. Our old ship, Jean-Luc. You were the Captain and I was the Chief Medical Officer. We still hold those positions on our current ship, the Enterprise, NCC 1701 E."

He stared into Beverly's eyes in the hut, the light improving a little as the sun rose and sent its rays through the opening that allowed access.

"Almost the same." He said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"The thing...the name. The same except for the last bit."

Realising what he meant, Beverly smiled. "There has been a ship called Enterprise as long as Starfleet has existed. It is a very illustrious name and only the finest ship of the fleet bears it. The last bit as you put it, denotes the current ship...to distinguish it from those that went before."

She shifted again and couldn't contain a sharp inhalation of pain. But she pushed it aside to continue, it was helping to keep her mind off her pain.

"My earlier question, Jean-Luc...mon chou," She hurriedly remembered to add. "Do you know why you know the things you do about this planet...these people?"

He shook his head and the silent weeping began again. Whispering brokenly he said haltingly, "I don't know. I don't know anything but I know everything. I don't understand, Beverly, mon chou, and I'm so frightened."

Despite the heat radiating from her body, Beverly manoeuvred herself until she could embrace the mutely weeping man. Resting her cheek atop his head she realised the ochre-mud had set hard. She raised a hand and tested the cap-like mud mixture on her own head, only to find the same thing.

"Oh, great," She said sarcastically. "Now we have helmets on our heads!"

She was slightly startled as four natives entered, one at a time as the entryway was small, and began to encourage the humans to exit. They were gentle but Beverly couldn't contain her vocal expressions of intense pain. Jean-Luc too groaned loudly, several of his wounds splitting open and bleeding slowly.

Once out in the oppressive heat and humidity, which surprised Beverly even through her pain that it should be like that so early in the morning, as they were led/carried towards the fire pit, Beverly saw some pottery bowls that three natives held under their chins. They were chewing, occasionally spitting out the contents of their mouths before scooping up some more matter from a small pile in front of them and beginning the process again. Beverly guessed what was about to happen and she groaned with dread. But Jean-Luc's quiet,

"It will help, Beverly mon chou, it will help both of us. Do what they want. Stay still, but scream if you need to, that is allowed."

Beverly thought they'd be taken straight to the fire pit, that was how it'd seemed, but they were directed away a short distance into the surrounding jungle and, through gestures and mime, made aware they were to relieve themselves.

Her pain stole her embarrassment, but Jean-Luc was reluctant to comply. During the night, faecal matter and blood had oozed from his anus and covered the backs and insides of his thighs yet he still resisted the native's encouragement to defecate. He urinated, although he wouldn't touch his penis, but would do no more. Beverly tried to get him to comply, but he shook his head vehemently, saying with fear in his voice,

"NO! They are trying to trick me. I know I'm not supposed to do that. If I do, they will have more reason to hurt me." 

It was obvious he wasn't going to change his mind, so the natives cleaned the foetid mess from his skin before their treatment began.

 

 

Although Frahn had assured the leader it was ready to work, the truth was it was still experiencing considerable discomfort. Even doing something as simple as sitting at an access point and talking to the interface was taking more out of it than it'd anticipated.

The problem was the integration. Its species did possess a high and very sophisticated level of technology which did include medical expertise, but such was their physiology it was no easy matter to treat them. For such a robust species, some interior parts of them were remarkably delicate but their real Achilles' heel was their blood. It wasn't possible to reproduce or transfuse, each individual's blood was unique, only sharing the most basic components of the general population.

The medical seekers got around this problem by creating a synthetic polymer that, on infusion, would, over a period of time, first mimic, then fully integrate with the individual's unique blood. 

How long this process took deepened entirely on how much blood had been lost and therefore how much polymer had to be infused. In Frahn's case, that was a lot, almost 75 percent of its entire blood volume, so the time needed for full integration it its case was a few weeks, rather than the usual few days.

So, despite the strong urge to do its utmost for its leader, Frahn had to take frequent rests. It was while it was taking one of these breaks it decided to go over the most recent data. Frahn couldn't simply be idle as it rested, it had to do something. 

It was well into the data when it sat up, gasping in pain, but ignoring it completely. It was out of its room and heading for the nearest disc as it consulted its status screen on its left wrist. On finding the leader was on the bridge, Frahn stepped onto the disc and said urgently, 

"Up! Quickly!"

Because Frahn actually ran off the disc and into the vast bridge, those aides whose task it was to assist the leader, immediately formed a phalanx around the leader. A good head taller than the tallest aide, the leader saw who had triggered the alarm in its personnel. 

The leader was ordering the aides to stand down when Frahn's meagre stamina deserted it. It literally fell into the leader's arms. As Frahn attempted to pant out its urgent information, the leader was ordering a seat and a restorative fluid. But as it was eased into the seat, Frahn continued to try and speak. The leader placed one large hand on its shoulder and squeezed gently.

"Frahn! Wait, wait until you recover your breath and some strength. I understand whatever it is you need to tell me urgent, but nothing is so important we cannot wait a few moments for you to recover. Your health, the health of any of us takes precedence, you know that."

Nodding as it gulped, then slowed to sip the restorative fluid, Frahn looked up at the leader with an expression of gratitude. Long minutes passed before the leader, on seeing Frahn's colour improve and its fronds inflate a little, squatted in front of the young seeker and said quietly and kindly, 

"Now, my conscientious friend. What drove you to risk your health in coming to me in such haste?"

"Leader!" Frahn blurted. "I..."

"Slowly, Frahn, slowly. Take your time."

"It is time we do not have, Leader! As you know I have been delving into the genetic make up of the subject. While taking one of my rest periods, I was going over the most recent analyses and I found this."

Frahn cupped its hands together and said firmly, "Display!"

A holo image formed in its hands, then rose a few centimetres above. The leader bent down to peer an the shapes, images and text that shifted and scrolled. Casting a look that obviously invited explanation, Frahn obliged.

"Enn. It wasn't merely bent of vivisecting humans...it was looking for something, something specific. And it found it!"

"What was it?" The leader asked curtly.

"This!" said Frahn, using its mental interface with the vast organic computer to select the appropriate image. The leader studied the image, but shook its head.

"I am but a mere fleet leader. I confess I do not know what it is I am seeing, other than it appears to be a brain. Human, I suppose?"

"Yes, Leader!" It took a deep breath, doing its best to calm itself. "Leader, you, like all our Sacred species are aware of the species known to the humans and many others as the 'Borg'."

The leader nodded, its pupils dilating to occlude the colour of its eyes. "The Abomination." it said with disgust. "Yes, of course we know of them. They attempted millennia ago to...assimilate' us. It was the precursor for our becoming Sacred. No species can ever violate us like that again."

All present on the bridge bowed their heads in remembrance of those who had gone before. Though to speak their name was to invite misfortune, nothing could be gained by dismissing their contribution to what the sacred had become. The Long Gones had a rightful place in the sacred species' history, but such was the trauma of those times, they were rarely, if ever, spoken of. 

"What have the Abomination got to do with Enn?"

"Forgive me, Leader, in my haste I have forgotten you are not a genetic Seeker. Please, look more carefully as I enlarge the image."

As soon as the leader realised what it was looking at, it stepped back and made the Sacred gesture, prompting everyone present to do the same.

"To whom does that brain belong? And how is it that it carries the stain of the Abomination?"

Frahn was regaining its strength now and stood. 

"This brain belongs to the male specimen...the one I assisted, along with the female to escape. It is common knowledge among the medical seeker community that many humans, indeed many species were stained by the Abomination. However, until the intervention of the Ancient Ones, those called the Celiar, almost all species stained by the Abomination, either died as a result or were reabsorbed as redeemed beings."

A deep frown accentuated the creases on the leader's face.

"Then what is this human doing with the stain of the Abomination in his brain?"

Growing excited, Frahn began to further inflate its fronds.

"That is a very interesting question, Leader. We...that is the Seeker community have been aware of a few individuals of a small cross-section of species who the Federation medical community were able to...salvage. But this human was different. Rather than a complete assimilation, in that the victim was made one of the Abomination, enough of his...what his medical community would call 'humanity' was left so that whatever happened to him at the hands of the Abomination, was reversible...to a point. What you see here...the stain...is what I believe to be the stain the Federation medical seekers were either unwilling or simply unable to remove."

"In your opinion, Frahn, which is applicable?"

The seeker sighed and tilted its head, making its fronds flop to one side.

"I would suggest...most strenuously, they lacked sufficient knowledge to completely remove the stain. It could be they also lacked the required equipment, but I feel it is the paucity of knowledge which was the main factor in this individual being left with the stain in place."

"Are you suggesting Enn sought this human deliberately?"

"I do not know, Leader. Although it is true there are those, humans and others who live with the stain of the Abomination in them, I would postulate their number would be small. The Abomination was not in the business of allowing any unfortunate victim to escape. Once assimilated, one is lost to them and then, at the final conflict, the Abomination was bent on total annihilation, their madness had reached a point where their 'goal' of cybernetic perfection by assimilation was completely subsumed by their unhinged desire to rid this area of the galaxy of all those who had successfully opposed it, especially the humans. Enn would have known this, but if it knew of this particular individual, I am not aware of it."

"It seems too remote a chance to be a coincidence. It must have known."

"I find I must agree with you, Leader, but there is more I must disclose."

"Then by all means do so."

Frahn took a steadying breath and braced itself. "Enn did not merely vivisect the human, Leader. It employed a mind adjustment."

"NO!" gasped the leader, aghast. "Not even Enn would be so cruel..."

"As I understand it, Leader, the MA was calibrated, specifically modified to use on the human."

"To reduce the agony?" The leader asked hopefully.

"I am afraid not, Leader. I believe it was done purely to prevent the death of the human. As to its brain..."

"Tell me." Sighed an appalled leader.

"As you know, the MA was never meant to be used on any species other than our own, so as far as I am concerned no one of our Sacred species should know what the effects of using an MA on a human...or any other sentient species for that matter, could be. However, Enn seems to have known, which can only mean it has done it before. As for the human male, I have seen the analysis of the effects, Leader and they are...unfortunate."

Now staring at the deck, its massive shoulders slumped, the leader said quietly, the disharmony of its voice clearly showing its distress,

"If we can find him, can he be restored? Both body and mind?"

"That would depend on more factors that I can ascertain, Leader. As far as I know, provided he has survived the vivisection, which although was barbaric, may not have been as bad as we first thought, then he would be...lost."

Frahn swallowed at seeing the annoyed look on the leader's face. An explanation was called for.

"The MA used on the human was very carefully calibrated, Leader. The human would have lost all sense of self, all memories of his life. However his mind would have become completely adaptive. Put him in any situation, on any life-sustaining planet and he will adapt, his mind will furnish him with all the information required to survive. But he would do so as a non-entity. But, Leader, there are some...complications and they involve the stain of the Abomination." 

Frahn said firmly, "Display enhanced image of the stain."

Into its still cupped hands, a new holo image appeared. "See...here, Leader? The stain has spread. While I do not believe it is detrimental per se, in fact it may offer him access to fragments of memory or perhaps the emotions connected to those memories he cannot access, if the stain continues to spread, I cannot offer any opinion as to how it may affect him."

The leader looked at the image of the microscopic Borg hardware left in Jean-Luc's brain that had been beyond the Federation medical community's ability to remove and sneered.

"And if it continues to grow...would it...could it cause his death?" The leader asked, anger and sadness causing the twin vocal chords to clash unpleasantly.

"Forgive me, Leader, but I am unqualified to make that determination. I am a genetic Seeker and..."

"You know enough, Frahn. Give me your opinion. It will suffice."

Very quietly, Fran lowered its hands, causing the holo image to vanish. "In my opinion, if the stain keeps growing...I cannot see how it would not kill him, Leader. It was put there by the Abomination as part of their effort to transform him to serve them. Now that the Abomination no longer exist, once the stain reaches into too much of his brain, with no connection to the Abomination, chaos will ensue within his thought processes as his brain seeks to 'connect'. When that does not occur, I believe he will self-terminate."

"And if we can find him? Can he be restored?"

Frahn actually wrung its hands. "I do not now, Leader. As I said, the MA was never meant to be used on any species but ours. There is no data to..."

The leader shook his head, making his lustrous, firm, spongy fronds flap. "You are wrong, Frahn! If Enn has done this to a human before then there must be data! It may have been...unstable, but it was too good a Seeker not to have kept all the information it gained. Find it, Frahn! If we can locate the victim and restore him, we might go some way to atone for the appalling actions of one of our own."

The dismissal was obvious and the leader's heavy brow furrowed when Frahn didn't immediately leave. Thinking the young seeker may be unwell, the leader went to it, placing a hand on its shoulder.

"Are you all right, Frahn? Have I asked too much of you?"

Paling again, Frahn swallowed nervously and began to sweat. The leader's keen sense of smell picked up the aroma of nervousness instantly. It straightened and said quietly, "Tell me."

Wringing its hand again, Frahn inadvertently nicked itself with its own talons, something it had not done since a youngster. The scent of fresh adulterated blood made the leader's nostrils flare.

To try and ease the tense situation, the leader said with a small smile, "The integration is progressing."

Frahn had to smile at that. Once, many centuries ago, the scent of spilled blood, adulterated or not, would've sent any one near into a feeding frenzy. But those were the actions of the Long Gones, not the benign, enlightened Sacred ones.

Taking a deep, calming breath, Frahn delivered its shattering news. "Leader, my study of the DNA of the subject strongly suggests it is one of Enn's offspring."

So shocked was the leader it said nothing, forcing a now once again nervous Frahn to continue.

"The markers have been extremely well disguised and the chromosomes altered. But although I have not completed my analysis, I have seen enough to be sure. And Leader...It is my belief Enn was attempting to create a hybrid. A Long Gone/Sacred one."

"Did it succeed?" The leader asked softly.

"To a certain degree, yes, Leader."

"How many, Frahn? How many do you think there are...and have they bred and if so how many times?"

Frahn showed confidence for the first time since entering the bridge. "I cannot speculate too much, but the subject we have is infertile. It can neither deposit or receive. Both systems are non-functional. Also, Leader, I believe the human has something to do with this situation. Enn collected many samples from him, but I was curious to discover Enn had extracted a modestly large amount of reproductive fluid from the human. It would not be out of the bounds of possibility that Enn was going to attempt to adapt the human's genetic material to create yet another example of a hybrid. After all, genetics was what Enn had devoted its life to. What greater achievement for a genetics Seeker than to create a new sub-species, fashioned in our own, Sacred image?"

The disgust on the leader's face was fearsome. "I cannot help but feel Enn was well on the way to creating not hybrids, Frahn, but a sacred version of the Abomination. A contradiction in terms, I know, but if one takes into account Enn's seeming keen interest in the human male because of he carries the stain..."

Frahn was so shocked it stumbled backwards, its legs hitting the seat and causing the seat to topple and Frahn to fall to the deck. Aides quickly went to assist while the leader turned to bark its orders.

"We must accelerate the search! If the human male is alive we have to find him! It is bad enough that he is in the situation he is because of one of us, but if he self-terminates because Enn has somehow reactivated the stain of the Abomination...then the guilt of that heinous act will be borne by all of us. Bring the sweeper online and boost it to maximum power!"

One of the monitoring bridge crew turned and said respectfully, "That will illuminate us, Leader. If the Federation ship is indeed searching for us, the sweeper deployed at that level of intensity will act as a beacon. One they will not fail to see."

"I am aware of that, and I have no doubt the Federation ship is searching and in some way I commend them, in fact, should they succeed in locating us, then I am beginning to believe perhaps we should disclose if not all, then some of what we know, at least in how it pertains to both the specimens. After all, primitive as they are, surely we would be fools to refuse their assistance? I would not like to think we are that arrogant, especially given the circumstances."

The crew member nodded and returned to its station, quietly interfacing with the organic computer to initiate the order.

Once again on its feet, Frahn still felt a little unsteady as the leader went to it.

"Frahn you have once again you have proven valuable, not only as a Seeker of conspicuous dedication, but as a steady and thorough researcher. You go about your tasks quietly and without fuss, even working through want I know must be very distracting discomfort. You are a credit to all of us, Frahn, you epitomise what it is to be a Sacred one. I do not know how this situation will resolve itself, but should we find a happy resolution it will be for the most part because of you."

Humbled beyond belief, Frahn didn't hear the leader quietly suggest it return to its room to continue the work, once it had rested. It wasn't until Frahn felt the gentle grip of an aide on its elbow, slowly and carefully ushering it to a disc that it began to think clearly. The aide made sure Frahn was steady on the disc before bowing. Somehow Frahn returned the bow as the disc descended.

 

 

The preparations on the Enterprise were almost complete. Geordi had advised Will their departure was imminent and that they had successfully picked up the footprint and were just finalising some last minute adjustments.

The alarm that sounded on the bridge had everyone scrambling to find the cause. It was the lieutenant at tactical who said incredulously, "A power signature, Commander...huge...beyond the terra watt range. I've never seen anything like this before, sir!" 

"Where, lieutenant? Can you pinpoint the source?" Will said urgently.

The lieutenant scanned her console, her face a study in concentration. Suddenly her head shot up.

"I think so, sir, but whatever it is, our computer can't identify what it is. There's nothing even remotely like it in the databanks."

Will lifted his head and called, "Engineering? Are you getting this?"

"You bet, Commander!" Geordi responded eagerly. "We're onto it. Whatever it is, it lies on a direct course of of our 'footprint'."

"So it's the alien ship?" Will felt adrenaline flood his body, his every sense beginning to sharpen.

"I can't see how it could possibly be anything else, Commander. As far as I know, no natural spatial phenomena that we know of can create what we're seeing. And it just suddenly appeared, sir. If it were a naturally occurring event, an explosion of a spatial object for instance, then surely we'd've seen it before? Besides, it's not waning. It's maintains a steady, unchanging power output. Incredibly high...way off our measurable scale but too uniform to be natural. It has to be the alien ship, Commander...no doubt about it."

"So where does that leave us?" Asked Will. "Do we still need our augmentations to get to it."

"In part, yes, but not nearly so much. I can, for instance, give you back weapons and shields and give back most of the key systems. We'll still have to redirect some warp power, but with a beacon as powerful as that to aim for, our job has just become one hell of a lot easier."

"Okay," Said Will, a frown on his face. "I don't suppose you can give me any idea what we're facing? I mean once we're standing off their bow, what then?"

Will heard the fatalistic note in Geordi's voice as he replied, "You're guess is as good as mine, Commander. You know we can't scan them and you can't tell me a ship like that doesn't have weaponry that matches the rest of what little we've seen. They can fold space, sir. If they want, they could probably vaporise us so thoroughly there'd be no trace whatsoever that the Enterprise ever existed."

"Now there's a comforting thought." Said Will sarcastically.

"Well you asked, Commander. Look, we'll do what we can to make the phasers as hot as they can be and I'll tinker with the quantum torpedoes, but the truth is we probably might as well through rocks, sir, for all the good it'll do."

Sighing and pushing his forefinger and thumb into his tired eyes, Will said resignedly,

"Thank you, Mr. LaForge, your efforts and those of your staff are appreciated." he then directed his next words to the con.

"As soon as you have coordinates, make way at warp eight-point-five and engage."

He ignored the quiet acknowledgement of his order and sat in the command chair, staring out of the still activated forward view screen. "Well, Captain, Beverly...If you're there, we're coming. Hang on, we'll be on our way soon." He thought, not noticing how his hand gripped the arm rests.

 

 

Jean-Luc had been 'treated' first. He had howled in pain as the natives, male and female took a far more aggressive approach to treat his many injuries. While the previous day all that had been done was general cleansing and application of the organic paste, now he endured each and every open wound scraped down to healthy fresh before fresh paste was applied. Then, to his horror they went to work on his broken bones. His fractured ribs they covered in the mud mixture, but without the coloured ochre. However, his broken leg they pulled straight, three males holding him down even though he made a super-human effort to remain still, his screaming made Beverly vomit.

The lack of oxygen in the air made it so very difficult to recover from something like a violent bout of vomiting, so by the time Beverly had regained her breath, thankfully Jean-Luc's ordeal was over. 

He was sat up, but reclining, a two centimetre wide tube of some description, bamboo-like, Beverly thought, protruding from his anus. Obviously as Beverly struggled through her repeated upheaval of her stomach, Jean-Luc's continued screaming wasn't just about what was being done to his leg. Beverly looked at the sweating man, his silent tears streaming down his face as the most incongruous thing of all took place. 

Two males were shaving him, shaving off not only his facial hair, but all the hair on his body. There was no doubt the native males considered the man unsuitable until he more closely resembled them.  
She tried to see what they were using, whatever the implements were, they were sharp! Beverly realised this shaving must be something the males did regularly as they were very quick and efficient. Not one nick or cut was made and the males took extra care when shaving Jean-Luc's genitals.

Throughout the entire procedure, Jean-Luc stayed still, crying silently. Beverly kept wishing it would stop, that they would leave him alone. She forgot that when that finally happened, it would be her turn.

How she endured what happened she couldn't say. Later, as she sat as Jean-Luc was, by his side and reclining, she thought about it, trying to put together the fragments of clarity of thought, but such was the amount of pain she'd been subjected to, her mind had shut down several times. Beverly came to appreciate that, "Some things..." She thought, "Are better not known or remembered."

One thing was certain though. Her thigh was a lot better. The swelling had subsided considerably, the skin wasn't such an angry red and there was much less heat coming off it. And as icing on a rather gruesome cake, the drain was now working. The pus that was seeping out was barely enough to warrant any sort of collector and the tell tale odour of infection and worse, putrefaction was gone.

Beverly knew the natives had held her down while the wound was scooped out and scraped down to healthy flesh, she vaguely remembered the terrible smell and she knew there must’ve been accompanying unspeakable agony, but try as she might, the rest of it was gone from her mind.

It was a similar, though not quite as dramatic story with the rest of her injuries. Snippets of memory, none of them pleasant quickly convinced Beverly it would be better not to dwell on it.

As the day grew hotter and more humid, water was offered frequently and both Beverly and Jean-Luc drank gratefully, but when food was given, oddly Jean-Luc refused. Just as she'd done with their morning toilet, she did her best to convince him to eat, but he steadfastly refused. When asked why, he remained stoically silent.

Beverly discovered why he'd eschewed the food when, late in the afternoon, just before dusk, a terrible bout of vomiting and accompanying diarrhoea wracked her body. All the food and water she'd ingested was expelled forcefully from both ends of her body in a seemingly never-ending repeating episode of cramps and upheavals.

In all it was an hour and a half before the maelstrom that had overtaken Beverly's weakened body finally ceased.

Having been cleaned by the natives and brought into the hut she shared with Jean-Luc, she was laid beside him as the darkness crept over the surrounding jungle.

"God..." Beverly whispered weakly. "What I wouldn't give for a hypospray filled with an anti-emetic, anti diarrhoea and an anti-nausea drug!"

In the darkness, Jean-Luc's voice was soft, but roughened by his gut-wrenching screaming.

"I don't know what those things are, but if you hadn't eaten the food what happened to you wouldn't've occurred."

Slowly easing herself up onto her elbow, Beverly stared at the man, making out his naked form, lying on his back.

"Are you saying you knew the food would make me sick?" Beverly felt angry, hurt and confused.

"Yes." He replied in the same quiet emotionless tone.

"Then why the hell didn't you warn me? Jesus, Jean-Luc! Do you have any idea just how sick I was? Vomiting like I experienced is called..."

"Hyperemesis."

"Yes!" Beverly hissed. "And can I assume you know what kind of damage can be done through hyperemesis?"

"Yes."

"Then I ask you again....why the hell didn't you let me know not to eat what the natives gave me?" She had shouted the question, causing a native female to enter cautiously, carrying a slender piece of wood, the eerie green flames on the end flickering audibly.

Summoning a smile, Beverly waved the female away and once she'd gone, keeping her voice down, Beverly said tightly, "Well?"

"It's not just the food the natives gave you, Beverly, mon chou, it is all things here."

Her anger quickly replaced by alarm, Beverly asked urgently, "Are you saying there's nothing on this planet we can eat?"

"Yes." Jean-Luc said calmly.

Beverly waited for more, but he was once again silent. Closing her eyes to help keep her composure, Beverly asked quietly, "Okay, the natives seem, at least generally, humanoid. What is it about them that allows them to survive eating food we cannot?"

"What happens here on this planet with the vegetation is not photosynthesis. The green colour is not chlorophyll. That the vegetation is green is mere coincidence. The natives break down the, to us, inedible components of the vegetation using three 'stomach-like' organs. The first removes the toxins, utilising bacteria and enzymes and breaks down the cellulose in the vegetation, the second begins the process of digestion and the third prepares the left-over matter to go through the process of fluid recovery until exiting the body as a thick odourless paste, containing little fibre. If required, during times of scarcity of food, the matter in the second gastric chamber can be brought up and chewed. This staves off hunger and can recover nutrients the first digestive process may have missed. This system is analogous to any ruminant type creature, the first gastric chamber is omasum-like, the second rumen-like and the third, reticulum/abomasum-like."

"So basically what you're saying is that they're ruminants...cud chewers?"

"Yes."

"Okay, if we can't eat any of the vegetation, what about meat? You said the trail was made by a quadruped. Surely we can eat meat? Short-term it'll do no harm, we'll just be depleted in a few vitamins and minerals. As long as we get off this planet somehow within a reasonably short time, we should be okay."

"No. No meat."

"What?!" Beverly was rapidly losing patience, both with their dire situation and Jean-Luc's seemingly lack of concern. "Do you have any idea what you're saying?"

"Yes. Without sufficient food, we will die."

"And that doesn't worry you? You can just lie there and tell me in all probability we're going to slowly starve to death? Well here's a news flash, Jean-Luc! I don't know about you, but I'm not going to give up so damned easily!"

"I'm not giving up, Beverly, mon chou. I am merely accepting things as they are. We cannot change our situation, thus we must accept it."

With a tremendous effort, Beverly once again reminded herself that the man beside her was not 'her' Jean-Luc. Calming herself, she said quietly, "Can you tell me why we can't eat the meat? I might be able to figure out a way to make it edible."

"How?"

Through gritted teeth, Beverly replied, "I don't know and I won't know until you tell me why we can't eat any meat."

"It's not that we can't eat the meat of the indigenous animals, we can, but the natives are strict vegetarians, they would never allow us to eat meat."

An angry and incredulous Beverly glared in the darkness.

"So they'd just stand by and do nothing while we die so they can uphold what? Their religious beliefs? That's absurd!"

"Not religious beliefs, Beverly, mon..."

"Stop it!" Beverly snapped. "My name is Beverly. Just Beverly and you're Jean-Luc! Neither of us is mon chou!"

In the ensuing silence, Beverly knew her best friend and lover was silently weeping. After a few moments she felt terrible about her outburst and relented.

"It doesn't mean we love each other any less...Jean-Luc. You remember earlier, when I was talking about how we've known each other so long and I've always called you Jean-Luc? Well that's who you are to me. Yes, sometimes we call each other different things...endearments and that's really lovely....really nice, but what makes that special is that we don't do it all the time. So how about we just use just our names...unadorned. I'll call you Jean-Luc and you call me Beverly. Okay?"

She heard rather then saw him wipe his nose and his soft whisper was barely audible.

"Very well, but may I call you mon chou....sometimes?"

She found his smooth cheek in the dark and kissed it, near his ear she whispered, 

"Of course you can. Any time you feel you need to, then do so. Just don't do it all the time, that's all."

"Thank you, Beverly, mon..."

He lapsed into silence and Beverly sighed. To break the sombre mood she said, "You mentioned it wasn't religious belief that prevents the natives from eating meat. What can you tell me? Why don't they eat meat if not for observance of religious beliefs?"

"Just as all the vegetation is poisonous to us, so meat is to them. They cannot digest it or metabolise it. If they ingest meat, it doesn't pass through the omasum. It ferments and turns toxic, slowly killing the eater."

"Then I assume they are incapable of vomiting...bringing it up?"

"Yes. The process of vomiting would tear the omasum, causing a catastrophic haemorrhage. Death would be almost instantaneous."

"Okay, so we need to make them understand we can't eat their food but we can eat meat. They've been very caring, surely they'd have no objection to us eating meat if there's no other alternative?"

"That would encroach on their religious beliefs."

Somehow Beverly just knew he'd say something like that.

"In what way?"

"To allow another to ingest a substance they know will cause death is unconscionable to them. It would be tantamount to murder. To the natives of this planet, life...all life, is sacred. For every plant they eat, they plant a seedling to replace it. Even their bodily waste is a very efficient and rich fertiliser. This species lives in complete harmony with its environment. In effect, it's existence leaves no environmental footprint. They are the perfect example of a successfully integrated life form."

"Well bully for them!" Beverly said sourly. "Look, I'm all for species like this...God, if a lot more worlds were so lucky...But I can't find it in myself to support their way of life if it means we lose ours! There has to be a way, Jean-Luc, a way to find some meat!"

"Until we recover enough to hunt, I can't see a way, Beverly, mo...Besides, we would have to do our hunting and eating of meat in secret. If the natives were to discover what we were doing..."

"What? What would they do?"

"Refuse to allow us to leave this compound. Our deaths would puzzle them, but they would take advantage of our remains by converting our corpses into fertiliser. To them they would've done their best, but we died despite their efforts. Sad, yes, but to them a simple fact of life. Everything dies eventually, Beverly. Our deaths would be viewed as a natural part of life."

A long silence ensued before Beverly said quietly, "You haven't told me why you didn't warn me about the food."

"I assumed you would realise once you saw I refused to eat."

Sighing, Beverly closed her eyes, momentarily defeated. "Well next time, if something like that happens again, especially if it means I might die or vomit and poop until I'm completely empty, say something!"

"Very well."

In the darkness, Beverly heard the very soft sounds of his weeping. Slowly turning onto her side, she gently placed her arm over his chest, careful to avoid the mud-cast over his broken ribs.

The last thing she heard before slipping into a restless sleep was Jean-Luc's whispered,

"I'm sorry, Beverly, mon chou."

 

 

In engineering, with Sonya hovering nearby and his staff listening and casting sideways glances in his direction, Geordi pondered Will's question.

"How far is it?"

Scratching his temple, Geordi looked up as if he could see through the decks that separated him from the bridge. 

"This is going to sound a little weird, Commander, but it's not actually a matter of how far, but how long."

There was a short silence before everyone in engineering heard Will say,

"Now's not the time to quibble, we can discuss the finer points later. How long to intercept with that massive energy source?"

"I can't be completely accurate, sir, but my best guess would be about an hour. Maybe 90 minutes at most."

"Acknowledged, Geordi. Now I've noticed more systems are back online. Why is that? I know you said we'd be regaining most of our key systems and we'd have weapons and shields, but I'm seeing non-essential systems back up and running. What's going on?"

Geordi winced. "Sorry about that, Commander, I should've told you, but we've been a bit busy down here. We've found we can slip stream in some kind of wake. I haven't figured out yet exactly what it is yet...it's nothing like the soloton wave but as long as we stay on its event horizon, we're being taken along for the ride and so we've been able to redistribute our resources. We're not expending much of our own power, Commander. It's like we're surfing."

"But can we exit this...wave? Do we have control over our movement?"

"I think so, sir, but I thought it best to stay on the stream as it's taking us directly to the energy source. If you want I think I can ease us off, but then we'd be back to rationing our power."

They all heard Will's sigh. "Okay, we stay on, I just hope we don't blunder nose-first into something we can't handle."

"I may have that covered, sir. My calculations suggest we may be in sensor range of it, and I still think it's the alien ship, so we should be getting some intel pretty soon."

"How soon?"

"About 15 minutes?"

"Right! Tell the computer to begin scans the second our sensors pick it up."

"Way ahead of you, Commander, but you do realise if it is the alien ship, we can't scan them?"

"Yeah, I realise that, but who says we're going to scan the ship? I'm just as interested in the energy and what it's doing as I am in the ship."

Geordi grinned as did most of his staff. Sonya just rolled her eyes.

"Gotcha, Commander!" Said a highly amused chief engineer. "Any intel is good intel."

"You're damned right." Will said forcefully. "Bridge out."

Turning to his staff, Geordi said, "I think it would be best for Commander Riker's peace of mind, and mine, if we find out exactly what it is we're hitching a ride on. It's all very well conserving power and speculating that we have control, but I'd rather be sure. So let's get to it people. Next time I speak with Commander Riker, I want to be able to give him definitive answers!"

There was a firm chorus of "Yes, sir!" As the staff moved to their stations. Sonya came over to her boss, folded her arms and scowled at the schematic on the main screen. 

"You know what bugs me the most about this?" She inclined her head at the screen. Geordi smiled and said quietly, "Well that could be a hell of a lot of things. Care to be more specific?"

"Our computer."

Geordi frowned. "You're gonna have to give me a little more, Sonya, that was a bit too vague."

Waving her hand around to encompass all of engineering, Sonya's expression was one of exasperation. 

"Okay, we're hurtling through space on the most sophisticated ship, the most powerful, technologically advanced ship Starfleet has...basically state-of-the-art as we know it, right?"

"Yeah."

"And it's our job to keep her in tiptop condition and to do this we, along with every other department has the use of the ship's computer...also top-of-the-range, right?"

"Yeah." Geordi said again, having no idea where she was going with this.

"So how come we have to work blind? Isn't the computer supposed to help us? I mean this..." she unfolded one arm to tap the screen with her knuckle. "The computer has no idea what it is! It doesn't even want to theorise! What good is the damned thing if it can't help in situations like this? Being able to make trillions of calculations a second's not much help when we ask a really important question and it says, 'I don't know, you'll have to figure it out all by yourselves. Check back when you have more information?' "What next?" The annoyed woman sneered. "Do Not Disturb, out to lunch'?"

Shaking his head. Geordi placed a placating hand on the woman's shoulder.

"I hate to be the one to point this out, Sonya, but you're making a fundamental error. A perfectly understandable one, but one borne of frustration, not clear thinking."

"And that is?" The irritated commander snapped, forgetting protocol. Geordi ignored the lapse.

"That the computer is a resource just like any other of the ship's systems. It's not an oracle, Sonya. Yes, it has vast, at least by our standards, data banks, and yes, it can process information at a phenomenal rate, but when you get right down to it, always keep in mind it was us who programmed it, not the other way around. Until such time as we develop a stable AI, then there are always going to be limitations and that's where we have the advantage."

"Advantage?" Said a perplexed Sonya.

"Yes!" Geordi said vehemently. "We have this!" He tapped his temple. "Our brains can adapt, Sonya, we can exceed our programming, we can intuit, think laterally..."

"And the computer can't!" 

"Right!" Geordi's grin was infectious. 

"I feel like such a fool." Sonya said ruefully. "Putting all my faith in the computer and completely downplaying our own abilities." she sighed, shaking her head.

"I wouldn't give it any more thought than it deserves, Sonya. I once spent two weeks worrying if my socks matched."

They both chuckled before Geordi said kindly, "My point is...Don't underestimate yourself."

Sonya returned her attention to the screen. "Okay, let's give the computer some info to work with."

"Now you're taking!" Enthused the chief.

As they devoted themselves to their work, Sonya said sotto voce, "It really is good to see you like your old self again, Geordi."

The dark man smiled. Had he possessed real organic eyes, Sonya would have seen the glimmer of sadness in them.

 

 

Frahn, now armed with more information involved itself in a very intense interface with the organic computer. What it found disturbed it deeply. Clearly remembering what had occurred the last time it attempted to make too much haste, it took time to prepare. Rising stiffly from its chair, it was doing some gentle stretches in preparation to going back to the bridge, when its door opened. Somehow it wasn't surprised to see the leader.

The tall being smiled and tilted its head, the magnificent glossy fronds falling to one side of its flat head.

"If I know you, Frahn, you will not have been taking sufficient rest."

The younger being flushed a darker beige. It was an answer in itself.

"Ah. Well, I can only hope you are not endangering your health. Dedication and the wish to serve are commendable, Frahn, but as I have said before, not at the cost of your health."

Frahn looked up, wanting to refute the leader's words, but it wasn't possible, simply because it was true.

This was reinforced when the leader said quietly, "Always remember what the Long Gones went through for us, Frahn. We became the Sacred species we are now because of their sacrifice. Whenever one of us deliberately neglects themselves, we dishonour those who have been."

Bowing deeply, Frahn felt something quite rare. Thick, gelatinous tears covered the lenses of its eyes, causing a seldom used membrane to slide across to spread it so its vision was unaffected.

Frahn didn't trust its voice. It looked into the leader's eyes and more tears formed as it saw the look of deep reverence in the tall being's eyes.

"You honour them, Frahn, your open display of emotion is a powerful sign of the genetic memory that lies in you...in all of us. And it is that which must be preserved and never adulterated."

The very atmosphere in the room seemed to shiver with the intensity of emotion. In a silent, sacred acknowledgement of those who had been, the leader tilted its head back and raised its long, thickly riven, sinewy arms and spread its three fingers. Nothing was said, but the silence of the room somehow increased. Overwhelmed, Frahn fell to its knees, prostrating itself before the leader.

Several minutes passed before a trembling Frahn felt the strong hands of the leader encouraging it to its feet. It was guided to its chair and sat, struggling to regain its composure as the leader caught the back of the only other chair and pulled it over. It's voice, beautifully blended, said softly,

"Are you all right, Frahn?"

"...Yes...I think so, Leader, but I have never..."

"It was remarkable wasn't it. I have lived many, many years, but that is only their third time in my life that the Long Gones have visited me and it is my belief you were the conduit, Frahn."

"Me?" said Frahn, aghast. "Why me?"

"Because, my young Seeker, almost from the very beginning of the situation we now find ourselves in, you have comported yourself in the best tradition of our species. I have already said you are the epitome of what it is to be one of the Sacred. We could all learn from you, Frahn, use you as both an example and a reminder in those times when our thinking becomes clouded by extraneous thought. You exemplify dedication and compassion, morality, Frahn. It is a word too often used as some kind of privately owned philosophy, but it is not. Many sentient species, albeit primitive by our standards, know and understand the concept of morality, at least as a method of behaviour. Some of our species may be shocked to learn that, Frahn. I have noticed arrogance and complacency creeping into some of our kind." It sighed deeply. "Perhaps Enn was driven by many things. The urge to avenge its offspring, its long life spent as a genetic Seeker...perhaps it too sensed our people's drift away from what we know is right? Who knows? It is lost to us now, but we can pity it, especially if, in its instability, it was attempting to right what it saw as a wrong...the impending doom of our species."

Turning to look at the interface, Frahn said quietly, "You are indeed erudite, Leader. I have discovered three specific areas of study Enn was concentrating on. I can now tell you Enn knew of the human male who carries the stain of the Abomination, but I do not believe the human was actively sought."

"But that would mean..."

"Yes, Leader. The taking of that human male was nothing but fortunate happenstance. I can only guess what Enn's reaction must have been on discovering the human male was precisely what it had been looking for."

"But the chances, Frahn...the enormously unlikely chance that of all the humans Enn could take, it manage to acquire the one, single, unique individual human male it sought? I find that almost impossible to comprehend!"

"I agree with you, Leader. The organic interface has furnished the odds of this exact scenario and the number is vast. But one cannot discount happenstance, Leader. It is the very essence of what constitutes chance. We know life, indeed the universe itself is random, despite the seeming order. Chaos is the unlikely phenomenon that binds the stability."

The leader sighed, shaking its head. Since the extraordinary communion with the Long Gones had waned, its fronds had subsided to their normal state.

"Well in the face of incontrovertible evidence, I have no choice but to believe you, Frahn. So, these three areas of study?"

"I have found the 'other' that Enn so cryptically referred to in the subject's DNA. It is from a species called, Vulcan, Leader. I have researched this species. They are a very interesting people. They possess an extraordinary control over their minds, especially their emotions. They teach themselves from a very young age to subsume emotion and devote themselves to pure logic. But that is what we would call the 'recent' example of the species. Our records show they were once war-like and ruled by extremely powerful emotions, in a way a hostage of their own behaviours. That was until a single individual, known as Surak brought about the 'Time of Awakening.'

"Since that time, the Vulcan people have devoted themselves to peace and the pursuit of logic. And one more thing, Leader. Vulcans are touch-telepaths. We must advise our Thought Seeker to refrain from touching the subject as it strives to access the subject's mind. All that is being achieved in touching it, is to not only bolster its defences, but put our Thought Seeker in mortal danger. What our seeker is attempting could be reversed and the subject accesses the Seeker's mind. I need not elaborate what may happen then." 

The leader closed its eyes and softly grunted. "The order has been given. Go on."

"Enn was already in the process of creating another sub-species using the human and Vulcan genetic material it had at its disposal. There is a clutch, Leader."

Again the leader closed its eyes but this time because it was appalled.

"Where is it and who was the receptor."

"I have not yet located the clutch, Leader, but I can tell you who the receptor was."

The leader raised its heavy brow.

"Enn, Leader."

"Then who were the depositors" The leader was actually beginning to feel sick. It sensed it knew the answer and it was so utterly appalling it crossed the leader's mind to simply turn and leave, leaving the words unspoken.

But it was the Leader. It must lead. 

"The aliens, Leader. Somehow Enn has found a way to make the bonding using human and Vulcan DNA and his own embryonic egg cells. From what I have learned so far, the clutch consists of four Vulcan/Sacred hybrids and the other four, human/Sacred hybrids."

Anger swelled in the leader, lightening its skin and making its eyes glitter.

"That should be impossible!" It held up a hand. "One: Enn was well past breeding age and two: it is impossible to bond alien DNA with embryonic egg cells! The hardening would prevent it! It is one of our first safeguards. It was the Long Gones who made it the prime imperative! Our genetic material, the deposits and the embryonic egg cells are the basis of our sacredness because they are impervious. They can only bond with each other. It is what makes us pure as well as Sacred,"

Bowing its head, Frahn didn't know what to say. None of what the leader had said was anything it didn't already know....all the sacred species did. It was taught from infancy. But Frahn easily understood why the leader was so upset. It was no different for Frahn. It too was devastated. Enn had archived the impossible but why? What possible reason could it have had to perpetrate such a blasphemy? Surely the few individuals who had drifted were nothing more than merely lazy and in need of mind restoration? What Enn had done was a gross violation of the very fundamental precepts of the people. It was like crushing a tiny insect with a cosmic vessel. No, it made no sense. Except for one niggling fact. Enn had endured mind restoration many times in its life, far more than would be considered normal, so it seemed the seeker was unstable from a very early age.

"Why then,"" mused Frahn, "Was this not addressed?"

It hadn't realised it had spoken aloud until the leader said, "That is a very good question, Frahn."

The leader's body flexed as if it was readying for physical combat. "I think contact should be made with the Executive. It is beginning to look like something has gone very wrong...and quite some time ago."

"There is more, Leader." 

The massive jaw muscles bulged as the leader readied itself for more devastating news.

Swallowing convulsively, Fran said quietly, its twin vocal chords wavering,

"Enn was preparing to use the second specimen...the human female...as a receptor for a new clutch. It had already extracted the embryonic egg cells and had forced the bonding. Enn's intention was to implant the clutch once the cells had accepted the bonding."

"And did they?" The leader asked tightly, barely controlling its anger.

"The information says yes, Leader."

"But it did not carry out the...outrage?"

"No, Leader, not that I am aware of, however, I must point out that Enn pursued the escaping specimens. There is nothing to say it did not catch them and carry out its experiment. By the time you arrived, Enn was back."

"Without the specimens."

"Yes, Leader."

There was a long silence, broken when the leader said grimly, "I am returning to the bridge. It is my intention to contact first the Executive, then the Federation ship."

Frahn gasped. "Leader!"

The huge being held up one hand and smiled. "Do not worry, Frahn. The Executive are wise, they will dig deeply. If we have a subversive group of even if it was just Enn, they will find out the truth. As for the Federation ship." It smiled. "They are persistent, I will give them that. They have been on their way for some time and quite ingeniously, if I may say so."

"They found us?" Frahn asked disbelievingly.

"Oh, yes." An amused leader replied. "But we did make it easy for them by deploying the sweeper at full intensity. We must have appeared as bright as a star. Even they could not ignore that! And we know how curious they are. Their pursuit was inevitable, I suppose, but I really do have to commend them. As I said, they have used initiative I would not have given them credit for. Perhaps Enn was partly correct. It may be we should reassess the information on the lower sentient life-forms. If these...humans have risen to a modest level of technology, they may be worth indulging in dialogue with."

"But we must remain hidden!" Frahn blurted. "The texts say..."

"I know what they say, Frahn." The leader gently admonished the young seeker. " I did not say we should invite them to our worlds, but out here.." It gestured vaguely with its hand. "...in open space? There is nothing in the texts that says we cannot talk to others."

Frahn was still mulling over that when the leader said, "Continue your work, Frahn...taking rest as you need it...I have much to do."

 

 

When the natives assisted Beverly and Jean-Luc into the nearby jungle for their morning toilet, Jean-Luc was again reluctant to comply. He urinated, still not touching his penis, but when one of the native females attempted to reach for the tube-like object just protruding from his anus, he struggled silently. Beverly used a soft voice and placatory gestures to encourage the natives to move back a little. She then said to Jean-Luc, 

"May I see, please?"

Keeping a watchful eye on the natives, Jean-Luc turned onto his side with a disgruntled growl. Beverly wasn't sure why he would behave like this, he'd been so passive with everything else. She gently eased the cheek of one buttock up to better see the object. Peering in the early morning light, she made out a plug-like thing situated just inside the tube and with a short, twisted length of vine attached to it.

Making Jean-Luc comfortable, she moved slowly around until she faced him.

"Okay, I think I understand. You remember how you were...leaking? How you told me it hurt?"

Jean-Luc nodded silently.

"Well, I think the natives may have introduced something...containing the bacterial phage...in an attempt to heal the internal damage. If I'm right, they wish to remove the plug, allow the collected matter to be expelled before probably putting a fresh lot in of whatever it is they used."

"It is a trick." Jean-Luc whispered. "They want me to do it so they can hurt me. They told me I was forbidden to do it, if they trick me into thinking I am allowed, and I do it, it will be very bad for me."

Beverly frowned deeply. "How is it," She thought with growing frustration, "That he knows so much about this planet, yet almost nothing about himself and seems to lack the ability to discriminate between the abductors and these natives? I don't get it! It's like his wires have been crossed."

She didn't have time to try and work it out. The natives who were helping we're growing increasingly agitated. It was obvious they weren't going to abide by Jean-Luc's refusal. Again using gestures, Beverly made it known that she should be the one to remove the plug. That seemed to satisfy the natives, but they didn't leave. They just stood back a little to watch. 

"Jean-Luc," Said Beverly gently. "I want you to listen to me very carefully. You know I would never do anything to hurt you, don't you. You may not remember me, but I'm certain you feel something of me deep inside you. Now that plug is going to be removed whether you like it or not. So, either you let me do it, gently and calmly, or the natives will do it. I'm sure they'll be as gentle as they can, but if you struggle, I'm pretty sure they'll simply overpower you and that, my love, will hurt."

The silent weeping began and Beverly gently caressed his stubbled face. He didn't resist as she carefully eased him back onto his side and lifted one buttock cheek. She wasn't surprised when one of the natives, a male appeared at her side with a deep pottery bowl. Its purpose was obvious.

"Okay, Jean-Luc, I'm going to work the plug out now. You just relax."

It was a tight fit, requiring Beverly to twist the plug left and right while pulling it backwards as gently as she could. When it abruptly popped out, the force of the putrid matter evacuating under pressure splattered over Beverly's legs until the native guided the bowl under the end of the tube.

The smell was bad, though not as bad as Beverly had expected. Once the flow slowed to a dribble, the doctor took a quick look in the bowl and was pleased to see much less blood. Whatever the natives were doing seemed to be working. But what occurred next made her feel ill.

Two natives knelt behind Jean-Luc, one pulling his buttock cheeks apart. The other produced another bowl and tipped it up, poring a think dark grey liquid into his mouth. He then put his lips around the end of the tube and forced the liquid from his mouth into Jean-Luc's lower bowel.

Four times the male did this until it seemed no more would go in. He then quickly jammed the plug back in place and grinned, patting Jean-Luc's backside before stepping back with his companion to allow Beverly to help her best friend into a comfortable position so they could both rest before being assisted back to the shade around the fire pit.

In the ensuing time, Beverly watched as the natives removed all traces of the matter Jean-Luc had expelled and took it further into the jungle. The quiet voice of the man beside her drew her attention back to him.

"They're taking away it to make it suitable."

"For what?"

"Fertiliser. In its present state it is unsuitable. They will remove the impurities and make it suitable. The process could be used to sustain us."

Her face screwing up in disgust, Beverly said scathingly,

"You're not suggesting we eat...?"

"No. It is the process we could use."

"The process." Beverly said flatly. "Okay, I give up, what the hell are you talking about?"

"The air is depleted in oxygen."

"Yes."

"The process of purification utilises a unique plant, whose incredibly fine fronds act as a collector and sieve."

"A sieve?" Beverly repeated, perplexed. "You mean they sieve out the faecal matter?"

"No. The air contains heavy particles. The natives use them to carry away impurities through the sieve. There are some species of plant life even they cannot safely digest until the worst of the impurities and toxins have been removed."

"Right...so how does the relate to our situation?"

"Using the water, which is potable and contains the bacterial phage, it would be possible to filter out the heavy particles from the air, introduce the gathered particles into a small amount of water and create an edible gel."

"But how does that happen?"

"It is a chemical reaction between the particles, the bacterial phage and the water. Absorption takes place, the particles enlarging enormously and combining with the remaining water to form the gel."

"And this will be edible?"

"Yes."

"How much can be produced?"

"At any given time, approximately eight hundred grams. The process is not rapid, each collection and reaction taking almost seven hours to complete and produce the gel."

Running her thumbnail over her teeth, Beverly was making calculations, but Jean-Luc already knew the answers.

"Provided we expend almost no energy, we can survive some weeks on four hundred grams each, per day."

Looking into his calm gaze, his eyes so familiar and yet so different, Beverly asked quietly,

"And the natives? Would they object?"

"That's a disingenuous question. I would not have told you if it was going to put us in any jeopardy. The collection is an acceptable practice and the resulting gel, being organic and vegetarian will cause no concern whatsoever. However, I do see one problem we would have to overcome."

"And that is?" 

"We will need the gel soon and neither of us is sufficiently able to make the collection. Because the natives only use the process rarely as their bodily waste doesn't require the process and they don't often eat the vegetation that needs it, we're going to have to find a way to make them understand we need them to make, collect and process."

"Hmm." Beverly hummed thoughtfully. "Well, I've long had a passion for theatre and acting. Perhaps it's time for a bravura performance?"

Jean-Luc showed no outward reaction, but Beverly could've sworn she saw the light of amusement in his eyes. 

 

The ensign on duty at the tactical station stepped back in alarm when her console literally lit up. Not merely one or two sections, but the entire console. She was just about to alert Will when a beautifully melodic voice seemed to come from the air. 

Everyone looked about, trying to identify the source, was it coming from the overhead speaker? The deck? No one could identify its source. On his feet immediately, Will barked,   
"Computer, identify source of transmission!"

"Unable to comply. The transmission is emanating from too many wave lengths. I am unable to isolate the main feed."

Just as Will was about to issue more orders, the voice sounded again, this time softer and so compelling every person on the bridge ceased what they were doing to simply listen.

"There is no reason for you to be afraid. We present no danger to you. I commend you, Commander Riker. You and your crew have done a remarkably good job in tracking us and I must say, your use of our 'wake' as you put it, was quite frankly, ingenious."

"You're the person I spoke to before. The Leader." Will said with certainty. "You're transmitting from your ship."

There was amusement but no condescension as the leader said, "We do not...transmit, Commander. Our methods of communication are far more sophisticated than that. However, we can discuss that at another time. Like you, we wish to find those you seek."

Will turned to tactical and made a cutting motion across his throat. The ensign nodded, saying softly, "Channel closed, sir."

Will lifted his head a little and called, "Counsellor Troi to the bridge immediately."

Incredibly the leader's calm voice sounded even though it should've been blocked.

"There is no need to summon your mind crawler, Commander."

The trace of irritation and distaste in the unusually lovely voice made Will frown.

"Counsellor Troi is not a 'mind crawler', she is our ship's..."

"...Counsellor. We know, Commander, but I can assure you her talents are not required. Not only will she be unable to 'sense' us, we would find even the attempt to do so highly insulting."

"Yet you override our communications at will, listening to what we would like to be kept private. Isn't that a double standard? And damned hypocritical?"

The leader chuckled softly, but not unkindly. "Commander Riker, the very fact I have chosen to speak with you so frankly shows I have no hidden agenda. Forgive me, but to us you and your technology are primitive, although I freely admit to a measure of arrogance. You are more sophisticated than we had suspected. That is always the inherent problem with superiority. Eventually one becomes so accustomed to being in that situation, one can easily forget others do not stay still. They move forward and it is a fault we have discovered amongst our species that we have grown complacent about our status. It is for this reason I have contacted you."

Will heard the sibilant hiss of the turbo lift doors open and he felt the gentle presence of his lover. He didn't turn to acknowledge her, his eyes were trained on the forward viewscreen, even though the sound of the leader's voice was coming from all around and he could see nothing but a sparsely populated star field. Squinting, Will was about to quietly ask Deanna her opinion when the leader said a little tightly,

"Commander, if you wish to have us maintain this 'communication' as you put it, I ask you...respectfully...do not ask the mind crawler to offer any 'opinions' on what she can 'sense'. I can tell you now, she can sense nothing of us, but I can assure you, we can sense all of you."

"Then you have the advantage." Will said sarcastically. Everyone clearly heard the leader sigh.

"You already know that, Commander, but can you honestly say I...we...have done anything you could call provocative? Have we given you cause to believe you are in any danger whatsoever from us?"

By way of answering, Will said doggedly, 

"The last time we spoke, you lied to me."

"Alas, that is true and I apologise for my behaviour, but it was necessary at the time."

Folding his arms across his broad chest, Will lifted his chin pugnaciously.

"Why? Because you're holding our people against their will?"

Somehow the leader remained patient, but it was an effort. It was not accustomed to being spoken to in this manner, especially from one whom it felt a lesser being, more evolved than it had once thought, but still inferior.

"We are not 'holding' any being against their 'will', Commander."

"Meaning what? Are you saying Captain Picard and Doctor Crusher are on your ship voluntarily?"

"No. What I am saying is that they were here, but that is no longer the case."

"So where are they? Are they all right?" Will was growing impatient and deep in his gut, dread was growing.

"I am unable to answer your first question, Commander, however, I have some information on the second. The male is...injured and not as he was. The female was uninjured and, as far as I know, still enjoys that state."

"Why don't you know where they are?"

"That is not relevant. All you need to know is that you found us because we deployed a very powerful search device knowing it would clearly show our position. It would be a 'beacon' to you, and we knew you would not be able to resist coming to see what was creating it, even though you had no real proof it was emanating from my ship."

"So?" Will all but sneered. "Why'd you do it? Indulging in a little fishing? Setting your lure and hoping for a strike?"

"I am not familiar with the context of your words, but if you are suggesting we deliberately chose to offer ourselves to you as some kind of prize, you are sadly mistaken. No, Commander.. We allowed you to find us as we wish to invite you to assist us in finding your...people."

Will's eyebrows rose. "You want our help?" He asked warily. "You just told us how primitive you think we are!"

"I believe I also said we had made an arrogant error of judgement. It is true that we are superior both as a species and technologically, but as I stressed, that does not mean other...lesser beings can not or have not made vast improvements since we last studied you and others like you."

Mollified, but not by much, Will had to accede.

"Okay, what is it you want us to do?"

"We have deployed our sweeper. It is, as you can plainly see, extremely powerful. But that amount of power presents problems when the target it so small."

Deanna smiled. "Like using a hammer to crack an egg"

"Again your idioms escape me, but if you are saying the amount of power used is not commensurate for the task, then yes, you are correct. Which brings us to your vessel. Provided we can give you possible areas to search, perhaps you could use your sensors and scanners to make a more...intimate search, utilising a more discriminate study, while we continue with a more broad approach?" 

Annoyed, Will said angrily, "You know so much about us and we know nothing about you! Why can't we share information? Why do you have to have the advantage?"

The leader's voice carried no hint of sarcasm, condescension or humour when it said quietly,

"We have a Prime Directive as well, Commander. We are all too aware of the disastrous consequences of introducing things to those not yet ready for them."

"You say things'" Deanna said quietly. "Can you elaborate? Are you referring to your technology only...or more?"

Again the leader sighed. "Counsellor Troi, I find that question completely superfluous. If I answer it, would I not be supplying you with some idea of that which we do not wish to share?" 

"So we are nothing to you but a convenient commodity?" Will asked dryly. "Barely adequate to suit your purposes, but useful in a limited way."

"Are you being deliberately disingenuous, Commander? Have I not made it clear we are inviting you to help? If you meant so little to us I can assure you, we would not be speaking so candidly now. This is not about taking the high ground, as you might say, merely a suggestion we join forces. After all, we want the same thing, do we not?"

"If you mean the recovery of our people, then yes, but I have to ask, why do you want to find them? What are they to you?"

There was a strained silence before the leader said guardedly, 

"Your...people...are in the situation they are now because of the actions of one of us. However, I must stress that another of our kind was instrumental in engineering their escape. The problem that faces us, and thus you as well, is that the individual who took both speci...your people...was the one who has either hidden them...or...."

"If you're intimating they've been killed..." Will snarled.

"I intimate nothing, Commander Riker. Until we can locate your people and we assess them, then speculation is pointless."

"And why is it your people will be the ones to assess them?" The deep dread was back.

"Two reasons, Commander, both pertaining to our superior medical knowledge, but specifically...the male."

"Captain Picard? Why?" Will was beginning to feel sick. "What have you done to him?"

"I cannot go into details, but along with the fact he has been...vivisected...his mind has been...altered."

It was Deanna who placed a calming hand on Will's forearm to ask quietly, 

"In what way?"

"If he still lives, he would have no sense of self. His memories have been...hidden, though we are relatively sure, due to a unique set of circumstances, that certain stimuli may give him access to oblique connections to his memories, but only as they pertain to his current circumstances. His mind has become completely adaptive. He carries in his brain all he needs to survive in almost any life-sustaining environment. The longer he stays in any given environment the more he will know and understand about it. We call it cognitive embedding." 

"You have referred to his being injured and you just stated he's been vivisected." Deanna said, her voice becoming hard. "Just how badly injured is he?"

"I have not seen him myself, he had made his escape with the female before I arrived, but the records show his....examination...was...thorough, though not as bad as it might have been. When he left the ship, he was alive and, as I understand it, his companion, the female is a medical Seeker."

"A doctor?" Deanna said cautiously.

"If that is your term for one who has devoted their life in the pursuit of medicine, then yes."

Will gently removed Deanna's hand from his forearm.

"But surely you must realise that Bev...his companion can't help him without her equipment or drugs? What do you expect her to do with just her bare hands?"

"It is one of the reasons we must make haste and find them as soon as possible, Commander. We are responsible and we wish to do all we can, including asking for your assistance to rectify what has been done. I cannot adequately convey our sorrow and embarrassment over this entire deplorable situation. It should never have occurred. Our species abandoned this kind of behaviour towards others millennia ago. The actions of one unstable individual has dragged all of us down with it. And of course, if it is found the male is unsalvageable, then we will, of course, do what is right and eliminate him with dignity and peace."

Will's outraged shout stunned all in attendance.

"What?! Are you saying, if and when they're found, if you can't heal the Captain, you're going to kill him?"

The perplexity in the leader's voice was clear.

"What else could we do? Commander Riker, I do not think you fully understand. It is not a matter of merely restoring his body, I am sure your medical Seekers could do that. It is his mind we may not be able to salvage. Why would he wish to continue his life not even knowing who he is? It would be considered a kindness to eliminate him. I assure you it will be done painlessly and with the utmost respect."

"NO!" will shouted angrily. "You will NOT eliminate Captain Picard! If one of your people is responsible for doing this to him, then he can damn-well undo it!"

"The individual of whom you speak is neither a he or a she, none of us have what you would think of as a gender. However that is irrelevant. The sad situation is that the individual responsible is no longer of sound mind. It cannot...undo want it has done."

"Then find someone else, dammit! Don't tell me you have only one individual capable of helping the Captain!"

"It is not our practice to restore those deemed lost."

"Then make a damned exception! Captain Picard is not one of your people! You have no right to impose your principles on him!"

There ensued another long silence, finally broken when the leader said tightly, its blended voice flat,

"Assist us in the search. While that takes place, I will seek advice. You have raised a point I had not considered." Its tones lighten a fraction. "You have succeeded yet again in reminding me the folly of preconception. Your species has come a long way, Commander."

Will said nothing as the ensign at tactical said quietly, 

"Receiving a search pattern, Commander."

"When do we initiate it?" Will asked curtly.

"We have to get a little closer...twenty eight minutes, sir."

"Then the second we reach the correct position, initiate the search on the given pattern." He turned to Deanna and offered a tight smile. "You have the bridge, Commander. I'll be in engineering."

Responding formally, Deanna nodded and said softly, 

"Aye, sir."

 

 

Jean-Luc's vacant stare was getting on Beverly's nerves. The native men, two of them, we're shaving him with their usual efficiency, obviously it was unacceptable for him to sport any hair on his body, other than what little that lay under his mud helmet.

When one of the natives gently lifted Jean-Luc's penis to shave his scrotum, the man shifted ever-so-subtly and Beverly immediately recognised the movement for what it was. Since she was sat right beside him, she kept her eyes looking forward, but stated softly,

"You're in pain."

At first he said nothing, continuing to stare at nothing, but then he replied,

"I have much pain. They gave it to me. I was told it was a gift, a reminder of my...status."

Frowning over that, Beverly asked carefully,

"Where is it worse? Your penis?"

"It hurts, there are many parts of me that hurt, but the worse is inside my head. Sometimes I find it difficult to..."

He raised one hand, drawing a disapproving glance from one of the natives who was now shaving the stubble, tiny as it was, from his legs. Ignoring the look, Jean-Luc touched his temple and gave Beverly a lost look.

"I don't remember the word."

Beverly thought about it for a moment or two, then offered, "Think?"

He tilted his head slightly and frowned. "Yes...perhaps. I experience pain when I try to....think...sometimes and yet I feel something is there, as if it is just out of my reach, but I don't..."

He sighed, closed his eyes and allowed two tears to slide down his now smooth cheeks.

"I am lost, Beverly, mon chou. I do not know if I am going to somewhere or moving away. Each time I 'know' something, the pain increases. The only way to stop it is to cease to...think. But as much as I try, I can't stop it...it just comes and it hurts as if they are here, doing it to me. I don't understand."

Very gently, Beverly said, "Jean-Luc, when I found you on that ship we escaped from, you had probes in your head. I don't know how deep inside they went...they may have been measuring intra-cranial pressure, extracting cerebrospinal fluid or they may have gone deeper, through the dura mater, the arachnoid, the pia mater and on into the grey matter of the brain itself. Any or all of those things could produce pain in many forms, the simplest description would be 'headache' but until I know what they did and how deeply they delved, I can't help." She snorted then and shook her head. "God...listen to me! As if I could do anything about it! No tricorder, no pharmaceuticals...nothing! Jesus, I can't even see the entry holes. They're under your damned helmet!"

His face changed, he was still silently weeping, but he grimaced slightly and swallowed before saying softly, 

"Soil."

Ready for one of his pronouncements, Beverly said expectantly, "Yes?"

"There is soil here that can be ingested in very small quantities by us."

"And why would we eat very small quantities of soil?"

"Natural analgesic. Very potent. We will not be able to digest it, within twenty minutes we'll vomit it up, but by then the mucous membranes will have absorbed the chemical contained in the soil."

"Do you know where it is? Is it close? Can I get it while the natives are shaving you?"

He opened his eyes and Beverly could see his pain in them. Even moving his sore eyes seemed to cause extra pain. He glanced past Beverly and into the almost solid wall of jungle.

"Twenty three metres...base of spindly tree with hair-like bark. Dig down ten, fifteen centimetres. The soil we need will be cream in colour. Take only a very small handful."

"How often can you take it?"

"It is for both of us and it will last some time."

Beverly frowned, not understanding. "Jean-Luc, I admit I'm feeling some discomfort, but as long as I don't do much, I'm okay. I don't need any painkillers."

"You will." He sighed. 

"Why?" Asked Beverly worriedly.

"The gel. It will cause debilitating stomach cramps."

"Oh. So how long does this chemical in the dirt last?" 

"Four, perhaps five hours. But we can only take two doses per day. I suggest we only use it when the pain reaches its most unbearable level."

There was a long silence before Beverly asked softly, "Why didn't you tell me about this before? Were you trying to spare me?"

"No." He said with his eyes again closed. "It just came to me. My head hurts as a result. I don't want to know any more...It hurts, but I can't stop it. It just comes." 

Feeling overwhelming pity, sorrow and helplessness, Beverly said gently, "You rest, my love. I'll see if I can get one of the females to help me get to that tree."

"And your bravura performance?"

That made Beverly smile. She had no way to know if he was attempting humour of merely working on their strategy, but the familiarity the comment aroused made her feel better.

"I'm working on it."

Nothing more was said as Beverly bided her time, watching and waiting for an opportune chance.

 

 

The thought seeker sat in front of its subject frowning deeply in intense concentration. Heat emanated from its body, necessitating the removal of all its clothing save its modesty wear. With a light sheen of sweat covering its lean, deeply lined body, it closed its eyes and strove to delve deeper. 

The subject had been given more sedative, not to subdue its physical self, but to slow its mind. Not being able to touch the subject, the seeker was at a distinct disadvantage. The Sacred were telepathic but they valued the concept of privacy so highly, they only used the ability during joining. It would have to be an extreme situation for one of the species to use the ability on another without permission. Touching enhanced the ability, so having that removed and the subject having so much control over its mind, made the seeker's task all that more difficult.

However, it was making progress. Slowly, layer-by-layer, it was digging deeper and deeper into the subject's mind, breaking through the barriers the subject kept throwing up, hastily doing what it could, despite the sedation, to keep the seeker out.

But weariness was eroding the seeker's stamina. It was just about to cease its efforts in order to eat and rest when suddenly the barrier it had been working on dismantling for so long abruptly crumbled. The subject gave no outward indication of distress, but inside its mind it screamed in anger and outrage. That wasn't all that occurred however. The immediate, copious outflow of a torrent of information overwhelmed the seeker. It sat upright, then bowed its back as it arched, it's head craned back to its full extent, its neck straining and the corded blood vessels standing out in ropey lengths. The seeker's body paled and its dark green eyes turned an opaque light grey. 

As its body began to quiver convulsively, the subject's eyes snapped open and it smiled.

"My depositor, the eminent Seeker Enn once told me too much knowledge could be dangerous. I believe that may be the case here. Tell me mind crawler...how do you feel now you have finally achieved your goal? Hmm? How do you feel now that you are facing your own death? How does it feel, as a mind crawler, to know that what you sought, strove with such single minded dedication to attain, is about to kill you? The irony is exquisite, is it not? The mind crawler killed by succeeding?"

The scornful, cruel laugher filled the seemingly helpless seeker and the subject truly enjoyed watching the distressed being, but as the tremors passed and the colour began to return to both the seeker's skin and eyes, the subject realised with growing alarm it had blundered into a monumental underestimation. The seeker calmed and took a deep breath, making a concerted effort to relax without losing the deep connection to the subject's now fully exposed mind. 

It brought its head back into a more natural position and established eye contact. Due to its tiredness, the seeker chose to speak aloud.

"One of my depositors told me that all knowledge was power. It is why I became a seeker, but more specifically, a Thought Seeker. I cannot fully convey the satisfaction in achieving what I have just done with such a powerful mind as yours. Not only am I now privy to everything in your mind, I am enriched by it and by association, so are my people. Not yours, of course, you are not one of us, you are not Sacred." 

"Give me back what you have stolen!" The subject shouted. "The void in my mind is...I cannot...Return my thoughts to me!!"

The seeker smiled sadly. "It is not your fault, you did not ask for your existence and I am aware you know how your depositor came to do what it did. That must rankle...that must be a very difficult burden to bear. But now I know, soon everyone who needs to know will be aware and will know what to do. Your kind will vanish, you are aware of your and your kind's infertility and now I know what your depositor intended. It is over."

The subject calmed, accepting its fate stoically. "I am to be eliminated."

"Yes as will all of your kind including those unhatched."

The subject sighed. "Such a waste." It then frowned. "And the receptors?"

"We will have to establish complicity. If it can be proven the receptors were unaware, then no action will be taken. However, if the receptors were complicit, then elimination will would be the only option."

Nodding slowly, the subject tilted its head. "My depositor...Seeker Enn?"

The thought seeker's expression was one of regret. "Its mind is...lost. When the executive have completed their investigation, I have no doubt it will be eliminated along with everything it has created since embarking on this...deplorable path."

"It was trying to save us."

"You do not have the right to use the term 'us' you are not Sacred, but I do concede that, as unstable as it was, Seeker Enn was no doubt acting in what it believed was for the betterment of our people. It is a great pity that such a prodigious intellect was so flawed."

"You would refer to its genius as 'flawed'? You, a lowly mind crawler? You would not see the light for its shadow!"

"Your loyalty to your depositor is commendable, but sadly misguided. I know how it taught you and the others...how you came to revere it. I am saddened you have been so manipulated."

The subject sighed then oddly, shrugged, a gesture not used by the Sacred.

"Well I am sure my elimination will quickly rectify my manipulation."

The seeker did not quite appreciate the gallows humour, so there was no response. The subject closed its eyes and lolled its head back. It was the first sign of what the struggle had cost it.

"When will it take place?"

The seeker knew it was referring to the elimination.

"I cannot say, I am not privy to such things, but I would speculate it will depend on whether or not the executive wish to interview you."

"Humph!" The subject grunted in another uncharacteristic display. "More mind crawlers."

"Not if you volunteer the information."

The subject smiled sardonically. "Now where would be the amusement in that? I have my pride...In fact my pride is all I have left. I would like to think it would take another mind crawler as good as you to violate my privacy again."

The back-handed compliment didn't afford the seeker any comfort, indeed it only compounded its sorrow. The subject knew exactly what it was feeling.

"Do not waste your mental energy on pity or sympathy, seeker. I know what I am and I will remain proud of that until my elimination. And I will also remain proud of Seeker Enn....my esteemed depositor."

They shared a long look before the subject said quietly, "We are both weary, seeker and you have yet to make your report. Leave me now to my thoughts, such as they are now. What I once was is in you now, I am but a useless husk."

The seeker stood slowly and winced at the tightness of its long thin muscles. As it turned to leave, it looked back over its shoulder and said quietly,

"I cannot ever admit to saying this, but I find I have respect for you. You are not one of us...you are not now, nor could you ever been sacred, but your self esteem and your devotion to your...." The seeker bowed its head. "...Seeker Enn, is commendable. I will register your loss."

That same wry smile returned to the subject. "A nice sentiment, seeker, but a wasted one. Do not bother, it is a useless expenditure of energy." 

They shared a final look before the seeker left the room. The subject smiled, this time wistfully has it closed its eyes and began to concentrate with fierce determination. By giving up its hidden information, it had fooled the thought seeker into believing it had harvested all there was to take. This was not so. Its Vulcan genetics had provided a gift its depositor had been careful to preserve and amplify. Deep within the subject's brain was a trigger. Once activated, using the power of thought, a catastrophic haemorrhage would be produced, causing almost instant death.

When the seeker's assistant came by to check on the subject ten minutes later, it was dead.

 

 

The ensign at tactical had always enjoyed the rotation to this particular part of the bridge. Knowing she had at her fingertips the formidable weaponry, shields, targeting and the control over communications gave her a feeling of invincibility she had never found at any other rotations at the various bridge stations. However, her enthusiasm was always kept in check as she was completely reliant on the orders of whomever was in charge of the bridge at the time of any situation.

And even though she had been on duty right through three shifts, and technically being in engineering at present not actually the officer in charge at that very moment, the instant the Enterprise reached the position where she was to begin her search pattern, the ensign took one look at the chaos on her console and swore softly before lifting her head to summon the exec. Yes, she was going over the head of Counsellor Troi, the officer in charge, but the ensign knew with certainty the counsellor, even given her rank of full commander, would simply relay what the ensign was about to say to Riker. She was just trying to save time, shaving off precious seconds where she could. 

Will was with an equally tired Geordi and Sonya when the call came through.

"Prendergast to Riker."

Will frowned, knowing the young woman shouldn't be calling him....provided Deanna was still on the bridge. Still, he was duty-bound to respond. His questions would have to wait.

"Riker here. Go ahead."

"Commander, we've reached the coordinates, but we can't initiate the search."

"Why not?" Will barked.

"Because, sir, whatever it is the aliens have deployed is blanketing us. It's so powerful, our sensors and scanners can't function."

The next voice Will heard was Deanna's. There was no trace of irritation, but Will knew she would not approve off the way the ensign had behaved.

"It's true, Commander. If we can't get the aliens to reduce their power output, our systems are going to be overloaded."

"Hail them, Counsellor and when they respond, route the connection down here."

"Aye, sir"

The connection was made within seconds and before Will could utter so much as a syllable, the leader's voice cut him off.

"I must apologise, Commander. We had overestimated your capabilities at this range. Another lazy conceit on our part. We are at present readjusting the sweeper so that it will be far less intense within the search areas we have provided you. Again, my apologies."

Taking a deep breath, Will modified his tone to one of amicable acceptance. "Thank you, that would be very helpful..."

"Is there anything else we can do, Commander?"

"Not at present, thank you. I'll let you know if..."

"No need, Commander. We will keep a closer watch on your ship. Rest assured we will be more careful in future."

Although meant kindly and helpfully, the leader's words irritated Will. Somehow it still sounded damned condescending and in truth, Will knew the gaping disparity in their respective levels of technology, indeed they vast difference in their philosophies was always going to be uppermost in his mind no matter how well-intentioned the alien leader was. Still, Will was in no position to complain. He tapped his comm. badge.

"Riker to Troi."

"Troi here, Commander."

"You should have no trouble now and I've been assured there'll be no more snafus like this again. Apparently our alien...friends...are going to keep a closer watch on our ship, meaning of course...us."

"Acknowledged, sir. Troi out."

On closing the channel, Deanna seamlessly continued her interrupted discussion with ensign Prendergast.

"So you see, Ensign, your attempt to move things along more rapidly by ignoring the chain of command achieved nothing. All you've done is remind both Commander Riker and me that you require further training, concentrating on where the use of one's initiative, especially when in the presence of a superior officer who, I may remind you, is the one in charge, can and most often does result in nothing but an unnecessary and time consuming lapse. The direct opposite, I believe to what you were trying to achieve."

The admonishment was done in a gentle tone, not meant spitefully or with the intention to embarrass, but a very red-faced Susan Prendergast stood at attention in her position at tactical, feeling every eye on the bridge trained on her even though no one but Deanna was actually looking at her.

"Do you understand, Ensign?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. I'll speak to your department head to schedule a review of your training."

"Thank you, sir." The ensign wanted nothing more but to leave the bridge, return to the quarters she shared with her fellows ensign friend and put her head under her pillow. Deanna of course sensed this and left the command well to go to the ensign. On seeing the counsellor's approach, Pendregast's embarrassment grew. But Deanna's motives were positive. Once standing close to the acutely uncomfortable young woman, Deanna said sotto voce,

"Learning from your mistakes is what it's all about, Susan, and I needed to say what I did publicly so that the other officers present, junior and senior were reminded that none of us is above making mistakes. Vigilance, Susan, it's all we have and as a senior officer it's my job to see everyone stays on their toes...but always bearing in mind the chain of command must be followed."

Tilting her head slightly to see under Susan's lowered head, Deanna continued in the same soft voice,

"It's not the end of your world, Susan. Think of it this way. Instead of me you bypassed, it might've been Captain Picard."

Although meant as a gentle joke, Susan blanched. Sighing softly, Deanna ended the conversation with,

"Carry on, Ensign."

 

 

Beverly didn't get her chance for some hours. There was one incident not long after Jean-Luc had told her about the soil that had begun innocently enough, but had escalated into something quite serious and potentially dangerous. It was only after taking a stand and Jean-Luc's reluctant explanations that Beverly was able to defuse the situation. 

It had begun when male natives started to lift their heads to sniff the air. They rose from their sitting positions around the fire pit, some emerged from their food-gathering in the jungle and some emerged from their huts, but one thing they all had on common was an erection.

The only males not affected were those too young or those who seemed to be partnered. Beverly had noticed that these partnerships sometimes were composed of more that one male, but no matter how many males were in the union, there was only ever one female.

Having gathered in a largish group, the males moved off, all heading in the same direction. It was then that Jean-Luc, pressing the heels of his palms against his temples, said quietly,

"A female has just become fertile for her first time. Her scent is drawing the males."

Still looking into the thick, seemingly impenetrable jungle that had so easily swallowed the males, Beverly asked worriedly,

"So what happens? Do all those males....?"

"Yes, but it is not an unwelcome event. The female will couple with all the available males, sometimes more than once, to find those who satisfy her most. Eventually she will narrow down the likely candidates until she settles one or perhaps two or even three, although more than three would be most unusual."

"But, Jean-Luc...many of the males were....elderly. And how old would this female be?"

"The age of the male is irrelevant as long as he has not been chosen already. If perhaps a male has lost his 'mate' due to death or she may have found him no longer suitable for her needs, then he would be free to compete with the other unattached males. As for the average age for fertility in this species' females, it would be equivalent to 12 or 13 human years."

"And do their respective anatomies allow for the double glans? I couldn't help but notice the males' penises are quite....large at the tip when erect. Can she accommodate such a large sized object and such a young age?"

"Yes. The males will release a scent, as will she which will greatly heighten arousal. Both the male and female will produce copious amounts of lubrication, but it is the very size of the end of the males' appendage with gives him the advantage in being chosen. Basically the larger the end of his penis, added to its length, is what the female wants to find."

Now intrigued, Beverly asked the obvious.

"Why?"

"Because the females have two what would analogous to what you would describe as a hymen. The first which lies just inside the vagina-like entrance is ruptured deliberately while the child is still young. The children of this species indulge in sexual play, most often gender specific, but sometimes mixed. It is always done in private and will involved the older children teaching the younger how to pleasure themselves and each other. All manner of sexuality is explored, as is all forms of the sex act. But care is taken to not rupture the inner hymen."

"Again, why?"

"Although the females can easily reach sexual fulfilment by self stimulation or even shallow penetration, it is the presence of a second, larger and far more sensitive clitoris-like organ which is situated behind the inner hymen which is never utilised until she becomes fertile for the first time and invites all the available males to couple with her. She will choose which male will be the first, invariably it will be the one with the most impressive organ. On rupturing the second hymen, she will cry out loudly as it is very painful, but almost immediately the double glans slides over the hyper-sensitive clitoris and the intense pain is replaced by pleasure just as intense. Her vocal acknowledgement of what has just occurred is met by a cheer from those males waiting their turn as they know the female is now experiencing ecstasy. She is seeking the most intense sexual experience and she will couple continually for as long as it takes until she has settled on her choice or choices. In some cases, in larger settlements this process may take several days." 

 

"And does she conceive?" Beverly was fascinated.

"No, not at the first cycle. The females of this species have two uterus-like organs and can control whether or not to allow reproductive matter from the males to enter. In partnerships of more than one male, she will, if she so chooses, alternate which male will be responsible for her pregnancies. It may be one male, or two, she may decided to give each male a roster, or she may use only one male for reproduction, keeping the others for purely sexual fulfilment." 

"So what to the males get out of it? Do they experience the same intensity of sexual fulfilment?"

"Yes, in fact the males' fulfilment is enhanced if he is chosen by the female. It is the knowledge that he has so completely fulfilled her which makes the experience more intense for him."

"How fascinating." Remarked Beverly. "So by 'fulfilment, do you mean orgasm?"

Jean-Luc blinked a few times, trying to understand, then he sighed.

"Not as you would know it. The coupling lasts approximately half an hour and is intensely pleasurable but there is no...release...no 'climax'. Each time the male thrusts his organ forwards, reproductive fluid is expelled. This is pleasurable and of course on each of these thrusts, the bulbous double glans slides over the specially designed clitoris. So the female and the male are in a perpetual state of sustained intense pleasure. It ends only when the male depletes his storage of reproductive fluid. At that time his organ will lose its rigidity and he will withdraw. The next male will immediately take his place. Thus, the female is kept in a seemingly never-ending state of ecstasy. Only she will know which male has given....the 'bravura performance' she seeks."

Beverly wanted to ask more, but Jean-Luc was in such obvious pain she instead went to his side and eased her arm under his head. Unable to sit comfortably with the tube in situ, he was laid on his side, one leg drawn up, his hands gripping each side of his head. The mud cast which covered one half of his chest also made it difficult for him to find an easy way to lie and Beverly was doing her best to assist him when she became aware of a sudden stillness. The sounds of the jungle, something both of them had quickly become accustomed to were absent. There was tension in the air Beverly could almost smell.

The first sign of trouble was when a female, young and with an intense gaze slipped out of the foliage, followed by all the males who had disappeared earlier. Their expressions were not pleasant. About twenty or so males surrounded the couple as the sole female came to them and stood beside the prostrate Jean-Luc. In silence she lifted one hand and pointed at him, while her other hand went to her genitalia.

There was a low grumble of obvious discontent from the gathered males. Placing her hand protectively on Jean-Luc's shoulder, Beverly bent to his ear and said in a low voice,

"Do you know what's going on?"

He had closed his eyes but he gave a short nod. 

"You recall how the young male tried to claim you?"

"Yes."

"It's the same thing at work here. These people use sex as a way to form bonds and alliances. You and I are a...novelty...a curiosity. Whoever forms a bond or an alliance with either of us, gains status. You have heard of counting coup?"

"Yes." Beverly replied, keeping a watchful eye on the gathered natives. "But that refers to a test of bravery or bravado by ancient North American Indians."

Jean-Luc sighed, his pain growing. "It is older than that. The term itself is French and was originally coined to describe the taking of a maiden by the local lord the term then was droit de seigneur which translated is, Right To Lord. It was considered his right to deflower her. Over time this changed to a system of so called abductions of young women by single men from other settlements. Not only was this accepted and tolerated, from a genetic point of view it helped sustain a healthy population and assisted in discouraging inbreeding. The idea spread throughout Europe and England. It's mere coincidence that the term was eventually used by European settlers to describe the behaviour of the native Americans in their tests of bravery and bravado. Something similar once existed among the native people of Africa as well."

"So what's the deal here?"

"Having failed in securing you, and not knowing when you would become fertile...if at all, obviously the young female has decided I represent a suitable candidate for her to...try."

Exasperated, Beverly whispered, "Jean-Luc, you're well endowed...but..."

"I know, I would most definitely not be suitable for her needs. I lack the most obvious physical trait. Help me up, please, Beverly and I'll try to convince her of my unsuitability."

"And just how are you going to do that? They're going to expect you to gain an erection. We both know that's not going to happen."

"True, but she can examine me...see that I do not possess what she requires."

Beverly scowled. "I'll be damned if I allow you to be picked over like yesterday's meat! I've already established that we're a couple. If she's so damned keen she can deal with me!"

"Beverly...mon..."

"No, Jean-Luc. Leave this to me."

Being seated put Beverly at a disadvantage, although the natives weren't particularly tall, but having to be formidable while unable to stand to accentuate her height was an impediment Beverly could've done without. Nevertheless, she looked up at the female with an uncompromising, cold look.

As before, she took Jean-Luc's hand in hers and lifted them, making quite certain everyone could clearly see the physical connection. Speaking slowly and enunciating carefully, Beverly said, 

"We..." She used the joined hands to indicate each other. "Are a couple." She then used her free hand to point at the young female and shook her head. "You can't have him, he's mine!"  
Beverly brought their hands to nestle between her bare breasts and held the female's stare.

Undaunted, the female ignored Beverly and at a silent signal, summoned two males to assist her in easing Jean-Luc over onto his back. She then inspected his penis thoroughly, pulling back his foreskin, before grunting softly and making a remark that made the gathered males laugh. 

Beverly was surprised when the same three used a lot of care to gently help Jean-Luc to his former position on his side. The female stared down at Beverly, but the defiance was gone. She smiled and made a gesture at the male standing closest to her. He was erect and she nodded. He grinned and, as the female turned and headed back to the jungle, it was that male who was first to follow in the line of males that formed her retinue.

"They've gone." Beverly said redundantly.

With his eyes closed, Jean-Luc said softly,

"You sound surprised."

"I guess I am. I thought I'd have a fight on my hands."

"No." He sighed. "I told you, it was more about curiosity and the possibility of increased status. That female never really considered me suitable she was just exercising her right to choose."

"Teasing?" 

"Most probably. I've no doubt the available males are even more determined to...please her now."

Looking back at her best friend, Beverly smiled. "You know, all the problems it posed for us aside, it's not a bad system, I mean they way you describe it, it seems everyone is left...happy."

"Except those males who are not chosen. Have you not noticed the imbalance in the sexes?"

"Now you mention it, yes. There are far more males than females."

"Yes, but females have the superiority in that they control the breeding. The usual tasks of maintaining the group are assigned collectively, there's no set rule as to which gender does what and with no outside enemies, warfare isn't an issue. There is no governance as you would recognise, rather a loose affiliation of mutually acceptable pacts between the groups that comprise all the settlements which are of course, at some level, related."

"Amazing." Beverly said with genuine respect. "How old is this species, Jean-Luc?"

Realising the error of asking him for more information, Beverly was about to apologise and placed her hand over his where it was pressed against his temple. He waved her hand away, swallowing and trying to summon a smile.

"No, it's all right, Beverly. It hurts but talking is preferable to bearing it in silence."

"I'm so sorry, Jean-Luc. I'll get that damned soil soon, I promise."

"Of that I have no doubt. Now I believe the question was how old this species is?"

A wry, yet gentle smile spread over Beverly's face. She sighed. "Sometimes you're so much like your old self, my love." She thought to herself. Before she became lost in thought, Jean-Luc's still -rough voice broke through.

"You might be surprised to find they're a lot older than you think. Just because they appear primitive, doesn't mean they're not sophisticated in their own way. It is because they have been so successful as a species, there's been no evolutionary reason for them to change. As I told you they are perhaps the most successfully ecologically integrated species known."

His choice of words piqued Beverly's interest. "Known by whom, Jean-Luc?"

He frowned and opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Twice he tried to speak, his mouth moved but still he didn't seem to be able to form the words he needed. Growing concerned, Beverly gently caressed his cheek.

"Hey, it's okay, don't worry about it."

"No." He whispered softly. "There are...I can't..." he took a deep breath. "There is something blocking it...."

"What exactly? What's being blocked?" Beverly asked gently.

"I don't know! I know so much, but when I try to think of how I know or why I know....I can't access...there's no....it's blocked." He ended weakly.

They were quiet for a time before Beverly said quietly, "Do you remember anything of yourself, Jean-Luc? You know your native language, you know at least some of the history of Earth. What about your family...us...?"

He opened his eyes and the confusion in them wrenched Beverly's heart.

"Earth?"

Saddened beyond belief, Beverly lay down beside the stricken man and said,

"Forget it, mon chou. It's not important. You rest now, once everything's settled down here, I'll find someone to help me get some of that magic soil."

He sighed and she felt his body relax. She wasn't surprised when he began to silently weep.

 

 

The leader received the news stoically. Not so the thought seeker. 

"What do you mean it's dead?" It demanded. "I left it only a short while ago. It was not capable of independent thought!" The seeker tapped the top of its flat head too hard, it's talons drawing blood. "I possess its thoughts! What do you think I have been doing these long hours? Chatting about the weather?"

Shifting uncomfortably, the crew member said quietly, 

"I am sorry, Seeker, but when I made my usual round to check on the subject, I found it dead. I can offer no explanation."

The leader asked quietly,

"Was it in the process of attempting escape?"

"No, Leader. It was seated just as it had been all along and certainly since Seeker Phris had left it."

"And the body bore no marks of violence?" 

"No, Leader. On first seeing the subject, I thought it asleep. It had, after all, been heavily sedated, albeit cerebrally if not physically."

Turning to the seeker, the leader sighed. "This will require appropriate investigation. Please liaise with a medical Seeker. I want to know how it died. Was it self-inflicted or did it have help?"

Redirecting its attention to one of its aides, the leader said tightly, 

"Follow the investigation closely. If it is found the subject was assisted or...murdered, I want to know who was involved and the motives for their actions."

"What difference would it make?" Asked the seeker. "Offering assistance or murder...the result does not alter."

"That is so." The leader responded patiently. "However, murder would seem to suggest someone...or more than one who were so disturbed by what the subject had done...and represented, they took matters into their own hands. An argument could be made they were upholding our way of life...our principles. That is not a crime. But assisting the subject...That is another thing entirely and opens the door to the prospect of this ship being 'infected' by others like the subject and quite frankly, Seeker, that disturbs me greatly as it should you and everyone else." 

The seeker had paled visibly, its fronds deflating. The leader saw the stricken look on its face and said evenly, 

"You have not yet made your report."

Swallowing convulsively, the seeker's voice lost its harmony.

"I have disturbing news, Leader. My retrieval of the subject's thoughts have furnished me with information I find almost too shocking to share."

Placing a hand on the shorter being's shoulder, the leader said quietly, 

"It is not your place to be so burdened, Seeker. That is one of my functions...to relive those who serve of their burdens and make the decisions they cannot. Tell me."

Knowing the leader knew much already, the seeker offered no preamble. 

"Enn was embarking on a mission to create a new sub-species, but not just one. Its wide ranging plan was to adapt us in such a way as to provide specific sub-species to perform specific tasks while leaving the core...the heart, if you will, unadulterated. It seems it was never Enn's intention to change the Sacred, that was inviolate, however, it saw nothing wrong in creating these...under classes of beings to do the work Enn had always felt were beneath the Sacred."

The leader actually gaped. "That is grotesque! What kind of things did Enn believe were beneath us?"

"Leader, I feel I must remind you Enn was...unstable and had been so for much of its life. Those things it saw as beneath us are simple things such as garment making...manufacturing...everyday tasks undertaken by thousands of our kind on many of our worlds. To give you some idea of just how unstable Enn had become, it postulated that the act of joining was distasteful and should be relegated to a more scientific approach. It saw artificial breeding as the way of the future...except where it came to the Sacred. Enn's position on the joining of the Sacred was that Enn and Enn alone should be the sole depositor and it should have sole authority to select the receptor...if it required one."

"But that makes no scientific sense!" The leader barked. "How could a genetics Seeker, especially one of Enn's standing postulate something so inherently foolish? How could we, as a species and Sacred, thrive and continue to grow if our gene pool was relegated to one depositor and a few receptors?"

"As I said. Leader, Enn was unstable. Its thinking was disordered. And to compound matters this disordered thinking manifested itself in megalomania and an obsessive drive to seek revenge for the unfortunate death of one of its offspring."

"That offspring." The leader said thoughtfully. "Was it...normal? Was it Sacred or had Enn already begun its work?"

"Alas we have nothing on which to base any comparison, Leader. There was little in the way of remains for our seekers to study."

"Do we know how many offspring Enn was...involved with, either as the depositor or the receptor?"

The seeker began to wring its hands, inevitably cutting itself.

"Again, I must apologise, Leader. We have a complete record of Enn's breeding cycles, just as we do for all mature Sacred, but Enn managed somehow to hide its cycles and its partners after a certain age. The only thing we have determined is that Enn was always the depositor, from an early breeding age, it was its preference."

"Well unusual as that is, it does not constitute a crime. There is no imperative to be both depositor and receptor, although it is encouraged. At what stage of Enn's life did it begin to hide this information...and why was nothing done about it?"

"As I understand it, Leader, when Enn's name no longer appeared on the cycle lists, it was assumed it had decided to forego breeding, instead devoting itself to its life's work. And that is not unheard of among those who serve."

"But that too makes no scientific sense." The leader shook its head. "Why deprive the Sacred of its remarkable genes? As a genetic Seeker, Enn would know it had the propensity, especially if it took care in choosing a suitable receptor, to propagate its genes. If what you have said is true, and I do not doubt you, then would not Enn's megalomania make it more likely to want to perpetuate itself?"

"It did, Leader. We do not yet know the full extent of its actions, but we do know through Seeker Frahn and my thought retrieval from the subject that Enn used its genetic input in its work. And I should point out that although it seems Enn wished to be an exclusive depositor, we are now in possession of information that suggests Enn was using its embryonic egg cells and self-fertilising."

The leader's closed its eyes, feeling nauseous.

"That is perhaps the most disgusting thing I have ever had the misfortune to hear, Seeker. I would hazard that the very idea of self-fertilisation is every bit as abhorrent as the Abomination."

The seeker bowed its head, also feeling the upwelling of its stomach contents. It had happened the first time it had dragged the thought from the subject's mind and it had lost none of its impact in the short time that had passed.

"Leader, I fear in your disgust, you have overlooked something."

Now dread accompanied the nausea.

"Go on."

"The addition of alien DNA."

If the leader could've covered its dark tan, lined face with its hands it would have.

"No...don't tell me..."

"I am profoundly sorry, Leader, but that is exactly what Enn was doing. These...under beings...it would not interfere with the Sacred but once it has self-fertilised, the result could no longer be considered Sacred. One can only postulate, but it seems obvious having created these...creatures, Enn had no compunction about further...atrocities. It saw the embryonic eggs as a useful set of tools with which to further its work. I seriously doubt it gave any true thought to what it was creating. As long as a viable life form that closely resembled the Sacred was the result, Enn probably felt it had achieved its goal."

The tall leader walked slowly to the vast clear wall that encircled the entire command centre. Looking out into the empty void of space, it said quietly, 

"It would seem we still have much to do. We have to find all of Enn's creations. We must locate Enn's information...it could not have done so much work over its life and not documented it somehow. And we have to find any Sacred offspring Enn was part of. Enn was unstable from early in its life. It may have passed on this...defect...and if that is the case, any of its offspring could, at any time, begin to exhibit the same instability...if they have not already done so."

It clasped its hands behind its back and bowed its head.

"Do we know what happened to the alien specimens? How Enn procured them?"

"Not yet, Leader, but I seriously doubt any would have survived. Having obtained what it wanted, what would be the point of releasing the specimen and if the vivisection of the human male is anything to go by, Enn was quite thorough in its investigations."

The Leader turned around, his expression thoughtful.

"Ah, yes. The human male. I have been giving him a great deal of thought. I have been informed about the stain of the Abomination he carries and I also know Enn's vivisection of him was not as...thorough as was first thought. One has to wonder just what Enn intended with that human. Finding it had managed to take a human male at random and then discovering it had the very thing it sought...Coincidence? I do not know, but if we can find that human and put you to work on him, Seeker Phris, we might just unravel the information that eludes us."

"Leader..." Seeker Phris said worriedly, "The human male has been subjected to an MA. I cannot say if I would be able to recover anything at all from its brain. With the stain...It is an unknown quantity and for more reasons than just one. We simply do not know what the result of an MA on a human brain is. The specimen might be functioning as Enn intended...surviving using the cognitive embedding, but even possessing a fully adaptive brain, I cannot say it would function as one of the Sacred would. "

"All the more reason to find him." The leader said grimly. Then it sighed. "And we cannot forget the Federation ship. I have been forced to re-evaluate those on that ship and I don't like what I have discovered about not only myself, but our people. Arrogance, Seeker Phris. It is as dangerous as any enemy."

"So you will...involve them?" Phris asked carefully.

The leader sighed. 

"I have little choice. When one requests assistance, one does not then ignore those who help when the end has been reached. To do so is not only insulting and ungrateful...but arrogant. No, we must keep growing and, painful and uncomfortable as it is, we must accept that those we once thought little of are now, if not our equals, then certainly worthy of our respect and cooperation."

It turned and looked back at the black vista. 

"Go now, Seeker. Liaise with the medical seekers and find the subject's physical secrets. I must speak once again with Seeker Frahn"

 

 

It was getting late in the afternoon and Beverly was seated besides the reclining Jean-Luc, doing her best to ignore the intense itch of her scalp under her mud cap. Every time she imagined ripping the cap off and burying her fingers in her now short hair to scratch furiously until the damned itchiness disappeared, she closed her eyes and breathed as regularly as she could, not an easy feat in the oxygen deprived air. She'd thought Jean-Luc was dozing until he said quietly,

"It would've been easier for you if they had shaved your scalp first, although the regrowth would itch as well, though probably not as fiercely."

Her eyes snapped open and Beverly stared down at her lover with a frown.

"Can you read my thoughts?"

"No. Deduction."

"Based on what?" Beverly was interested, but also mildly annoyed.

"Do you think I'm not experiencing the same thing?"

Pulling her lips to one side, Beverly snorted. "Point taken. Sorry, I just assumed..."

"Having little or no hair on my head does not inure me to the effects of the mud mixture."

"So it's the mud that's causing this intense itch?"

"Not on it's own, no, but it is the main contributor. Also the shrinking as the mud dried is not helping. The snugness of the cap combined with the irritants is causing this most unpleasant effect."

"Most unpleasant effect." Beverly dead-panned. "Jean-Luc, you have a talent for gross understatement."

He lifted his head and frowned.

"I do?"

Beverly was about to expound on her remark when two mature females approached, carrying pottery bowls that the humans knew would contain water.

They drank greedily, finding the oppressive heat and humidity caused an almost constant thirst the natives seemed unaware of. Obviously they required much less hydration. Once they couple had drunk their fill, as the females rose to leave them, Beverly began to make hand and facial gestures, making it clear she wished to be taken into the jungle at a specific place. This confused the females as the direction Beverly was indicating wasn't one they regularly used, but such was the novelty the couple represented, eventually the females gave up and acquiesced. As they assisted Beverly to her feet, she said quietly,

"Sit tight, mon chou, with a bit of luck, I'll back soon with the magic dirt."

"You remember what to look for, how far to dig...the colour?" He said softly.

"Oh, yeah. It's in here, safe and sound." She was hobbling away, unable to tap her head and Jean-Luc didn't understand what she meant, but he accepted it. He was very good at that now. Accepting everything without complaint. After all, that was what he'd been instructed to do...and the instruction had been enforced with unspeakable pain. Not something he would ever forget. 

 

 

It had taken a rather strongly worded 'suggestion' from Will for Geordi to finally accede and take some time to get some much-needed sleep. But such was the man, he only really cat-napped when there was something 'on', and that created a problem for the chief engineer. 

He felt rested, had even taken the time to eat a decent meal, but if he reported for duty too soon, his CO would simply direct him back to his quarters, most likely as an order this time and not a 'suggestion' however it was made.

So bored and restless, Geordi was sitting at his desk studying what they knew so far about the aliens, which, he grudgingly admitted, wasn't much. His door chime caught him off guard. If he'd been needed, he'd've been summoned. He sighed fatalistically. 

"Deanna." He muttered. A little louder he called, "Come on in, Counsellor."

He had propped his elbow on the desktop and cradled his chin in his hand, his attention firmly fixed on his monitor. He didn't intend to be rude, but neither was he in the mood for another...session. So he didn't look at his visitor, merely said firmly, but not unkindly, 

"I'm a bit busy right now, Counsellor. So if it's okay with you..."

The voice that gently interrupted him was definitely not Deanna's.

"I hope I'm not intruding, Commander."

Geordi's head snapped around and he frowned. "Perry? What brings you here..." He looked back at his monitor. "At this late hour? You're on Alpha shift, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir. I was just...that is I..." The man sighed and bowed his head, his pale skin flushing.

"I'm sorry, Commander...this was a mistake."

He almost made it out. The doors had opened before Geordi gathered his wits and said,

"Hey, Perry, come back in. It is late, but obviously neither of us is exactly sleepy."

Hesitating on the threshold, Perry weighed up the possible consequences if he did indeed return inside. Geordi, his curiosity growing along with his concern, rose from his seat and said quietly,

"Whatever it is, Perry, you can talk to me...you know that."

The engineer wasn't prepared for the sadly stricken face he saw when Perry slowly turned to him. Geordi was moving towards the man before he even registered it. Taking Perry's elbow, Geordi led him back inside his quarters. The doors closed and again Perry bowed his head.

"What's happened, Perry? Something in engineering...or is it personal?"

Geordi was taken aback when the man let out a strangled laugh/sob.

"Hey, come on...come and sit. I'll get us something to drink and we'll talk, okay?"

Perry nodded, wiping at his tears with quick embarrassed swipes. While Geordi retrieved the drinks he kept an eye on his friend. It was less than a minute but by the time Geordi rejoined Perry, the man had seemed to have regained most of his composure. Geordi sat and there was an awkward silence before Perry said softly,

"You must think I've lost my mind....turning up at your quarters in the middle of the ship's night and..." He waved his hand in front of his face, which was still downcast.

"Not at all, Perry. You being here now tells me you have something on your mind. We've worked together too long for me to turn you away." Geordi reached out and placed his hand on the man's knee. "Besides, as your department head, it's my job to be on hand at all times to assist my staff."

The expression on Perry's face when he finally looked at Geordi was difficult to read. So much was going on in his eyes...Now genuinely worried, Geordi said carefully, "Perry?"

"That's it, isn't it. That's all I am to you...a member of your staff." He sounded so defeated...so forlorn.

The man rose and shook his head. "I'm a damned fool." He took a deep breath. "Again, my apologies, Commander. I'll go..."

Climbing quickly to his feet, Geordi said firmly, "No you won't. Not until you explain yourself. What did you mean...that's all I am to you?"

Tears welled in Perry's eyes and he lifted his hands in supplication. "I can't go on like this any more!"

"What are you talking about?" Geordi's frustration was growing. "Perry you're a Lieutenant Commander...we've worked together since you were a Lieutenant JG...years.... Surely we know each other well enough to..."

"That's just it! We don't!" Perry alarmed Geordi by shouting.

"We don't what?" Geordi matched Perry's volume.

Holding his hands out as if beseeching the dark engineer, Perry began to sob.

"Know each other! I want to know you....Geordi....I...I...Oh, God...I'm in love with you!"

The two men, one in shock, the other terrified stared at each other in stunned silence. It was Perry who broke the spell.

"I'm so sorry...I'm so...I'll go...Oh, God..."

"No." Geordi said so softly, Perry only just heard him. "No...stay..."

Hope made Perry's tear-filled eyes glisten. At a gesture from Geordi Perry retook his seat. Geordi sat back down, concentrating on relaxing. The coffee table separated them, but should he choose, Geordi could easily reach out and touch Perry.

"How long?" Geordi asked the question quietly and with no hint of condemnation.

The act of answering seemed to lift a heavy burden from Perry's shoulders.

"Two...three years."

"And you never said anything."

It wasn't an accusation, merely an observation. The comment drew a snort from Perry. 

"Do you think me blind as well as pathetic?" Suddenly realising what he'd said, the commander closed his eyes and said quietly, Oh, Jesus, I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. You really don't think after a lifetime of this..." Geordi waved his hand in front of his cybernetic eyes. "...that I'd be that thin-skinned?"

Before Perry could respond to the largely rhetorical question, Geordi added, "And I don't think you're pathetic, Perry. But why are you accusing me of thinking you're blind? What is it you saw that I'm so unaware of?"

Wiping his eyes again, Perry placed his elbows on his knees and let his elegant hands dangle between his thighs.

"Your feelings for Commander Data, Geordi."

It was as if he'd been slapped across the face. The usually calm and friendly engineer said threateningly, "How dare you?!"

Perry had already crossed an invisible line. He had nothing to lose by continuing.

"I watched the two of you for years, Geordi. You all but lit up every time Data entered the room. And if that wasn't proof enough, your depression since his death speaks volumes. You're grieving, you're hurting in your own little patch of hell because you never told him...did you."

Geordi was mute, so many emotions warred for dominance he couldn't form any coherent words. He was quite literally speechless. Perry took full advantage, but only because he felt he'd never get another chance to express his feelings. If he didn't do it now, the opportunity would be lost forever.

"As you fell, Geordi, as your descent into grief and broken-hearted sorrow continued I wanted so badly to come to you...to offer what solace I could, but then it slowly dawned on me. If I never told you how I feel about you...the same thing could happen to me. We...you and I...we may never...find a way with each other, but at least I know if anything happens to either of us, at least we both know...well...how I feel."

Finally regaining his composure, Geordi said softly, "Three years, Perry?"

The blond man shrugged. "Yeah." He sighed and tried for a lopsided smile, but didn't quite make it. "And I felt every passing second."

Suddenly feeling completely drained, Geordi sat back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. The silence stretched out, neither man knowing what to say. Eventually Geordi swallowed and confessed something he'd held close to his heart for years. Only Deanna had heard this.

"I wanted to tell him, but I didn't know how. He was the only one I've ever loved. I've been attracted to other men, but I hid. Stupid, I know, but I had my reasons."

"And now?" Perry said softly.

"I don't know, Perry."

The man's hopeful expression slipped slowly off his face. He stood and straightened his shoulders.

"Well, we both know what unrequited love feels like. I guess it'll be business as usual."

He walked slowly to the doors, pausing just as they opened. "Good night, Geordi." He said softly.

At the gentle hiss of the closing doors, Geordi lowered his face into his hands and wept.

 

Perry McManus was thirty-three years old. He was 185 cms tall, blue-eyed and reasonably good looking (or so he'd been told), he kept fit and was good at his job. As he lay on his back in bed, staring sightlessly up at the bland, cream coloured ceiling, he sighed and he went through his mental catalogue.

"Since turning seventeen, I've had twelve lovers, three of them serious relationships. I've had innumerable sexual experiences, mostly satisfying, at least physically, but sometimes not emotionally. The breakup with Sean four years ago hurt...Jesus that hurt. I swore I'd never love another like that again...never leave myself open to that kind of agony again." 

He placed his interlocked fingers behind his head, flattening the tight, short blond curls.

"So what do you do, you idiot? Fall for Geordi LaForge! Not only do you know he's hiding his true sexual identity, but he's got it real bad for Lieutenant Commander Data...a fucking android!"

He sighed and screwed his eyes shut. 

"Okay, that was unfair. Data was much more than that. He was remarkable and by God...we miss him in engineering. So the man I love, loved another. Shit, I'm beginning to sound like a romance holo novel." Sliding his hands free, he scrubbed his face, feeling the hint of his soft whiskers.

"Data dies...heroically...and Geordi's devastated. Who wouldn't be if the one you loved died? So, Perry, what do you do? Do you offer help? Let it be known you're there for the grieving man? Oh, no. You just sit back and watch the man you love spiral down into the belly of hell, consumed with grief. Christ! You fucking hypocrite, McManus! You work with the man on a daily basis and you wait and wait and wait...and then when we're up to our armpits in a search for the Captain and Doctor Crusher...both friends of Geordi's and techno-savvy aliens are lurking in the periphery, you just appear at his quarters in the middle of the fucking night and declare your love for him and at the same time, calmly inform him that you...and presumably everyone else...knew about how he felt about Data!"

Perry let out a low moan. 

"Oh, crap! You couln't've fucked it up any worse if you tried!"

Lying down was no longer an option. He sat up, swinging his legs around and propping his elbows on his knees. His head was cradled in his hands when his door chimed. Thinking it was someone from engineering, he called wearily,

"Come in, I'm awake."

He knew he should get up, go into the living area, but he just needed a little more time to compose himself. 

"I'll be with you in a minute." He said without any enthusiasm. The softly spoken voice at his open bedroom door made him jerk his head up, his mouth agape.

"No need to get up, Perry, I'm not staying long." Geordi said.

The man stood anyway, both men ignoring the fact that all Perry was wearing were tight, very revealing, white briefs.

"I don't know if we have a future, Perry...I don't even know how this is going to work, but I think I want to explore this..."

Perry's heart was pounding so hard he was sure Geordi must've been able to hear it.

"This?" He dared to say. "You and me?"

"Yeah." Geordi said softly. "Since you left my quarters I've been thinking...you know...about unrequited love and the consequences of never telling, never taking that step." He sighed and lowered his head. "I admire you, you know. You've got more guts in your little finger than I have in..."

"No! That's not true!" Perry insisted. "I was a coward, Geordi! Last time I broke up with a partner I swore I'd never love again, never be so vulnerable...but I couldn't help falling in love with you. But did I do anything about it? No! I sat on the fucking fence while the man I loved went into a grief-filled free fall! I did nothing to help, nothing to show I cared...."

Geordi held up his hand, halting the torrent of self recrimination.

"No more, Perry. Let's just say we both suffered from ostrich syndrome and leave it at that." The dark-skinned man took a deep breath, brought his head up and fixed a steady gaze on the man before him.

"Perry, would you like to have dinner with me?"

Perry's head was nodding before the word came out of his mouth.

"Yes."

"Good. Now, it probably won't be 'til after all this business with the aliens is over and we have the Captain and Doctor Crusher back...and like I said, I don't know where this..." He waved his hand between the two of them. "Will go...But if I've learned anything from Data's death, it's that life's too short to waste a moment."

Perry stood motionlessly as Geordi stepped up to him and tentatively placed a soft kiss on his lips. He then whispered in Perry's ear, "And I'm not too experienced with all this. You're going to have to help me."

As Geordi left the room, Perry called softly, " A voyage of discovery, Geordi. The best kind."

He heard the outer doors close and he looked up at the ceiling, tears forming in his eyes. "I don't know if anyone's listening...but thank you..."

Perry McManus went back to bed and enjoyed the best sleep he'd had in a very long time. As it happened, so did Geordi.

 

 

It was just on dusk when Beverly returned. She squinted in the failing light and when she figured out what she was seeing, a grin formed.

"Well, I'll be damned."

Jean-Luc was in his usual position, half-reclining near the fire pit, but gathered around him were four or five young males. But what had caught Beverly's attention was the large, fan-like frond that was resting across Jean-Luc's legs. Two of the youngsters were working on something, their quiet sing-song chatter very pleasing to the ear. The others were also devoting what seemed to be intense concentration on something, but it wasn't until the females lowered Beverly down beside her best friend that she saw it was two roughly triangular dishes, each with a channel carved into the bottom.

"What have we here?" 

"The beginnings of our collector." Jean-Luc replied in his usual flat delivery.

"I see. And just how did you get your message across?"

The quickly fading light was making it difficult to see each other's faces clearly.

"Pardon?" Said an obviously confused Captain.

Before Beverly could say anything, the natives put aside the things they were working on and removed the frond from Jean-Luc's legs. The couple were gently assisted to their feet and taken into their hut. Once alone, Beverly explained.

"How did you get them to understand what you needed?"

"A bravura performance."

"Okay, that was funny once, twice...mildly amusing...but now? Give it a rest, Jean-Luc. I'm serious. How did you do it?"

In the darkness neither could see the other, so Beverly didn't see the panic that screwed Jean-Luc's face up. She did, however, hear the very soft sounds of his weeping. Feeling dreadful, she reached for him in the dark.

"Hey...it's okay, mon chou...I know it hurts. Forget about it, just relax...get some sleep."

They were quiet for a time before Beverly heard Jean-Luc's softly whispered,

"I don't like sleeping. They come...they come in pictures and I can't make them go away."

"Nightmares, Jean-Luc, they're called nightmares. We all have them at some time."

"They come to you too?"

"Nightmares? Yes, of course."

"No, not nightmares. Them."

"Who, Jean-Luc? The aliens who hurt you?"

"Sometimes....but mostly the other ones. Black and grey. They hurt me worse and I screamed but no sound came out...then I was...

He was silent so long, Beverly thought he'd drifted off to sleep, despite his fear. But just as she was herself slipping away she heard one barely audible word.

"Lost..."

As sleep took her, the hand that held the precious soil remained steadfastly closed.

 

 

The leader looked down at Frahn with a mixture of affection and protectiveness. In its sleep it seemed vulnerable and oddly attractive. The leader sighed. It didn't want to wake the young seeker, but it had little choice.

Instead of simply saying Frahn's name, which would have woken it instantly, the leader indulged itself by gently running the backs of its fingers down the lined cheek of the slumbering being.

The result was the same, Frahn came instantly awake, raising its hands in an instinctively defensive gesture.

"It is all right, Frahn, it is I who have woken you."

Sitting up and taking a steadying breath, Frahn then exited its bed and stood, doing its best to retain its dignity while clad in nothing but it's modesty undergarment. The leaders eyes travelled over Frahn's body, its eyes taking on a hungry cast. Frahn was affected too by the close proximity of another so obviously interested in it. It straightened and lifted its chin, exposing its neck in a display of both submission and desire.

"Your cycle was delayed to allow you to recover." The leader said huskily, it's twin vocal chords taking on the unmistakable tones of arousal. "How close are you to your peak?"

"Very close, Leader. I experienced the showing this morning."

"A day then...perhaps two."

"Yes."

The tall being nodded taking a deep breath through its oval nostrils. "Mmm, the scent is growing. I am looking forward to our joining, Frahn."

"As am I, Leader."

"Mrin."

Frahn flushed deeply. "Mrin." It said softly and with reverence.

A charged moment or two passed before the leader seemed to shake off the trance-like state that had taken them. Its voice lost the breeding song and, although it spoke quietly, the note of authority was back.

"I came to see if you have any more information."

The loss of the spell added to the cessation of the breeding song was enough to bring Fran back from its aroused state. It blinked several times and slid its inner lid across its eyes a few times before it was ready to respond.

"I do have more information, Leader. In fact I had requested a cross-check while I slept. Would you like to view the results with me now?"

"Yes, I would."

At a gesture from the leader, a grateful Frahn sat at the desk and closed its eyes. In the air before it, an image formed. Fran opened its eyes and cupped it's hands. 

"Display screen with relevant information."

The holo image grew out of its hands to take up a metre square screen. On it was an astonishing amount of information. In fact, it was all that was accessible about Enn's life, from its hatching to the present time.

Tilting it head, Fran's eyes roamed over the display, selecting and highlighting pertinent sections.

"Here, Leader. This, I believe, is a clue to where the last clutch is."

The being narrowed its eyes and said quietly, its dual tone guarded. "That is a neuron accelerator."

"Yes, Leader. It would seem Enn chose the site to take advantage of the high levels of discarded orps. The clutch has been advanced, the gestation of the life forms within the eggs is radically different from what we could normally expect to see."

Keeping its disgust and anger under control, the leader said quietly, 

"What are they?"

"From what I have discerned, and forgive me, Leader, but I can only make my assertions on what I have accessed...I have yet to locate Enn's documents on his later 'work', that clutch you see consists of Sacred, human, and a species Enn has alluded to as 'Bren-d'Hahn. But I do not know what this species is...and Enn's own genes."

"And the clutch is...viable?" The leader did its best to keep its voice from showing how appalled it was.

"Yes, Leader."

"The neuron accelerator...where is it?"

"I do not know, Leader. Given that every one of our ships...our entire society relies on them...it could be anywhere. On any one of our worlds or any of our ships...including this one."

"More likely its own." Muttered the leader more to itself than to Frahn. "The orp protocol...how did Enn overcome the lethal exposure? It is known by all that once an NA is activated, it will run until either we all perish or deliberately shut it down. The orp protocol cannot be circumvented."

"It is as much a mystery to me as it is to you, Leader. And of course it is not only Enn we must look into, but the clutch. If it is true that the clutch has been placed in or near the NA then Enn must have found a way to protect it...and its contents...just as it did for itself. And Leader..."

"I know, Frahn, you do not have to say it. If one of the Sacred has found a way to withstand the lethal effects of our most powerful, yet sacrosanct discoveries, that which is the basis of our superiority, then all that we have held dear and which makes us unique becomes nothing." 

It sighed, the weight of the new information seeming to drag its broad shoulders down.

"And that which hatches is that much more...abhorrent." It looked at Frahn and the sadness in its eyes tugged and both of Frahn's hearts.

"We must find it, Frahn, before it hatches."

"And the contents, Leader?"

The being shook its head, silently condemning the new creatures to oblivion. Both Frahn and the Leader bowed their heads reverently, offering both blessing and apology for the taking of new life.The leader raised its head and surprised Frahn by rubbing its eyes with its knuckles.

"I have the information from the Executive."

Frahn said nothing. The very fact the Leader would share such news with it was astonishing enough.

"I doubt you will believe what I am about to tell you, Frahn."

"Then perhaps you should not tell me." Frahn suggested carefully. The truth was, it didn't really want to know. What was said between the executive and the leader was no business of a young, inexperienced seeker like Frahn. The leader, however, seemed to need to tell the young being.

"Sit with me, Seeker Frahn."

The use of its title told Frahn what was about to be disclosed was official and therefore private.

"The Executive has known of Enn's instability for a very long time. The MAs were over-used in an attempt to try and salvage one of our greatest genetic scientists. But it became clear the MAs were not doing what they were designed to do...Adjust the mind. With each successive MA, Enn's mind became more and more disordered. Eventually the executive were faced with a terrible dilemma. Eliminate Enn and deprive the Sacred of its potential or give it a task, a seemingly innocuous task, but one that held a great deal of popularity with our people. That was the decision the Executive made. They directed Enn on what should have been its new path."

Now enthralled, Frahn whispered,

"What path was that, Leader? What was Enn required to do?"

By way of answer, the leader held up both hands and clicked its talons together at the same time as its toe talons. Frowning and feeling slightly ridiculous, Frahn said,

"I do not understand, Leader."

"Nor should you, Frahn. On first being told, I found it frankly unbelievable. Again it clicked its talons. "How often do you nick yourself, Frahn?"

Forgetting protocol, Frahn made a gesture that showed impatient irritation. Happily, the leader ignored it.

"If you are like everyone else, you not only nick yourself regularly, but your toe talons, if you do not spend an inordinate amount of time grinding them down, wear your boots out and cause discomfort. Yes?" 

"Yes."

The leader grinned, its eyes glittering in a most attractive way. 

"This was the conundrum Enn was given."

Frahn took a few minutes to process the comment. Its suddenly raised fronds told the leader the seeker had made the correct connection. Its next words proved the leader had been right.

"Enn was told to alter our genetic makeup to..." Fran held up one hand and softly clicked its talons together.

"Yes. The Executive approved a new alteration, the first in millennia. These..." The leader looked at it's talons then down at its toes, "Were to be redesigned. As we reached the excellence of our evolution, we left behind our fierce, warrior-like ways. We no longer hunted, we no longer waged war and these..." It turned its hands over. "Were not needed any more. We do not claw or slash, nor do we tear our adversaries apart. We have been left with an evolutionary holdover which impacts on our lives in a detrimental way. The Executive felt it was time for a very small...adjustment. Enn was told we, as a species, required shorter, less sharp talons on our hands and feet."

Frahn was about to scoff, to protest that such a task was simple and beneath someone with an intellect like Enn, but then Frahn realised the trap. The talons of the sacred were basically keratin in nature, but not so their skeletons. They weren't even bone. The frame of the sacred was cartilage, but quite different from any kind of cartilage ever seen before and closely guarded by the people. This unique substance not only formed the ultra-strong frame of the sacred, but also carried thought and sound. It was possible to generate a burst of intense thought or sound or, more rarely both, then to touch the head of an enemy with a talon, which was itself insulated to protect its owner, and liquefy the brain of the unfortunate recipient. To isolate the gene that produced the talons as separate from the skeleton, reduce the size and sharpness and yet still retain the relationship of the two body parts...

"Is it possible at all?" Frahn asked incredulously.

The leader smiled. 

"The Executive thought so and Enn certainly possessed the intellect."

"Then what went wrong?"

"We do not know. All we do know is that while Enn was working on the task, it found something that led it astray and into the...appalling behaviour that came to dominate its later years."

"Incredible." Muttered Frahn, staring at its hands as if it had not seen them before.

"Yes, but it does not actually help, does it. Unless we find Enn's research documents and that clutch and any others it may have secreted....and track down all of its offspring...."

Stating the obvious, Frahn said quietly,

"We have much to do."

"Indeed. Keep working, Frahn. I will visit if I can, but I am very...busy. However, I will definitely see you in two days." 

The seeker flushed light beige.

"I look forward to it...Mrin."

"As do I."

In the wake of the tall being's absence, Frahn found it difficult to concentrate. The thought of the impending joining was so distracting the seeker eventually gave up and left its interface to relieve itself. Twenty minutes later it returned to its desk, calmer and ready to work, but lurking in his hind brain was the thought of the joining. The smile was a small one, but telling in its own way.

 

 

Will's long legs were thrust out in front of him, his ankles crossed. He was leaning well back in the command chair, slumped a little sideways, his chin supported by the hand whose elbow was propped on the arm of the chair. Deanna sat beside him, knowing what he was feeling was nothing like the outwardly bored visage he was presenting. And she knew precisely why he was projecting this particular image. The complete opposite of captain Picard who would never allow his crew to see anything but the epitome of calm professionalism, Will has found where the crew were calmed and reassured by Picard's unruffled exterior, Will, on the other hand was a dynamo, always in motion and looking for something to do. The hardest lesson Will had ever had to master was patience, something he was still working on after all these years.. 

So, rather that fret or chafe, Will chose to show nonchalance...and it worked. The crew, specifically the bridge crew drew strength and confidence through Will's seeming disinterest as they did from Picard's glacial calmness. Horses for courses, Deanna thought to herself...or to put in Will's words...Whatever works.

They had been diligently searching in the pattern the aliens had provided, making what seemed to be lazy circuits around areas of space that didn't seem to have any significance, but not being in a position to argue, the Enterprise went about her business with as much care as her crew could muster. Every sensor and scanner was raised to maximum setting, the planetoids and other spatial bodies they encountered examined in minute detail. So far they had nothing to show for all the time and effort, hence Will's show of nonchalance. He was saying to the crew, "I'm not worried and neither should you be. Be patient and stay alert. Something's bound to show up eventually. In the meantime, I'm not going to let it bother me."

But his outward show was just that...a show. Deanna almost winced at the turmoil taking place inside the man. He was so desperate to find their friends and the fact they had to bow to the wishes of the mysterious and enigmatic aliens wasn't helping. How he was containing the nervous energy that was accumulating inside him, Deanna didn't know. One thing she did know though...sometime in the not-to-distant future...all that built-up energy was going to have to be released. And it may not be very pretty when it happened.

With that in mind, Deanna leaned a little closer and said very quietly, 

"Perhaps an hour or two with an Ambo Jitsu opponent might help."

Will's beard parted under his lower lip as he pursed his mouth, giving the suggestion some consideration. A small smile appeared and he sent his Imzadi a grateful look.  
"Well," He said as he slowly stood and stretched. "I can't be arrested for killing a hologram." He deadpanned. Deanna's shocked expression made him grin, his eyes twinkling.

"I'm kidding, Dee, although I'd be lying if I said I was going to hold back." He sobered and the light in his eyes dimmed a little. "I know you can sense my built-up tension Deanna, and yes, a solid work out with a proficient Ambo Jitsu opponent will help...at least physically, but I'm not just tense, I'm..."

"...angry. I know." The counsellor finished. She looked up at the tall, huskily built man and sighed. "If you do manage to kill your holo opponent, it'll be a first. More likely you're going to end up black-and-blue, but even though you might not rid yourself of all your pent up frustration, at least the endorphin saturation'll make you feel better, if only temporarily."

Will grunted softly before taking one last baleful look at the forward viewscreen. It was the first outward sign he'd given of his true feelings since the ship had begun its seemingly fruitless search.

As he strode towards the lift, Deanna called softly, "I'll let sick bay know you'll be dropping by soon." 

Having entered the lift, Will turned, his expression closed, but just as the doors shut, he winked at Deanna, letting her know what she'd already sensed. He was fine...and he appreciated her help.

 

 

 

Morning found Beverly still clutching her precious handful of soil. Before the natives came to take them into the jungle, she felt about in the near-darkness and found an empty bowl. Very carefully she uncurled her hand, wincing at the stiffness of her fingers. Once she was sure most, if not all of the soil was safely in the bowl, she used her free hand to gently brush her palm and the underside of her fingers, honouring her promise to Jean-Luc to treat the dirt with the respect it deserved.

She'd just finished, rubbing the pads of her fingers over her hand to ensure no trace of the soil remained when the first of three natives entered. By now familiar with the routine, the couple did what they could to help, but once in the jungle, Jean-Luc again showed reluctance to comply. It didn't help that the natives wished to inspect the tube again. Only after Beverly explained that, having not eaten for three days, it was unlikely he would have anything but the matter the natives had put in his lower bowel, did he permit the examination. 

As before, it was Beverly who removed the plug and the hot liquid came out of the man with some force, but Beverly knew immediately there was no faecal matter or blood in the liquid. It was a combination of colour accompanied with an absence of any unpleasant odour that was a dead giveaway. Beverly's deductions were confirmed by the broad grins of the natives. However, that brought about another problem. Now that it appeared Jean-Luc's internal injuries had been healed, that meant the tube had to be removed.

Moving up to sit beside her lover, Beverly said quietly, "It seems the injuries the natives were treating inside your body, at least your lower bowel, have been healed, Jean-Luc."

"Yes. The bacterial phage."

"That's right. Well now the tube isn't needed any more, it has to be taken out."

He looked up at Beverly and she saw the panic in his eyes despite them filling with tears.

"Why." He whispered. "Why is it that everything must hurt?"

Gently stroking his face and feeling the stubble she knew would soon be shaved off, Beverly smiled and said, "It may not necessarily hurt, Jean-Luc. I'll be very gentle and I can take time...there's no rush. If it does hurt, I'll just stop, wait until you're ready and begin again, but slowly, my love...mon chou."

He sighed and let his head rest on his arm, his mud cap making it difficult to find a comfortable position. Rather than prolong his fear and dread, Beverly gently positioned his legs, keeping in mind his broken, mud encased leg and gave two of the natives a meaningful look. They knew instinctively what it was she was asking. 

Having positioned herself, Beverly nodded to the natives who sat, one each side of the man. They gripped his buttock cheeks and pulled them apart. Beverly smiled, knowing they were doing their best to be gentle.

"Okay, Jean-Luc, I'm going to start now. If it hurts....even only a little bit....you say something. Okay?"

"Yes." He whispered so softly the word was barely heard.

With only a few centimetres of the tube extending out of his anus, and Beverly having no clue as to how much tube was inside him, she began by gripping the stub with her fingertips and very gently rotating it clockwise. As she'd suspected, the sphincter and the soft, wet mucous membranes of the rectum had adhered to the tube. Jean-Luc tensed and said tightly,

"No! It hurts!"

Sitting back on her heels, Beverly gave it some thought. She was still mulling over the problem when the third native, who Beverly had forgotten about, appeared at her side with her left hand filled with a glutinous, viscous substance, light blue in colour and giving off a somewhat sulphurous odour. 

Using her free hand to gently gesture Beverly to make a little room, the female eased between Jean-Luc's legs where she then dragged two fingers of her free hand through the matter in her other hand and immediately applied it around the join between the tube and Jean-Luc's flesh.

She waited a moment then used her little finger to coax the jelly-like goo between the join. Bit-by-bit, the tender flesh of his anus separated from the tube. The female then looked over her shoulder at Beverly and pantomimed pushing the tube in, then rotating it left and right before slowly drawing it out.

Nodding her understanding, Beverly held up her hands and separated them, the question obviously showing in her eyes. She said it out loud anyway. "How long is it? How much is inside him?"

The female mirrored Beverly's actions and opened a gap between her hands. It made Beverly frown.

"That big?" She said worriedly. "Damn." She whispered softly. Louder she said, "Jean-Luc, this may take a little longer than I thought it would. The tube they've used is..."

"....sixty centimetres long." He said softly. "Their digestive tract, once it leaves the last gastric chamber is much simpler and shorter than ours. Almost all of their digestion and fluid recovery occurs in the gastric chambers. The main function of the 'intestine' is to combine the waste matter into the bio-organic paste that's excreted."

"So you understand the problem." Beverly hated to state the obvious.

"Yes." He sighed. "The tube has been pushed deep into my lower digestive tract, possibly as far as my descending colon."

"Unfortunately that's exactly what I think has happened. Certainly it's gone past the rectum and the Sigmoid colon, but whether or not it's made it to the descending colon, I don't know. But that's not all."

"No." Jean-Luc agreed. "All the inner surfaces of the digestive tract are covered in mucous membranes, so it's inevitable the tube will have adhered to my flesh."

"Which means I don't know how to remove it without damaging you." It was pointless to mention that in even trying she would cause unspeakable pain in her best friend. Wiping her sweating brow and grimacing as he hand bumped against her mud cap, Beverly let her frustration show in her voice.

"Why the hell would they do this! Jesus! Couldn't they see..."

"Beverly." Jean-Luc gently admonished. "Why would they know? They don't have the same kind of digestive system. They'd have no reason to think we are any different, at least on a fundamental level. Yes, they can see we differ superficially in our outward appearance, but they'd have no reason to think we were different inside."

"So what do we do now?"

Jean-Luc's calm reply shocked Beverly.

"Remove it. The resulting damage will heal, especially once we begin to eat the gel. It will have a very high concentration of the bacterial phage and it will have to pass through the newly damaged area. As I understand it, high-blood areas such as the digestive tract of humans heals quickly and given that we won't be eating anything but the gel...certainly nothing like meat or fatty substances that might slow healing or promote the formation of unhealthy bacteria, any damage done should cause little or no impediment to me."

"Impediment." Beverly said flatly. "I think you're forgetting a few things, Jean-Luc."

"Such as?"

"Haemorrhage for one. Removing the tube is going to tear, Jean-Luc. And not just a centimetre or two. So we have bleeding. Then there's the flora you have already in your digestive tract. It's all well and good to say the bacterial phage will heal you, but first it's going to have to overcome the proliferation of your own bacteria. And then there's the pain. I know you're frightened, Jean-Luc...you said as much yourself."

"The soil."

"Okay, we have a potent analgesic on hand, but that's the least of our worries. What good will it be to give you a painkiller when the real trouble is uncontrollable bleeding and the risk of catastrophic infection?"

Until now, Jean-Luc hadn't moved. The natives were still holding his buttock cheeks apart and the female was sitting expectantly, waiting to see what Beverly wanted to do. To the female it was simple. One pushed the tube further inside, this breaking the 'seal' then, rotating left and right, it was simply pulled out. Why this mysterious female would hesitate...or worse...seem to argue about it with the male perplexed the native female. But then again, much about these beings puzzled her and the others of her settlement. She was patient. She would wait.

 

Lifting his head off his arm, Jean-Luc looked into Beverly's eyes and said quietly, "Actually we don't have any choice. If left in situ, my body will attack it. Even with the phage, infection will quickly develop into gangrene. One way I have a chance. The other means certain death and both ways will be painful. I don't see why you're vacillating, Beverly."

"I'm 'vacillating' because I love you, Jean-Luc and I'm trying to figure out another way."

"But there is no other way. Beverly, the longer you wait, the more frightened I become. Please...do it. Do it and get it over with...please, Beverly, mon chou."

Gritting her teeth, Beverly wasted no more time. Remembering the native female's gestural instructions, she gently pushed the tube into Jean-Luc, doing her best to ignore the stiffening of his body and the low groan of pain. Then, with just her fingertips grasping the tube, she began to twist it left and right while pulling it towards her. 

As the tube began to come out, Jean-Luc's cries turned to yells and then to screams. Beverly closed her eyes and wished she could shut down her hearing, but then she would be separating herself from him, abandoning him to his agony...agony she was inflicting. No, she had to hear him and see him...share what she could with him. Her eyes opened and tears welled as the predicted blood covered the tube and dribbled in a slow stream from his anus.

Yelling to be heard over his gut-wrenching screams, Beverly shouted, "Hang on, Jean-Luc, it's coming out! I'm here, my love...you're not alone!"

Beverly tore her eyes off the tube to look at her lover. How he was staying still she couldn't say, but as well as screaming he was sobbing. Yet he didn't ask her to stop. Glancing back at the tube, Beverly realised it was almost out and the sudden sucking sound followed by a spray of blood told her it had, in fact, been removed. Doing the only thing she could think of, Beverly grabbed his shoulder and rolled him onto his back. She then pressed one hand firmly onto his lower belly and pushed a tightly fisted hand against his anus.

Jean-Luc howled, trying to roll back to his side and curl up, but Beverly wouldn't let him. "Listen to me! I'm trying to control the bleeding! I need you to stay on your back, but if it helps, draw your knees up!"

He did so, his face contorted in agony. His voice was ragged as he begged, "Please...stop! Stop pressing my belly...!"

"I know it hurts, Jean-Luc, but if I can compress your damaged intestine, I may be able to slow the bleeding enough that it'll, if we're lucky, stop. Once that happens the blood will clot and act as a natural plug."

"Soft scabs." He panted, impressing Beverly immensely that he could still think while enduring such pain.

"Yes! Your tract is empty, remember, and from what you've told me about the gel, I doubt it'll cause any trouble, especially that far down the tract. So the 'soft scabs' as you call them, will have a chance to do their job...but none of that will happen if I can't get this damn bleeding under control!"

He said nothing, just offered one curt nod. Although he continued to sob, he gripped his knees and endured. It took a long fifteen minutes and Jean-Luc was left very weakened, but Beverly managed to stop the bleeding.

The natives assumed they were now required to assist the couple back to the fire pit where Beverly knew some males were waiting to shave Jean-Luc. She sighed, giving a moment of idle thought some air. "How fortunate I had so much of my body hair permanently removed."

Brought back from her straying thoughts, Beverly shook her head at the natives, making it quite clear they were to stay where they were. This caused some consternation and for a few tense minutes Beverly feared they would insist, but as they were becoming accustomed, the natives eventually accepted Beverly's wishes and things calmed. The two males left, but the female stayed, offering Beverly and Jean-Luc bowls of much needed water. Once again, Beverly marvelled at the natives' natural benevolence and felt the gratitude she knew she'd never really be able to articulate.

 

 

The sun was high before the couple were taken back to the fire pit. Beverly was impressed at how gently the natives handled Jean-Luc, carrying him with great care and settling him, even content to wait while Beverly examined him and applied pressure again, although not so hard, to stop the fresh bleeding moving him had caused.

The ritual shaving was competed without any fuss and more water offered. Finally left alone, Beverly idly ran her fingers lightly over the mud cast that encased half of Jean-Luc's chest. He watched her with a frown, blinking and squinting.

"You know..." She said worriedly, "This cast..."

He nodded slowly "...is not doing me any good. Yes, I know."

"And they don't, do they?"

"No." He lifted one hand and tapped his mud helmet. "These aren't for decoration...at least not the cap itself. The colour...well, I can only assume they find it aesthetically pleasing. But as for the 'helmet' as you like to call it, it's a matter of necessity, in fact they wouldn't survive without them."

To Beverly's raised eyebrow, he explained. "The trees here aren't comprised of what we would call wood. It is a fibrous material, but lacks the density, compression strength and the weight of wood. Because of this, the trees can't grow as you would expect, using their energy to strive for the light of the sun. Instead the shed branches that have served their purpose. In this way the tree doesn't waste energy by sustaining limbs it no longer needs and can devote more energy in thickening and yes, growing upwards, but not for light. For water. The trees here obtain more water from direct rain rather than by absorption from their poor root systems.

"This process of shedding limbs is fine for the tree, but not so fine for those who gather food beneath the canopy...or forage in the trees themselves. Although the natives are experts at identifying limbs that are suspect, mistakes can and do happen. So either by falling or worse, by having a branch fall on them, injury is a constant threat and the most common is being struck on the head."

Beverly thought about it and nodded her understanding. She then snapped her fingers. "The 'bowl' haircut!"

"Yes." Jean-Luc managed a wan smile. "A very effective shock-absorber. The cap takes the brunt of the impact, usually, but not always, cracking. The hair underneath absorbs the shock and helps protect the skull."

"Okay..." Beverly's brilliant mind was turning the information over. "...but if the 'wood' isn't as dense or heavy as our wood, why take such strong measures? I mean yes, avoiding a head injury is always advisable, but isn't it a little extreme to go to these lengths? These caps are very uncomfortable, especially in this heat and humidity."

Beverly frowned at seeing the obvious distress on Jean-Luc's face. She was about to ask him about it when he laid a hand on her forearm and dredged up a weak smile.

"It's all right, Beverly, my head hurts that's all." He sighed and continued. "Their skeletons are not made of bone as strong as ours. Probably a combination of a paucity of protein and the simple fact that to forage as they do in the trees, they have to be lighter. Their bones will bend significantly before they break. This cast..." He feathered his fingers over the cast on his chest. "Is for protection, not as a treatment. They think I am bruised, not that my ribs are actually broken."

Pulling her lips to one side, Beverly shrugged, "That's all very well, but as we know preventing the rib cage from expanding and contracting as we breathe only encourages the formation and accumulation of fluid in the lungs and pleural cavity. That cast has to come off, Jean-Luc...and soon."

He closed his eyes and pushed a finger and thumb into them, prompting Beverly to say, "It's not just your head that hurts, is it?"

"No." He replied quietly. When he said nothing more, a slightly annoyed and yes, frightened Beverly said tightly,

"I'm no mind reader, Jean-Luc. Tell me what's wrong. It's more than the pain that recalling your 'information' causes, isn't it."

He nodded slowly, his eyes still tightly shut. Very softly he said, "My eyes had been getting better, my vision improving, but as the pain in my head worsens my vision is rapidly failing."

"Tell me about the pain in your head. Is it like before? When you remember things?"

"No, it's different. It's deep inside...it's constant and getting worse."

"Right!" Said Beverly firmly. "I'm going to get someone to help me to our hut. You need some of that special dirt."

Jean-Luc shook his head. "No, mon chou. We must conserve that. If we exhaust our supply the nearest deposit is too far away to access."

"But, Jean-Luc..."

"We have a more pressing concern." He said ominously.

Alarmed, but staying calm, Beverly asked, "And that is?"

Somehow Jean-Luc opened his eyes and gazed at Beverly steadily, but she could see what it cost him to do it. "If I lose my sight completely, I can't construct the collector."

"And we'll starve." Beverly finished.

They sat in silence for a while before Beverly said determinedly, "Well, if it comes to that, I'll make it under your instruction. We always have been a good team, my love."

"Then it best be soon, Beverly. We haven't eaten for far too long and my sight is failing rapidly."

Gesturing some of the youngsters to her, Beverly said brightly, "Well, no time like the present then! I'll see if I can organise these kids. You concentrate on getting together in your mind all you need to tell me."

As Jean-Luc heard Beverly use words to add to her gestures to help the children understand, he thought grimly, "Concentrate, Beverly? That's the very last thing I wish to do!"

However he said nothing and did exactly as she'd asked. The pain was horrendous, but he bore it in silence. The only outward sign were his tears and no one noticed them.

 

 

Frahn had been interfacing for some hours, utilising a direct feed of information into its brain as well as studying a myriad of holo images that appeared as it wanted them in mid air.

The examination of Enn's offspring had been completed and the summation of the evidence had been processed. What Frahn was seeing made its blood run cold. The DNA was even more polluted than first thought. However, as shocking as that was, it gave a Frahn a valuable clue. It was subtle, in fact so subtle that when Frahn had discovered the elegance of the marker, hidden as it was in plain view, it had smiled and offered a bow.

"Seeker Enn, I applaud you. Sheer brilliance!"

Armed with the clue, nothing but a minuscule shift in a chromosomal pairing, Frahn began an exhaustive search. Hours later it pushed its chair back and rotated its head, trying to ease its tired muscles. Frahn had found the answer, but the ramifications of its discovery were so immense it was struck momentarily dumb. Not even the opening of the doors broke the spell. It was the gentle hand on its shoulder that finally brought Frahn back. 

Startled, the young seeker turned and looked up into the breathtakingly beautiful eyes of the leader.

"It is time, Frahn. I come to you ready and filled with anticipation."

Under a new and more potent spell, Frahn rose slowly from its chair and said one word. "Mrin."

It was nearly five hours later that Frahn stirred from a deep sleep as Mrin left the bed. Gazing with sleepy, sated eyes at the leader, the last thing on the seeker's mind was its momentous discovery. But although Mrin too felt the wonderful afterglow and warm relaxation that permeated its body, it could never forget its position. While dressing, the leader asked softly,

"Have you made any progress. Frahn?"

Blinking slowly, Frahn sighed as it watched the graceful, powerful leader dress. But the question filtered through causing a suddenly frantic Frahn to all but fall out of bed in its haste to get back to the interface at its desk.

"Oh! Oh...Leader! You must forgive me!" 

As Frahn initiated the uplink and formed the cradle with its hands, it began to talk in rapid staccato sentences. "I found it! It was there all the time! Right under our noses! In fact inside our noses! Everywhere! It's..."

Mrin's hand was back on Frahn's shoulder, but its tone wasn't so gentle. "Frahn! Slow down, order your thoughts."

Taking a deep breath, Frahn said as calmly as it could, "Display subject's blood nucleotides." 

A holo image appeared and the leader squinted at it. "What am I looking at?" It asked curtly.

"What you are seeing is the most brilliant example of genetic engineering I've ever seen." Frahn said reverently. "The subject carries Seeker Enn's documents in its blood. On every cell there is an encoded sequence of molecules. When gathered and 'assembled' in the correct order, every step Enn has taken in its quest for what it believed was the perfection of our species will be available."

"And do you know the correct order?"

Frahn swallowed nervously. "No, Leader, I do not. Nor am I fully convinced the subject carries all the information."

"Are you saying Enn spread its life's work throughout all its offspring?"

"Most probably, yes. And, Leader, we cannot discount the possibility it infected its specimens too."

"But that means..."

"Yes. It is even more imperative we recover the human male as well as all Enn's offspring and the clutches."

Mrin prowled around the confines of the room, its tension palpable. When it spoke there was little harmony in its twin larynxes.

"From a strategic point of view, Enn has shown remarkable perspicacity. By spreading the information so widely, it makes it nigh impossible to trace it all and thus the work is forever protected. As you described it, Frahn....brilliant. However, I cannot afford the luxury of wasting time admiring Enn's genius, flawed though it was. I have to find a way to locate all these individuals...and the human male."

Although intimidated, Frahn said boldly, "I may be able to assist you in that regard as well, Leader."

Turning its attention on the seeker, the leader tilted its head and regarded it. A small smile emerged.

"Always a surprise, eh, Frahn? Well, what is it you think you can do?"

"I must stress this is only a hypothesis, but I believe it may be possible to create a homing signal. When I discovered what Enn had done, like you I was dismayed. How could we   
possibly even hope to find all the individuals? But Enn must have been aware of this too. In all probability, Enn was unaware of its instability, so it stands to reason it must have devised a way to regather the information as it was required. I simply do not believe Enn, having devoted so much of its life to this odyssey, would leave itself in a situation whereby it could not access its own notes. So I realised there had to be a way of bringing all the carriers together."

"And what is that way?" The leader asked with quiet intensity.

"I do not know yet, Leader. But if I have learned anything from studying Enn's work, I will look at what is in plain view. It will be subtle, but not buried where it cannot be found."

Clapping Frahn on the shoulder, the leader nodded with grim satisfaction. "Once again we find ourselves in your debt, my brilliant young seeker. Make haste. Frahn. I will await your report on the bridge."

The doors opened obediently, but the leader paused and turned back. "The joining was wonderful. Frahn. Thank you."

Flushing a deeper shade of beige, Frahn swallowed and bowed. "It was for me also...Mrin."

The leader offered a gentle smile then left. Frahn looked down at its midriff and sighed. "My first clutch...and Mrin the only depositor!"

Shaking its head in excited wonder, Frahn quickly banished those thoughts and set about unravelling Enn's enigma. 

 

 

Beverly was growing increasingly concerned for Jean-Luc. Although he worked on the frond-collector as long as he could, she easily saw the pain it caused him just keeping his eyes open, let alone trying to concentrate. It was inevitable she had to had to take over. The unprotesting man sitting with his back against a tree while he closed his eyes and did his best to visualise the task and verbally guide Beverly's hands.

Two adolescent native males had been watching with growing interest. The half-tubes had been completed and Beverly had to admit, they'd done a remarkable job. They tubes were tapered and beautifully crafted. Smooth, clean and ending in a unimpeded point, she could see how any particle-laden moisture would gather in the fine filaments of the frond and travel down the vein and artery-like structure of the frond to be funnelled into the three small tubes, then directed into a larger tube. From there, the moisture, by now actually particle-laden water, would dribble into a waiting pottery bowl. Once in the bowl, the reaction should take place and within hours the absorption would result in the gel.

With a sigh, Beverly bent a little closer to carefully tease out the hair-like filaments, being sure not to bruise them, as Jean-Luc had explained the frond would curl inwards and be rendered useless if it was handled without due care.

As she worked, she asked Jean-Luc a question that had been on her mind for some time. She didn't want to caused him additional pain, but, she reasoned, having something to think about might help distract him.

"Jean-Luc, why aren't we experiencing hunger? As you pointed out, we haven't eaten for three days." 

"The phage." He said softly. "When we drink the water a similar reaction which we hope to duplicate to create the gel is occurring in our stomachs. But unlike the reaction with the particles and the phage, our stomach acid doesn't make the gel. All we get is a false sensation of being filled. We don't get any benefit...no nutrients."

"And so our intestine has nothing to process." Finished Beverly. "Well it's a kindness of a sort. It'd be a damned sight harder to do anything while in the grips of hunger."

"Perhaps, but it's still a false sensation. We're still starving, Beverly." 

"I know, but at least we can work. Whatever our bodies are doing with the phage, it's buying us valuable time."

Silence descended for a while as Beverly worked. It was broken as Jean-Luc said quietly, "Aqua Regis."

Keeping her eyes on what she was doing, Beverly replied, "Royal water. A mixture of concentrated hydrochloric, sulphuric and nitric acids. The liquid in a human stomach. Only substance known to dissolve pure gold."

"In our situation more like Aqua Lucifer."

Glancing at the man, Beverly frowned. "Devil water? That's a bit extreme, isn't it?"

"From a theological point of view, yes, but as it's our own bodily system that's working so well against us, I can't help but feel a touch bloody-minded about it."

Offering a soft snort, Beverly said with amusement, "Yeah well, it's moot anyway."

"Why?" Asked Jean-Luc.

"Because the collector is complete."

"Right." Jean-Luc opened his eyes, but groaned softly and closed them again. He held out his hand, ready for Beverly or one of the native lads to help him to his feet, but Beverly's gentle voice stopped him.

"No, Jean-Luc. You stay, you're in no fit state to move."

"But..." He protested.

"No. Look, quite apart from the fact I know you're in significant pain, I don't want the bleeding to start again. I can do this Jean-Luc. Just tell me what to do."

He was silent for a few moments before he sighed. "Very well. You will have to go into the jungle, but not too far. Look for a shrub about two metres tall and very dense, with plump, shiny bright yellow leaves. Now it's vital you use great care. Place the thick stem of the frond in the apex of the shrub's foliage. Position the tubes as I told you and place the bowl securely within the shrub's branches. Before you leave, make sure the frond is facing the breeze. It may be hard to detect, it might help if you wet your fingers with saliva and hold them up. Even the slightest movement of the air should be detectable. Once you're satisfied the frond, tubes and bowl are secure and in place, return."

"Okay." Beverly smiled, but inside she was desperately worried about Jean-Luc. "I'll be as quick as I can. You just rest."

He looked up and, eyes squinting, summoned a wan smile. "I will. Be careful, Beverly, the frond is large and unwieldy, but extremely delicate."

"I'll keep it in mind." 

Gesturing to the watching youngsters, Beverly enlisted their help in gently carrying the frond into the jungle. Jean-Luc closed his eyes and listened until he heard nothing but the usual jungle noises.

She was gone only about 45 minutes. On returning she sat by Jean-Luc, believing him asleep, but he spoke softly and without moving his body or opening his eyes.

"How did it go?"

Her activities had robbed her of her meagre stamina. They might not be experiencing hunger, but their bodies were reacting to the lack of food. That, added to the oxygen deprived atmosphere made them tire very easily. 

Leaning her head back while she got her breath, Beverly said quietly, "We found two of those shrubs but they were too small, so we went deeper into the jungle. Trouble was the kids who were helping me couldn't understand why I wanted to go so far. As you know, the natives only use the fronds to purify the occasionally toxic waste material. Well that's done close by and doesn't depend on using a specific tree or shrub. So when I gently insisted we find a larger example of the shrub you described, they were understandably confused and sceptical."

She sighed and shook her head. "You know that bravura performance I mentioned?"

Jean-Luc grunted his reply.

"Well I outdid myself!" Beverly snorted softly and rubbed her nose before trying to ease her fingertips under the mud cap. The itching was becoming intolerable.

Jean-Luc had cracked open one eye and gently laid a hand on Beverly's forearm.

"Don't, it doesn't help."

"I know." Sighed Beverly. "But it's so damned itchy!"

Just then there was a disturbance as two males and a female, all adults, emerged from the jungle assisting an obviously injured companion. They brought the stricken group-member to the fire pit and eased him to the ground. Out of curiosity Beverly rose from her place by Jean-Luc's side to see what had happened. 

The sing-song chatter bounced about the group and slowly Beverly came to understand the male had been struck on the head by a falling branch. While the doctor watched, strong fingers tore the fractured mud cap from the male, causing him to groan softly. Whether this was because his hair had adhered to the underside of the cap or from his injury Beverly didn't know. The helpers seemed to be in a hurry to remove it.

She was surprised to see the blood that trickled down the male's face was a very dark reddish blue. Seeing she wasn't needed, Beverly went back to her place beside Jean-Luc. He could tell by her silence she was thinking.

"What have you seen?" He asked quietly, his eyes still closed.

Smiling at his perspicacity, Beverly tilted her head, still thinking hard. "Their blood. The colour, actually."

"Dark red/blue." Jean-Luc said in his customarily flat pronouncement.

"Yes." Agreed Beverly. "But I don't get it."

"What is it You don't 'get'?" 

"Judging from what I've observed, I assumed their blood would be iron-rich...but that can't be right, not with blood the colour I've just seen."

"Isotonic." Jean-Luc pronounced quietly.

"Yes, but how is an isotonic balance maintained?"

Shifting slightly and grimacing at the pain it caused, Jean-Luc said with a slightly tired tone, "Well it can't be hypertonic. The concentration of salt in the blood and the cells has to be the same. With hypertonia osmosis occurs and excess fluids from the cells flow into the blood. The opposite, hypotonia is where the excess fluids flow out of the blood and into the cells. When the blood and cells are isotonic to each other it means the system is running smoothly. It matters not whether the base constituent of the blood is iron, like ours or copper like the Vulcans and Romulans, as long as an isotonic balance is achieved it simply doesn't matter."

"Yes, I know all that." Beverly's tone was slightly tight. "But if the base constituent of their blood isn't iron or copper, then what is it? What are they ingesting or breathing that's caused them to have blood that colour?"

"The air?" Suggested Jean-Luc. "Taking into account the exchanges of gases and replenishment in the lungs, wouldn't the fact that the atmosphere here is oxygen depleted have some bearing?"

"Hmm..." Beverly hummed thoughtfully. "And when you add the vegetarian diet...and the plant life being unknown to us...we know their body structure differs from ours..." She nodded decisively. "Yes, I think you're right. It's a combination of things."

Their conversation was interrupted by two adult males who came to sit by them. One carried a bowl, the other a batten-like implement, the end of which had been ground down to a very thin, rounded, flexible edge. The male carrying the batten tapped it on Beverly's cap.

Looking over his shoulder, Beverly saw that everyone seemed to be doing the same thing. Because one of their number had been injured by a falling branch, it was time to take off the old caps and replace them with new ones. Having already seen how uncomfortable this was going to be, she reached for Jean-Luc's hand. As usual he surprised her by saying gently, 

"It will be over quickly, mon chou. Then you will be permitted to wash your hair before it's recut."

As the males moved into position, Beverly muttered, "Oh, that's just great!"

She yelped as the cap was levered up until it cracked. Once in two roughly half pieces, the males gripped them and pulled from the centre of her skull and outwards. There was a crackling sound as the surface of Beverly's hair broke but it was when the other, deeper hair that had adhered and was therefore pulled out by their roots that made Beverly yelp loudly. She was just about to insist the males stop, fearing she was being scalped when the male with the bowl dipped his fingers in and dribbled a thin liquid through the opening in the cap. 

As the liquid seeped into her hair and down to her scalp, Beverly felt the pain ease and the grip of the mud loosen. Having waited ten minutes, the males again gripped the two halves and applied a steady pull. This time the broken cap came off relatively easily, although the sucking sound was unpleasant to hear.

At some gestures from both males, Beverly was invited to go to the nearby creek to wash, but she made it clear she wished to wait for Jean-Luc.

Being bald, his cap removal was much easier. It was only his scalp and the short hair at the back of his head that required the liquid. However the removal of the chest cast was another thing entirely.

The mud cast came off easily enough, although the natives didn't bother with the liquid, meaning the hair regrowth on that half of his torso was ripped out, but it was the inevitable disturbance of the broken ribs underneath caused the captain the most intense pain. Beverly was tempted to get some of the analgesic dirt, but he seemed to know what was on her mind and forestalled her by shaking his head and saying in a roughened voice, "No, we must conserve it. I'll be fine." Fortunately his leg cast came off easier.

Their journey to the creek, though not far was slow. Both were desperately tired and with their injuries, they were unable to make their way without help. Fortunately, as they had all along, the natives were only too pleased to assist.

More and more natives appeared at the creek, making Beverly realise they were coming once their caps were removed. Within half an hour the entire group was there. Wishing a little privacy so she could examine Jean-Luc, Beverly ushered both of them slowly upstream, using the rocks and the low, overhanging branches to assist. Once at a likely-looking deepish pool, Beverly was about to enter it when she saw...or thought she saw...a flash of lighting the water. Hesitating, she watched patiently and was rewarded when she saw not one, but three more quick flashes. She didn't bother to ask. She merely turned to look at her lover.

"A rare phenomenon called 'sonoluminescence'. You will find the pool contains a crustacean. It will have two specially adapted front claws. A jet of water is squirted at approximately 100 kph through a groove on the larger of the two claws. The speed of the jet creates bubbles of water vapour called cavitation. When the bubbles within the jet slow to normal pressure they collapse creating intense heat, up to 20,000 degrees centigrade and there's an accompanying 'popping' sound and a flash of light. It is done to stun prey, communicate and to break open rocks to construct habitat. Sonoluminescence means..."

"Sound-generating light." Beverly said testily. "I know that. What I don't know is can we bathe in this water? Is it safe?"

"Yes. We're too large to be considered prey, indeed our very size will make the creatures seek shelter."

Craning her neck, Beverly could just see around the bend in the creek. The natives were happily bathing, the children seeming to make great fun out of the experience. It was obvious the natives weren't worried in the least. In fact, as Beverly watched, one adult female reached down until she all but disappeared under the water only to quickly resurface holding a very energetically flicking aquatic creature. She tore the front claws off and tossed them on to the creek's bank before biting the animal's head from its body. She spat the head into the water and the still-twitching body joined the claws on the bank. Beverly saw more adults dipping into the water and each surfaced with one of the creatures. Before she could ask, Jean-Luc said with a trace of amusement,

"No, not for eating. The body and claws will be opened and the insides treated to create fertiliser. It's the chitinous outer covering the natives want. They use them for making jewellery."

"Damn." Said Beverly softly. "I'd give anything for a lobster bisque right now."

"You would be very disappointed, Beverly. Being a bottom-feeder, those animals have a distinctly muddy taste that cannot be removed. And even if you were willing to tolerate that, the flesh is toxic. It's inedible to us."

"Of course it is!" Beverly growled. "Everything on the damned planet is inedible to us!"

There was a long, uncomfortable silence as they both bathed, but being clean, especially her hair, changed Beverly's mood for the better.

 

 

 

Mrin left Frahn alone for the next 20 hours. It was a combination of things. Their joining had been intense, Frahn was still recovering from its injuries, although it was almost fully healed, and the leader had to keep in mind the seeker was both young and inexperienced and the task that had been set was a difficult one, even for an experienced seeker.

When the doors to Frahn's quarters opened, it thought a fellow-seeker had come by to offer support. Its seeker friends had been assisting as best they could, adding their expertise and ideas through the interface, but some had been visiting, offering moral support to the stressed young being. When Frahn heard the melodious dual tones of the leader, it was out of its chair immediately, only to be waved back.

Bringing over a chair, the leader sat and graced Frahn with a warm, almost intimate smile. "And how has my most eminent seeker been progressing?"

The compliment greatly embarrassed Frahn. It knew it was manifestly untrue, merely a private kindness bestowed by the leader that would not be heard outside Frahn's quarters, but as embarrassed as it was, the seeker couldn't help but be hugely flattered. Not by the compliment itself, but that Mrin should wish to say it.

Finding its voice and doing its best to harmonise its vocal chords, Frahn stood tall and smiled. "I am making progress, Leader. In fact I believe I have found a way to activate a particular cell within the sacred chromosome that will compel the host to return to the place of its creation."

The reaction wasn't what Frahn had hoped for. The leader scowled with obvious distaste and anger.

"Why the Sacred chromosome? Why not the...polluted genetic material?"

"Because of the fact Enn used more than one non-sacred, Leader. If it had limited its atrocity to blending the Sacred with just a single alien species, I would have been able to tailor the activation to the alien chromosome, but that is not the case." Frahn began to wring its hands, heedless of the inevitable nicks its talons would cause. It sighed deeply. "I apologise, Leader. I have no other recourse."

It took a few moments for Mrin to accept the unacceptable. However as there was no other option. Accept it was what it had to do.

"Very well. On activation, what will occur?" It sounded calm, but Frahn could hear the subtle trace of tension colouring its voice.

"The host's body will develop a specific tinge of colour. It will vary depending on the hybrid, but generally it will be a 'patch', dark in shade but within a similar range of the being's own colouring. Once the patch has appeared, the host will feel an overwhelming compulsion to return to its place of creation. That is another reason why the use of the sacred chromosome is advantageous. Only one with the sacred in them would be able to be manipulated in this way."

On seeing the thunderous look on the leader, Frahn hastened to clarify. "I do not mean to imply that the Sacred are easily manipulated, Leader...far from it. Our sacredness is our strength! No, it is the adulteration of our sacredness that has left those with the pollution that has made them vulnerable and due to the purity of the Sacred, it is what I have chosen to concentrate on as it will respond where the other inferior genetic material would not."

"And this will affect all the...hybrids." The word was said as if it was an obscenity. Frahn nodded.

"Yes, Leader..." The hesitation was telling. Mrin looked down at the young seeker and sighed.

"I am not here to be mollified, Frahn, I came to receive your report. I want all you have...the good with the bad."

Lifting its head so to be able to look into its leader's eyes, Frahn did its best to keep its vocal chords in harmony.

"This process I have discovered has been shared with all our peoples' medical and genetic seekers. Once activated, the hybrids will return, so no matter where Enn created them, they will return and a seeker will be waiting. Clutches will make themselves known to our scanners, even when hidden by the discarded orps near a neuron accelerator. The one under-being I cannot account for is the human male. The one who carries in him stain of the Abomination."

"But..." Said a concerned leader. "He is not a hybrid...is he?"

"No, Leader, but his genetic material has been taken. Who is to say whether or not Enn got the chance to use it? If it did, we would have no choice but to...eliminate the human male. His genetic material may have been used to corrupt our sacredness. The very chance that material still exists is enough reason to...do away...with him."

The leader's eyes narrowed. "Would it be possible to locate that material?"

Surprised by the question, Frahn snapped his jaws. "I do not know, Leader, but may I ask, why would you wish to do that?"

Rising from the chair, the leader began to pace within the small confines off the room. "Because, Frahn, too much damage has already been done. The species Enn violated were inferior, but that does not mean they asked for or deserved what happened to them. The human male for instance. Do you not think he has suffered enough by his being stained by the Abomination? Something he will carry for the rest of his life and has been made lethal by Enn's interference? No! If there is a way to find him and his genetic material and rectify this entire situation then we must do it!"

Mrin gripped the back of the chair, the grip so tight the long, corded muscles on its arms creaked.

"We may not be able to save those already polluted, that is a matter of our self-preservation, but the human male has done nothing to us. It is my intention, provided we can find him, to use all our superior medical expertise to help him, Frahn, but if we cannot, then yes, he will be eliminated. As for his genetic material, find it and destroy it. Keep it separate from the male. I have no doubt he knows nothing of what Enn has done to him, why punish him for Enn's atrocities?"

Frahn bowed low. "You are benevolent, Leader." It said reverently.

"No." The leader said sadly. "Not benevolent, Frahn. Embarrassed, appalled...guilty."

Frahn's head shot up, its consternation clear.

"Leader!"

"It is true. Frahn. Our people have become so complacent, so enamoured with our own perceived superiority we very conveniently forgot...or worse...ignored...the fact that those around us were advancing. In our arrogance we did not deem it necessary to even check on those species even when we knew they had become space-faring! That is not only unconscionable, Frahn, it is unforgivable and I cannot help but feel that arrogance and perceived superiority was what ruled Enn's disordered mind. Yes, it may have turned elsewhere for its research, but the sad truth is our deplorable attitude towards the others gave it an unimpeded view of moral and intellectual superiority and that, Frahn, is wrong."

Still totally aghast, Frahn all but whispered, "The Executive?"

"They agree with me. Enn acted on what the Executive had given it as a means to control it. That makes the Executive complicit in everything that Enn did as a consequence."

"The Long Gones never..." Frahn was clutching at straws. It had no desire to see any being eliminated, especially as a result of Enn's atrocious behaviour, but the purity, the sacredness of the people had to be protected. The reason it had become a genetics seeker was to add its knowledge and growing expertise to the betterment of its people. To even suggest that not only were the sacred not supreme in the galaxy, but to acknowledge the sovereignty of what had always been considered inferior...it was a paradigm shift Frahn wasn't sure it could make. Mrin saw the struggle in the young seeker and sighed.

"I know, Frahn, it is a difficult set of concepts...perhaps too much too soon and as for the people..."

The leader shook its head, its deflated fronds looking quite forlorn. "I am not at all sure they will accept all this. The Executive is preparing a announcement. It remains to be seen how it will be received."

Both beings felt the weight of the ensuing silence, each deep in their own thoughts. Eventually Mrin gave a mental shake. 

"Well, I will leave you to your work, Frahn. As usual, we are in your debt."

The tall leader had been gone long minutes before Frahn gathered its rattled wits and returned to the interface.

 

The moment Will heard Geordi's voice over the comm. system, he knew something had changed...and for the better. Despite the subject matter and urgency, there was a lightness to the engineer's tone Will knew had been missing for far too long. He wondered idly what could have caused it, but his attention was quickly drawn to what Geordi was saying.

"There's just too much raw power, Commander! Our systems were never designed to cope with input like we're getting. Put simply, our computer doesn't know what to do with what it's receiving. It's being overwhelmed and in the process, instead of 'seeing' with greater accuracy and range, we've been rendered effectively blind."

"So can we compensate?" Asked Will hopefully, already knowing in his gut what the answer would be.

"No, sir, we can't."

Will slumped slightly in the command chair and resisted the urge to run an angry and frustrated hand through his dark hair. "Well," He said fatalistically. "It seems another little 'talk' with the aliens is in order."

Will heard the sympathy in his friend's voice. "I don't envy you, Commander. They seem to have taken arrogance and turned it into an art form."

"Yeah." Grunted Will. "And I can't help but feel every time we expose another shortcoming, it gives them more justification to rub our noses in it. Damn! Telling them their scanner output is too powerful for our systems to cope with is only going to add grist to the mill and give them another superior stick to beat us with."

When Geordi refrained from replying, Will knew he was on his own. If there had been any way to avoid this situation, Geordi would've found it and their current undesirable position would never have arisen. Will sighed and couldn't help run a hand over his face.

"Well thanks anyway, Geordi. I know you tried to avoid this."

"That I did, Commander. LaForge out."

Will hesitated a mere half-second as he again wondered at the subtle change in his friend's demeanour. Giving a mental shrug, he put the thought aside for later analysis...and Deanna's opinion. For now he had a very unpleasant and humbling task to perform.

"Tactical," He said tightly. "Open a channel to the alien ship."

"Aye, Commander."

 

Before the new mud caps were applied, Beverly gently insisted she be permitted to examine the wounds on Jean-Luc's head. She knew they'd been deep, but was fairly confident the underlying bone of his skull, other than where it had been deliberately punctured, hadn't been compromised by incidental fractures. However despite what she now knew about the bacterial phage, the spectre of infection was not something she could ignore.

So, having gained permission, Beverly gave each wound a thorough scrutiny. She thought she'd been prepared, after all, she'd already seen what the phage could do, but to see the deep wounds and the holes in the bone almost completely healed shocked her. She reached up and probed her own skull through her cropped hair, knowing before she found it that the wound that had been there would be healed. It was.

The natives, who had been waiting patiently, moved as a well-oiled machine the second Beverly let them know she was finished. Two small groups formed around each human. First Jean-Luc was given a full-body shave, the natives a little confused when Beverly insisted they be gentle over his now exposed chest. Without the mud cast, even though it wasn't actually doing anything to heal him, it had protected his broken ribs. As usual, they complied with smiles and nods, but Beverly could see they thought her very strange.

Once Jean-Luc was completely shaved, with the exception of the ring of hair on the back of his head, the natives were faced with a minor dilemma. What to do about a shock absorber? When they had first applied the mud cap to Jean-Luc's head, they were pleased there was no barrier to the phage contained in the mud in doing its job on the injuries, but now that his head injuries were, for the most part, healed, they had to find a way to provide a cushion between the hard mud cap and Jean-Luc's skull. 

Beverly smiled to herself, thinking Jean-Luc was more correct about the natives than he'd realised. They were so physically evolved, baldness was no longer something that afflicted them. "If it ever did." Beverly amended, remembering to not impose her perceptions of known species upon these people.

The problem of Jean-Luc's bare scalp was solved by the application of a layer of spongy, damp moss. He endured the ignominy with stoic forbearance but, as Beverly grimaced inwardly, she wondered how he'd kept so unruffled. It wasn't until later that she discovered why.

Beverly's maintenance consisted of little more than a quick trim, the natives tending to her ensuring her hair wouldn't protrude from beneath the cap. Then, as the two humans sat quietly, one grimacing, the other's expression unreadable, handfuls of bright orange-coloured mud was daubed, smeared and eventually sculptured until the desired thickness and shape was achieved. It covered their heads just as the hair did, the edges following the hairline faithfully. The result was a snug-fitting, secure helmet which dried surprisingly quickly despite the high humidity and the occasional shower of warm rain. Once again Jean-Luc explained why this was so later.

By now exhausted and feeling somewhat light-headed, which Beverly knew to be indicative of their lack of food, the couple were given a large drink of what Beverly assumed was water, but she caught sight of few bits of leaf floating in the darkness of the gourd just before she allowed the liquid to enter her mouth.

About to warn Jean-Luc, she was dismayed to see him take a long drink before lowering the gourd to fastidiously wipe his mouth with his hand. To Beverly's raised eyebrow he sighed, but offered a small smile.

"No doubt you have questions."

Immediately regretting her forgetfulness, Beverly apologised. "Oh hell, Jean-Luc, I'm sorry." She sighed and shook her head, scowling as she felt the extra weight of the cap. "It's just that I'm so used to you having all the answers, even before all this..." She waved her hand vaguely, her frustration clear. "But I should've remembered what making you think does. Of all the things I want to avoid, in fact this has been so for over three decades, is to be the cause of any pain...to prevent you from experiencing pain...to protect you, both emotionally and physically."

As she looked into the man's malfunctioning eyes, she saw, for the first time since finding him on the alien ship, a spark of recognition. His mouth opened slightly and Beverly's heart accelerated as she anticipated his words. But they never came, not those she'd hoped to hear. As suddenly as the spark had appeared, so it vanished just as abruptly and the calm, analytical, emotionless Jean-Luc returned.

In a quiet voice he said, "I was not at all troubled by the application of the moss to my scalp. Not only will it afford me the much-needed shock absorption in the event of a blow to my head, but as it contains the phage, the healing of my remaining head injuries will be accelerated."

Beverly sighed and only just resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Yes, but surely the sensation of the moss, being clammy and a tad slimy, put directly onto the skin of your scalp, which I know full-well is very sensitive, must've been unpleasant?"

If he thought it odd she would know something so personal about him, he didn't show it. Instead he simply answered the question.

 

"Whether the experience was unpleasant or not is irrelevant. The procedure was necessary and was carried out for my benefit. I see no reason why I should acknowledge any discomfort."

Beverly knew his intractable attitude wouldn't change so she decided to let the matter go. Interestingly, before she could pose her next question, Jean-Luc answered it.

"It's the result of another chemical reaction. There is a naturally occurring promoter in the soil. When wet, the soil releases the promoter and, mixed with the water, this unlocks a chemical which rises and forms a barrier on the surface of the mud. Once the mud dries, a very effective, hard shell is formed. That, in addition to the density and rigidity of the mud makes for a very efficient helmet."

Beverly couldn't help but smile. "Okay, so what about the drink you just had? I thought you said we couldn't digest any of the plant matter?"

"And that remains so." He acknowledged. "However the benefits of the beverage outweigh the short, but unpleasant side effects of ingesting the leaves. It is only a very small amount in a relatively large volume of water and it will relax us and assist with diluting our urine and correcting the imbalance of enzymes, which you may have noticed have become quite concentrated despite the fact we're drinking sufficient fluids."

A frown marred Beverly's face. "So what are these unpleasant side effects?"

"Abdominal cramps and vomiting. However as I said, it will be of short duration and we won't require any pain relief. As long as we don't ingest the beverage too often, we won't be in any danger. But apart from the two benefits, it does nothing else. The natives, on the other hand, gain a great deal from the prepared fluid. As I stated, it is a relaxant, but it is much more. While it has the ability to address the imbalance of the enzyme content and potency of our urine, so it can do something similar with the digestive fluids in the gastric chambers of the natives."

Beverly held up her hand. "Hang on a minute! Are you saying they get indigestion?"

"Not as you know it, no, but they do experience mild discomfort from time-to-time. It is inevitable given the wide range of plant life they eat. However it's the fungus-type organisms that cause the worst of the problems. Strictly speaking, the natives should avoid eating fungi, but as they find them irresistible, the resulting discomfort was always going to be tolerated. They feel it is a small price to pay in order to indulge in what they consider a delicacy. The only redeeming fact is that fungi are not very common, indeed they're quite rare and seasonal. Just as well, really." 

"Hmph!" Snorted Beverly. "Well, best of luck to them. Now, as it happens I had noticed the changes in our urine, although your continued reluctance to void has made it difficult for me, however the odour is very recognisable. I bet if I tested it I would find blood, protein or both."

Jean-Luc merely shrugged, then said mildly, "You really should drink the brewed liquid. In the long term you will be glad you did."

Annoyed, yet not knowing why she should feel that way, Beverly picked up the gourd and glared into it as she swirled the contents. With one last piercing look at her best friend, she tilted her head back and, like Jean-Luc, drank the lot. She had expected it to taste bad, but was pleasantly surprised to find it quite palatable. She smiled and preferred the gourd while saying, "You have a favourite drink, Jean-Luc."

His eyebrows rose. "Indeed?"

"Uh huh. It's a beverage called tea. Tea comes plain or in blended flavours. You prefer a blend called Earl Grey whose main ingredient is bergamot. As long as I've known you Earl Grey tea has been a constant in your life. You once told me it was your maman who introduced you to it. Over the years I've had occasion to wonder if your near addiction to the brew is more a form of homage to her than any real pleasure in the tea itself."

He closed his eyes and Beverly tried to decide if it was pain or the act of trying to access memories that caused him to do it.

"My maman? My mother."

"Yes." Beverly replied softly. "You were very close to her Jean-Luc. Your father and brother...well, let's just say you didn't get along with them but your mother more than compensated for that."

"Close to her? Get Long? I'm not at all sure I understand what you're saying, Beverly." He sighed and used a finger and thumb to push at his still-closed eyes. "In fact I find your knowledge of me quite disconcerting. It's as if you are talking about another person. I cannot connect with anything you tell me."

Beverly suddenly felt incredibly sad and had to struggle to keep from weeping. Jean-Luc opened his eyes and saw her losing battle and said quietly, "It's always better to let it out, Beverly. As I understand it, attempting to suppress emotions can be deleterious to your psychological well-being."

Said so disingenuously only made things worse. Beverly began to weep and wanted to lie down, but the mud caps were not yet dry. She compromised and scooted closer to Jean-Luc until she was right beside him. Leaning into him, she was inordinately pleased when he wrapped one strong arm around her, but that feeling evaporated when he said very matter-of-factly, "It is wise to rest now...to let the relaxant do it's job. Soon you will be in pain and most probably vomiting."

Again annoyed, Beverly sat up and moved a little to put some distance, albeit a small amount, between them. If it bothered Jean-Luc at all he gave no sign. As he had predicted, within twenty minutes they were both afflicted with stomach cramps and a short bout of vomiting. However the relaxant was still in their systems and so they were able to find sleep, now that their caps had hardened. While they napped the sun began to set and in the jungle the gel was forming in the bowl. 

It was just on dusk when Jean-Luc woke and stirred Beverly, waking her. She was understandably groggy.

"Hmm?" She hummed sleepily.

Feeling the same way, Jean-Luc had to concentrate hard to remember what it was he needed to say. He frowned deeply, then quite suddenly his face cleared.

"The gel! You must go to the shrub, collect the bowl and replace it with another. Bring the bowl back and we will be able to eat our first meal."

Knuckling her eyes, Beverly yawned expansively. "So the frond'll keep catching and filtering?"

"Yes."

"And after we eat the gel we'll be in so much pain we'll need the analgesic soil and that will make us vomit?"

"Yes."

"Lovely." Beverly said sarcastically. "You know something, Jean-Luc? Eating is supposed to be a pleasant experience. Even you, who doesn't eat a lot, still appreciates good food. Your people...the French...have had, for centuries, a well-earned reputation for gastronomic standards."

"That may be so," Said Jean-Luc patiently. "But we are not in pursuit of fine dining. This is about survival, Beverly. I don't know about you, but as long as the food sustains me, I will go through much discomfort in order to remain alive. Wouldn't you? After all, the soil will help and if you look at the situation dispassionately, pain is nothing more than an inconvenience."

"An inconvenience?" Beverly snapped incredulously. "We've already talked about hyperemesis and the damage it can cause. Pain is the body's way of telling you something is wrong and it should never be ignored or considered an inconvenience!" 

"We don't have time for this discussion." The man said quietly. "The sun is setting and you'll require assistance from the natives to carry out your task. It would be best if you summoned some help and left as soon as possible."

Feeling as if she'd just been given an order and summarily dismissed, a very angry Beverly moved in cold silence to the small opening of their hut, stuck her head outside and called for some assistance. Within a minute or so, two adolescent natives, a male and a female, came over to the hut, but when Beverly made it clear she wanted to be taken into the jungle, at first they thought she wished to relieve herself and they gently tried to correct her, as she was gesturing in the wrong direction, but she was insistent, causing the natives to shrug and give in. They did, however, make it clear they were running out of time. Interestingly, the natives rarely ventured out after dark, not even with a burning firebrand, so it was imperative to them that they return to the groups' site before it was fully dark.

The little group had just reached the shrub when both natives froze. Then they lifted their heads in unison and sniffed the air. Beverly wanted to watch, but time was of the essence. She swapped the bowls and was just about to let the teenagers know she was ready to leave when she was unceremoniously pulled down to the ground. A hand was placed on her cap and her face pushed into the soft, moist soil. She knew enough to remain still and silent, but it was hard to breathe. She managed to turn her head slightly and was just congratulating herself on her manoeuvre when something large and dark rushed out of the foliage. The only sound it made a rough cough, but the strange wet cracking of broken branches and foliage was inordinately loud. 

The male grabbed Beverly's upper arm so hard she let out an involuntary yelp of pain and surprise. He hoisted the taller woman upright and began to haul her back toward the little settlement. Beverly resisted though, wanting to know what was happening. Again there was the chilling coughing sound followed by a strangled moan which was abruptly silenced. 

Wrenching her arm free, Beverly reversed course, much to the alarm of the male. In the last remnants of daylight, Beverly saw something truly hideous. A creature, about the size of a large pig and covered much like a pig in thick, pale tan skin with blotches of black and sparse stiff bristles had the female's head in its mouth, her face so far inside it couldn't be seen. Blood streamed down each side of her head and there was a loud crack, followed by a popping sound as the mud cap was cracked open. The beast, a quadruped, placed one taloned paw on the poor young female's chest and used its other forepaw to prise the remains of the cap off.

By the amount of blood pouring from the terrible wounds to her head and what had already pooled and was soaking into the soil beneath her, Beverly knew there was nothing she could do. If the female wasn't already dead, she soon would be. That thought was settled by the appalling crunching sound, made when the creature utilised its massive jaw and utterly destroyed the female's head. The last thing Beverly saw before she fled with the male was brain, splintered bone and blood dribbling from the animal's mouth.

They arrived back at the village breathless and very frightened. While the male raised the alarm, Beverly hurried to her hut, crouching low but remembering to take special care of their precious food. In the dimness of the round, single-room hut, Jean-Luc was sitting up, alert and with his head cocked to one side. Having finally got inside, Beverly panted,

"Jean-Luc! There was an animal...it killed the young female...it was...it was...horrible." That last word came out as a sob. Right then, all Beverly wanted...needed was for her lover to take her in his strong arms and hold her. But his attention was elsewhere.

"A rekii. Quadruped, carnivore, prolific breeder, cannibalistic, nocturnal...skin highly sensitive to ultra violet light and burns very easily...."

He would've continued with his unemotional litany but Beverly had heard enough. She carefully placed the bowl on the floor and said sharply,

"Didn't you hear me? One of the young teenagers, a female, was killed in the most hideous way imaginable! That...thing...crushed her head, Jean-Luc! She never stood a chance, I can only hope she died quickly because the alternative is simply too horrible to contemplate." 

He looked at her for the first time since she'd come in. His face showed nothing.

"Rekii are carnivores. It was feeding, Beverly, nothing more."

"I can't believe this!" Said the outraged doctor. "The Jean-Luc Picard I know and love would never treat the death of an innocent child so callously. Don't you care at all? Doesn't it appall you that poor female died such a horrendous death? Because it should, Jean-Luc, it should!"

Their eyes remained locked on each other in the growing darkness, the silent tension building to unbearable levels. It was broken when Jean-Luc, ever the pragmatist said,

"We should eat. I take it you retrieved the bowl?"

Sullen and very angry, Beverly snatched up the bowl and shoved it into Jean-Luc's hands. He peered into it, but with his rapidly deteriorating sight, coupled by the now complete darkness, he could see nothing. It wasn't until he carefully felt with his fingertips that he discovered the life-giving gel. However he further inflamed Beverly by asking mildly, 

"Is the frond still intact? Was it damaged in any way? The tubes? If any of it was, we need to make a start on making a new collector as soon as possible."

"I've had enough of this, you insensitive bastard! You stay in here, safe and sound and eat your precious fucking gel! I'm going out to do what I can to help the natives."

"Beverly," He said in that infuriatingly calm tone, "You're being unreasonable. You know as well as I do that we need to eat. We've gone too long, we're risking our lives through no fault of our own, but if you refuse to eat now, when you have the opportunity..."

"Don't you dare lecture me!" Beverly almost shouted. "I'm a doctor, dammit, I know exactly what's going on with our bodies and I don't need you to remind me!"

A stalemate developed and might've gone on for hours but Jean-Luc settled it by gingerly lifting the delicate gel from the bowl and, doing his best to gauge it accurately in the dark, divided it in half and ate it as quickly as he could. Beverly couldn't see him, but she heard the soft sounds of his chewing and swallowing. Her traitorous stomach rumbled and with that impetus, she moved closer to her lover and said brusquely, 

"Give me the bowl."

As he passed it to her, Jean-Luc said quietly, 

"Eat it quickly. It's very unpalatable and likely to make you gag if you keep it your mouth too long."

Just as Beverly had done, Jean-Luc listened to her eating the gel. He also heard her choking gag, but refrained from asking if she was all right. He then heard her taking some deep breaths. When she'd regained her composure, she asked,

"So how long until the cramps? Usually that amount of food, especially an insubstantial gel like that would be digested very quickly."

"Yes and when you take into account we have had nothing but water for four days..."

"...it should pass through very rapidly.” She muttered. “Okay, I'll get the soil and some water to wash it down and while I'm at it, I'll check on the natives."

Jean-Luc said nothing while Beverly left the hut. She wasn't gone long, returning in scant minutes carrying a gourd. The bowl containing the soil was by the far curve of the wall, out of the way and safe. Trying to find a way to repair the damage he seemed to have wrought, Jean-Luc asked carefully,

"How are they?"

Beverly's one-word reply spoke volumes. "Devastated."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Beverly asked quietly, "How did you know?"

At first confused by the question, Jean-Luc frowned and shook his head. Beverly couldn't see him of course but she correctly guessed his confusion, so she clarified.

"The animal. How did you know what it was?"

"Oh. I heard it. That particular sound it makes is very distinctive and only used upon attacking. The only other sound they are capable of is very different and is used when seeking a mate. Both genders vocalise their availability."

Beverly absorbed all that but something was troubling her. As angry as she was with Jean-Luc, he was still a marvellous repository of knowledge.

"But, Jean-Luc, how could you hear it? Granted you weren't all that far away, but it wasn't a loud sound."

"It was the low frequency. Do you recall I told you that the vegetation here...the trees, the shrubs...aren't wooden, but fibrous. Also, the ground has a very high moisture content. And lastly, the particles in the air act as an amplifier. Sound is easily carried through the foliage and the ground and amplified by the air. On hearing it, all I had to do was access what I knew about the creature." He sighed deeply. "And, Beverly, I am not inured to the death or the manner of the death of the young female. I was attempting to assuage your distress by reminding you the animal was merely doing what it is supposed to do. It is a nocturnal hunter and a carnivore. The protests the native youngsters who accompanied you made to dissuade you may well have had more to do with the danger of venturing into the jungle at the approach of night as disturbing their preparations for settling into their nightly routine."

Guilt made Beverly flush bright red. She was grateful he couldn't see her.

"So I guess that's the quadruped you mentioned when you saw the tracks on our first day here?"

"Yes, although there are other, less dangerous quadrupeds on this planet. It was both the size of the impressions and the depth. It would take an animal of considerable size to create that kind of track in the mud. The only other give-away was the obvious claws."

"Claws?" Beverly said, shaking her head in remembered horror. "I know the damned thing has claws, but I saw it up close and personal. All you've seen we're tracks in the mud."

"Had you looked carefully you would've seen five sharply defined holes at the tips of the pad imprints. Those holes were made by..."

"A nice sharp set of claws." Beverly finished. "Damn, that youngster never had a chance." She then tilted her head and frowned. "But why didn't they hear it coming? With all these sound-carrying plants...the soil and the amplification by the particles, surely they couldn't help but hear it."

"That's assuming they hear like we do."

"Well don't they? They seem to hear just fine."

In the inky darkness Jean-Luc offered a small smile. "Indeed they do, but what you have to ask is what are they listening for? We hear a cacophony of sound and as we grow we learn how to filter out that which is extraneous. These people don't have to do that. They are born already 'tuned' into the frequency they need to live the way they do. Put simply, they don't hear what they don't need to hear. As for the animal, they are capable of silent movement. When hunting at night, the ability to move without making any sound is an imperative. They can even mask their scent. They represent the top of the food chain and although they're prolific breeders, their numbers are quite small."

With a shudder, Beverly muttered "Cannibalism."

"Precisely. And it is the paucity of numbers that affords the natives a modicum of safety. The chances of falling prey to one of those animals, especially so close to a settlement, even one as small as this one, are remote."

"And yet they protested." Remarked the red head.

"Well wouldn't you? These people are taught from birth that there are predators who see them as a food source. Self-preservation is a powerful motive."

"I guess..." Beverly would've said more but she was suddenly assailed by a vice-like cramp that made her double over and groan, her hands clutching her stomach. When Jean-Luc spoke in a strained voice, she knew he was experiencing exactly the same thing.

"It has begun." 

 

 

Even though the distance that separated them wasn't far as spatial distances went, Will still felt the physical presence of the alien despite the distance, small or large. It wasn't the mere size of the being, it was big, it was something else, an ineffable quality that Will found he couldn't identify. Nevertheless he had to deal with the alien so he straightened his shoulders and looked the being right in the eyes.

"What can I do for you, Commander?" Said the Leader politely.

"Your scanners are too strong, they are overwhelming our systems."

Will hated admitting that fact, but what choice did he have? If they were to find their friends they needed all their systems operating at the optimum.

"I see." The leader said with no trace of superiority or derision. "I apologise, Commander. I thought we had remedied this particular situation already. We will lessen the intensity of the sweeper some more and direct the focus further away from your ship and the area you are searching."

"Thank you." Said Will tightly. The two beings regarded each other for several long seconds before Will said with a slightly less adversarial tone,

"Tell me, have you had any success at all?"

Spreading its long, taloned hands wide, the leader's face showed what Will identified as sorrow. "Alas, no." Its expression changed to one of mild offence "...but surely, Commander, you must know had we found anything we would have contacted you immediately? Are we not sharing the task of locating your Captain and his companion? I would have thought that included full and frank disclosure of all information. We have no secrets in this matter, Commander. Do you?"

"Of course not!" Will spat with more vehemence than he'd intended. He took a few calming breaths, but it was the leader spoke first.

"You seem to be under the impression we have some kind of agenda, Commander Riker. I assure you that is not the case. In fact our honesty in telling you what we intend if we cannot restore your Captain is proof enough of our veracity!"

Having to swallow humble pie was not something Will did easily, but with so much at stake he had to.

"Of course it is and we're all very grateful for all you are doing. You must forgive us, Leader. This situation is causing a lot of stress among the crew. We want our people back and the thought you might eliminate Captain Picard makes the stress levels rise even further."

As the leader had done, Will spread his hands wide, his expression intense. "...especially when we know your medical expertise far exceeds ours. If your people can't help him, then no one can. It's a very distressing thought, Leader. Both the Captain and Doctor Crusher are more than valued officers, they're friends."

The leader tilted its head making its impressive shimmering fronds lean to one side,

"I believe I understand, Commander." The tall, dark tan being seemed to spend the next few moments in deep thought. All Will could do was wait...and do his best to not fidget.

When the leader once again fixed its eyes on Will, he could see an idea had taken root.

"I have a proposition, Commander."

Will allowed himself to fold his arms across his deep chest. "And what kind of proposition would that be, Leader?" Will was unable to keep the suspicion out of his voice. The leader heard it though and sought to placate the human.

"Would you consider coming aboard our ship as my guest? That way you can see what we are doing first-hand."

Will's reaction was typical. He lifted his chin and frowned deeply, his refusal teetering on the tip of his tongue. The leader sensed what the human was thinking and raised a placating hand.

"There is no need for concern, Commander. I can assure you your safety is paramount to us. We will allow your transporter chief to...what is the term?"

"Keep a lock on my bio sign." Will supplied in a flat delivery.

The leader's smile looked genuine, "Yes! Keep a lock on your bio sign. Yes, that is it. So, Commander, what do you think?"

Will shrugged. "With your level of technology, once I beam over, you could easily block my signal and there'd be not a damned thing we could do about it."

The leader's shoulders slumped. "Are you always this suspicious, Commander? Is there no room inside you for trust?"

Will's face flushed with embarrassment. He'd been caught out and although he felt his   
feelings were justified, he had to grudgingly admit the alien had a valid point. Making a snap decision, Will smiled with genuine warmth.

"Under the circumstances you're right. I apologise, Leader and I would be honoured to be a guest on your fine ship."

"Excellent!" The leader beamed. It turned and spoke quietly to someone out of sight. Will was understandably disoriented when he suddenly found himself on what he recognised as the bridge of the leader's ship. He tried to not react when one of the leader's crew stepped forward and introduced some kind of apparatus into his mouth and closed his nostrils. It was only the sympathetic look from the leader that kept Will calm. His tapping of his communicator was an automatic action.

"Riker to Enterprise!" He said, his voice muffled by the breather.

He could tell by the clipped enunciation from the usually relaxed lieutenant at tactical his crew were just as stunned as he was. He spun around when he heard the leader behind him.

"We do not use molecular transportation, Commander."

Just then, Will registered the growing alarm in the lieutenant's voice as she repeated her question.

"Commander Riker, respond please! Are you all right?"

Raising a hand to ask for a moment and keeping his eyes locked on the leader, the tall human said quietly, "Yes, Enterprise, I'm fine."

"Thank God!" Blurted the lieutenant. "The lock has been established, sir and the signal is strong. Provided that doesn't change, we'll have no trouble bringing you home."

"Acknowledged, Enterprise." Will lowered his hand and summoned wan smile. "So, what is your method of transportation?"

The leader's smile was apologetic. "I am sorry, Commander, but I cannot tell you that. In fact I cannot...I will not...divulge any of our technology. However you will be briefed thoroughly and be given regular updates as to our progress. I hope that will suffice?"

"Well it'll have to do, won't it." He took the sting out of the statement by accompanying it with a warm smile he was sure to let it reach his eyes. 

Giving one curt nod, the leader began Will's visit with an extensive tour of the bridge. 

 

In the space of a few days, Frahn had experienced more emotion, more excitement and more exhaustion than at any time in its young life. It thought briefly of the coming years and they seemed to stretch on to infinity. Its species lived a long time, two, sometimes two hundred and eighty years. Frahn was twenty eight, a child really and yet as was the case with all its kind, born with its brain mature and ready to accept input. Even the predisposition to a career, though not imperative or enforced was still a genetic trait.

It wasn't the knowledge that was important, that was gained at an very early age. What counted was experience and it was that very element that Frahn lacked, and glaringly so. Had it just possessed vital experience it might've seen the crucial missing data long before it eventually did and thus saved it from hour upon hour of exacting and sometimes excruciatingly intense study. And of course, help to bring an end to the entire deplorable situation.

Careful to keep its talons clear of its eyes, the seeker used the heels of his palms to rub its closed eyes, feeling an never-before sensation of grittiness. It rose slowly to its feet, deliberately taking the time to stretch and work out the stiff kinks brought on by sitting far too long and concentrating for a sustained period of time.

When its stretching was completed, Frahn was ready to look again at the hologram which floated at eye level behind it. It fully expected to see not the remarkable discovery, but yet another anomaly, mistaken in its exhaustion as the answer.

It was odd in a way. Although Frahn was what a human might call shy or at the very least quiet by nature, lack of confidence wasn't something it suffered from unduly.

Yes, the lack of experience put it at the lowest of rungs as far as its career went, but that was as it should be. Confidence was another thing altogether and Frahn had always been confident, if not in its ability, then in its capability to learn to overcome. To create what it may lack by first learning, then experiencing and Frahn had no doubt it would succeed. At least that was what it had always felt. Until now.

As it stood, knowing the hologram was behind it, the feeling of failure beset it. Somehow it just knew as soon as its eyes beheld the hologram, it would see the error and feel the foolishness and embarrassment that came from over-confidence...or worse...the arrogance the leader had mentioned.

"Am I guilty too?" It said quietly to the empty room. "Have I become complacent?"  
There was only one way to find out. Frahn turned, but it's eyes were closed. It had to hold its breath before it opened them. 

At first it blinked, not quite believing what it was seeing, but no matter how long it stared, nothing changed. It wasn't a trick, or a case of equipment failure, as ludicrous as that was, not a case of self-delusion, arrogance or complacency. It was real! Frahn had found the answer, the way to find the human.

With renewed vigour, Frahn left its room and headed for the nearest disc. The bridge was fifty nine decks above and its leader was patiently waiting.

 

 

Will had been listening carefully as the leader gave explanations, albeit deliberately vague, as to what they were doing and what their technology was used for.

There were times, Will thought, that our language is manifestly inadequate. To say he was impressed was a gross understatement. Even though he only understood a tiny portion of what he was being told the very fact the technology was so small and compact...Will shook his head in wonder, causing the leader to pause.

"Is there something wrong, Commander Riker?"

"No, not at all, sir." Will tried to smile and frowned at finding, yet again, that he'd been so engrossed he'd forgotten about the breather. The leader placed one large hand on Will's shoulder.

"I do apologise, Commander, but the only alternative to the breather is a full sealed suit and for the purposes of your visit, I thought that would be an unnecessary encumbrance."

Will's eyes twinkled at the very thought. What he might think of as an encumbrance would be a full evac suit. The aliens probably had something light and very comfortable. Still the breather did make conversation a little difficult and facial expressions somewhat comical. But not one person had done so much as glance at him let alone smirk, so Will accepted things as they were and gave the leader an lopsided smile.

"It's okay, Leader. I've bad worse things happen to me and, believe it or not, I appreciate your concern for my welfare."

The leader was just about to move on when Will sighed and gestured to the elegantly curved, brushed metal console. It was featureless, in fact it was so perfect, its surface so unblemished, Will had to wonder how such a finish was achieved. Even brushed, the metal reflected softly somehow giving the impression of emitting warmth. Yet in Will's experience the opposite was true. Usually metal meant cold, or at the very least, coolness. But not here. When he'd first seen these consoles, spread as they were around the periphery of the bridge and at several obviously strategic positions, he'd felt it would be almost a crime to touch such a perfect surface, as if one single fingerprint would ruin the perfection and cause a malfunction. But he soon saw that indeed the consoles weren't touched. To activate anything all the operator had to do was pass a hand over them or speak to them, although Will got the distinct impression the aliens preferred to not do that in his presence. On the few occasions it'd occurred he saw the leader frown, so Will made sure he didn't pay undue attention.

Again, he shook his head, not bothering to keep the awe and humility from his voice.

"You know, Leader, if I understand even a fraction of what you've told me, then by comparison we would have to construct either a super-computer so big as to be impracticable, or utilise an AI."

"An AI?"

"Artificial Intelligence."

The leader gasped. "Your species has the capability to do that?"

"Yes, sir, but we're only really at the frontier of that kind of science. When we first began to go down that path there were many and varied ethical objections and considering our less-than happy past dabbling with genetics...Well, let's just say things were slowed down and not made a priority. We knew we would come back to it eventually, hopefully when we were ready."

Nodding respectfully, the leader opined, "And that is now?"

"Yes. We've begun but at a steady pace. No one is eager to go too fast lest we plunge into an abyss of our own making." 

"The depths of such an abyss are vast." The leader said solemnly.

A curious Will said quietly, "You say that from experience?"

The one-word reply came out in a long breath. "Yes." The sadness in the single word tugged at Will's heart.

"What happened...If I may ask?"  
Mrin lifted its lowered head and looked down at the commander. 

"What happens to all whose reach has exceeded their grasp. Our ancestors drifted away from what they knew to be right and began to experiment in unnatural practices. They thought, erroneously, that to create something better than themselves could only ever be an improvement. It never occurred to them that the opposite may be equally true. The artificial intelligence they created drew its base from the collective knowledge of the people. Unfortunately they were not as superior as they thought. In a calamitous leap, the AI subsumed only that which was dark, that which was destructive. 

"At first our ancestors missed what was happening, again showing gross ignorance of not only what was happening, but more importantly...Why?

"The AI had the ability to discriminate...to select only those elements of its creators which were the strongest...The dominant traits. And it used its intelligence well, disguising its true intentions until our ancestors were so dependent on it, when it attempted to set in motion its plan, the Long Gones failed to see what was happening until it was far too late."

"The Long Gones?" Will asked, a little confused. The leader grunted and shook its head. 

"I must request you never repeat that, Commander. It was my fault you heard it, but please, never utter that term again. It would be seen as blasphemous by the people."

"Okay." Will agreed, still confused. The leader saw this and sighed. It lowered its head and said very softly, 

"It is our blessed term for our ancestors."

Will nodded slowly, the light of intrigue making them gleam. "So they won?"

"Won, Commander? No, they did not win. They were all but annihilated. Had it not been for a distant colony of esoteric spiritual advisers, long shunned by the main population and never spoken of, we as a species would not exist now.

"These patient and dedicated individuals cast aside their devoutly held beliefs to concentrate all their significant power, both mental and physical to two tasks. The first, of course, was to defeat the AI which now had evolved beyond anything remotely recognisable as an intelligence. Indeed even the term 'sentient' was a misnomer. The AI had no balance, no equality of emotions. It could not counter the bad with the good or to put it another way, the evil from the divine. The scales were canted towards the depths, Commander, the abyss you mentioned. The pit of the damned and it was that which made it possible for the saviours to recreate us...Or the base of what we were to become."

"The mould for the clay."

The leader shrugged. "Perhaps, although I am not sure I know what mould and clay are, I think I understand your meaning."

Will nodded in silence.

"The AI had effectively become addicted and therefore dependent on the worst aspects of the people who had created it, but of course they were all gone, a situation caused by the AI." The leader smiled grimly. "Ironic, do you not think?" 

Before Will could reply, the leader continued. "If the AI was not already insane, it descended into such a disordered, deranged state, our saviours knew that no species were safe. In its desperate need to be 'fed' it was preparing to replicate itself and send out hundreds, perhaps thousands of AIs all as unsound and unbalanced as the parent. This would be a catastrophic situation for any species the replicants encountered. Our saviours had to act but unfortunately it was before they were adequately prepared.

"They did have a strategy but not the means at that time, to put it into action."

Keeping his voice low, Will noticed that, as they'd been talking, the leader had very deftly and with great subtly, moved Will away from the duty crew. Now occupying a quiet area lit by a subdued glow from above, the pair could continue with their talk without upsetting anyone.

"If I may ask, sir," Will said softly. "What was their plan?"

This time Mrin's smile carried genuine fondness. "I am not aware of human dynamics, Commander. I do not know how much your species values things such as integrity, honour...kindness. Your physiology is well known, but little else." 

The leader lowered its head and shook it, the fronds deflating and flopping to one side.

"Another example of arrogance, Commander. How conceited we were." 

There was a moment of silence before the tall, rangy being lifted its head and shook off its regret.

"But I digress. Would you think it too simple to say the eventually good overcame evil?"

It was Will's turn to smile. "Not at all, sir. In the history of humankind, as we evolved, our sense of right and wrong became more and more defined. Of course it took at very long time and even when it was accepted that in all instances, right was always preferable to wrong, at least in an ethical sense, that didn't prevent war or aggression.  
And for a very long time this ethical standard was mired in religion, made more moral than ethical. This caused confusion as there were main religions, each differing in some fundamental way. And yet, they all seemed to believe there was only one supreme being.

"You mention irony, Leader. Is that not the epitome of irony? People willing to kill, to go to war to be the one and only religion? But of course each thought that was theirs and not anyone else's." Will shook his head. "The main religions of Earth always advocated peace, but..." He shook his head again. "The desire to impose one's will, or in this case, one's ideology on another is a very powerful and inevitably destructive trait we humans have, Leader. It's not something we're proud of, but we have begun to learn from our history...Finally...and instead of centuries of being doomed to repeat it over and over, we found we could learn, we could see the error of our ways and finally go forward unencumbered by our past."

The leader's expression was intense. "We have more in common than I had dared to hope! Tell me, Commander, did all humans...believe? Did all humans practice a religion?"

"Almost. Since its inception in the thinking of early humans, there have always been some, a rare few who didn't believe but whether that was a simple choice or defiance, I don't know. All I do know is that it was a slow progression...And a dangerous one. At some stages of our history to be a non-believer meant a grisly death if discovered. Even in what could be called our recent past, only 400 years ago, there was at least one major religion where the more fundamental adherents felt it their divine duty to kill the non-believers. In fact to have no belief at all, what we called back then atheism was the worst kind of thing one could be. They could understand, or even tolerate a person having a belief that was not theirs, but no belief at all? Blasphemy at its worst."

"So what happened?" Mrin sounded almost breathless with anticipation.

"Time."

A deep frown made the leader look even more fierce. "Time? Is that all?"

Will's eyes twinkled. "Never underestimate time, Leader. My species has a relatively short lifespan by some standards. To us time is fleeting. But if used judiciously, time can be a wonderful ally. It had taken many millennia for us to reach a point where tolerance was accepted, then everything accelerated. In the space of three hundred years we shed our bigotry, our reliance on the idea of the supernatural. And finally we, as a united, enlightened species, went forward, leaving our sad and sorry past behind us, although we'll never forget it. We must stay vigilant. To became complacent would only open the door and invite the old, destructive and divisive habits back in.

"So yes, Leader, I can affirm unequivocally, humans value right over wrong, good over evil. We hold integrity and honour highly, Leader."

"Then you do understand." The relief in the being's voice puzzled Will. 

"Why did you think I wouldn't?" He did his best to not sound offended.

If the leader discerned any trace of offence in Will's voice he didn't react to it. 

"Because the solution of our saviours was so simple! The AI was at its most basic, one entity. Even though it had replicated so many it had maintained a hold over them. Paranoia, Commander. When one has become so thoroughly evil, one expects it in others. Indeed having been created in its image, the AI was in no doubt its offspring would be nothing but pure evil."

"And so wasn't surprised to find itself on the receiving end." Finished Will.

"Yes. Credit must be given though. It did attempt to circumvent the inevitable."

"How?" 

"By recalling all the replicants."

Will actually gaped. "But that's insane!"

When the leader said nothing, Will flushed. "Right. Insane."

Clapping a companionable hand on Will's shoulder, the leader smiled. "Do not be embarrassed, Commander. The AI did not see it either."

"So the AI opened the door and invited evil in."

"Yes. I suppose there may have been a modicum, a glimmer of what was once some form of care, or at least a sense of responsibility on the part of the AI for the actions of its offspring, but too much time had passed. What had left came back tenfold. the AI did not have a chance. Our saviours utilised the preoccupation of the combatants to launch their...Well it was hardly a weapon..." The leader's voice drifted off and Will waited for it to regathered its thoughts.

Will saw it was back when its glittering eyes sharpened. "I cannot avoid it. The redemptive qualities of a species can be just as potent a weapon as any particle light beam or disruptor. It is just so..."

"I know what you mean, sir. It seems wrong to call something a good a weapon because we associate weapons with death and destruction. It's an anathema to think that."

The leader's expression saddened. "But if death and destruction was not only achieved but deliberately meant to, does that not taint the deliverers with the same evil as those they sought to eliminate?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Motive." Will's face showed his compassion. "If the cause is just then the end justifies the means. Besides, what was the alternative? Let the opportunity pass and be annihilated, or do something you find repugnant and save yourselves? I know what I'd do." 

"So did they, Commander. The only difference is our saviours found, in the aftermath, they could not live with what they had done."

"Really?" Will found it hard to believe until the leader explained.

"You recall why the AI became the monster it was?" 

Will nodded.

"Then do you not think our saviours feared what they now knew resided within them?  
If time moved on as you so rightly pointed out, would it not be inevitable to make the same mistake again? If not our saviours then some other far-flung members of our species? No, Commander, somehow our saviours had to find a way to eliminate all that was evil while at the same time, recreate our species as a robust, free-thinking and self-sustaining people. And one that was balanced! Our saviours were wise, Commander. They knew to be complete as an individual, one has to possess the propensity for both good and bad. To be otherwise would be to fail to reach one's full potential. How can one find integrity or honour, kindness or compassion without knowing that lurking always, as an inherited burden are things like hatred, anger, spite and deception?"

Will's brow creased in a frown. "But sometimes those traits are necessary. If not for the trait of say, aggression, how would you be able to defend yourself? There is a place for the less worthy emotions, Leader. It's knowing what to do with them, how to channel them that's important." 

"Oh I agree with you, Commander. Indeed I am a living embodiment of an aggressive being, but that is my purpose. It is not the Sacred to whom I refer. It was our saviours."

Will let the Sacred reference go by.

"So what happened?"

The leader's sadness returned. "Sacrifice. In a supremely selfless last act, having found and preserved the basis of our renewal, our savours took from themselves the very essence of their existence and imbued the nascent species they had begun with the vital balance they lacked. In doing so they condemned themselves. Within fifty short years they were gone."

"Completely?" said Will. "They left nothing?"

"Of themselves, no. But their achievement, their master stroke, survived to grow and become. Within all of us are the traces of our saviours. Every time we are called upon to use those less than redemptive traits, we know the balance gifted to us will act as a very effective brake which guards us from a catastrophic fall into evil madness."

"Well, that certainly was a remarkable story, Leader, but I can't help but feel you're selling yourselves short."

"Meaning?"

"Give credit where it's due! How long ago did all that happen?"

"Millennia, many millennia."

"Well there you go! I think you've forgotten the transition, that time when your species became unique and unfettered. In other words, free and self determining. The way I see it, Leader, your people have been growing and evolving for centuries all by yourselves. And very successfully by all accounts."

The leader gave Will a long, measured look, obviously assessing the idea as much as the man who had posited it. Tilting its head to one side, the light of amusement returned to its eyes.

"You may be right, Commander." It grinned, exposing its rows of fangs. "Time will tell."

Snorting softly, Will shook his head. "Yeah, well I'm no philosopher, Leader."

"Perhaps not but you have shown to be logical, intelligent and highly adaptable."

"Adaptable?" Will said warily.

"Yes, Commander, adaptable."

"In what way?"

Lifting one hand, the leader tapped a single talon on the breather. "It is no longer an impediment, Commander. You have adapted."

Both beings chuckled and the leader clapped Will's shoulder.

"Come, Commander. I believe we have work to do."

"Lead on, sir."

Will returned to the Enterprise an hour later.


	3. Physician Heal Thyself. Pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as P.t 1.

The couple on the dirt floor of the round hut panted weakly, their body's energy, meagre as it already was, drained completely. The hideous cramps that had wracked them within 20 minutes of eating the gel had responded to the analgesic soil, but the vomiting that ingestion caused was devastating in its own way. 

Now, utterly exhausted, but knowing their deprived bodies had finally gained some desperately needed sustenance, they waited, sure in the knowledge that sleep would soon come and with it the return of a level of energy they could use to repeat the process of collection and production of more gel, only to endure the ensuing torment again. It was a high price to pay for their continuing survival and it was by no means a permanent solution, but unless something else could be found, it would have to do.

In the inky darkness, the humid, loamy scented air redolent with the sharp acidic tang of fresh vomit, Beverly reached for Jean-Luc's hand. She found it, damp as was her own. She gave it a gentle squeeze, immensely relieved when he, after a moment or two, reciprocated. But it was what he whispered that made her quietly weep with relief and joy.

"I will find a way to save you, Beverly."

He didn't say us he said you. Beverly's heart soared at the implications of that simple phrase. She fell asleep with one thought in her mind. Does he remember?

Her question was answered soon after they woke just after dawn. Their hands still joined, Beverly dared not speak, afraid of what he might say to shatter her fragile hopes. She needn't have worried. In the weak light encroaching into their hut she made out his profile and realised he had turned his head to look at her. In a low, soft voice he said,

"I don't know why, Beverly mon chou, but something deep inside me compels me to protect you...to save your life at any cost. Faced with the strength of this conviction, I find I cannot deny it. I may have little on which to base this promise, but somehow I will do as I say."

Lifting their joined hands to her lips, Beverly kissed the back of Jean-Luc's hand, her tears anointing their united physical bond. Her voice broke as she replied,

"You may not understand it, my love, but I do. In fact I can give it a name."

"You can?" Said the obviously interested man.

Within a stuttering chuckle, Beverly managed to say, "Yes."

"And what is the name?"

"Love, Jean-Luc. Plain, unadorned, unshakable love. Nothing more, nothing less."

There was a momentary silence in which Beverly knew he was analysing what she'd said. His response saddened her but it was not unexpected.

"In what context, Beverly?"

The doctor had to be careful. Too much information or indeed an over-abundance of emotion could conceivably quash any burgeoning feelings or memories he might be experiencing. So she used his own words to guide her.

"Since we were first reunited on this planet and you began to feel an inkling of our connection, tenuous as it was, you referred to me as 'mon chou'. That's a term of endearment, Jean-Luc."

"Yes." He said, slightly shortly. "I know that."

"I know you do, but think about it. It means my sweet. Jean-Luc, that's not something you say to an acquaintance, or to even a good friend. It carries a certain intimacy, an acknowledgement of deep affection...of love, Jean-Luc."  
"But if that is so, I can't help but remind you of your reticence to use the same sobriquet."

Sighing deeply, Beverly closed her eyes. "That's true. But that was in part due to our circumstances. At the time, I thought it more expedient to do what we could to survive rather than muddy the waters with you, especially as you were then and still are not your usual self."

"Then I am to assume you have...endearments...you use to refer to me?"

"Yes and no." 

When he said nothing, Beverly knew she'd have to explain...again.

"You remember I said we tended to use our endearments for each other during moments of intimacy and always within the privacy of our quarters?"

"Yes."

"Well that's only partially true. Jean-Luc both of us hold high rank and as such we have to present a certain image...uphold a certain standard, a standard I'd like to point out that you yourself have set. But that doesn't mean that on occasion, admittedly rarely, we sometimes indulge in..." She sighed in exasperation as she sought the appropriate word. "...romantic interludes...and not in the privacy of our quarters."

His growing curiosity showed in his voice.

"How? In what way?"

Now clearly embarrassed, Beverly had to make an admission she'd rather have not had to make. "Okay, it was my idea...but I stress you had absolutely no objection...eventually."

Again he remained silent, waiting for more information. An increasingly embarrassed Beverly continued.

"We've been best friends for decades, Jean-Luc, and ever since we first met there was a pretty strong sexual attraction. Now we did nothing about it, okay? Nothing! So all these years went by and our circumstances changed and we found ourselves in a position to finally act on our feelings. We'd always loved each other, but we'd never expressed that love, in fact we rarely even said it to each other...we just knew. So yeah, we finally gave in and began an intimate relationship and, Jean-Luc...it was fabulous! Speaking for myself it was the most intimate, satisfying sex I've ever had and you said much the same thing. 

"We were so taken by the success of our new relationship, the new aspects of our relationship for a while there we acted like randy teenagers! God we took every advantage! And yes, it was stupid, foolish and damned dangerous. Had we been caught, both of us would've been in deep trouble. But our bodies, our hearts overruled our common sense and for a while there we threw caution to the winds.

"It was liberating, Jean-Luc! Over those early weeks and months we learned more about each other than either of us thought possible. We thought we knew all there was to know, Jean-Luc...best friends for decades, remember? But no...there was so much more. So yes, we both used endearments while on duty...never within earshot of anyone of course, but the very fact we were doing such a simply delicious thing like that was so...I don't know...exciting..." She sighed and then snorted.

"This means nothing to you, does it."

"Perhaps not the full emotional impact you'd like it to have, Beverly, but from what you've just told me I do now have an understanding of why I have this...powerful, compelling desire to see no harm comes to you and that I will gladly sacrifice my life if it comes to that to secure your safety. Now if that is what love means in that context, then yes, I believe I love you, Beverly. Until I can weld the emotion to the fact, I will remain...detached but don't make the mistake of thinking I don't care. I do, it's just that for now, you will have to forgive me and hope that I can eventually bring the emotional to the cold facts. Can you do that, Beverly? Can you wait...can you continue to hope?" 

She smiled through her new tears and nodded. "Now that I know you love me, Jean-Luc, in whatever context, I'll happily wait and hope and for what it's worth, I'd gladly give my life for you without hesitation."

The arrival of the natives to take them for their morning ablutions curtailed any further conversation. But Beverly felt a change in Jean-Luc. It was extremely subtle, indeed if she didn't know him so very well she would've missed it and in truth, if asked to describe what she sensed she would be unable to, but it was there. An undeniable shift had taken place and somehow it gave Beverly new hope.

 

Perry McManus was a happy man. His roster had finally coincided with Geordi's and the two men were working steadily on recalibrating their sensors to compensate for the new information sent by the aliens. The only disquieting thing was how intimately familiar the aliens were with the Enterprise's systems. By the way Geordi gave the occasional, softly worded expletive, Perry knew just how annoyed the man was. To have an alien species have so little trouble, in fact to do what they'd done with such ridiculous ease angered Geordi. He was proud of his ship, and rightly so. Within the Federation, which was considered advanced among those within its sphere of influence, to be shown to be so...primitive, galled. And yet the assistance from the aliens was not only needed, but kindly given, the only fly in the ointment being Geordi, in fact no one was permitted to know the details of what had been done. They may have been granted permission to implement the necessary changes, but they had no idea what it was actually doing. All they did know was the end result, that being their sensors would no longer be overpowered and would have far more discriminatory levels and thus hugely increase the likelihood of finding their missing comrades...provided they were looking in the right place and not...gently and surreptitiously encouraged to look where the aliens already knew their missing people were not.

Yet again Geordi swore softly, wiped his brow with the back of his hand and sighed. Moving a little closer, but still concentrating on the diagnostic he was running on a newly configured circuit, Perry said quietly, "What to talk about it, sir?"

Geordi cast Perry a sidelong glance, making sure the question was a genuine one. Alone so long, his ingrained sense of privacy and self protection was hard to shake. Geordi had explained this to Perry and the man had acknowledged the problem and had gratified Geordi immensely by stating he understood and would not push or do anything untoward in public.

"I'm trying to trust them, Lieutenant. I want to, I really do, but working in the dark like this..."

"I know what you mean, sir. For all we know, we might be assembling the means to blow ourselves to kingdom come."

"Yeah." Geordi said with exasperation. "But of course that flies directly in the face of everything the Federation stands for. Even despite our recent track record with the Dominion and then the damned Borg, I'd hate to think we've become so suspicious, so paranoid that we see new enemies in every encounter."

It was Perry's turn to sigh. "I know what you mean and when you take into account just how advanced these people are...God...we must seem like infants with old fashioned clockwork toys. Amusing, but only to a point. At some time they're going to become either bored or annoyed. Either way it bodes ill for us." 

"Maybe, but would they go to all this trouble just to have a laugh at our expense? That sounds more like something Q would do."

Perry grunted sourly. "Don't mention that prick's name. Jesus...the things that...thing...has done to us...to Captain Picard..."

"Yeah." Said Geordi morosely. Seeing his friend so down hurt Perry. He wanted so badly to cheer him up.

"Still, Commander. Okay, the aliens are super-smart, we know that. So it'd be no trouble for them to do this for us, right?"

One of Geordi's eyebrows rose. "Your point?"

"Well if they weren't genuine in their desire to help us, why bother? Why even go through the motions even if it is child's play?"

Continuing with his analysis, Geordi devoted some thought to that. Eventually he nodded.   
"Okay, I'll give you that one, but that still leaves the question about our search area. The aliens may have deduced we'd be suspicious and to allay that did this part with genuine intent, but...to throw us off any other suspicions. Like are we looking in the right place or have we been deliberately sent off the trail on a fruitless snipe hunt?"

Perry shook his head vehemently, making his curly, short blond hair bounce a little.

"No way, sir! Wasn't this area chosen by our computer and agreed on by Commander Riker?"

"Yeah," Agreed Geordi. "But that's accepting they didn't tamper with that too."

Perry was becoming a little frustrated by Geordi's continued dogged suspicions. He didn't mean to, but his reply was somewhat curt.

"Well the way I see it is that the only way we're going to find out one way or another is to get this work done, bring the damned thing online and have a look!"

Geordi's look was a sharp one and Perry immediately regretted his outburst. Reddening he came to attention and said respectfully, "My apologies, Commander. I was out of line. It won't happen again."

The chief engineer's expression didn't alter, he simply nodded and went back to work. A chastened and annoyed with himself Perry resumed his work too, but 10 minutes later a quietly spoken "It's okay, Perry, I needed to hear that. Thanks." From Geordi made the lieutenant feel a great deal better.

 

Will was doing his best to not stalk about the bridge stations. He knew it didn't help the staff, especially the younger ones, to have the acting captain looking over their shoulders, but with his mind churning over and over with the astonishing, albeit not understood things he'd seen on the alien ship, Will was eager to bring the new sensor/scanner grid online. So it was with a lot of excitement that Will took the call from engineering.

"Commander Riker, this is La Forge. I'm transferring control to the bridge engineering station. You're good to go."

"Well done, Geordi! Would you like to come up to oversee the operation?"

"If it's okay with you, Commander, I think it'd be better if I kept an eye on things here. I still don't know what we've done and if it all goes pear-shaped, I want to at least try to undo what's been done."

"Fair enough, Geordi. Riker out."

Swinging around and covering the short distance to the engineering station in three long strides, Will nodded to the lieutenant and said, "Do it! Bring the new sensor/scanner online."

As the woman tapped in some instructions she replied quietly, but with obvious tension, "Aye, Commander."

Will turned to see the officer at tactical had anticipated his next order and activated the forward viewscreen. Will gave a nod of appreciation and walked down to the command well to stand, feet characteristically braced and his entire focus on the screen. With the new technology up and running, they should be able to move through the possible targets with much more accuracy and speed.

But still he had to wait.

 

 

The following two weeks went by in much the same way on both ships. Expectation slowly morphed into frustration and then inevitably into anger.

Where Will paced, his nervous energy expressing itself in the overwhelming need for movement, the leader, on the other hand, grew more and more still and quiet. Some may have said it was devoting every resource it possessed to the task at hand, but the reality was it was brooding. Never before had it, or its people faced a situation that defeated their superior technological capabilities and it vexed it, it ate at it because added to this deep discontent was the undeniable fact that its people, despite their superiority were no better than the Federation ship and its crew. It was galling. It was embarrassing and it was a constant reminder of how conceited and yes, naïve the Sacred had been. 

Sitting in a chair at the rear of the bridge, the lighting subdued to afford a modicum of privacy, the leader sighed and stared down at its large weathered hands.

"We may have more success using our physical abilities instead of all our technological ones. As it stands, the scientific methods are not doing what they should!"

Its hand passed over the console to its left and its mind furnished the relevant information for the computer interface to open a channel to Frahn's quarters.

The smile the leader gave Frahn was strained, but it was an improvement on the grim look the being had worn the last two weeks.

"Seeker Frahn." Mrin's voice carried little warmth. The young genetics seeker was too tired to summon fear or nervousness, in fact it was so exhausted even the act of concentrating on something other than its work caused it physical and psychological distress.

The leader was aware of this, one of the aspects of its position as a leader was the ability, indeed the dedication to be able to correctly read and identify each and every one of not only its ship, but all the ships, including their crews. Each ship had a leader, but there was a rare echelon of seniority. It was necessary as a leader where the finely honed skills of tact, diplomacy and, if required, superior military strategy was a vital aspect and those skills could only be gained by experience. Thus Mrin was the most senior leader, and its ship the largest and, fittingly, the most potent in technology and weaponry.

Frahn's usually bright eyes were dull, its skin pale and mottled. The leader kept its alarm hidden and immediately put aside its original intention, that being to elicit a report over the comm. system. On the spur of the moment, the tall being stood and said equitably, "I intend to visit you, Seeker. Would that be convenient?"

Frahn nodded and mumbled tiredly, "Of course Leader. I would value your input."

Offering a curt nod, the leader left the bridge, leaving the duty staff relieved.

Realising the leader may wish a refreshment, Frahn had just enough time to replicate some food and was decanting some fresh juice when its door chimed. The very fact the leader chose to announce itself spoke volumes. Frahn should've been very nervous, very concerned.

Just as the leader entered, it saw Frahn over-fill the vessel as its concentration was still on the latest test results coming in on the holograph displayer.

"Frahn." The leader said quietly, but when the young seeker didn't respond, the leader raised its voice and called again, flattening the harmony at the same time.

That got through and a startled and hideously embarrassed Frahn let out a soft sound of surprise. "Oh!"

There followed a frantic effort by Frahn to clean up the mess, but the leader glanced around the quarters and saw the chaotic disorder only an individual totally devoted to its task could produce. There were empty and half-full food containers and drinking vessels littering almost every surface and the floor was strewn with data readers. But what set the scene completely was Frahn's body odour. In short, it stunk.

Long ago in the evolutionary development of this species, they had been amphibian with a self-defence mechanism consisting of venomous poison sacks interspersed throughout their skin. Over time, as the species spent more and more time out of water, these sacks changed from containing poison to a pungent, unpalatable oily substance which served two purposes. First, it was a deterrent to predators and second, with self-grooming the substance, once spread over the skin, assisted in keeping the dermis supple and prevented it from drying out.

Although the sacks no longer existed on the modern version of the species, the pungent smell of their natural body oils remained. Washing their whole body was part of their daily routine, but when engrossed, as Frahn had been for days on end, ablutions were the last thing on its mind.

The leader gave no sign of its distaste for the odour, even a slightly wrinkled nose, provided Frahn saw it, would cause great embarrassment and offence. No, better to ignore it and simply accept that the young seeker had worked so hard it had forgone personal hygiene.

Deciding any attempt at small talk would be counterproductive, the leader got straight to the point.

"Have you anything to report, Seeker Frahn?"

Still looking harried, Frahn ceased trying to clean up the spilled juice and moved quickly to the hologram, hovering in a glowing ball above the displayer.

"Yes, Leader, I have."

The leader heard the satisfaction in Frahn's voice. "You are aware, of course that we can now identify the non-sacred and draw them to us."

The leader nodded slowly and silently.

"Well I now think I have a way to activate something similar in the human. I was on my way to report this, but I had to be sure.”

That made the leader frown, the ridge of dark tan skin almost obscuring its eyes.

"But how? From what we have learned so far, Enn did not implant the human. It vivisected him and took some reproductive material, nothing else."

"Yes, Leader, but I have found a way to utilise the stain of the Abomination."

The leader actually winced. "Do you not think he has suffered enough at the hands of the Abomination? We know it is going to grow."

Frahn's beige skin lightened and wafted a cloud of putrid scent. "It is not a situation I would exploit unless I felt there was no other way, Leader."

Mrin regretted its censure. It nodded an apology. "Of course not, but tell me, Frahn, did you not say his blood would react and the...rash? appear?"

"Yes, Leader, but unless he possessed the Sacred genes it would mean nothing. However, as you correctly pointed out, we know the stain is growing. Soon it will begin to subsume him. At that point, with the assistance of our technicians, a signal can be sent that will appear to the stain as an imperative from the Abomination themselves."

"Even though he would know they no longer exist?"

"That I cannot say, Leader. His brain has become completely adaptive, but whether or not he has retained anything of his former self, which of course would include his memories, I do not know."

"All right..." The leader said cautiously. "Let us say he does not remember. What then?"

Frahn sighed and spread its hands. "Again I cannot give you a definitive answer, that is I cannot describe how he will act, but I can assure you he will experience an overwhelming compulsion to return."

"But to where, Frahn?" There was an unmistakable tightness in the leader's voice. "If he does not remember the Abomination, then just where would he be compelled to go?"

"Here, Leader."

The tall being's eyes widened in disbelief. "After what Enn did to him? That would be like a hunted prey returning willingly to the predator it had escaped from!"

"Forgive me, Leader, but you are forgetting his companion. She is a medical Seeker. I have no doubt, even without her archaic instruments she will correctly identify the growth of the stain. Once he beings to exhibit the overwhelming urge to leave, she will know it cannot be stopped and she will also know that returning to us, she will have me as an ally."

"Hmm. Yes, she is unaware of the changes that have taken place." It sighed deeply and lowered its head, the fronds fading and deflating. "But I am still very uncomfortable with putting the human through more...distress, especially distress caused by the Abomination. Surely the fact he survived as well as he did after what they did to him is enough?"

Frahn said nothing. What was there to say?

"I must consult the Executive. This goes too far beyond my purview as a Leader."

Mrin turned to leave, but stopped and looked back over its shoulder, saying with quiet intensity, "You are sure, Frahn?"

Drawing its exhausted body up to its full height and bowing with respect, Frahn said firmly, "I am, Leader. I cannot see any other way. But before you go there is one more thing you should know."

Briefly closing its eyes, the leader nodded its permission for Frahn to disclose the added information.

Now feeling growing nervousness, Frahn said with as much strength as it could, "We have identified six more hybrids on this ship, Leader and my enquiries to my fellow seekers throughout our fleet has shown every ship has been...infected to some degree."

The leader turned to face the seeker. "To some degree? Elaborate!"

"It varies, Leader, but I believe there is a pattern to the numbers. As you know our fleet has many ships devoted to specific tasks. Although it is still early in our enquiries, it is beginning to appear the ships dedicated to biological research have the greatest concentrations of hybrids...and clutches."

"And what is your opinion of the reason for this?"

"I would have thought that obvious." The second the words were out of its mouth, Frahn regretted saying them. It bowed low, it's fronds collapsing completely.

"Forgive me, Leader! I spoke without due thought. I did not intend such disrespect."

Normally such a blatant lapse would be dealt with swiftly and verbally harshly, but the leader immediately took into account the stress and long hours...days the young, inexperienced seeker had endured and tempered it's response accordingly.

"I will overlook your behaviour, Seeker Frahn. I am aware of the difficulties you have faced...as well as the fact you are incubating. But I still need to know why there is a predominance of hybrids on the biological research vessels."

"Of course, Leader." Said Frahn in a subdued voice, immensely relieved it was not to be harshly censured. "It is my belief this situation was a deliberate ploy instigated by Enn as a type of insurance. Enn was...is...undoubtedly insane, but it is no fool. Obsessed as it is, it stands to reason it would have to have had a contingency plan to carry on its work in the event it was discovered what it had done. What better place to propagate more hybrids than within the confines of a specialty ship...one devoted specifically to biological research? Their work could easily be hidden within genuine research. Our Seekers would never have known."

The anger that glittered in the leader's eyes was fearsome to behold. In a tightly controlled voice it said, "Not content to just corrupt the sanctity of our people, Enn has compounded its heinous crimes by spreading its filth amongst our people and using innocent aliens in the process!"

Frahn said nothing, waiting to see what the leader chose to do. The impressive being eventually sighed, its shoulders slumping.

"The other ships...the Leaders, the Seekers...they know what to do?"

"Yes, Leader. All the necessary information has been disseminated and care was taken to ensure only the sacred received it."

"Then I have only one more question for you, Frahn."

"I will endeavour to answer any question you put to me, Leader."

"The signal that is intended for the human. If his compulsion to return will be as strong as you describe, what will he do if he has no means of leaving wherever he is?"

"He will not have to, Leader. Once activated, the stain will act as a homing beacon for us. It will be a simple matter to follow it right to him."

The leader looked long and hard at the seeker, making it feel decidedly uncomfortable.

"Leader? Have I displeased you in some way?"

The leader inclined its head and sighed. "Not deliberately, Frahn, but this impending situation is going to put us in a very unfortunate position with the Federation ship."

Mrin could see the question burning in Frahn's eyes, but the youngster was too intimidated to ask it. So the leader explained.

"Presuming they pick up the signal as well and follow it, or simply follow us out of curiosity, what do you think they are going to say when they find out not only has the stain grown, but has been deliberately activated to act as a homing beacon...for our convenience? And, Frahn, do not forget that the human's compulsion to return to us will preclude his return to his own ship! How am I to explain that without it sounding like we have deliberately coerced him...which in effect, is exactly what we have done?"

Frahn shook its head. "But Leader, surely the Federation ship lacks the necessary technology to..."

Mrin cut Frahn's words off sharply. "Do not make that mistake! To perpetuate the outmoded, arrogant and conceited perception that we reign supreme is so wrong..."It took a calming breath. "Frahn, you are a forward thinker. You showed that when you assisted in the escape of the humans. Why did you do that, Frahn? What was it about them that inspired you to put your entire career, your future at risk to help what we have always thought of as puny, insignificant, primitive life forms?"

Frahn paled a little more and the air in the quarters became unbearably odious. After an uncomfortable silence, Frahn admitted something it had promised itself it would never disclose.

"I...I...felt it, Leader. There was an inherent...nobility, a state of almost grace-like serenity emanating from them, even though the male was incapacitated I still felt it and I found, in all good conscience I could not treat them as mere specimens. They were...are...so much more! Despite the fact I knew it could be perceived as blasphemous I knew these humans possessed rights. A right to live unmolested. A right to be responsible for their own destiny and a right for self determination.

"I knew Seeker Enn would never listen to me, indeed, I seriously doubted anyone on its ship would entertain my presumptions, so I took matters into my own hands. If the human's rights had been taken from them, then at least I could exercise my rights and in doing so, assist in restoring theirs."

For the first time since entering Frahn's quarters, Mrin smiled. It placed an affectionate hand on the younger being's shoulder and let it see the warmth in its eyes.

"You are a good individual, Frahn. You are what being Sacred is all about. Our clutch will be blessed by your input. I know I am."

The leader withdrew its hand, and with an amused twinkle in its eyes, made a show of sniffing its fingers and grimacing. A hideously embarrassed seeker paled so much its skin was milky-white. Mrin sought to make amends.

"It is all right, Frahn, I meant no offence. It is understandable, but may I offer some advice?"

Still too mortified to speak, all Frahn could do was nod silently.

"Clean up your quarters and then wash yourself thoroughly. While you bathe, have the air in here scrubbed. Once you are completely clean, do not dress until the interface confirms all traces of the...odour is gone. And do not forget to atomise your soiled clothing."

As the leader left, Frahn was still standing in its quarters, nodding mutely. It was the leader's voice coming in from the hidden speakers that spurred Frahn into ation.

"It would be best if you began sooner rather than later, Frahn, my young friend."

 

 

Once back on the bridge of its enormous ship, the leader had a very important decision to make and just as Frahn had put everything it had on the line, so must Mrin. Should it contact the Executive first, or the Federation ship? It all depended on how Commander Riker took the information. The recent overtures of openness and transparency would be for nothing if the human commander decided the Sacred had a hidden agenda after all. Mrin had easily detected the depth of affection and loyalty the commander held for the missing humans and that was something the leader easily understood and truth be told, it too had sensed the exact same traits in Riker that Frahn had just admitted feeling from the captive humans.

No, in reality there had only been one choice and if it led to hostility, that would have to be dealt with if and when it occurred. Mrin could only hope that did not happen as any conflict between the two vessels would be over before the Federation ship could even bring its weapons online. Of course the Sacred had the means to simply nullify the entire ship and tow them back to their area of space with an unequivocal threat as to what would happen should they attempt to return...a demonstration of some sort would suffice, but the leader would much prefer diplomacy in this instance. Too much was at stake. The only diplomatic advantage Mrin had was their superior medical knowledge and the ability to use it to restore the human captain. That would mean gaining the trust and permission of the human female medical seeker, Mrin knew instinctively Riker would never listen to it, but the female? Yes, Riker would listen to her and if she advocated treatment by the Sacred, then the commander would have to concede. 

As for the Executive...that it would tackle if and when a consensus could be reached with the Federation ship. Of course things would be a lot simpler if they were already on their way to collect the missing humans, but Frahn had made it abundantly clear the stain had to grow large enough to activate, then receive the signal and then emit the beacon. 

The leader sighed. Life was sometimes difficult but rarely so convoluted. However, as senior leader, it was its job to handle all that came its way, the good with the bad.  
With a wave of its hand, Mrin initiated contact with the Enterprise.

Will responded with a warm smile, genuinely pleased to see Mrin. It made the leader feel very uncomfortable and it briefly wondered just how long the smile would remain on the human's face.

"Leader! What can I do for you?"

"Commander Riker, I would like to request I make a visit to your ship?"

The smile slipped just a little as Will's eyes showed a mixture of confusion and slight wariness. "Well of course you'd be welcome, Leader, but surely you know everything there is to know about our ship."

Mrin gave an embarrassed smile of its own. "While that is true, it is not an inspection tour I am requesting, Commander."

The smile faded a little more. "I see.” He said. “What, then?"

"There are matters Commander, very important, very serious matters I must discuss with you and I wish to have these discussion in your environment where you will feel comfortable, safe and in control."

One thing Will could not abide was anyone pissing in his pocket. The smile abruptly vanished.

"What do you take me for? You and I both know how I feel is irrelevant. If you wish, you could turn us into space dust even while I'm feeling all warm and fuzzy!"

Taking a deep, calming breath, Mrin kept control of his rising ire.

"That is true, of course, but isn't the fact that I am willing to be on your ship should such an action take place be enough to convince you of my sincerity? I can assure you I do not wish to end my life prematurely just to make a point." 

Will had to admit at least as far as he could see, the alien did indeed have a valid point.

"Okay, you can come aboard. Is there anything you wish us to do to make an area suitable for you?"

"No, Commander, but I thank you for your consideration. I will wear a specialised suit. It will protect my respiratory system and my skin from the corrosive elements of your atmosphere just as it will provide the correct mixture of gasses necessary for me to breathe."

Will nodded, curious, but all business now. "Very well. When can we expect you? We are well out of transporter range."

"Perhaps you are, but we are not. Shall we say five minutes?"

Will tried to not gape, but it happened anyway. Unfortunately his lapse annoyed him and he was unnecessarily curt.

"Fine! Five minutes. Enterprise out!"

The leader sighed and shook its head, thinking silently, "You will be more than vexed with me very soon, Commander Riker. I can only hope I can find a way to explain the situation without you coming to believe we are indeed the monsters you thought we were all along...and in truth...you may not have been far off the mark, considering what we intend to do to your...friends."

 

Mrin's sudden and silent appearance on the bridge of the Enterprise caused the ship's computer to react to an intruder alert. The shields were automatically raised, weapons armed and security details rushed in force to the bridge while the alarm siren whooped. All this only increased Will's already sour mood, making him bark,

"Stand down! Cancel red alert!"

He turned his attention to Mrin and gave him a long, hard look, saying sarcastically,  
"You really know how to make an entrance, don't you."

The question was entirely rhetorical and only served to heighten the ever-growing tension. With great dignity, the leader said quietly,

"Is there somewhere we can converse in private, Commander Riker?"

With a jerk of his head, Will said flatly, "Yeah. In the ready room. Follow me."

Once inside Jean-Luc's office, Will actually snarled when Mrin asked as gently as it could,   
"This room is secure? There are no covert recording devices?"

"Well you'd know, wouldn't you?" Will sneered archly. "After all, you've already gone over our ship with a fine toothed comb."

"I do not know what a 'fine toothed comb' is, Commander, but if you are implying we looked at every system, every aspect of your ship, you are mistaken. Yes, we assessed its capabilities from a purely scientific and defensive point of view. We did not spy on the crew or your security measures. Once we had determined your ship posed no threat it simply was not necessary."

"Oh, how magnanimous of you!" Declared Will angrily. "And am I supposed to thank you or something? Are you here for some kind of pay off?"

"No, Commander, far from it. What I have come to you for is to discuss a very sensitive topic that pertains to your Captain Picard and if possible, your other officer as well."

That got Will's attention. The belligerence vanished although the curt questions he posed held a trace of aggression.

"What about them? What have you done, do you know where they are? Are they all right?"

The leader held up one hand, the shimmering suit it wore catching the overhead light and displaying the full spectrum of visible light in the remarkable material. The suit was so snugly fitted it wasn't hard to believe it was the leader's natural skin. If not for the head casing and the very gentle susurration of Mrin's breathing the illusion would've been complete.

"We have not yet located him or his companion, Commander, nor do we know in what physical condition either of them is in. However we have discovered a way to find your Captain and by association, hopefully the medical Seeker...the Doctor, too. But it is the method...the circumstances of this procedure that I must discuss with you." 

With growing alarm, anger and dread, Will ground out, "Then tell me!"

Taking a deep breath which caused the breathing apparatus to hiss gently, the leader straightened and said, "This will take some time and I have no doubt it will be difficult for you. May we sit, Commander?"

Annoyed at what Will took to be a delaying tactic, the commander jabbed his right index finger at the chair in front of the desk and as Mrin sat, Will took his seat behind the desk.

"Comfy?" Will said snidely. The leader ignored the barb and looked Will in the eye.

"You are aware your Captain carries the stain of the Abomination?"

"The what?" Snapped a short-on-patience Will.

Bowing its head, Mrin said contritely, "My apologies, Commander. What we call the Abomination, you know as the Borg."

Will's heart accelerated and his blood chilled. "What have those bastards got to do with anything? They don't even exist any more...at least not as the all-conquering all-powerful super-cyborg pricks they once were."

"That is true, but your Captain's experiences took place before the Caeliar recovered their lost souls. The stain I refer to are primarily the micro-filaments in his brain and secondly the other minuscule debris situated throughout his body. Am I correct they were left because your peoples’ medical knowledge has not yet reached the level required to perform the delicate task of removal?"

On seeing the rising anger on Will's face, Mrin again held up a placating hand. 

"That was not said to offend, Commander, nor was it a condescension."

Will calmed himself and nodded curtly. "Yes, you're correct, but I feel I should point out that before the decision was made to leave the hardware in situ, it was first determined it could do no harm. In fact apart from an incident with the Borg when they attempted to go back in time to assimilate Earth, and the Captain could 'hear' the collective, he has suffered no detrimental effects from it."

"That is about to change." The leader said rather ominously.

"Why? What are you going to do?" Fear made Will feel nauseous.

"To explain that I have to give you some more background information. I have already informed you of your Captain's adaptability, his adaptive brain. As he is now, no matter where he is, he can and will successfully adapt to his environment. But as we both know, given the amount of space the Captain and the Doctor could have traversed in the time from when they escaped the ship they were held captive on, that leaves only a moderate amount of available planets, none of which are particularly suitable for sustaining human life over a lengthy time. Even with his abilities he will eventually succumb...and so will the Doctor. An unforeseen and unfortunate consequence of the changes to the Captain's brain was that it has caused the stain to begin to grow."

Will shook his head. "Now wait just a goddamned minute! Not only can that inert technology not grow what, precisely did you do to the Captain's brain?"

The leader placed both hands on the desk and arched its covered talons. "First, Commander, I must insist you accept that what has happened to your fellow officers was not perpetrated by our species. It was the act of one flawed, deranged individual who was so misguided it acted out a fantasy we find just as hideous as you would if you knew the details."

"Okay!" Will said curtly. "So all this was the act of a maniac. That doesn't really help though, does it? Our Captain and Doctor are still missing, presumably both injured and now you're telling me the Captain's Borg technology is going to 'grow' and yet you still haven't told me how that can be possible!"

"One thing at a time, please, Commander Riker." Mrin was doing its level best to stay calm in the face of the human's sarcasm and aggression.

"Your Captain has undergone a mind adjustment. This is a procedure routinely carried out on members of our species who exhibit abnormal behaviour. It is not painful, nor does it have any deleterious effect. It does what its name suggests. It adjusts the mind, in effect, re-setting it. But to our knowledge this procedure has never been carried out on a human before and it was some time after the captive's escape and the unmasking of the individual responsible that we discovered it had been done.

"Exhaustive study has shown that, apart from the adaptability, the adjustment would most certainly cause the stain...the Borg technology to grow. To do this I must tell you your knowledge of the true nature of the cybernetic qualities of the Borg is sadly lacking. Their artificial technology is not wholly constructed, Commander. It is, in part, organic and it is that organic element within the cybernetic components that will expand what has been left.

"Now that alone would be enough to eventually either cause irreparable brain damage or indeed, death, but we think we have a solution to prevent that before it reaches that stage."

"Stage?" Said Will suspiciously. "What does that mean, exactly?"

"Basically size, Commander. The stain will grow until it becomes too large to be contained by your Captain's skull. He would, of course, be deceased well before then, but the stain would utilise the other micro detritus within his body to keep it organically sound as the purpose is as it always had been. Assimilation. We have managed to create a reasonably accurate rate of growth and we feel once the stain reaches a critical point, we can send a signal. This signal will do two things. First it will cause your Captain to experience an overwhelming compulsion to return to us."

Again Will blurted, "To YOU! Why the hell would he even consider that? Your people are responsible..." Will saw the hardening of the leader's face and even though they were covered, its talons scraped on the smooth surface of the desk. It was Will's turn to hold up one hand.

"Okay! I accept your people weren't responsible, it was that one maniac. But that still doesn't explain why the Captain and presumably the Doctor, who I know wouldn't leave him, would return to the very people who he would think were responsible."

Inclining its head, the leader conceded the point. "That of course is true, but such is the unpredictable nature of the changes that have taken place in the Captain's brain, his 'default' program will be to return to us for readjustment."

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Will nodded. "Okay, so what then?"

"You know neither your Captain or the Doctor have a vessel, nor is it likely, from what we know of this area of space that they can acquire one?"

"Yes. The captain’s yacht is on your ship, and you told me that as the shuttle’s gone missing too, it’s probably damaged or completely wrecked.”

"Yes. So, Commander, you can see the Captain would become very distressed very quickly with his inability to carry out his programming. To this end, we know we can manipulate the stain. We have the capability to make it emit its embedded homing beacon. It is another default program the Abomination use to salvage drones deemed still usable, or at least their constituent components. And we, Commander, can follow that beacon quite easily, straight to the source. Your Captain."

"While we, I presume, wallow in your wake!" Snapped Will. The leader's patience was growing very thin.

"This adversarial posturing of yours is getting us nowhere, Commander! Do you think I would be here just to remind you of the disparity between our peoples? I came to offer you the opportunity to take part! We will travel at a speed that will be well within the capabilities of this ship and once we retrieve your officers and assess the Captain, we will do nothing without the full sanction of your medical Seeker...your Doctor. I am not fully cognisant of their exact relationship, but I suspect they are...mated?"

Will nodded silently.

"Then it is right and proper that she have input in his destiny. We will explain in terms she can understand what it is we can do, provided he is not too badly damaged, and if she agrees, not only will we proceed, but she will be invited to assist. And it will not be a token gesture, Commander. Her knowledge of the human brain is more...intimate than ours. We understand the human brain, we know how it functions, but as to its subtle nuances, the intricacies, we never found it necessary to know. In our arrogance we assumed it didn't matter, your species were considered primitive. The delicate secrets of your brains were of no interest to us. We now know better."

A much more calmer and embarrassed Will sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I apologise, Leader. I allowed my emotions to overrule my common sense. I suspected you of deceit when in actual fact you came to do nothing but help...help by saving two people I happen to value extremely highly. Some might say, love. Please accept my apologies and my assurance I will not descend to such foolish and infantile behaviour again. If nothing else it simply reinforces your original assessment of my species."

Mrin couldn't help but smile. As abrasive as this human could be, he possessed a wry, self-effacing humour the leader found refreshing. Placing its hands flat on the desktop, with only the tips of its talons raised, Mrin nodded.

"Of course I accept your apologies, Commander. And I confess, had our positions been reversed, who is to say I may have not behaved in the same manner? We all have those we value above others. I have seen some extreme acts of self-sacrifice and bravery in individuals of my species in efforts to protect or save a valued partner. I myself have formed recent bond, one which I hope, in time, will be reciprocated."

"While I'm really happy for you, Leader, can you please give me a time frame for the sending of the signal?"

"A time frame? You mean at what time will we activate the stain and receive the beacon? If our calculations of the growth rate are correct, and we think they are, then it will be close to forty hours from now."

"And like you said, they shouldn't be all that far away." Will said hopefully.

"Correct."

Taking a deep breath, Will made a very difficult decision. "Then you must make best speed. Leader. If you can do it within the confines of the search parameters, fold space. Get to them as fast as you can. We'll get there as soon as we can."

Mrin smiled paternally, proud of Will's ability to rise to the occasion.

"No, Commander. We are in this together. Our calculations have taken into account the time required for your ship to accompany us. I can assure you it will do no further lasting harm to your Captain to wait the small amount of time that would entail."

"Thank you, Leader." Will said with genuine humility. The leader responded with, 

"I possess a familiar name. It is Mrin. When appropriate, I would be pleased for you to use it."

Will rose to his feet and extended his right hand. "In that case, my given name is William, but my friends call me Will."

A little confused, Mrin looked at Will's hand and did what it felt was required. It closed its large hand around Will's and was happily surprised at the strength of the man's grip.

Will saw both the expression of surprise and the tacit question. "It is an ancient gesture and although it has come to signify many things over the ensuing time, at its origins, it was always a gesture of trust and friendship."

Mrin's smile was warm. "Then it is indeed appropriate...Will. Now I must return to my ship. Do you wish us to augment your sensor systems to be able to locate and follow the beacon independently?"

"Would you be offended if I said yes?" Will asked carefully.

"Not at all. It is a sound strategic move. No one likes being kept with their eyes covered."

"Thank you again, Mrin. Your kindness and graciousness will not be forgotten."

"Until tomorrow then, Will."

"Yes. Tomorrow."

Just as it had appeared, so it vanished. The bridge crew knew immediately when Will strode out of the ready room something of great importance...and good had transpired. Surreptitious smiles were exchanged, none more so than by Deanna, for she had felt the entire mélange of Will's roller coaster of emotions and rode it with him. His relief, gratitude and satisfaction, were like a dose of a potent mind altering substance. She felt euphoric. And so did Will.

He sat beside her, knowing she felt him and merely nodded. Sotto voce, Deanna asked, "Both of them?"

Will's slightly faded smile matched the dip in his euphoria. With equal quiet he replied, "Beverly, almost certainly, but the Captain? There're some...complications. Provided they're both still alive, it depends on how badly the Captain's been affected by what's been done to him."

"By the aliens?" Deanna said with an uncharacteristic trace of anger.

"No, Dee. Only one alien...and the Borg."

The counsellor's eyes opened wide and had she not just remembered in time that she was on the bridge, would have shouted the hated words. Instead she hissed softly, "The Borg?! What have they got to do with anything?"

Placing a large hand on her delicate forearm, Will said as gently and apologetically as he could, "Later Deanna. Right now I'm expecting a download of intel from the alien's ship that'll probably keep us busy for hours yet. But if all goes according to plan and our people are still alive, then in about forty hours we should have them. Until then, I'll do my best to buy some time to find you and explain everything. Okay?"

Deanna knew he was offering all he could. She summoned a warm, understanding smile and nodded. "Yes, of course, Will. You do whatever you have to, I trust you implicitly, you know that. You're the acting Captain and as such you're not obliged to tell anyone your plans."

She stood, leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on Will's brow. As she stood upright she mouthed, "I love you."

Will's eyes twinkled and he said quietly, "Ditto."

Her calming, loving presence stayed with him for hours afterwards.

 

 

In the two weeks that had passed, both humans knew their time was rapidly running out. Despite Jean-Luc's continuing efforts to manufacture more gel and with a higher nutritional content, he was defeated by the pain that the altered concoction caused. It became too much for the soil to compensate for and Beverly was certain they had developed if not some kind of gastric ulceration, then a parasite. They were now vomiting up an ever-increasing amounts of blood. As yet it wasn't life-threatening, but that was the least of their problems. 

The group had decided to move to a new site. Unfortunately this new site was some distance away from their original place. The human's injuries had healed well, at least the broken bones, cuts and lacerations, but their depleted levels of energy, entirely caused by insufficient sustenance was causing tension within the group. For the first time, Jean-Luc and Beverly were seeing and hearing dissent. And it wasn't pretty. Twice there had been outbreaks of physical violence. And there was nothing they could do. The injuries, inside and out they had sustained within the last three weeks were not responding to the bacterial phage and Beverly couldn't figure out why. It mattered not a whit anyway. If they didn't find something with adequate nutrition to eat...and very soon, they would die of starvation.

And if all that wasn't bad enough, Jean-Luc was experiencing increasingly excruciating pain and odd behaviour over the last five days. Each and every day since she first noticed what he had tried so hard to hide, he slowly, but inextricably worsened. Now he was almost incapable of coherent speech and that meant Beverly was effectively on her own. Without Jean-Luc to explain what was going on around her and to use his vast repository of local knowledge to try and find another way to sustain themselves, she had to accept their certain demise. It frustrated her so much she often found herself weeping along with her blighted lover.

And she suspected her seemingly sudden lack of understanding of the needs of the natives was the cause of the dissent among the locals. Some, she felt, we're willing to continue to assist them, but some of the others, a thankfully small group, we're making it quite clear they should be left behind to fend for themselves...or perhaps as a lure to keep predators busy while the rest of the group made a quick decamp. 

Either way, Beverly had to find a way to make if not both of them, than at least herself indispensable to the natives and in doing so, make it clear she couldn't do whatever this thing was without Jean-Luc.

And they were fast running out of time. Initially they had been carried by a willing group of natives, but when the arguments and the violence had begun, they had been returned to the original campsite. A stalemate ensued, only broken when the antagonistic agitators abruptly left. This was obviously an unprecedented action. Shock reverberated amongst those left behind and one-by-one they began to cast dark looks at the human couple.

Jean-Luc was curled in the foetal position, his hands pressed against the sides of his head, keening piteously. A puddle of bile, blood and some substance Beverly could only assume was the undigested leftovers of the gel had mixed with the perpetually damp dirt and when the stricken man writhed, it spread to cover one side of his face.

In desperation Beverly had prised off their mud caps, further inflaming an already volatile situation, but she was desperate to examine her lover's head and in truth, her own head was so hot and itchy it was inevitable she would remove hers anyway.

A small group of natives, armed with clubs turned and began to advance on the couple, their intention clear. Beverly noticed one of the males, a mature one she had not seen before and suddenly realised was a stranger, had what she was certain was a rodent ulcer on his shin. If she was right, it was caused by a foreign object embedded in his leg. If she could remove it, clean out the wound and up the potency of the phage somehow to accelerate healing, she just might squeak through the impending ugly situation. 

To that end, she feigned leaning down to 'talk' to Jean-Luc, nodding as if agreeing with what he was saying and pointing to the afflicted male. It was enough to halt the small party and Beverly took immediate advantage of their sudden uncertainty.

With great difficulty she climbed to her feet and did her best to not stagger as she took the few steps necessary to take her to the selected male. She pointed first at Jean-Luc, then at the ulcer on the male's leg. The male frowned, not believing Jean-Luc was capable of doing anything. Beverly realised this and made it clear by gestures and facial expressions that what was about to happen was his idea. 

Taking the male's hand, she led the reluctant native back to the now cold fire pit and encouraged him to sit beside Jean-Luc. She sat too and then took the afflicted leg and draped it over her crossed legs. Swallowing rising bile, she used her fingers to push through the crusty oozing pus to probe for what she was sure was there. The male was initially calm, but as she pushed deeper he winced, and then began to yelp loudly. 

Rather than inflame the rest of the group, they became increasingly curious. They gathered around in a semi-circle to watch both what Beverly was doing and the male's reactions. Chunky cream and runny yellow/green pus were now falling and running from the wound which was far deeper and longer than Beverly believed possible and it was with a terrible sinking feeling she began to think the foreign object would be out of her reach unless she opened the length of the passage the object had made upon entry, a disastrous ploy as that would most certainly cause an even worse infection necessitating amputation or worse, certain death. If only she could ask Jean-Luc's advice, but a glance in his direction only reinforced her correct assumption he was beyond coherent thought, let alone speech. She was about to ease her two fingers from the ghastly, odious wound when the tip of her ring finger brushed something hard and jagged.

She gasped, hope rising so quickly she felt momentarily light-headed. Casting caution to the winds, she spread her fingers a little and shoved them hard inside the male's wound. He howled in agony and tried to pull away, but two stronger males grabbed him, preventing his escape. Beverly flashed a smile of gratitude and then dismissed everything but gripping the object from her mind. It became the sole focus of her being.

It was coated in pus, blood and some kind of slime, but after twelve frustrating minutes she got her fingers to scissor successfully to maintain a grip strong enough to hold as she slowly extracted the object. 

As it appeared a collective gasp was made by the group. They surged forward, causing Beverly to bark "Back!" Accompanied by a shooing motion with her free hand. She was understandably relieved, but surprised when they obeyed instantly. 

Once the foreign body was out, she placed it on an offered leaf, then spent fifteen disgusting minutes squeezing and massaging as much putrefaction from the wound as she could. The 'patient' had calmed, to the point where he sent her the occasional smile.

When the wound would give up no more pus, just blood, she helped the male up and took him to the river. There she cleaned not only the wound thoroughly but also scrubbed her hands as best she could. Then following a flash of inspiration, she led the male back to their old hut where she knew there was a tiny amount of soil and one small chunk of gel left. There wasn't enough soil to do anything of significance for the couple and as Jean-Luc was well past being able to eat, Beverly found she couldn't bring herself to eat the gel remnant when her lover couldn't.

So she mixed the soil and gel until it made a slightly runny paste, then proceeded to push the meagre amount as deeply into the wound as she could. Just as she was finishing, two females entered and without preamble, placed a jointed necklace, made from the carapaces of small aquatic creatures over Beverly's head to rest around her neck. On it dangled the now clean and shiny foreign body Beverly had extracted from the male's leg. 

The male, sensing his treatment was at an end, left with the females, Beverly following close behind. Not only did she want to get back to her lover, she had a charade to maintain. To that end she sat by the almost insensate man and gave him a report on the successful outcome of his idea. She even went as far as showing him her gift. How she maintained this farce while the man she loved was in such dire and desperate need of help she had no way to provide she would never know. All she could do was carry on and hope...hope that somehow they survived long enough to find some kind of help. Either a new edible food source or some, as yet unimagined method.

 

 

In the end it was moot. During the night Jean-Luc somehow managed to crawl out of their hut. The only way Beverly knew was that he was gone was the sudden cessation of his body heat next to her woke her from her light sleep. In the inky darkness, she too crawled to the entrance, finding it by the barely discernible glow from the re lit fire pit outside. She spotted Jean-Luc crawling in a very odd fashion towards the jungle. He'd advance a few metres, then stop, rise on his knees and squeeze his head with his hands, moaning loudly. She caught up with him quickly, saying, "What is it, my love? What's happening?"

He didn't answer he just kept going making slow but inexorable progress into the jungle. Physically depleted as they were, they didn't get very far before neither could crawl any more. Where Beverly was content to lie where she was in the hope her lover would stop too, Jean-Luc, now on his belly, moved forward with painful slowness, seemingly compelled to keep going.

With no other option and with little strength left, Beverly followed. It wasn't long before she came across Jean-Luc lying on his side, his hands still clamped to either side of his head. Moving to lie beside him, Beverly placed an arm across his back. 

"Well, " She thought fatalistically, "This is as good a place as any to die. Pity no one will ever know..."

She closed her eyes, trying to keep her thoughts trained on her years with the man beside her, but her attempts were stymied by Jean-Luc's slurred muttering, "I'm coming, I'm coming...but I can't find it....show me...show me..."

Rising on one elbow, Beverly gently turned Jean-Luc's face. By the dim light of the stars she made out his eyes were closed and he still clutched his head. Something dark was oozing from his eyes like tears and with shock, Beverly realised it was blood. Speaking softly, but clearly, she said, "Jean-Luc...who are you talking to?"

"Them...them...I must obey..." He slurred.

A terrible feeling of dread fell over Beverly, chilling her blood. 

"Who, Jean-Luc? Who are they?"

"The collective...the Borg. They're calling for me...I must go...but I can't find it, I can't find it...."

How she found the strength, she couldn't say, but somehow Beverly got to her feet and put her hands under Jean-Luc's armpits. 

"Come on! We have to get out of here!" She gasped urgently. But it was no use. She simply lacked the strength to move the man. She could barely stay on her feet.

Jean-Luc didn't care anyway. He suddenly screamed and voided his bladder. More blood streamed from his eyes as he screamed, "They're coming, they're coming....!"

Beverly fell to her knees looking around frantically, trying to see in to the dark, impenetrable jungle, expecting at any time to see the dreaded drones making their mechanical way towards them. She didn't think to look up. 

A halo of light blue light was forming. It grew in intensity until it began to whine. It was then that Beverly became aware of it. 

"No!" She said in a broken whisper. Take me...leave him...he's had enough..."

The light from the halo became too bright to see so she shut her eyes, she really didn't want to see what was going to happen anyway and the whine increased until , like Jean-Luc, she too was clutching the sides of her head. 

Just when she thought she couldn’t stand it any more, abruptly there was silence and darkness. She yelped in fright as hands put something in her mouth, but those same gentle hands helped her to her feet. Her first thought was..."This can't be the Borg."

 

 

Beverly risked opening her eyes and had it not been for the apparatus in her mouth, would've gaped.

"You!" She managed. Frahn smiled and offered a slight bow. 

"It is indeed a pleasure to see you again, Seeker. And, may I say, under much better circumstances."

Finding it hard to speak around the thing in her mouth, Beverly still said, "Fine! Now where is Jean-Luc?!"

Frahn frowned, his fronds drooping. "Alas he is very unwell...as are you. Please accompany me to our examination room where we can repair you and see to your nutritional needs."

Patience was definitely not one of Beverly's virtues. Snapping harshly she said, "I'm fine! Now take me to Captain Picard...RIGHT NOW!"

A deeper voice came from behind Frahn and Beverly prepared to summon enough strength to appear as if she could fight. By the deference Frahn showed as the new speaker came into sight, Beverly correctly assumed she was about to meet someone of importance.

The being was tall, with dark tan, wrinkled skin. Its body, or what she could see of it, was leanly muscled with long, hard strength . Atop its flat head were a set of fronds, inflated, colourful and very impressive. Beverly's eyes roamed over the being and she swallowed convulsively at seeing the talons on the being's hands and feet.

"I greet you in peace, Seeker Crusher and welcome you to my ship. I am the Leader. You and Captain Picard will be well cared for, all we ask is that you do as you are asked. Once you are well enough, and providing Captain Picard is salvageable, we will be requesting your assistance in recovering him."

The leader would've said more, but true to form, Beverly interrupted him.

"What do you mean by salvageable? And what about the Borg? What have they got to do with this? They don't even exist any more!"

With patience it didn't know it had, the leader said quietly, "All in good time, Seeker Crusher. For now, please go with Seeker Frahn. You will be taken to Captain Picard if and when it is possible."

The tall alien turned to leave but hesitated and turned back. "Once your injuries have been attended to and your body has ingested sufficient nutrients, you may see Commander Riker."

Beverly stepped forward but her knees buckled. She would've fallen if not for the quick action by Frahn. It caught her and held her gently, but firmly. She ignored her situation. "Will? Will's here?"

"Not on my ship at present, no. But your ship...the Enterprise...is holding station two hundred and fifty kilometres off our port side." The leader nodded to Frahn who said to Beverly,

"We must go now, Seeker Crusher." 

Finally at the end of her endurance, Beverly felt her consciousness slowly fading. Everything went grey and as she passed out she said quietly, "Jean-Luc..."

 

Will Riker's grin was literally ear-to-ear. Even Mrin felt the man's joy and relief across the void of space. "So you have them...both of them?"

"Yes, Will, we have them and before you ask, they are both alive. Seeker...forgive me...Doctor Crusher has injuries, both old and new and she is very depleted in nutrients, but those things can be easily addressed by our medical Seekers. Your Captain, however, is gravely ill. A combination of injuries, lack of adequate nutrition, the use of the MA and the growth of the stain has made him..." Mrin sighed. "We have not yet decided if he is salvageable...that he can be restored."

Will's grin faded by degrees as his captain's condition was revealed. By the time Mrin had finished speaking, Will's face was sadly sombre. He wanted to ask a question, but he dreaded the answer. 

"If you can't restore him...if he's deemed unsalvageable will you still...terminate him?"

Mrin seemed genuinely perplexed. "What would be the point in prolonging a life that had no purpose? Would that not be an insult to the individual he was?"

Will had no answer to that. All he could do was put his faith in the superiority of the aliens' medical technology. Then a sudden idea occurred to him. "Mrin!"

The urgency in Will's blurted word caught the leader by surprise. "Yes, Will?"

"Put them together!"

A deep frown almost occluded the leader's eyes. "I beg your pardon? I do not understand."

"Mrin...Leader, " Will said respectfully, "Humans form very deep, very remarkable bonds. The bond...the relationship...the love, Doctor Crusher and Captain Picard share is profound. In fact it's probably the most profound bond I've ever come across in two people. It even rivals my own bond with the one I love. Look...it's difficult to explain. I'm not saying my partner and I love each other any less than Doctor Crusher and Captain..."

Mrin held up one large hand, the soft lighting of its bridge making the three talons gleam with gentle menace. "Say no more, Will, I believe I understand. What you are saying is if they are in close proximity to one another, even though one may be badly...damaged...it may help."

Sighing within heartfelt relief, Will nodded. "That's exactly what I meant, Mrin."

The tall alien smiled, its fronds standing up high. "We are not so different, Will. We too form bonds, I have already told you that."

The human commander blushed. "I know, Leader, but what I'm trying to tell you is that the bond between the two on your ship transcends anything you or I have come across before. Believe me, sir...it’s unique. Put them together as soon as possible...and make sure they're in physical contact, even if it's only their hands touching. It may be the difference between Captain Picard living or dying."

The alien leader nodded. "I will pass on your advice, Commander and I will keep you appraised as to what transpires." It smiled, wry expression evident. "I informed Seeker..." It shook its head. "Again, forgive me, Will, Doctor Crusher of your ship's close station and offered a meeting with you on my vessel once she had been treated. She is a remarkably... individual, is she not?"

Will grinned. "That she is, Mrin, and she's also very single-minded. When she makes up her mind..."

"Yes, we have noticed that. I will be in touch soon, Commander."

The screen went blank before returning the scene of the immense alien ship only a couple of hundred kilometres away. Will sighed, hope warring with despair. "Don't give up, Captain. Beverly's there with you...and we're here too. We're waiting for you, sir. Fight...fight for all of us...and yourself."

 

Frahn stood out of the way at the periphery of the room. Beverly had regained consciousness as nutrient rich liquid was fed into her veins and directly into her shrunken stomach. Frahn had not been present when she woke, and her panicked struggles quickly had one of the medical seekers summon it. Frahn felt embarrassed and out of place. It was, after all, a genetics seeker, not a medical one. There was nothing it could do for Beverly, and yet as soon as it entered the room and she saw it, she calmed. 

The medical seekers were in the process of repairing all her injuries when the leader quietly entered. Like Frahn, it felt uncomfortable in the room and took comfort in being with Frahn, a friend, a superfluous attendee and, the leader hoped, a potential long-term mate. 

Speaking softly, the leader said, "How is she?"

Frahn was about to shrug, but remembered just in time the gesture would not be appreciated. "I am not sure, Leader. I do know her life is not in danger, but as to her condition...I apologise, Leader. I do not know."

In a bold and undeniably affectionate gesture, Mrin placed one hand on the side of Frahn's face. The young seeker was deeply shocked, not by the gesture, it felt the same, but that the leader should do something so intimate in public. Bolstering its courage, Frahn took a deep breath and returned the gesture, making it official they were mates. The leader beamed, standing to its full, impressive height, it's fronds erect and strobing with a multitude of colour. Not so confident and feeling overwhelmingly shy, Frahn stood tall, but kept its eyes lowered and its fronds colourful, but not completely inflated. Mrin understood and removed its hand to put it on Frahn's shoulder. 

"I bring important news about Seeker Crusher and Captain Picard."

With a frown, Frahn looked over its shoulder at the cluster of medical seekers gathered around Beverly. "Should you not tell the medical Seekers, Leader?"

"It would be best coming from you, Frahn. Tell the medical Seekers the chances of Captain Picard surviving would be greatly increased if his mate...Seeker Crusher...was placed with him and by that I mean be in physical contact with him. I have been informed this contact may be as simple as placing their hands together. As long as some part of each of them touches the other, apparently it could make an enormous difference, especially for Captain Picard. In fact it could be the deciding factor whether he lives or dies."

Before Frahn could respond, the leader left. Swallowing and doing its best to appear as if it belonged in the room, Frahn approached the gathered seekers at the examination table. "Ah...excuse me?" It said tentatively, despite its attempts to sound otherwise. One of the medical seekers looked up and frowned. 

"Seeker Frahn, may I remind you your presence here is only to keep the specimen..." At that a groggy Beverly growled, "I'm no specimen dammit!"  
The seeker rolled its eyes, correcting itself with barely hidden disdain. "My apologies, Seeker Crusher. You are a patient. I will endeavour to remember that."

Turning its attention back to Frahn, the medical seeker began to reiterate. "Your presence here is only..."

Emboldened by Mrin's public declaration of their status, Frahn gathered its courage and interrupted the older, superior seeker. "I bring important information from the Leader."

That made all the seekers halt and give Frahn their full attention. Again, the young seeker swallowed.

"The leader has been informed that the other patient, Captain Picard, would benefit greatly by having Doctor Crusher with him, in physical contact with him."

The seekers looked at each other, perplexed. Before they could ask their barrages of questions, Frahn quashed them by saying, "It could be the difference between the Captain surviving or dying."

The senior medical seeker stood tall and said imperiously, "I fail to see how physical contact between the Captain and this spec...patient could have any possible bearing on his condition. He will be either salvageable or not. No amount of contact, physical or otherwise will have any impact on his condition. He is gravely ill, both in body and spirit. Even if we are able to restore his body, what of his mind? The Stain of the Abomination has grown beyond our expectations. He believes he is once again part of the Abomination. Why would we leave him like that? We do not perpetrate such cruelty!" 

"With respect, Seeker, could it be that you are underestimating the power of their bond? These...humans...they may not be like us, we know we are superior in every way, but that does not preclude the ability to form profound bonds. It would appear that is the case with these two humans and if being in physical contact might help, then are we not duty-bound to try? Who is to say what might happen? The Captain has endured the Abomination before and survived. Please, do not underestimate him...or the power of his bond with Doctor Crusher."

The seekers looked at each other, ignoring Beverly who, on hearing everything Frahn had said, was saying insistently, "Take me to him! Do it...please...take me to him..."

The senior seeker sighed and shook its head. "Seeker Frahn, you are young, your mind is still filled with idealistic thoughts. I ask you to think as a scientist. Do you honestly think this...information the Leader has provided...or so you say...is valid? Scientifically valid?"

Half an hour ago, Frahn wouldn't've been able to answer that question, but it stood ramrod straight and inflated its fronds to their maximum, the strobing colours evidence of its emotional status. 

"Seeker Hiruz, I will answer your question with one of my own. You are bonded?" 

The older being tilted its head and slitted it's eyes. "I was...once."

"And would you have done anything...anything at all for your mate?"

A little flustered, Hiruz blustered, "Yes, of course, but we are the Sacred. Surely you are not suggesting..."

"Oh, but I am!" Said Frahn boldly. "If you feel so superior, Seeker Hiruz, then prove me...and the Leader wrong! Take Doctor Crusher to her mate. You can continue her treatment there. It will soon be evident if her presence has any beneficial effects on Captain Picard."

Although it had never been spoken to like that by a junior seeker, especially not someone who was not a medical seeker, Hiruz had to balance its personal feelings of insult and outrage with the fact the leader was involved. In the end it was a useless waste of mental energy. As long as the leader had given its sanction, Frahn's suggestion as Hiruz wished to think of it, would have to be carried out.

With a curt wave of its hand, Seeker Hiruz said with quiet dignity, "Take the patient to her mate." 

Frahn would never know what it cost the senior seeker to say that as it did, but the young seeker had an inkling. It bowed deeply, an ancient and genuine form of respect and recognition of superiority. It was not lost on Hiruz. It offered the slightest of smiles and inclined its head, Frahn's status increasing in the seeker's estimation.

As the padded table hovered soundlessly through the wide corridors, Beverly kept saying to the trailing Frahn, "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

In a few short minutes, Beverly got her first look at her beloved Jean-Luc. She only just managed to choke back the scream of horror.

 

 

Jean-Luc was lying on his back, naked and with the top of his skull, down to his eyebrows missing. The empty bloodied cup of his skull-top lay like a bowl approximately thirty centimetres from his open head, as if waiting to be filled with something.

His exposed brain was an odd colour, and as the shocked and sickened Beverly moved with help around her lover's body, she saw that the other side of his brain was actually protruding up and out, larger and a deeper dark, malevolent colour. 

She circled the man she loved, Frahn's strong hand at her elbow, both guiding her and helping her. Standing back at a discreet distance was a group of five medical seekers. With her eyes unable to drag themselves away from the ghastly sight, she said in shocked horror, "What have you done to him?"

Hiruz, who had accompanied Beverly, said quietly, "We have done nothing but expose the full extent of the Stain."

Finally dragging her eyes away, Beverly speared the seeker with a deadly look.

"By all but decapitating him? And what do you mean by 'the Stain'? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

A tall seeker stepped forward and gestured to the bulging, oddly taut, dark brain matter.

"My dear God...what's happened to him? What's happened to his brain?" Beverly whispered.

"It is the Stain." The seeker said calmly as if it was obvious. Beverly was about to scream her frustration when Frahn said quietly, "It is the Stain of the Abomination. What you call the Borg. The micro filaments and even smaller detritus left that you were unable to remove has been activated. Unfortunately the activation has caused the...hardware to grow. Had the Captain's skull top not been removed, the affected side of his brain would’ve burst through the bone of his skull, thus making any attempt at restoration impossible."

Around the apparatus in her mouth, Beverly said incredulously, "Restoration? Are you trying to tell me that..." She pointed at the ghastly sight of Jean-Luc's brain, exposed and deformed. "Can be restored? What does that mean, exactly?"

Frahn sighed deeply. "The Stain can be removed...completely, and the damage it caused can be repaired, but your mate has undergone some MAs, and possibly some MRs,"

To Beverly's raised eyebrows, Frahn explained. "A 'mind adjustment' and a 'mind restoration.' In my species it...resets...the mind of those whose thinking has become disordered. The Sacred are unique and disordered thinking cannot be tolerated." 

Beverly's expression clearly showed her disgust. Frahn sighed. "It is not what you assume, Doctor. No one is compelled to undergo an MA or any other mind resetting, such as a MR. Those who undergo these procedures usually request them, they know when their thinking has become...different. We Sacred are not old as species go, but we come from a very ancient strain. Genetically we carry their presence within us, but the Long Gones were not Sacred. What they did created us and in doing so made us Sacred. The one of us who took first the Captain, then you, was a flawed individual. Brilliant but irreparably deranged from a very early age. It was only its brilliance as a genetics Seeker that allowed it to indulge in research which had, for many years, been very beneficial, but such was its flawed thinking, it had to undergo multiple MAs...unwillingly. 

"Ultimately those in charge decided to direct it's brilliance to something genetically useful, but innocuous. Unfortunately, unknown to the Executive, Seeker Enn gathered around it..." Frahn bowed its head, its fronds deflating. "And yes, I was one of its group, gathered to embark on what turned out to be nothing more...or so we thought...than a vivisection mission... Enn wanted specimens, though not to vivisect, but to genetically manipulate. And if that was not bad enough, it mixed our genetic material...Sacred material, with that of...forgive me...aliens. This is abhorrent to us! To sully the purity of the Sacred..."

Frahn's eyes went to Jean-Luc. "For the last three weeks we have been discovering evidence of Enn's...work. This.." It again gestured to the human lying on the padded table. "Was Enn's ultimate aim. That it came across the one human with the Stain who had survived relatively unscathed, Enn was delighted. It was its intention to create the ultimate hybrid. In Enn's eyes, the cybernetic hybrid it would produce with the genetic material from your mate and its own Sacred material would be the epitome of the height our species could reach."

"Okay!" Beverly said impatiently, "But even if you can remove the Borg hardware, what about the whole MA/MR thing? Can you fix what they've done?"

Frahn paled to a light beige. "That I cannot answer. I am not a medical Seeker, I am a genetic Seeker. All I can tell you is that I know neither an MA or a MR has been carried out on a human before ...and Captain Picard had more than one...treatment."

Seeker Hiruz stepped up beside the two and spoke with quiet authority.

"Though it may be true we are in uncharted waters with regard to the Captain's brain and the effects of the MAs/MRs we can and will remove the Stain and repair the damage it has caused. But in the meantime we must complete your treatment. You are far from restored."

For a brief few seconds Beverly contemplated resisting, but her lingering pain and the ever-present weakness defeated the thought even before it was fully formed. She allowed herself to be placed on a padded bed situated close beside her lover. It was Frahn who took her hand and laid it over Jean-Luc's. 

Naked and helpless, their lives in the hands of the same alien species who had begun the nightmare, Beverly closed her eyes and began to concentrate with what meagre strength she had left.

"It's me, Jean-Luc, that's my hand. Take what you need from me, mon chou. I will sacrifice my life for you, but it would seem we're in good hands...and the Enterprise is nearby. Don't give up, my love, please...don't give up."

Beverly never detected the drug that sent her into deep unconsciousness, nor did she know she slept for precisely twenty two hours.

 

 

Frahn couldn't help but be fascinated. It knew it should be disgusted and appalled, simply having the knowledge of the stain being on the ship was enough to create un undercurrent of unease amongst the crew.

The medical seekers had been joined by Frahn and three other genetic seekers who had gathered to watch the computer's analysis of the holographic representation of the actual brain matter that lay in a specialised, vacuum sealed container. 

Hiruz hummed to itself, casually clicking its talons together, but all present knew the gesture for what it was. Hiruz was just as unsettled and wanting to receive the analysis that would herald the beginning of the restoration of Jean-Luc's brain matter. The unknown quantity was the damage caused by the MAs/MRs.

The disembodied voice of the computer made everyone sigh and shake their heads. It wasn't all bad news, but it wasn't what they'd hoped to hear.

"How long?" Mused Hiruz. "How long has it been since we had this much recent evidence of the Abomination? It is little wonder we have mixed news. The computer has had to extrapolate. Thus...so shall we."

The medical seekers looked at each other nervously. One had the courage to say, "But Seeker Hiruz, if the computer can only extrapolate, given its vast knowledge of the Abomination, how can you even suggest we can...extrapolate? We know less than the computer! As you yourself asked, how long has it been since we had a recent sample of a Stain? If the computer can only extrapolate...then it seems to me the Abomination, prior to their...transcendence... vastly improved their methods. This..." It pointed to the hologram. "Is like nothing we...or the computer has seen before! And when did the Abomination ever utilise an assimilated being as a locutory?" 

The cold stare of the senior medical seeker quickly put the speaker in its place. Offering a slight bow of apology, the speaker moved back, giving Hiruz more room.

The senior seeker looked at the gathered beings. "If not extrapolation, then what? It is true, this..." It gestured to discoloured and malignant-looking brain matter. "...is all we have, and it is also true, this is like nothing from the Abomination we have ever seen before. Now that could be because they wanted...perhaps for the first time in their history, a locutory, or it may be as simple as their habit of assimilation had led them to new and more sophisticated technology. It matters not! We, as medical and genetic Seekers have to find a way to remove that...Stain...and still be able to restore the brain matter that it had...infected."

It was Frahn, its taloned hands resting on its slightly protuberant mid-section, who said quietly, "But even if we successfully remove the Stain, that will not be the end of our problems. You said it yourself, Seeker Hiruz. We have to be able to restore the brain matter after what the Stain has done to it...but then there are the MAs/MRs to consider. We know the patient's brain had become completely adaptive and all sense of his individuality had been subsumed. How do we address that? How do we give him back himself when we do not know how these changes have taken place?"

Hiruz gave Frahn a long, speculative look. The balance between pride, seniority and the acknowledgement of Frahn's relationship with the leader, had made the seeker more circumspect. It knew, without doubt, the leader wouldn't have chosen as a mate an individual who was not up to its particularly high standards, not just as crew, but as a Sacred being. It was that which tipped the balance. Adopting a more avuncular look, Hiruz maintained its implacable stare and said quietly, "You have a suggestion, Seeker Frahn?"

The formal use of its title made Frahn realise the senior seeker had admitted it into a very exclusive circle of scientists. Again showing respect and gratitude with a deeper bow, Frahn said with as much firm conviction as it could, "Enn."

A soft, sibilant hiss of inhaled breath rippled around the group. Only Hiruz kept calm. "What about it? Why do you mention Enn?"

"Because it might know. This whole thing...not just the Stain...but everything else we have found...the genetic manipulation, the hidden agenda...even the use of MAs and MRs on this patient...Enn knows! There was a reason why Enn used MAs and MRs and who knows why it did it? But Enn, though deranged is still brilliant! It must have known what it was doing and why! 

"We now know what Enn was attempting and how far its plans had progressed. With every sample of polluted blood from the hybrids, the plan becomes clearer. This human..." Frahn pointed at Jean-Luc. "Was to be the lynchpin, the heart of its plan. With the Stain in place, along with the other residual detritus in the human's body , Enn had at its disposal all it needed to blend the cybernetic with the Sacred! I cannot...I will not accept it would even attempt such an...outrage...without knowing exactly what it was doing!"

Hiruz digested all Frahn had said and sighed, slowly shaking its head, the deflated and dull fronds atop its head showing its depressed mood as they flopped from side to side.

"I fear you are right, Seeker Frahn. But Enn has been kept..."

Ignoring protocol, Frahn held up one hand. "I know, Seeker Hiruz, and I am aware of the danger of...waking it. We believe we have nullified all the hybrids and clutches on all of our ships, especially the biological research ships, but neither I, or any one else can guarantee that by activating Enn, it won't have some covert way to release more hybrids...or clutches that we may not yet know about. The chances are remote, granted, but the risk exists."

"But you are convinced Enn holds the answers?"

"Yes, Seeker Hiruz." Frahn said with firm conviction.

Hiruz turned and stood in silent contemplation, its eyes directed at the potentially deadly brain matter in the vacuum sealed container. Long minutes passed before it turned back to the waiting seekers and looked them all in the eye. 

"Wake it...bring Enn back..." It held up its hand, one finger extended, the talon curved and deadly. "But we put in place a controller. I want the ability to render it inactive instantly. And of course we must ask the Leader to ensure our most powerful and sensitive sensors to watch Enn. The nano-second any anomalous readings emanate from Enn's mind, the controller will instantly deactivate its brain. Agreed?"

Frahn had its reservations but it seemed to be the most reasonable solution. At a nod from Hiruz, the group broke up, each to perform a task of its own. It would be Hiruz who would install the controller and activate Enn. Its raised brow made Frahn pale. It knew the tacitly asked question before Hiruz voiced it.

"With your permission, Seeker Hiruz, I would like to sit with the humans."

Tilting its head, Hiruz's fronds inflated a little and a ghost of a smile appeared. 

"You have become quite attached to them have you not?" There was humour in its voice, but also respect.

Standing tall, Frahn nodded. "Yes, Seeker Hiruz, I have. Through them I have learned a great deal, not only about them, but myself and more importantly, us...the Sacred."

Hiruz sighed deeply.

"It was never...fashionable...never really acceptable to talk about, but what the Leader has been saying lately about conceit and arrogance...I have to admit, although until this all becomes public I will refuse to confirm what I am about to say...I too have been thinking...for some time actually, we may not be the superior species we have always believed us to be. I have seen too much...heard too much..." It sighed heavily. "But what could I do? One Seeker? I dared not air my thoughts in an effort to find others who may share my views...the consequences would have been dire. So I kept my thoughts to myself. This situation brought upon us by Enn? In some ways it is a relief! Everything it has done, though reprehensible, has opened our eyes! We can no longer blindly assume our superiority." It turned again and looked at the matter in the container. "And that is the proof! Not only were the Abomination far more advanced than we gave them credit for, but this seemingly frail, puny human not only survived assimilation, but managed to recover even though his less than sophisticated medical community were unable to completely remove what the Abomination had done to him. And the real irony here is that had they managed to successfully remove the Stain and all other detritus...we would not be in the situation we are now, that being given the opportunity to vastly improve our knowledge of a species we had always, in our hubris, assumed were inferior."

Hearing such frank honesty from such a celebrated and respected senior seeker humbled Frahn, but before it could bow, Hiruz placed a hand on Frahn's shoulder. "No, my young Seeker. Go to the humans...offer the female what comfort you can." It looked at the brain matter again and sighed. "I have work to do."

Frahn left in silence, yet it felt almost euphoric. If only they could restore Captain Picard...completely...so much could change. It couldn't help but feel its whole species was on the cusp of something stupendous, teetering on the brink of a fundamental change and Frahn knew, knew within both its hearts, it would be a change for the better.

 

 

The three beings looking at Mrin bore stern visages. These three were the core of the Executive. There were others, but of lesser rank. Mrin knew it was seeing the top echelon of its people. Accordingly it bowed deeply and offered the ancient and proper benediction.

"I am your servant, now and always. My life is yours."

The middle of the three imposing beings, said with more respect than Mrin expected, "Your service has been incomparable, Leader Mrin. But we must say it is that unstinting service that is the only thing standing between your dismissal and your continuance as the Leader of our fleet."

Bowing again, Mrin touched the long talon of its left hand to its forehead. "You honour me by simply speaking to me, Esteemed Executive. I will accept without complaint any decision you care to make with regard to my service."

"Which is no more than we expect, Leader Mrin." said the being on the left. "But we are not here to discuss your service. The continuing reports we are receiving about the Enn situation grows ever more alarming. We understand the scope of its agenda and how far it had progressed but this...business with the human specimens. Why were they not simply terminated? That action, in concert with the termination of Enn and every trace of its...dabbling in its blasphemous genetic manipulations would have eliminated the situation cleanly and completely. We wish you to explain why this has not taken place. It is, after all, what would have been standard procedure in a case, rare though it is, like this."

Mrin swallowed and rose, standing to its full height, fronds fully inflated and strobing. It was an unmistakable display of confidence and conviction.

"As Mrin, Leader of the fleet that protects the people, I have been at the centre of this...business...and I have found that things are not as they seem, not at all." It took a deep breath and continued. "Like you, my first reaction was termination, initially the hum...specimens. But the further I looked into the actions of Seeker Enn, the more shocked I became and had it not been for exceptionally dedicated and courageous actions by a single member of Enn's crew, nothing of what Enn had planned and was indeed overseeing, as its plans had already been implemented, would have been exposed. 

"The..." Again it took a deep breath. "Humans..." The darkly aggressive hiss from the three almost made Mrin wince. "I apologise for any offence, Executive Leaders, but in all good conscience, we cannot look upon humans or many other species we have traditionally thought of as primitive any longer. Much has changed outside our area of space, Executive Leaders. While we stayed within our sphere of influence, species we ignored, having studied them so long ago...are now space faring and in possession of technology that had the capacity to stun me Yes, by our standards, it is still primitive, but, Executive Leaders, the fact they have functioning and adequate technology at all tells me we have become...and you must see this...complacent. 

"In our arrogance and conceit we have allowed ourselves to become vulnerable..."

The being on the left rose to its feet so quickly its chair toppled backwards. 

"Stop it! What is the matter with you, Mrin? Why are you espousing such blasphemy? We are the Sacred! We ARE superior! So what that these other..." It waved a dismissive hand. "Species...have progressed a minute amount! That is to be expected, even the primitive learn to adapt, learn better ways...but, Mrin...to suggest we have become arrogant, conceited and VULNERABLE? Are you mad? Has Enn affected you as well?"

Keeping its proud stance, Mrin lifted its chin. "No Executive Leader, The only thing that has influenced me is my interactions with the humans and their ship."

The middle being said quietly, but ominously, "You have interacted with them?"

"Yes, Esteemed Executive. I have also visited their ship...and their acting Captain has visited mine."

The being on the right spoke for the first time. "This is madness! You have been affected, Mrin! I cannot see how you can retain your position as the fleet leader having been...corrupted! You are summarily..."

Boldly, Mrin held up his hand. "If you dismiss me...if you authorise the termination of the humans, it will mean we will have to destroy their ship as well. And even though it poses absolutely no threat to us, and we can destroy it so utterly nothing will remain to find, it will mean their compatriots...the entity of a collection of worlds formed into what they called ‘The United Federation of Planets’ will inevitably send vessels in search of their missing ship. Now I have already stated there will be nothing to find, but from want I know of humans and admittedly I am still learning, they are far more complex...and dogged when confronted with a mystery. 

"Apparently the ship accompanying us is their main ship, a status afforded much as my ship has. Do you really think they would simply give up searching for their premier ship, with, I should add, a crew of approximately 700? These beings are not the primitive, insular creatures we studied so very long ago. I can even report their ship, although crewed predominately by humans, has a wide variety of other species as well. Indicative, I suppose of their...Federation."

"Your point, Leader?" The being on the right of the three said coldly.

"My point, Esteemed Executive, is that in my opinion, we would be far better served taking the first, albeit tentative and very moderately small steps to initiate a dialogue with this...Federation. I have spoken with the acting Captain of their ship and I have to admit, I found their tenets, their philosophies to be not so unlike ours. It is my belief that, given time, they will make a solid and reliable ally."

The middle of the three scowled. "And since when have we ever required an ally? We are the Sacred! Our technological superiority alone puts us so far above any other species...to talk of these...creatures having appropriate and sophisticated philosophies...it is ludicrous! We have never needed an ally before and I cannot see us needing one in the future!"

Mrin wouldn't back down and that made the three nervous. The being on the left said quietly, "Out with it, Mrin. You have tried to sugar coat this entire event. What are you keeping from us that is causing such un characteristic defiance?"

The Leader knew the two words it would utter would cause consternation.

"The Abomination."

Suddenly all three Esteemed Executives were on their feet. "What?" Exclaimed one aggressively. "How can you even soil your mouth by uttering those words? Those...things...no longer exist! There is no reason for you to utter such a profanity!"

"We have, in our possession a Stain." Mrin said calmly.

The gasp was loud. "By the Long Gones...where did you get it?" The right hand being said, aghast.

"The human male in our care. He was assimilated some time ago, yet the Abomination, instead of simply making him a drone, chose to create an entity they named "Locutus of Borg." Apparently the Abomination intended him to be a locutory...a speaker for the Abomination, to prepare the humans' home world for assimilation. He was rescued from the Abomination by his crew and, using the medical technology available to them, was restored to the best of their ability. But what is important is that he functioned normally after his...restoration. Remarkable given the level of their medical technology, nevertheless, it sufficed."

"Then why are you mentioning it? So he had a Stain. So did millions...perhaps billions of others. You know how long the Abomination has been preying on other species. What makes this human's Stain so different?" 

"Three things, Esteemed Executive Members. First, the Stain is not like anything we have seen before. It is fundamentally different which clearly shows, prior to their redemption, the Abomination had vastly improved their technology. The question must be asked. Where did they get it? Who did they assimilate?"

"What does it matter?" The middle being spat. "The Abomination no longer exist!"

"Agreed, Esteemed Executive, but the origin of the technology may still exist."

Before the Executive could continue its protests, Mrin said calmly, "The technology used to create the Stain we have in our possession surpasses our own."

Again a loud gasp was heard from the three. Calming somewhat, the Executive on the left said worriedly, "That is one thing, Mrin. I believe you said three."

"Indeed, Esteemed Executive Member. We have discovered Enn had been searching for this single human, it seems there is not another like him."

Quieter now, the middle being said with a beige pallor," Enn was going to utilise the cybernetic components of this...human to..." It couldn't finish the sentence. It was simply too abhorrent. Mrin nodded silently before elaborating.

"Yes, Esteemed Executive. Its ultimate goal was to create a hybrid that consisted of human, cybernetic and...forgive me...Sacred genetic inputs. Enn felt this...creation would be the epitome of what we, as a species could become."

"But there are no genetic components to cybernetics." The right hand Executive said, but its tone told volumes. It was frightened. 

"The Abomination had overcome that, Esteemed Member. Within the cybernetic hardware in the human were DNA strands as well as the heretofore unseen Abomination DNA/cybernetic strands. It has been postulated by our Seekers, both medical and genetic, that the Abomination created this new technology with the express purpose of making the propagation of assimilated beings easier. They could simply remove any part of the drone and create an exact copy. The humans call it cloning."

"But what would be the point?" Asked the middle being.

"A far more efficient use of available resources. The Abomination would continue to assimilate species as it always had done, but could increase the number exponentially, thus conserving valuable energy and lessening the use of their resources."

"All right, that is two things." Said a now very agitated left being. "The third?"

Mrin grimaced, the first overt facial expression it'd made. "With the wanted human in its grasp, Enn, in its pursuit of creating the ultimate Sacred, subjected the human to multiple MAs and MRs. At the time, we were unaware of how affected the human's brain would be, as far as we know, these procedures have never been carried out on a human before. As you know, the human, and his companion...who is not only his mate, but a medical Seeker...escaped. One of our genetic Seekers...a fine young scientist now here on my ship, discovered a great a deal about Enn and what it had intended. This same individual unlocked the secret code, hidden with the hybrids already created and through this, also identified the clutches. But what we had to do was recover the two humans. 

"What had been done to the male was unconscionable, and, having found for myself that these humans were not the primitive, dull, puny creatures we had always assumed them to be, I found it incumbent upon us to try and redress the wrong that had been perpetrated on innocent beings."

"How very noble of you, Mrin." Said the middle being. "But may I remind you this Stain business has nothing whatsoever to do with us! We didn't not put it there, that was the work of the Abomination!"

"Agreed Esteemed Member, but there is more. In order to...find the humans the genetic Seeker who has proven so brilliant found a way to activate the Stain."

Mouth agape, the right of the three said incredulously, "Why? By the Long Gones...why would you do such a thing? You have already expressed your sympathy for the human and I do not disagree he must have suffered terribly...so why would such a cruel thing be done to him? You just said you felt it was incumbent upon us to rectify what had been done to him by Enn, and by association, us!"

Patiently, Mrin said with quiet authority, "By activating the Stain, it did two things. It began to grow and, on attaining a certain size, emitted a homing signal, a signal we could follow. It did, however, have an unfortunate, but not unforeseen effect on the human. The Stain grew to such a size it had to be removed, lest it literally burst from his skull. And it made him believe he was once again part of the Abomination...something the humans call, ‘The Collective.’ Another human term for the Borg, which is their usual term for the Abomination."

In a softer voice, the being in the middle picked up the toppled chair and sat, the others following suit. "So...what can be done for this human? Can he be restored? Or would it be kinder to eliminate? Surely his...fellow humans would not wish him to suffer unduly? "

Mrin took a large breath, "You recall his mate is a medical Seeker?"

All three gave a diffident look, but it was the member on the left who spoke for the others.   
"What of it? Surely you are not suggesting one of their medical Seekers could be of any help? By the Long Gones...a medical Seeker so lacking in technology and knowledge..."

Once again, Mrin risked the wrath of the Executive by holding up a hand and shaking its head. "Do not dismiss her so easily, esteemed Member. While we know a great deal about the structure of the human brain...as to its function, the nuances, the subtly of emotion as opposed to intelligence...all these things and more we do not know. But she does! We have successfully removed the Stain. Now we must see if we can repair the damaged brain tissue and for that we will need her help. But even if we achieve that, we must then overcome what the MAs and MRs have done and that puts us at a distinct disadvantage because, as I have already told you, to our knowledge neither procedure has been carried out on a human before."

The eyes of the middle of the three narrowed. "My hearing is sharp, Leader Mrin. I hear the reluctance in your voice. You have gone this far and still hold your position. Let us hear what it is you have saved for last...because, I gather, it is the worst."

Lifting its chin again, Mrin did its best to keep its fronds fully inflated but the magnitude of what it was about to propose to the core Executive was enough to rob it of its indomitable courage.

"Enn."

When nothing was said, Mrin swallowed, knowing the Executive was waiting, its career in the balance. "Since we discovered what it had done, it has been in stasis. But although we have retrieved most of its notes, there are gaps. Those gaps can be filled by waking Enn."

Still the cold, stony silence from the listeners.

Undaunted, Mrin continued. "It is our intention to implant a controller. Under light sedation, Enn will be interrogated. But it will be scanned with our most powerful and sensitive sensors. The second it exhibits any anomalous behaviour or thought, the controller will render it unconscious."

"It would seem," Said the middle being ominously, "That this is a report on something already decided upon, rather than a request for permission to proceed."

Mrin had laid everything on the line. It bowed deeply, touching its temples with both hands. "My fate is, as it always has been, in your hands. We have been dealing with this situation for some time now and given everything we now know, including the interaction with the humans, I have to tell you I believe this is the only way...the best way...to approach this matter. Any other, such as elimination of the afflicted, or worse, the complete destruction of the Federation ship will only lead to trouble. If not now, then in the future. We do not seek hostilities with other species...not when it is not a matter of self defence. We gave up our aggression and belligerence a very long time ago. Since then we have been Seekers...all of us in our own way...Seekers of truth, Seekers in space. Well, our seeking has brought us to the here and now and although all that has occurred can be laid at the feet of one of us, apart from the Abomination, I still believe we must do all we can to try and put things right. If we are to ever have a relationship of any kind with the Federation, let it begin with an act of assistance, kindness and mercy, not cold indifferent murder."

All three of the core Executive rose and Mrin knew it was about to learn its fate.

 

"You are an eloquent speaker, Leader Mrin." The left of the three said quietly. "You have described a very convoluted and alarming scenario, of which we have not had to deal with before. But..." It looked to its right, seeing surreptitious nods from the other two. "It would seem your way might be the right way. But, Leader Mrin, should the human die despite the efforts of your medical Seekers...and the human Seeker , it will be your task, and yours alone, to appease those the human leaves behind. No hostilities, Mrin. You are correct. We do not wish to engage in war, especially one so one sided. Our own history teaches us how those who survive carry revenge in their hearts for successive generations. If this does not end well, in years to come...a hundred...a thousand, they will come, seeking their revenge, That must be avoided.

"We do not envy you your task, Leader Mrin, but if anyone can do it successfully, it is you."

By the time a greatly relived Mrin straightened from its deep bow, the screen was blank.

 

 

Frahn held Beverly's hand carefully, making sure it didn't nick her with its talons. She was feeling a lot better, almost normal, just a residual weakness remained, which annoyed her. Frahn had refused at first when she'd requested to examine her lover, but as her requests became more and more strident and frequent, the young seeker eventually acquiesced. 

As they went to the other side of the bed, Frahn felt Beverly's grip of its hand tighten. 

"Oh, dear God...where's his left hemisphere?"

Trying its best to sound both upbeat and confident, Frahn replied, "It has been removed. The Stain had gathered on that side and grew. As you have already been told, had it not been removed, that side of his brain would have burst though the bone of his skull, rendering him...unsalvageable.

"Now that the affected part of his brain has been removed, the stain can be separated and the remaining brain matter restored. Reintegration will be a relatively simple matter, providing we have your assistance."

A confused Beverly looked up at the tall alien and gave it an incredulous look. By now accustomed to the small apparatus in her mouth, she said clearly, "I have a sound knowledge of the human brain, Frahn, but I'm no neurosurgeon! I can't reintegrate half a human brain! Jesus...I don't even think a neurosurgeon could do that!"

"It is not your surgical expertise that is required, Beverly. We are familiar with the structure and basic function of the human brain as it relates to the nervous system, but the medical seekers tell me we do not know how the human brain functions by way of personality...memory...preferences...these things are a mystery to us. But you know here these things lie...in what part of the brain the mechanisms for these things and more reside. We will perform the surgery, but it will be under your guidance."

Swallowing her nervousness, Beverly forced herself to look into the ghastly site of the open skull of her lover, with only half of his brain inside.

"You realise, of course, that under normal circumstances...he'd be dead? And if by some miracle he was still alive, he'd be in a vegetative state?"

"Beverly," Frahn said, trying to not sound condescending. "His condition now is not considered life-threatening or even critical. You underestimate our abilities." Its eyes shifted and it shuffled its feet. Beverly knew she was seeing discomfort, unease and embarrassment by not telling the whole truth. "Remarkable," She thought sardonically to herself. " So many species exhibit the same guilt mannerisms."

Deciding to take a gentle approach, she asked quietly, "What are you not telling me, Frahn, my friend? You and I..." She gestured to her unconscious lover, "All three of us share a bond. You risked your life for us once. I know I'm not in a position to insist, but he's my mate...the love of my life. Please, if you know more...tell me."

A deep frown settled on Frahn's lined face and it sighed deeply. It couldn't deny her plea.

"The Captain has more than the stain to overcome." It sighed again. "While in the hands of Enn, the medical Seeker who abducted you both, it subjected your...mate...to multiple mind adjustments and mind restorations."

With typical impatience, Beverly snapped, "I know that! You told me already!"

"Yes," agreed Frahn, "And I also told you we do not know what the effect of such procedures have on a human brain."

Her heart accelerating and her stomach souring, Beverly whispered, "What are you saying?"

Taking both her hands with care, Frahn led Beverly away from Jean-Luc's upper body and once on the other side of the padded bed, gently lay one of her hands back on Jean-Luc's.  
"The Stain has been successfully removed and the brain matter restored. But it is not...responding." 

Beverly's face showed her shock and dread. Before she could say anything, Frahn continued. "This situation has caused a great deal of consternation. We are not accustomed to being unable to repair any biological matter and not have it work as it should. Thus we have come to a very dangerous, but we feel necessary decision. We are going to reactivate Enn. Since it was responsible for all...forgive me, Beverly, there is much going on...has been in progress for a long time...your mate and your own part of this...situation is only the last part of a much larger picture...but I digress. We feel Enn is the only one who has the answers we seek that will save the Captain." 

Beverly put aside her fear and panic and tried to think logically. "All right...this Enn...he...it...knows things you and the others, the medical seekers don't know?"

Frahn nodded silently, its deflated fronds flopping listlessly. 

"So what, exactly, does it know that no one else does?"

"Even though Enn is a genetic Seeker, it is so well versed in most of the biological sciences, it and it alone knows what the effects are of subjecting MAs and MRs on humans...." Then Frahn dropped the other shoe. "At least we hope so."

With disbelief, Beverly's voice was laced with anger and outrage. "You hope so? Does it know or not?"

"We do not know. Our species...the Sacred, studied humans a very long time ago, when your species was still confined to your planet and warring with each other. We know Enn had...forgive me...vivisected....some unfortunate humans, but as far as we knew, it had not subjected them to MAs or MRs. It would seem Captain Picard was the only human to receive the procedures and that was only because...we assume...he possessed the Stain. But although Enn is hopelessly unstable, it is brilliant. It is highly doubtful it would have employed mind interference without knowing what was going to be the result.

"We know the Captain's mind would have become completely adaptive to whatever surroundings he found himself in, and he would have lost any sense of his former self...but other than that...apart from knowing that activating the Stain would make it grow, and thus, once attaining a certain size would emit a homing signal...an Abomination imperative...allowing us to find him and you..." Frahn sighed and shook its head.

"The entire situation has been deplorable, Beverly. You see only what has been done to your mate, and it angers you, that is understandable, but if you knew the scope...the blasphemy Enn was attempting...and almost succeeding...and Captain Picard was the integral last part of its plan..." Shaking its head again, Frahn said, "In many ways, I hope you never find out, Beverly. It is shameful."

Placing her free hand on Frahn's ropey, muscular forearm, Beverly said, "As long as I get my Jean-Luc back, the Jean-Luc I know and love, I will bear no grudge against your people, Frahn. We of the Federation don't judge all of a species on the actions of one or even one hundred or more. We learned that from our own sad history."

Curious, Frahn said quietly, "Human history?"

"Yes, " Nodded Beverly. "But...depressingly, we've found the same sad, belligerent behaviours in many cultures of alien species. It seems the process of growing up...evolution...can be...more often than not...painful."

The two beings smiled at each other. Beverly looked lovingly down at Jean-Luc, deliberately ignoring the missing top of his head and the knowledge that half his brain had been removed. "So...when does Enn get activated ?"

"This is in progress as we speak. But before it can be...woken...there are measures we must take to protect us all. Only after we are certain it cannot cause further harm, will it be lightly sedated and interrogated. Hopefully we will have the information we seek relatively quickly."

Turning to look into her friend's eyes, Beverly swallowed and gathered her courage. "And if you don't?"

By Frahn's stricken look, tears welled in Beverly's eyes. "You'll kill him, won't you." She whispered.

Frahn chose to say nothing. What could it possible say anyway?

 

Seeker Enn, once the preeminent seeker of its generation, sat it the chair, its eyes, once sharp and clear, now dull, almost clouded, its lipless mouth, hanging slightly ajar, heaved a deep breath and slowly shook its now naked head. Its once proud fronds gone and the outer layers of tough skin pared away, exposing three small pea-sized devices which had been embedded so only the polished metal domes of their upper surface showed. To one side stood a junior crew member, in its taloned hand an instrument to clean the drool that oozed in milky ropes from the corners of Enn's slack mouth.

In front of the elderly seeker sat Hiruz and Frahn. Beverly stood a discreet distance behind the small group. Her arms folded tightly and angrily across her chest. The decision to leave Jean-Luc to attend this interrogation had been influenced by Frahn. It felt she might be of use in asking things from a different perspective or at least prompting Enn in ways and directions the fellow Sacred had no knowledge of.

Having failed eight times to elicit a response to the opening question, Hiruz tilted its head and murmured quietly to Frahn, "This is pointless. Even sedated and with the controller in place, it resists."

"May I try, please, Seeker Hiruz?" Asked Frahn with appropriate respect.

Showing annoyed disinterest, the senior Seeker snorted softly. "You may try, Seeker Frahn, though I do not know why you bother."

Offering a lowering of its head by way of both gratitude at having been given permission and accepting that the more experienced Seeker, having had no success, it was unlikely it would, Frahn looked quickly over its shoulder, tacitly inviting Beverly to join them. To its credit, Hiruz graciously surrendered its seat.

Having waited until Beverly had settled, Frahn said quietly, "Seeker Enn, there is no doubt you are brilliant, a giant amongst our people. "

It was interrupted by the elderly seeker, speaking for the first time in a raspy, yet undeniably arrogant tone, "Giant? I am more than that! You..." It raised its head and slowly and rested its gaze upon the young seeker, making it feel an urge to squirm. "Who are you to speak to me? One so young?"

Swallowing its embarrassment and lack of confidence, Frahn said quietly, but with firmness, "I am Seeker Frahn."

"Seeker Frahn." Enn sneered. "I do not know who you are, I rarely have any reason to converse with juveniles." It tried to smile coldly but lacked the control of its facial muscles. "They hold nothing of interest in their empty heads. Filling those heads takes a lifetime."

"That is so, Seeker Enn, but how can we learn unless the best among us teaches us? " Frahn was careful to keep respect in its voice, the dual larynxes blending perfectly.

"Teaches?" Enn sneered. "What would be the point of even trying? I am so superior..." It tried to lift a hand, wishing to tap a clipped talon against its temple. Stymied, it grunted softly and shook its head. "You cannot comprehend...none of you can! Only I possess the mind to understand."

"But we do understand, Seeker Enn. We know about the genetic manipulation, your desire to improve the Sacred. We have all the clutches, the hybrids...but there is more, is there not? The human...the one who carries the Stain, the one with whom the Abomination..."

"You know nothing!" Shouted the now highly agitated Enn, spittle and drool flying from its mouth. The medical seeker stepped forward to administer more sedative, but was prevented by Frahn. It shook its head and cast a glance at Hiruz searching for confirmation of its decision. The senior Seeker gave a curt nod. The medical seeker withdrew. Beverly too felt this was a wise choice and showed her support by giving the sinewy forearm of her friend a quick squeeze. With luck, the megalomaniacal seeker under interrogation might divulge unintended information while indulging bragging and extolling its perceived superiority.

Frahn knew care had to be taken in how it worded its next subtle goad. "We know about the cybernetics. We know they are not merely examples of sophisticated technological hardware. We know about the organic component..."

"Immature fool." Enn muttered snidely. "You think because you know about what the Abomination had accomplished, you think you have solved the puzzle? The greatest puzzle of all? MY puzzle?" It chuckled, shaking its head. "Such Hubris! Ah...but still," It attempted to grin ghoulishly. "You are young...and inexperienced...yet to learn...to even begin to understand life."

Frahn nodded in agreement. "Yes. I am just at the beginning. That is why I need you, Seeker Enn. If I am to learn, should I not sit at the feet of the most eminent?"

Stroking Enn's prodigious ego was having an effect. The old seeker straightened and lifted its chin while a crew member removed the uncontrolled flow of saliva and drool from the being's face.

"You show promise. You are a Seeker?" Enn's tone had become almost avuncular.

Maintaining steady eye contact, Frahn replied, "Yes, Seeker Enn."

"And what discipline?"

"Genetics, Seeker Enn."

The faded, sparse eyebrows rose on the unhinged, elderly being, disappearing into its brow ridges. "Genetics!" It exclaimed. "Excellent! Come closer, we have much to discuss!"

It's eyes still fixed resolutely, Frahn said apologetically, "Respectfully, Seeker  
Enn, I cannot. I must obey my superiors."

"Hmph!" Grunted Enn. "Superiors? Fools more likely." It sighed fatalistically and quite theatrically. "Very well." It conceded with blatant irritation. "If you insist on pandering to their farcical self-aggrandisement."

"Thank you, Seeker Enn." Frahn said with deference. The old being tried to move its hand in a magnanimous wave, only to find it couldn't move. It sneered, but eventually settled.

"So," Frahn began with a conspiratorial smile. "Tell me, most eminent one, tell me the answer to the puzzle."

Wisely, Hiruz had moved further back, into the darker areas of the room. At a surreptitious signal, all but the crew member remained to keep the seeker's chin dry. Enn ignored Beverly's presence.

"Ah..." The crafty seeker said sarcastically. "You think that by simply asking I will tell you?"

Frahn gave a self-depreciating, embarrassed half-smile. "Do you blame me for being enthusiastic, Seeker Enn? Just being in your presence intimidates me. Imagine how difficult it is to ask someone as eminent as you, such a disingenuous question. "

Enn nodded with imperious superiority. "Yes," it said with condescension. "I recall my youth...the appalling embarrassment of the tactless, lacking in judgement, the overinflated opinion one has of one's self and one's abilities."

Frahn ignored the deliberate insults. Instead it agreed. "Yes, Seeker Enn, I am guilty of those conceits. It is my hope that being in your presence will assist me in ridding myself of these...impediments, that your mere physical proximity will drive these flaws away and afford me the ability to begin to become the genetic Seeker I should be."

The ardent words seemed to reach Enn. For the first time it looked at Frahn with something other then amused disdain. "Is it possible?" It thought aloud. "Could this...child...rise? Actually learn...and understand?"

The tension in the room was palpable as Enn considered its 'subject. Eventually it bent forward a little, as much as the restraints would allow and said, with light returning to its eyes, "Twin."

"Twin, Seeker?" Frahn did its best to keep the confusion from its blended voice.

"Yes!" Snapped Enn irritably. "Twin, you imbecile, twin!"

It was Beverly who made the connection. She leaned close to Frahn and whispered, "DNA!"

Frahn understood immediately. It sent Beverly a quick glance that showed its comprehension, then returned it's attention to Enn.

"Of course, Seeker Enn. The DNA, the twin DNA."

Sitting back, Enn tried to grin smugly, only its sluggish blinking evidence of its lightly drugged state. "Yes," it said almost dreamily. "Twin DNA one hiding the other as it mimics the original. And in turn...secrete the ova."

"Ova?" Blurted Beverly. Enn frowned and looked at the human, as if seeing her for the first time. "What is that doing here?" Enn seemed confused rather than angry, so Frahn said hastily, "It is my intention to use this specimen, Seeker."

Enn grunted rudely. "Fool! Only the special one...the one the Abomination chose possesses the ability to carry. That..." Enn sneered at Beverly. "Is only mildly useful for vivisection."

Breaking the delicate tension, Beverly managed to keep calm as she said with great perspicacity "The human specimen...the special one. What is it he carries?"

At first Enn refused to acknowledge Beverly, but as the cold silence stretched on, it eventually glared at her and spat, "Even if I told you, you would never find them!" It turned its malevolent glare on Frahn. "And you! You did not even identify the double DNA! And you dare to call yourself a GENETIC Seeker? Ha! You would not know a gene if you had one floating in front of you!"

Hiruz stepped quietly forward and bent to whisper in Frahn's pointed ear, "Enough for now. I am sure you feel as I do, Seeker Frahn, it has given sufficient for you to study?"

Nodding its agreement, Frahn rose, indicating Beverly should too. As they left the room, Enn was put back into a controlled catatonic state.

"We must hurry. Beverly!" Frahn said urgently as she trotted quickly to keep up with the long strides of the seeker.

As they moved through the huge ship, the discs shifting silently and swiftly between decks, Beverly discussed what she thought she'd understood of Enn's oblique references.

"There's something inside Jean-Luc, isn't there."

"I believe so, yes." Said a worried Frahn. "Enn used the word ova specifically. We now know the Captain's DNA is not as we thought and has somehow been twinned so that ova have been created, then somehow secreted within his body. We have to find them and find a way to restore his DNA to its original state."

"Twinned..." Panted a slightly out of breath Beverly. "Not duplicated...not cloned?"

Having arrived at Frahn's work area, it ushered Beverly inside while saying thoughtfully, "No, I do not think this is a case of any sort of known duplication, and please forgive me, Beverly, but 'cloning' is a primitive technology. We have far more superior and effective methods to duplicate DNA." It sighed expansively. "No, this is something above what we are familiar with as pertaining to cell or DNA duplication."

Knowing she was somewhat out of her depth, Beverly opted to stay silent while Frahn embarked on its study. First it used its hands to create a large, detailed hologram of a DNA strand, taken only seconds ago from Jean-Luc by the computer. Frahn walked around the floating image, moving it with its hands, enlarging some parts and peering into the very fabric of the structure itself. After an hour of this intense scrutiny, the tiring being, absently rubbing its hands over its slightly protuberant belly, stepped back and shook its head, it's deflated fronds flapping dejectedly from side to side.

"I cannot see anything out of the ordinary with this DNA strand!" The frustration was clear in the disharmonious clash of its larynxes.

Beverly rose from the seat she had taken and placed a sympathetic hand on the young seeker's massive shoulder. "What does your computer say?"

Waving a dismissive hand, Frahn said irritably, "That is why I am so frustrated! As I made my manual inspection, which was totally unnecessary, the computer had already, within seconds of the hologram appearing, come to the same conclusion I did. That..." It pointed one curved, taloned finger at the floating image, "Conforms precisely to what we know is human DNA. There is nothing different...or more specifically, wrong with it."

Tapping her fingernail against her front teeth, Beverly asked, more as an afterthought than anything else, "And it's fresh? I mean not something from stored data?"

"No." Frahn said, shaking its head. "The sample was taken as I requested it."

"So..." Beverly's mind was telling her something...she just couldn't grasp it...yet. "So...this is his new DNA, as opposed to what he had when he arrived here?"

"Yes." Said a curious Frahn. 

"Then why are they identical?" Beverly stared intently into Frahn's glittering eyes. "Jean-Luc was vivisected. And we know Enn took organic samples including reproductive material and we also know Enn manipulated Jean-Luc's genes...Enn had been searching for Jean-Luc for a very specific reason! The damned Borg and what they'd done to him! In Enn's eyes it made Jean-Luc unique. Now we know Enn used Jean-Luc's own DNA, plus Enn's own...the Sacred...and what was the third component, Frahn?"

In an awed whisper, the seeker said, "The Abomination!"

"Yes!" Beverly shook her fist, then pointed at the hologram. "Whatever Enn did has even fooled your own computer! If it's compared Jean-Luc's first sample, taken when he was initially vivisected, to that..." She jabbed her finger at the hologram, "And it still insists they're the same, then something's badly wrong!"

"By the Long Gones...that cannot be! Not unless Enn had done the violation prior to ordering the computer to take the standard samples. That way..."

"The DNA would be the same." Beverly finished. Before Frahn could say anything, the doctor said quickly, "Put me through to my ship!"

Mere milliseconds later, Frahn nodded, letting Beverly know a connection had been made. Now completely adapted to her breather, no hint of it's presence in her mouth showed as she said urgently, "Enterprise?"

She felt relief wash over her as Will's voice responded almost instantly. 

"Beverly! Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, but I don't have time to chat. Put this through to sick bay, I need to speak with Selar urgently!"

A few long seconds later, Beverly heard the unruffled voice of her Vulcan second in command. Cutting the 2IC off, Beverly blurted, "Selar, send over a DNA sample of Captain Picard's, one taken BEFORE his assimilation!"

"It is being sent now, Doctor. May I be of any further assistance?"

"No, Crusher, out!" She turned her attention to Frahn. "You have it?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes, bringing it up for comparison now."

Without even further enlarging the new hologram, both individuals could see the differences. 

"By the Long Gones..." Said a shocked and reverent Frahn.

"Okay," Beverly said, thinking on the run. "We know Enn's been busy, I mean we can see that..." She waved a hand at the two holograms. "But that word...twin...it keeps tapping me on the shoulder...as if it's trying to get my attention because I'm missing something obvious." Her body slumped. "But for the life of me, I don't know what it is!"

There ensued several long minutes of tense, frustrating silence. It was broken by Frahn's shouting an inarticulate sound, startling Beverly.

"Inside!" It yelled, having found coherent speech. "The twin! It's INSIDE! That is why we cannot see it!"

A confused Beverly asked, "Inside what? His body?"

Frahn grinned, its eyes twinkling. "In a way, yes! The twin is inside the DNA strand. So yes, it is indeed in his body...everywhere."

"Inside..." Beverly whispered in awe. "Can we see it?"

"Now we know it is there..." Frahn closed its eyes and sighed. Seconds later it opened them to see an enthralled, yet shocked Beverly staring open-mouthed at the image before her.

Slowly rotating in the air above the tiny emitter was an enlarged section of a new sample of Jean-Luc's DNA. And there, perfectly mimicking the strand from inside the strand's walls was the imposter. Beverly didn't have to ask Frahn the obvious. As it moved the strand with its hands, it explained, "I have requested the computer to remove, isolate and deconstruct the twin."

"How long?" Was all Beverly could manage. Such was the level of genetic manipulation required to achieve the corrupted DNA, Beverly was still in shock. To her, what she was seeing simply shouldn't've been possible, yet there it was. The incontrovertible evidence.

"That I cannot say with any accuracy. Our computer has not encountered anything like this before, although if Enn has done as it has done on all previous occasions of genetic manipulation, it may have inserted information within the new strand. If that is so, our computer will be able to add that information to what it already possesses and thus accelerate the analysis."

"And in the meantime?" Beverly asked hopefully. Frahn knew exactly what was on her mind.

It was with a knowing smile the young seeker said, "We seek, Beverly. We seek in Jean-Luc's body to locate the elusive ova."

As they left Frahn's work area, Beverly remarked with an undercurrent of dread, "Ova. Do you think Enn meant one, or more?" 

Frahn slowed as it thought then resumed its brisk pace. "I would postulate more than one. Too much work has been done to reach this, the final step. Enn would not put all its life's work in a single ovum...far too much rests upon success. It must have created more than one to cover all exigencies...even that of natural attrition. Once created, and with the Captain out of Enn's reach...it must have had a strategy for that as well. No, everything points to a clutch."

"A clutch." Beverly said with a shudder. "Somewhere in my partner's body is a clutch of ova. And that deranged Seeker has taken steps so all it's eggs aren't in one basket!" She laughed bitterly at her pun, confusing Frahn, but she waved away his unasked clarification. 

"Now that your computer knows what to look for, can we use that information? Can you ask your computer to utilise what it now knows to find the damned clutch?"

They had arrived at the treatment area. Frahn entered with Beverly at its side.

While Beverly went straight to her lover, the ghastliness of his previous appearance still in her mind even though his brain had been replaced and the top of his skull once more where it should be, Frahn went to the inbuilt, tiny holo-emitters and closed its eyes as it made the mental connection to the computer.

Her hand moved of its own volition, stroking the brow of her beloved Jean-Luc just as she had so many times before. Of his surgery she could see nothing. Indeed, to look at the man, he appeared asleep. His colour was acceptable...perhaps a little pale, but he tended to be like that anyway. He was naked but warm...Beverly absently running her fingertips through the stubble on his cheeks, musing silently, "That won't do, my love, the natives will want that off quick smart."

She sighed then and blinked away the tears that threatened to spill. "Why won't you wake, Jean-Luc? What have they missed? Is there a trigger? A magic word?" Her hand went back to its gentle stroking.

Having bolstered her flagging spirits by communing with her lover, Beverly joined Frahn at the hologram emitter. She frowned at what she saw, tilting her head from side to side as she attempted to make sense of what she was seeing. Before she could ask, Frahn offered, "The cell structure of the digestive mucosa."

Beverly's eyebrows rose. "Of what species? Do you think you can create a zoonosis cross cell? Will it help identify..."

Interrupting the doctor gently, Frahn gestured to the hologram. "Human." The being turned slightly and inclined its head at the prone, insensate man. "His."

Beverly dragged her eyes away from Jean-Luc and back to the hologram. "It can't be! I've never seen mucosa cells like that from any part of a human body."

"Exactly." Frahn agreed. "Nevertheless, that is what he has, but only in one minuscule area of the...forgive me, Beverly, I do not know what you call it, but it is here, in this part of the digestive tract."

Frahn enlarged the hologram so Beverly could see what it was referring to. She gasped softly, saying, "That's his jejunum or one part of it."

To Frahn's unasked question, Beverly elaborated. "Okay, you know how our digestive system works, yes?"

Frahn allowed an embarrassed sigh. "Well not with the intimacy of a medical Seeker, but yes, I am familiar enough to understand more than just the basics."

"Good." Smiled Beverly. "Then you know each segment of the system has its own job to do. Simply put, after the ingested food has been turned into chyme, which is what the now liquid in the stomach is called, it begins its journey in the duodenum. From there it enters the jejunum and then the ileum. That is the small intestine. It then, having been depleted of most of its nutrients, continues its journey through the large intestine, through its segments until it becomes the waste form we expel from our bodies."

Frahn nodded patiently. It knew most of this, but found being able to put the correct names to the parts interesting.

On a roll now, Beverly used her hands to show Frahn the area of the jejunum she knew to be the one it was studying. "The jejunum is responsible for removing mostly glucose and amino acids...the fat cells in the chyme are taken care of by the lymphatic system. Now inside the jejunum are villi, tiny projections, each villus has micro villi to increase the surface area. The chyme, which has already been altered by the duodenum is now the subject of chemical digestion. The recovered nutrients are absorbed into the tiny blood vessels called capillaries and carried throughout the body to be turned into energy in the form of fat cells...or muscle fibre...or..."

Frahn held up one hand. "I feel you have answered my question."

Beverly frowned. "There was a question? Apart from the whole digestion thing? What question?"

Frahn's smile was indulgent. "In point, why was the clutch hidden in that place. Specifically."

Her eyes widened, Beverly gaped, then snapped her mouth shut, before blurting, "You found the clutch?! Where? Show me!"

Once again, Frahn brought back the hologram Beverly had first seen. She stepped closer, squinting as she struggled to see anything that even remotely resembled a clutch of ova. She glanced at the alien and said sourly, "Is this your idea of a joke?"

Sobering, Frahn closed its eyes and the hologram enlarged again. Though Beverly knew on an intellectual level she was looking at an ultra-microscopic part of the jejunum, she could make no real sense of the image in front of her eyes. It wasn't until Frahn passed its hand over one area that five infinitesimal, vaguely light blue, pyramidal shapes showed themselves.

"Oh...my God...are they...is that...?"

"Yes." The single word carried more than just a affirmation of Beverly's stunned questions. There was a definite sound of defeat in it. Beverly snapped her attention to the seeker the instant she heard the undertone.

"What? What is it?"

Frahn sighed and closed its eyes, lowering its head and shaking it, the deflated fronds so flat they barely moved. "You recall I said you answered my question?"

"Yes." Said an increasingly alarmed Beverly.

"They..." Frahn gestured to the clutch. "Require nutrients.. What better place to hide them?"

It took a few moments for Beverly to assimilate the implications. But she had so many unanswered questions.

"Frahn...those...ova...are they developing? Is gestation occurring? Will the...host...Jean-Luc...survive? Can they be removed? And if so, safely? And what of the Borg influence? The twinned DNA? Can the man I knew as Jean-Luc Picard be returned to me? Can..."

Frahn held up both its hands. "Beverly," It said gently. "I cannot answer all those questions. I do not know the answers! I am a genetic Seeker. Your questions would be better put to Seeker Hiruz."

"Then get him here!" She shouted, fear and panic eating at her.

“Beverly, we do not possess a gender... It is inappropriate to refer to Seeker Hiruz as..."

"I don't care!" Yelled Beverly. "Just get...him...her...IT! You people have already operated on Jean-Luc without consulting me, despite all your assurances to the contrary. Don’t compound that by ignoring me again!”

With great dignity, the offended young seeker said quietly, "Seeker Hiruz has been summoned and will be here soon."

Glaring at the hologram, then going to Jean-Luc's side, Beverly muttered archly, "Not soon enough!"

 

 

Perry McManus speared his salad, not really aiming or caring what his fork hit. He was eating mechanically, going through the motions as he sat at the table in the lounge, a tense and uncommunicative Geordi sitting opposite.   
This was their first date and so far it had not gone as Perry had hoped. He had run out of work-related conversation and had drifted into inconsequentialities, and yet Geordi remained closed, seemingly utterly disinterested. 

Angry and humiliated, Perry stood abruptly, only just turning in time to catch his overbalanced chair before it fell backwards. Without a word, he wiped his mouth, tossed his serviette on the table and left the lounge, his head held high, doing his best to preserve his dignity. 

Geordi was aware of the curious eyes, the sudden hush before the quiet wave of murmurs and whispers. It wasn't about any relationship Geordi and Perry may be in, it was the obvious, but slowly growing tension coming from the couple's table, ending with the sudden, silently angry departure of the blonde lieutenant that caused the inevitable speculation.

Mustering his own dignity, Geordi wiped his mouth, placed his serviette beside his plate with studious deliberation and rose, pushing his chair in before making a calm exit.

Once out of the lounge, Geordi hurried around the bend in the corridor, hoping he was quick enough to catch Perry before he managed to summon the nearest turbo lift car. As it turned out, he was in luck. The chief engineer slowed his approach, easily seeing the tense set to the blond man's shoulders as he stood stiffly at the lift doors.

Coming to stand beside the man, Geordi said with quiet sincerity, "I'm sorry, Perry. My behaviour was...is unacceptable."

Turning, the hurt was plain to see on the taller man's face. "Why, Geordi? I mean I knew it was going to be...uncomfortable...for you, I get that, but you didn't even try! Shit! I was left looking like a simpering fool. You humiliated me, Geordi."

"I know!" The dark, older man snapped. He then took a deep breath and tried again. In a softer voice he repeated, "I know, Perry...and you're right, I did feel uncomfortable. But I shouldn't've taken it out on you."

He shook his head in disgust. "And what makes my behaviour worse is that it's me who's having trouble, not you! I've hidden my true self for so long..."

The gentle, warm hand on his shoulder brought Geordi's words to a halt. Perry smiled tenderly at his prospective partner.

"We both knew this wasn't going to be easy, Geordi." He sighed deeply. "I have to take some of the blame. It was too soon, we should've waited a bit longer before going on a public date."

Geordi offered a half-smile and bowed his head, his soft chuckle surprising the watching man.

"Even when I've been an ass, you choose to exonerate me." Geordi lifted his head and Perry saw determination in his cybernetic eyes. "Main course may have been a disaster, but there's always dessert."

To Perry's raised eyebrow, Geordi elaborated. He inclined his head and hooked his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the lounge. "I believe we still have a dinner to complete."

Perry's grin was slow in emerging, but his eyes danced with delight. As the men turned to make their way back to resume their meal, Geordi slipped his hand into Perry's. He didn't look at the man, but his smile, small though it was, spoke volumes. Just as they approached the double doors of the lounge, Perry said with amused mischief, "Well, if nothing else, we'll provide the rumour mill with ample grist."

They had entered and were making for their now clear table. "Oh yeah," Geordi murmured quietly. "Might as well give them what they want. Scuttlebutt has to have something to fuel it."

Forty five minutes, dessert and coffee over, the couple prepared to leave. Once again, as they stood, Geordi managed to surprise and delight his partner. Where Perry had assumed they would part to return to their own quarters, the chief engineer blew that out of the water by saying, just loud enough to be overheard by the now thinned numbers of diners and drinkers,

"I happen to have a bottle of authentic Romulan ale in my quarters I think might prove to be a very nice pre-sleep drink."

Quickly covering his happiness and pride, Perry composed his features into a thoughtful look and gave a considered nod.

"Sounds perfect." It was so very hard to keep the silly grin from his face.

Making sure his self-satisfied expression was clear to see, Geordi made a show of gesturing to the exit. Nothing further was said as they left, once again holding hands. The rumour mill left behind them went into overdrive. The news had hit the grapevine before the couple had made it to the turbo lift.

 

 

Despite the now amicable relationship between the Enterprise crew and the aliens, Will was becoming increasingly impatient. His brief conversation with Beverly, over a comm. channel, had done little to assuage his worry. 

He was delighted his dear friend Beverly was safe and well on the way to restored good health, but his captain...his mentor and surrogate father...Will had an overwhelming need to at least see the man. To that end, having stayed in the ready room, brooding darkly, Will requested a channel to be opened to the alien ship. As had been the case before, the reply was instant. Will saw Mrin on the desk monitor and had to concentrate on being civil.

"Yes, Will?" Said the leader, keeping the fact it knew why Will was hailing from the acting captain.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Mrin, but I'm concerned about my Captain. Can you tell me anything? Are there any updates on his condition?"

"Updates?" Parroted a confused Mrin, making Will sigh with barely curbed impatience.

"Any new news?" 

"Ah! No, I must apologise for not contacting you sooner, Will. We are not accustomed to...sharing...our concerns with others."

Immediately alarmed, Will said tightly, "You have concerns? About Captain Picard?"

A clearly frustrated leader held up one hand, the subdued lighting of its bridge making the black substance of its talons catch the light in an unsettling gleam. 

"I used the word 'concerns' injudiciously. I did not mean to impart we have any concerns about your Captain. I meant the word to mean..."

Will interrupted. "Business." He said flatly.

Mrin caught the undertone of irritation in the human's voice. "Yes, Will. Our business. But I concede..." It inclined its head, the fronds upright, but not rigidly inflated and merely mutely coloured, not strobing. "I concede we are still learning...still adjusting our behaviour towards..."

"Those you deem inferior." Again, Will's tone was flat and cold.

Mrin bore the man's jibe with dignity. "I will not apologise for the fact it is going to take time to change the habits of hundreds...thousands of years, Commander."

The rebuke, though given with little overt anger, was still clear. Will had overreacted and offended his new friend. This time it was an embarrassed first officer...and acting captain who held up both hands. 

"I've done it again." He sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Leader. It's just..."

"You are worried about your Captain...your friend." Mrin finished.

Will nodded and allowed some of the tension to leave his body. "And it's not just Captain Picard, Mrin. I've spoken to Bev...Doctor Crusher, but I've not seen her. I know she's assisting in working on restoring the Captain, but I've heard nothing from her since then and, yes, I'm worried." 

Will looked at the tall, lanky being and asked quietly, "May I come aboard your ship, please, Leader?"

Couching the request formally by using Mrin's title made the leader's reply difficult. 

"I am afraid not, Commander."

Before Will could offer any protest, Mrin explained. "It is not that you are unwelcome, that we have anything to hide or that the current circumstances make it...unwise...it is simply that nothing can be gained by such a visit. Your Captain's condition has not changed significantly, and, as Seeker...forgive me, Doctor Crusher is all but restored, she is totally immersed in the effort to complete your Captain's restoration. Even if you came aboard my ship, Doctor Crusher would not be able to see you, indeed, I doubt she would leave your Captain's side to converse with you."

Will's frown was a deep one. "I do understand and accept your explanations, Mrin, but if I could just see them...both of them..." The big man sighed and ran his fingers through his beard. By his changing expression, Mrin knew a new idea had occurred to the man. Before he could voice it, Mrin smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Will, we can provide images taken only seconds ago."

Will was still forming his question about how the leader knew what he was going to ask when the desk monitor abruptly changed from the image of Mrin, to a crystal-clear portrayal of his captain. The man was lying naked on a padded surgical-type bed, and as the image was enlarged and zoomed in, Will could see nothing amiss. But before he could ask anything about what he was seeing the screen changed again and he watched as Beverly moved from a large hologram to her lover's side, taking his right hand and holding it momentarily before another being came into Will's sight. 

Beverly was obviously at ease with this person as Will heard her say, "The analysis?"

The alien's tone was guarded, its dual larynxes slightly discordant. "I think perhaps you should join me and Seeker Hiruz, Beverly. We require your assistance."

Beverly gently laid Jean-Luc's hand back down and bent to kiss his brow. Her name left Will's mouth before he realised he'd spoken. She didn't react and he said her name louder, causing the image to vanish. Angrily, Will barked, "Mrin!"

The leader's calm, blended voice reached Will before its image did. "Do not be alarmed, Will. We controlled the audio component so that you could be reassured and see...Doctor Crusher must not be distracted. Her work and that of our Seekers is too important for them to be disturbed."

"So Captain Picard's life is in danger!" There was no doubt about Will's accusatory tone. Mrin stayed remarkably calm.

"Although I could construe an accusation of falsehood in what you just said, Commander, I assure you that Captain Picard's condition has not changed and we do not consider his life is in danger. However, it is the very nature of his unchanged state that Doctor Crusher and our Seekers are currently attempting to resolve."

Will gave Mrin a long, speculative look. The leader knew what he was about ask, but stayed silent.

"How is you pre-empt me? You know what I'm going to say before I say it, don't you."

Still calm, Mrin said with equanimity, "You knew we had the ability to do that, Commander. Why do you make yet another accusation? As if I am doing something to you deliberately that you were ignorant of? Mind crawling is not only the purview of your partner."

"She is not a mind crawler dammit! That is an insulting thing to say!" Will all but shouted.

Sighing, Mrin held up its hands. "We seem to vacillate between consensus and conflict, Commander. Is it language...a simple misrepresentation...a misunderstanding...or is it something deeper...in both of us? Me with my entrenched cultural background of presumed superiority, which I am endeavouring to make a concerted effort to change and you, who seems to...what is your term?...default to suspicion and aggression at the slightest opportunity?"

In a gesture of frustration, Will stood abruptly and fisted his hands. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, held it for several seconds before exhaling slowly. His hands unclenched and, with a monumental effort, he forced the rest of his body to relax. He slowly regained his seat and sent Mrin an apologetic half-smile.

"You're right, of course." The Commander said quietly. "And you're correct that I resort to aggression and illogical behaviour at the drop of a hat..." He frowned and amended, "Well at least when it comes to protecting those dear to me."

He would've continued had it not been for Mrin saying with confusion, "The drop of a what?"

"...hat..." Will muttered distractedly. Then he gave himself a mental shake. "Sorry. It's a metaphor and means to act at the slightest provocation."

Mrin was clearly still confused. "And a 'hat'?"

That made Will grin, imagining Mrin stuffing its fronds into any sort of head wear. The alien saw the grin and it caused some annoyance as it also picked up the accompanying thoughts from the human. However, for diplomacy's sake, Mrin refrained from saying anything, Will had already made his feelings clear about having his mind crawled.

"A covering for the head." Explained the still amused Will. "Comes in many shapes, forms...colours..." He grinned again. "Over the centuries...there was this thing called 'fashion' and..."

Mrin smiled indulgently. "I think I understand, Will."

By its gentle tones and the use of his name the acting captain knew the tension had eased considerably. However there was still the issue of mind crawling. The big human inclined his head and conceded the conversation. At least the one about hats. He sobered somewhat and although Mrin knew what he was going to say, it was wise enough to allow Will to speak his mind.

"This mind crawling business, Mrin. We humans value our privacy. We have fully telepathic species in the Federation and even now, after all the years...centuries in some cases, we still feel uncomfortable with the knowledge that our thoughts can be read...or more precisely, heard." He shrugged. "A flaw? Probably. Will we eventually come to be totally accepting of this ability in others? Again, probably. But in the meantime...it's difficult for us. Some, like Captain Picard have the ability to accept it...not allow himself to be offended. But just as each of you are different, so are we. Jean-Luc Picard has endless patience and immense tact and diplomacy. Will Riker has the propensity to be a bit of a hothead."

To Mrin's silently inclined head, Will said, "Easily provoked and impetuous. Not desirable traits for one who wishes to one day captain a starship."

There followed a lengthy silence, but it was a comfortable one. Eventually Mrin smiled and Will plainly saw respect in the being's deep-set eyes.

"You deserve a more...detailed...explanation, Will."

"About?" Will asked without any animosity.

"Mind crawling." Mrin saw Will's eyes glitter. "Believe it or not, we find it...impolite...also. It is something we can do, but under normal circumstances, refrain for the very reasons you have expounded. Will, I have been using your mind..." The alien actually winced. "Again, please forgive me. Your partner, the empath."

"Counsellor Deanna Troi." Will said succinctly. "She is half Betazoid, half human. Full Beatzoids are telepathic, but as a hybrid, Counsellor Troi's gift is empathy."

Although said in a bland, calm tone, lacking any anger or animosity, Mrin knew the nuances of Will well enough, even without mind crawling to know the man was far from happy. 

Bowing its impressively large head, its fronds paling and deflating somewhat in a display of calmness and conciliation, Mrin acknowledged Will's correction.

"I do not disparage her gift, Will, nor do I mean any offence at my injudicious use of the term empath. It was not intended to be derogatory, merely that I wished to impart that I am aware of her abilities and I have been...utilising them."

Folding his arms across his chest, Will did his best to stay calm. He knew Mrin was being honest and that it was its choice of words that so incited his emotions, not its actual intent. His wise choice to remain calm was appreciated by the leader, who signalled its relief with a bow.

"By utilise I mean use to our advantage. And it is with some shame and embarrassment that I admit I in particular have used Counsellor Troi's empathic abilities as an insulator...to lessen the use of my own abilities as a way of maintaining our standard of civility. It was an act unworthy of me, and I apologise unreservedly. To use another's abilities simply to preserve one's perceived sensibilities..." Mrin's fronds deflated completely and faded to light beige. 

"I am ashamed, Commander and if I get the opportunity, I will apologised to Counsellor Troi, not only for using her, which is a violation of both her person and her privacy, but yet again an example of unwarranted disdain for another species."

Will nodded solemnly. "While I cannot accept an apology on the Counsellor's behalf, I do accept both your honesty and the integrity behind it." The acting captain offered a shallow bow, which was mirrored by the leader.

Mrin's fronds re inflated and colour returned to them. "So, Will, is there anything else I, or indeed anyone on my ship can do for you?"

Shaking his head, Will's face was diplomatically composed, but his eyes were twinkling. "Only that, where possible, may I be kept abreast of any developments and, as soon as it’s expedient, I request that I be permitted to come aboard your ship...or at the very least, be able to communicate with Doctor Crusher."

After appearing to give the requests appropriate thought, Mrin gave the answer it had already decided on, before Will's formal application.

"Of course, Commander Riker." Mrin replied with dignified solemnity. "I will make it a personal priority."

Will's irrepressible grin broke through his attempt at statesman-like dignity, causing the watching leader to chuckle quietly. "Thank you, Mrin. Sorry I was such an ass...again."

By its narrowed eyes, Will knew it had abandoned its use of Deanna and had no idea of what an ass was. Will's grin grew, and he winked.

"I'll leave you with that one, Mrin. Do you good to figure it out. All I will tell you is that the word has more than one meaning, in fact..." He chuckled himself. "They're miles apart."

That caused even more confusion for Mrin. "Miles?"

Holding up his hand in a gesture of farewell, Will said with a warm smile, "Hopefully we'll talk again soon, Mrin. Enterprise out."

Although not completely assuaged, Will felt a hell of a lot better. If only he knew just how dire things were becoming on the alien ship, no smile would've graced his face.

 

Beverly winced as she stared at the hologram, her fingers kneading the tight muscles in the small of her back. She tried to keep the exasperation out of her voice.

"Look, I do understand, on some level, what you're saying...it's just that it shouldn't be possible." Her hands left her back and gathered her hair, doing her best to keep it away from her face. "Besides," she said with a deepening frown. "That's what you're saying anyway. It's just supposition, isn't it?"

Hiruz did its best to keep the sarcasm out of its dual toned voice. "Supposition, Seeker Crusher, is not something we indulge in. What we..." The senior seeker was interrupted by an embarrassed Frahn. It caused Hiruz to send a withering glare at the young seeker. 

"Forgive me, Seeker Hiruz, but we do indulge in supposition. And speculation. And..."

"Enough." The tightly snapped command caused Frahn's fronds to deflate and its skin to fade into light beige. 

"I apologise, Seeker Hiruz. I did not mean to..."

At a curt gesture, Frahn was effectively silenced. However its contradiction had hit a nerve. The senior medical seeker gave a grudging snort and turned its glittering eyes on Beverly.

"It would seem the..." The sarcasm was cold. "So experienced Seeker Frahn, has found me lacking in veracity. Or perhaps..." Its eyes left Beverly and settled on the desperately embarrassed Frahn. "It is suggesting it knows better than I. Either way, I have made an obvious error. Apparently, so Seeker Frahn has reminded me, we do indeed indulge in supposition. And speculation. And..."

"Stop it!" Snapped Beverly. "You're behaving like a petulant child! We don't have time for this. Captain Picard is..."

Hiruz dragged its talons across the tough fabric of its top, making an unpleasant ripping noise. Again, Beverly winced, but this time for a different reason. There was a tacit threat in both the action and the sound. Hiruz stared at her implacably, making her begin to sweat. The impasse may have built until something gave, but Frahn stepped into the breach and defused the heavy moment. 

"Esteemed Seeker." Frahn said with soft reverence in its blended voice. To accentuate its sincerity, Frahn bowed low. After a long moment, where Hiruz maintained its cold stare aimed at Beverly, it flicked its eyes to the penitent Frahn. 

Its superiority and dignity restored, Hiruz shook off the mantle of absolute authority and, in a remarkable token of conciliation, inclined its head. Beverly didn't fully understand the gesture, but she saw the significance. A hugely relieved Frahn straightened and swallowed. The colour slowly flooded back into its skin, but Beverly could see her friend was still unsure. This was confirmed when Hiruz said, not unkindly, "The gestation. How long?"

Its hands instinctively going to its thickening middle, Frahn replied softly, "I have just reached mid."

Nodding thoughtfully, Hiruz remarked, "You have been through much, Frahn. The attack, all the work...and now this." It indicated Frahn's altered body. "You should rest, Frahn."

Although said kindly, and couched as a suggestion, it was, in fact, an order. But a necessary one. It was true Frahn had indeed reached the edges of its physical endurance. But although ordered, albeit kindly, Frahn wasn't about to give up easily. It gathered itself to begin a respectful argument, but Hiruz played its trump card, one Frahn had no argument against.

"Had your partner not been the Leader, I might have been convinced to relent, but Frahn, you carry a unique clutch. I have a duty to keep you safe and well...and you share that duty."

Defeated, Frahn turned to Beverly and took her hand. "It is true, Beverly, but do not despair. Seeker Hiruz will continue its work and other genetic Seekers will take my place."

Alarmed and feeling she'd been cut adrift, Beverly looked into Frahn's eyes. It could see her fear. Very quietly it said, "This rest may be enforced, but I can still work...in a limited fashion. I will follow all that transpires while doing what I can while I...rest."

Hiruz had heard the quietly spoken words and frowned, but let it go. Straightening, Frahn said with formal dignity, "Seeker Hiruz, I leave to follow your advice to rest. Thank you for taking the time to recognise my need and act upon what you found. I am grateful." The young being completed the formality with a bow. Impressed by the seeker's aplomb, Hiruz made a concession.

"I will see to it that you have unrestricted access to everything that takes place. As long as you rest, you may consider yourself still within my Seeking group."

Somehow Frahn hid its surprise and gratitude and confined itself to a deep bow. It turned and left. Beverly, still a little unsure, focused on Hiruz, who was watching as the seeker stepped onto a disc. It wasn't until it had quickly ascended to the decks above that the senior seeker turned its attention back to Beverly. A wry smile emerged, but there was no malice or anger.

"I believe I was accepting the fact we do indulge in supposition, speculation and other...unscientific flaws."

Beverly couldn't help but smile. This was a side to the austere being she'd not seen before and hadn't believed existed.

"Well," she replied with an equally wry tone. "I've been guilty of those once or twice."

"Then we should find we work well together. Now," Hiruz pointed at the hologram. "Let us go back. You need to see what we see."

With renewed enthusiasm, Beverly approached the floating image. 

An hour or so later, Beverly's fingers were kneading the small of her back again and the muscles of her brow had begun to ache. It seemed all she could do was frown.

"So...you're saying this...integration...couldn't’ve been the result of Enn's meddling."

"Not on its own, no." Hiruz shook its head. Indicating the hologram, which now represented a sub-cell cross section, it elaborated. "We know this is the result of genetic influences from three separate sources. The Sacred, human and the Abomination. But Enn could not have achieved this..." Again the seeker gestured to the hologram. "On its own. As brilliant, as innovative as Enn is...or was...this is simply beyond it."

"Okay..." Beverly said tentatively. "But you're so technologically advanced. Why isn't it possible Enn didn't discover how..."

Hiruz's face showed disgust and amplified the expression with a curt chopping motion of its hand. "No!" Then calmer, it continued, "No, Seeker Crusher, you do not understand. While it is true we possess advanced technology and that knowledge grows exponentially, one area we do not deliberately expand, as to advancing the technology, is within the realms of genetic manipulation and all ancillary sciences. To us, interfering with what is our essence, what makes us unique...to be Sacred, is considered blasphemous. Our being...our self, must progress, or indeed fail on its own merits. It is testament to the Long Gones that we, as a species have progressed successfully, safe in the surety that within us is all we need to be sustained as superior Sacred people.

"Which makes that..." Hiruz inclined its head towards the hologram. "Something even Enn could not have done, at least not on it's own."

Shock drained Beverly's face of colour. "But that means..."

"Yes." There was dread and again, disgust in that one word. 

"The Borg. You're implicating the Borg." Beverly was struggling to get her mind around the thought. She barely heard Hiruz as it said,

"Not implicating, Seeker. We know."

Her question was automatic, the word spoken without her knowledge. "How?"

The three seekers on the other side of the hologram shared an uncomfortable look, then trained their eyes on Hiruz. The senior seeker gave a surreptitious nod and lifted its chin, accentuating its height without actually meaning to.

"We have seen this...or something similar before." The admission cost the seeker. Its fronds deflated and paled. Beverly's expression darkened, causing the alien to sigh. "Yes...Enn's work has on one previous occasion been found to have...strayed. It was discovered one of its specimens carried elements within its cells that could not have been engineered by Enn. Once it was determined the elements had an origin with the Abomination, the specimen was eliminated immediately. It was thought at the time the specimen already carried the pollution in its body. In hindsight, we should have looked more closely. "

"Meaning?" Snapped Beverly.

"We should not have assumed what was found within the specimen was all Enn's doing." It was said with quiet equanimity, which only served to outrage Beverly. 

"So you knew! You damned well knew the Borg were involved long before Jean-Luc..."

"More than involved Seeker. With the evidence before us now there can be no doubt. At some time in the past, Enn has worked WITH the Abomination."

As the ramifications slowly filled Beverly's mind, the scope of Enn's dedicated insanity became more and more clear. "So it knew about Jean-Luc through the Borg...not through anecdotal evidence. It had been told about him...by the Borg themselves!"

"So it would seem." Agreed Hiruz. "And it also seems the Abomination had an inkling they, as a species, were facing their extinction. "

Her eyes narrowing as she thought furiously, Beverly was quickly connecting the dots. "So they set Jean-Luc up. The whole Loctus thing was a ruse...a scam. And the assimilation, the wanton attempt to destroy the Federation, was nothing more than what? A last hurrah? But that would mean they knew about the Caeliar and what was to come! How...?"

Hiruz sighed and bared its teeth. "The Abomination had access to things we do not consider was in their best interest. As they routinely travelled using trans warp conduits, it was inevitable they would encounter other species who they either assimilated, or if that failed and the technology or other attributes were desired, the Abomination were not above bargaining. Thus there seems little doubt they acquired the means by which they could see or accurately predict their own future. We can only...speculate...they attempted to circumvent their eventual extinction by enticing, then manipulating Enn. How and when this was done we do not know, but Enn either encountered them, or they engineered a meeting. Once they established Enn's brilliance and willingness to embark on their path, the Abomination had their emissary of their own survival."

Completely stunned, Beverly pointed at the hologram, even though it was not displaying the image she referred to.

"That embryonic clutch?" She was shaking her head, already dismissing the idea. But what Hiruz said by way of reply made her stagger backwards.

"No, not the clutch. There has to be more."

"More clutches?" Beverly said weakly.

Shaking its head, the seeker said quietly, "Not more clutches. More about the specimen..." It held up a hand. "My apologies. More about the patient."

"Meaning what? Jesus! Spit it out!" Anger was quickly replacing shock.

"It will require interviewing Enn again, but we are beginning to suspect this is a matter of integration."

The word seemed to carry some kind of condemning sentence. Beverly cast a look over at her lover and shuddered. The feeling of a large hand, gently grasping her elbow, brought her attention back to Hiruz.

"We must make haste, Seeker."

Still in a daze of shock and worry, Beverly allowed Hiruz to lead her from the room.

 

Enn had been woken and was once again seated, drool already forming twisted ropes from either side of its wide lipless mouth. Hiruz took a seat in from of the elderly seeker and spoke with soft firmness.

"Enn. I wish to ask you some questions."

With its head still lowered, the voice, oddly reedy now despite the double tone, was filled with scorn.

"Where is the child?" Enn said querulously. 

"I wish to know..."

"Where is the child!" The ancient being abruptly lost the feeble sounding voice and spoke with clarity and force. "I wish to be entertained! The child would do that better than you!"

Hiruz ignored the outburst and said calmly, "We know everything now. You..."

Enn cackled dementedly. "You know nothing! If you did you would not be here now!"

"Tell me about the sub-atomic cell structure. The anomalous..."

"Why?" Shouted Enn. "You will never understand."

With patience Beverly didn't know it had, Hiruz said quietly, "Then give me the opportunity to learn."

"Learn?" Screeched the insane seeker. "Learn?" It repeated scornfully. "You are not capable of learning! Your mind is closed...as are your genes! You have no foundation, no lattice..."

Its eyes sharpening, Hiruz leaned imperceptibly forward and said softly, "Foundation? Lattice, Seeker Enn? Tell me about those."

Enn seemed to realise it had said too much. It snapped its jaw closed, sending segments of thick drool flipping left and right, spinning end over end. Three bits landed on Beverly. She ignored them. The crew member charged with cleaning the old being stepped forward to remove the remaining mess when suddenly it stiffened, its eyes going blank. Before anyone could react, it gripped Enn's forehead, wrenched the seeker's head back and, with one surgical swipe of a talon, sliced through Enn's scrawny neck, all but decapitating it.

With preternatural calmness, the affected crew member then pushed Enn's head forward so it sat on the stump of the neck. Incredibly, Enn grinned. As Beverly gaped, she noticed no one seemed to be shocked by the fact there was little blood and that despite the fatal nature of the wound, Enn seemed to be unaffected.

"As you know, my time is now very limited." All present flinched as the words sounded in their minds. "You may know about my friends, Seeker, but you will never discover how sustaining they proved to be. I have saved them and in doing so, I have created a new species...a new Sacred. And I have answered my genetic imperative."

Beverly heard Hiruz say, "Unfortunately your legacy will not be honourable, Enn. The only thing you will be remembered for is your blasphemy."

The grotesque grin on the old seeker grew. "You are forgetting it will be my offspring...through the carrier, that will form the basis of the new order. They will ensure my legacy is honoured by their very existence...and the demise of the old."

"Enn..." Hiruz grimaced and closed its eyes. 

"I go now. The Abomination waits." As Beverly watched, enthralled and repulsed at the same time, Enn's eyes quickly turned milky white and opaque. The grin faded and within a few moments, Enn's body sagged, still held upright in the chair. Just as Hiruz was rising to its feet, the crew member who'd been affected, suddenly blinked rapidly, then abruptly turned and vomited.

Two seekers went to the aid of the incapacitated individual as Hiruz, with Beverly standing beside it, checked Enn's lifeless body. Beverly couldn't help but ask the obvious. 

"How did it manage to..."

Still gazing down at the corpse, Hiruz muttered, "It voluntarily redirected its blood flow. In effect it stopped death by catastrophic exsanguinations."

"Gross venous reflux." Beverly supplied. "So once the sustaining gasses in the blood within the brain were depleted, death occurred."

"Yes. This...ability is not normally used in this way. It is customarily used when an injury is serious enough to hamper an individual through blood loss. In extreme instances, this..." Hiruz gestured to the corpse, "is only used when a mortally injured Sacred feels they may be able to eliminate their killer with the extra moments of life the ability affords. And as it sounds, this circumstance has not occurred for a very long time. We as a species no longer indulge in unprovoked, overt aggressiveness."

After several long moments of thought, during which the now recovered crew member was escorted from the room and the sour mess automatically removed, Beverly asked cautiously, "So what happened? Why did the assistant..."

Hiruz gave a curt shake of its head, the fronds erect and strobing. "That is not something we discuss easily. What you...we witnessed was a gross invasion of the young individual." The senior seeker only glanced at Beverly and grimaced at seeing her look of frank disinterest in what it had just said. It took a deep breath and managed a wry smile.

"Seeking overrides sensibility. I should have given you more respect, Seeker Crusher."

In an effort to foster a more amicable relationship, Beverly smiled with genuine warmth. "Beverly."

"Aein." said Hiruz, its smile matching Beverly's warmth. The moment passed and Hiruz gathered its thoughts. "The Sacred have many talents, Beverly. One of them is telepathy, but over time we have found it is best confined to the intimacy of pairing. It does have its uses, of course...we would be foolish to eschew it altogether, but in general terms, it is considered...impolite."

"Well I take it the being taken advantage of will suffer no ill effects?" Beverly asked.

"No." Hiruz sighed. "However it will require support and mentoring. What I should have explained is that the individual would have known what was being done, but was unable to prevent being used to perpetrate what it knew to be an unlawful act. Enn was extraordinarily powerful, it could have chosen anyone in the room. There would have been no resistance, the only difference between me and the young assistant is that I would have recovered more quickly and perhaps not have suffered the physical reaction to the violation."

"Anyone?" Frowned Beverly.

"Yes." Hiruz replied with implacable surety. "Including you." Then it seemed to shake off the events and refocus on the problem that had brought them to Enn. "What did you make of its cryptic words, Beverly?"

They turned and walked to the nearest disc, the gentle sounds of the removal of the corpse taking place behind them.

They were rising rapidly before Beverly responded. "Foundation and lattice. If only we knew in what context Enn meant."

"Indeed. Obviously it has something to do with Enn's collusion with the Abomination, but did it mean a physical or figurative entity? Are we looking for a foundation...a lattice...or did it mean the foundation...the lattice of the new Sacred..."

It didn't need to finish the sentence. Beverly knew what it was going to say. "Jean-Luc." She sighed and stepped off the disc, following the tall, long-striding being back to the room where her lover lay, insensate.

They were approaching the bed when Beverly muttered idly, "They might as well be one and the same."

Hiruz stopped dead in its tracks. Turning its head slowly, it pinned Beverly with an intense stare. Instantly on her guard, Beverly said cautiously, "What?"

The seeker's eyes narrowed. "I have just instructed the computer to conduct a very intricate study of Enn's remains."

"An in depth post-mortem? Okay, why? The cause of death is pretty obvious."

"Unless there is reason for suspicion in the death of a Sacred, which is exceptionally rare, we do not conduct post-mortems. We do, however, occasionally request an in-depth analysis by the computer. I have requested this action because I believe you are right."

"About what?" Asked a confused Beverly.

"About the foundation and lattice being both physical and figurative. And I think we can extrapolate further. Just be before it expired, Enn made mention of answering the genetic imperative. We assumed it was referring to its creation. But what if Enn is still part of the process?"

"What...dead?"

"Think, Beverly! Enn accepted the Abomination! Do you really think they would simply give it what it wanted and then set it free, without some kind of guarantee their efforts would not be in vain? That is not how the Abomination behave."

Beverly bleached. "Oh dear God! You're right! So that means..."

"...Enn has been...compromised...as well and if my suspicions are correct, we will see the same or similar anomalous sub atomic cell structure we have observed in Captain Picard."

"So what are we looking for?" Beverly asked metaphorically. "Foundation and lattice. What would constitute either?" She tapped her index fingernail against the apparatus in her mouth. "Foundation as in base...or building block? Lattice as in system...or plan...or..."

"A frame." Murmured Hiruz thoughtfully.

"Frame?"

"Yes." It emphasised. "In the Long Gones texts...no longer in existence, it was said the ancient Seekers referred to the bone structure of their bodies as a frame. Could that not be seen as a lattice?"

Beverly's face lit up. "Foundation and lattice!" 

Hiruz frowned. "Yes?" 

Realising she had confused her colleague, Beverly rolled her hand in an unconscious effort to hasten her words. "A combination! We need to look at the skeletons...the bony structures of both Captain Picard and Enn. It's only a hunch, but maybe, just maybe, a lattice...a grid may show itself."

By the hesitation, Beverly knew Hiruz was accessing the computer. She was aware of this mental connection to their intelligence system, but in case they viewed this ability as they did personal telepathy, the doctor decided to let it go.

The seeker's face showed its comprehension. "And what is the significance of a grid?"

"Many things, but perhaps coordinates...or a schematic?"

"A schematic...a master plan?"

"Why not? It could be both the lattice and in it the plan of the foundation...or the lattice provides the foundation..." Beverly growled softly, causing Hiruz to stifle a small smile of appreciation. "Look it doesn't matter. Somehow the two things are related...I'd bet my ass on it!"

Letting that pass as well, Hiruz said eagerly, "Then we must hasten."

"Yes!" Agreed Beverly. "The hologram we were studying, where exactly was that taken from?"

"One of the embryonic eggs within the clutch." Hiruz inclined its head in Jean-Luc's direction.

"Okay." Said Beverly, obviously deep in thought. "Switch the focus. Do the same depth of analysis on a section of Captain Picard's bone structure and Enn's. If the same or similar anomalous readings are found, we may have found what connects them."

Nodding its agreement, Hiruz said quietly, "I have ordered it."

The smile that emerged on Beverly's face was nervous. "The analysis of the Captain's cellular bone structure...it won't be...invasive?"

A look of embarrassment crossed Hiruz's face. "Please do not think vivisection is a normal act for Seekers, Beverly. It is not. As you know, our technology makes the practice outdated, inefficient and totally unnecessary. That Enn chose to perform such acts or barbarity..." The seeker sighed, running a large tan hand over its face. "Enn's behaviour is a burden we all must carry."

Beverly's tone was gentle, but slightly admonishing. "But what it did was no secret...the vivisection part. Why was it permitted to do it if it was so unnecessary and dare I say, distasteful?"

Somehow Hiruz controlled its rising anger. It sighed again, recognising Beverly's question was fair. Uncomfortable, but wholly justified. "Have you not overlooked the behaviour of an esteemed and revered individual? Enn broke no law...not a law that governs our people on a Sacred basis, but ethically? Yes, it was a violation. But Enn's career, its contribution to our species...the dedication..." The seeker turned its head and gazed into the middle distance. "Yes, we knew of Enn's instability, but after each MR or MA it resorted to its customary brilliant work. No one dreamed Enn was colluding with the Abomination, that Enn's true agenda was the creation of a new species. So yes, Enn's penchant for vivisection was ignored, put down as an affectation."

"An affectation." Beverly said bitterly, her eyes settled on her lover. She would've said more but Hiruz suddenly stiffened and strode to the holo emitter. Within seconds two separate images coalesced. Using its hands, Hiruz manipulated the images into an enlarged, specific section. On first inspection, no difference could be seen. Beverly asked the obvious. 

"So...which is which and what am I seeing?"

"This one," the seeker indicated the left image, "is from Captain Picard."

It did not have to say the right hand one was from Enn. As to Beverly's second question, Hiruz continued. "It is a deep analysis of the sub atomic structure of one minute section of bone. Taken from a similar place in a similar bone in each individual."

Beverly squinted and shook her head. "But if that one is from Enn, why is there no degradation? Doesn't your species’ tissue and bone begin to degrade immediately after death?"

"Normally, yes. But Beverly...look."

Again Hiruz enlarged one area of the hologram of Enn's specimen. What she saw made her gasp. "No..." 

"I am afraid so. That anomaly is not a natural one. It is artificial in nature. No doubt a construct of the Abomination."

"And Jean-Luc?" Beverly felt nauseous. By way of reply, Hiruz enlarged the specimen taken from within Jean-Luc's body via the scan. Beverly instantly saw the same thing.

A long silence ensued, broken when Beverly said quietly, "Order a cross-reference. Do a deep scan..." She waved a hand at the twin images. "Of both skeletons. Then ask your computer to look for...I don't know...a pattern?"

After a wait of only a second or two, Hiruz asked, "What kind of pattern, Beverly?"

"I don't know." There was a note of frustration in the doctor's voice. "There has to be a reason for this...it can't simply be a way of preserving tissue. It's too subtle. And the Borg are definitely not known for subtlety."

Within ten seconds a representation of both skeletons appeared as life-sized holograms. Through the bony frames of the two beings were a series of seemingly random lines. Some along the length of the bones, some bisecting them. Some bones had many intersecting lines, others only a single line. These lines had been highlighted in a lurid green/yellow colour.

"Oh my God." Beverly said in reverential awe. Then in a stronger voice asked, "What does your computer say?"

She could see by the consternation on Hiruz's face that it did not have an answer. 

"It has to mean something!" Said an exasperated doctor. Hiruz lifted its hands.

"I agree, but we have nothing with which to compare. Our computer has a vast repository of knowledge...it contains everything we have learned since the time of the Long Gones, and it can extrapolate brilliantly, but it has to have a base to begin with. It cannot make a supposition without a foundation to base it on."

A deeply troubled Beverly was about to vent her anger and frustration. There before them lay the answer and it was locked up tight...and it seemed there was no key. It was then she had a flash of inspiration. 

"I need to call my ship."

A surprised seeker hesitated only momentarily. It nodded then Beverly watched as it made the silent request. Within seconds it tilted its head and made a slight sweep with its hand. "Go ahead, Beverly. Communication has been granted."

Offering a quick smile, Beverly cleared her throat and made sure her breathing module was sitting comfortably in her mouth. When she spoke she was surprised at how normal she sounded, completely at odds with how she felt.

"Crusher to Enterprise."

She didn't recognise the voice that responded, it was unimportant anyway. She quickly requested to be put through to Geordi.

 

The chief engineer stretched in his sleep, rising from the depths to enough awareness to feel the arm that was draped across his chest, the hand of which he held in his. They had made love and Geordi was still affected, both physically and emotionally. It had been an extraordinary experience and one he wanted to repeat. He felt his erection beginning and, with his eyes still closed, had raised the hand he held and was gently kissing the relaxed knuckles when the voice intruded. 

"Geordi? Are you there?"

He blinked in confusion and head Perry mumble, "Is that Doctor Crusher?"

Geordi sat up so fast he was momentarily dizzy. That didn't stop him answering automatically. "LaForge, here, Doc. Go ahead."

The disembodied voice of his friend came from the darkness overhead. Long years of habit had Geordi forget to order any light. The soft voice of Perry accomplished that. Both men squinted a little in the diffused illumination of Geordi's bedroom.

"I have a problem I think you might be able to solve. If you can, you just might help us save the Captain."

The engineer's perpetually wry sense of humour surfaced. "Nothing like a little pressure, Doc."

When Beverly said nothing, Geordi knew the time for levity had passed, if indeed it had ever existed. "Okay, Doc. What've you got for me?"

"I'm sending it now. You'll need the largest holo emitter on the ship. Let me know when you have it and I fill you in on the details then."

Both men had left the bed and were dressing with years-long efficiency as Beverly was talking. They were going out the door as Geordi replied, "On the way now, Doc. I'll get back to you presently. LaForge out."

It wasn't until they were in the turbo lift heading for holodeck three that Geordi actually noted Perry's presence. He smiled and said, "No need both of losing sleep. Go back to my quarters, Perry. I've no idea how long this'll take."

The blond man grinned and gave a supportive wink. "If this requires an engineer of your standing, then I might learn something. Besides, sometimes another mind...even one as plodding as mine might be helpful."

As the lift doors hissed open, Geordi landed a gentle punch on his lover's upper arm. "Plodding mind?" He said wryly. "Perry, that's just...no, not plodding. You wouldn't be on this ship unless you well above average. Now enough with the false modesty. I...we may have a very curly knot to unravel and if you're offering, I’d value your input."

They had arrived at the holodeck and, as they entered the cavernous echoing room, Perry remarked, "You'd value my input. Wow...so formal."

Holding up one hand to silence the man, Geordi tapped his communicator and said, "Doc? Are you there?"

"Yes, Geordi."

"Okay." Muttered the chief engineer. "Computer, display holographic image."

The only sound heard was a soft whistle from Geordi. Wisely, Perry remained silent, though he did gape.

After a few moments, Geordi said with quiet authority, "Okay, Doc. Fill me in."

Ten minutes later, Geordi had completed his seventh circuit of the hologram. As Beverly supplied all the information, his ocular implants studied the images, placing the incoming information from his friend in the matrix he was building in his mind. He eventually halted and folded his arms across his chest, leaving one hand free to idly scratch the short stubble of his morning beard.

"So you think this may be some kind of blueprint...a schematic?" 

"Yes." Beverly confirmed. "But that's based more on a hunch than anything else. I have no proof, no evidence to back it up."

"Well," said Geordi. "If it's not that...then what the hell is it? We know the Borg never did anything without a reason...and from what you told me about the true nature of all that Borg trash left in the Captain..." He shook his head and pursed his lips. "There's something..."

"What?" Beverly couldn't contain the impatience in her voice.

"I don't know..." Geordi was beginning to feel frustrated. There was something tickling the back of his mind, but try as he might, he couldn't bring it forward.

Perry, who'd kept back, out of the way...said quietly, "I've seen something like this before."

Geordi whipped around and said urgently, "Where?"

Perry's brow rippled with the depths of his frown. "I'm trying to remember..."

"Come on, Perry! We need an answer here." 

Scrubbing his face with his hands, Perry was shaking his head when he suddenly froze. He dropped his hands and stared to snap his fingers.

"The logs! We...the engineering staff! You ordered us to review the logs...to learn about how to...how to..."

"Make the leap!" Geordi crowed. "Yes!"

Beverly, who'd been listening, called out with urgency, "What? Geordi...do you have something?"

"Hold on, Doc." Geordi replied quickly. Then he spoke to the ship's computer.

"Computer, overlay the two holograms currently displayed at this emitter."

The images were placed as Geordi'd ordered. He then said softly, "Computer, can you identify any mathematical formulae?"

Several seconds passed before the computer replied, "Yes. I have identified a complex algorithm."

Geordi and Perry shared a look. "Okay, computer, can you identify all the steps, and if so, can you give the solution?"

"That will require an unspecified amount of time. I have not encountered an algorithm such as this before. I require more information before I can begin."

Geordi quickly told the computer all that Beverly had told him. Just as he was ending he heard an unfamiliar voice. It was alien and pleasant, the double tones pleasing to the ear.

"Chief Engineer LaForge, may I supply extra information? Our computer can interface, uplink is the term I believe, with your computer. We can provide more information, though I hasten to add, it may not assist your computer in its work. To that end, may I suggest our computers share the work?"

"Doc?" Geordi called cautiously.

"It's okay, Geordi. Do it."

"All right, Doc. Computer, prepare to..."

Again the alien voice intruded. "Forgive me, Commander LaForge, but you need not give your computer any further instructions. As we speak, the two entities are working in concert."

Beverly helped allay Geordi's concerns. "Really, Geordi, it's okay."

The chief engineer and Perry shared another look before Geordi replied, "If you say so, Doc." He then moved on. "How's the Captain?"

He clearly heard the sadness and worry in his friend's voice. "He's holding his own, Geordi, it's just we can't wake him up."

"So this Borg stuff. How long have you known?"

"Not long. Long enough to be very frightened, though."

"I hear you, Doc." Geordi commiserated. Just then both Geordi and Perry turned at the sound of the large holodeck doors trundling open. Will strode in, his eyes widening at the sight of the superimposed holograms floating in the air in the middle of the room. It was Geordi who answered the unasked question. 

"I...we're helping the Doc, Commander."

Nodding once, Will then lifted his head. "Beverly?" He called.

"Yes, Will?"

"You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

The acting captain snorted. "You've been around the Captain too long! He's the one for saying 'I'm fine.'"

Will's attempt at humour fell flat. The clear worry and desperation in Beverly's voice made him silently wince.

"If only, Will. He's holding his own, but he's far from fine."

As Will slowly walked around the hologram, his gaze at once suspicious, then fearful, he asked carefully, "Are you making any progress at all?"

There was a hesitation before Beverly replied, "Progress is a hard word to define in this context Will. The thing is...we don't know what's going on...not exactly. That's why I dragged Geordi into it. You know...a fresh look?"

The engineer volunteered, "The Doc thought we might have a new take on things. As it turned out we might've hit on something. At least our computer agrees with us on that score. It's hooked up with the alien's computer so they can work on this together."

Will's expression darkened. "Hooked up? How? And what kind of information's going to be shared?"

Overhead, Beverly's voice was placating. "Don't worry, Will. I can assure you it's all on the up and up. The linkup will save a lot of time...we hope."

"We?" Will did his best to hide his concern. But Beverly's curt reply showed she'd heard it anyway.

"Yes, we! Seeker Hiruz and me. We're working to save the Captain's life, Will and I've been shown nothing but respect and open handed assistance."

The rebuke had been sharpened by her desperate worry. Will knew this and felt a pang of guilt. "Sorry, Beverly. I only had the ship's security in mind. Of course anything we have is available, you know that."

Before the red headed doctor could reply, her colleague spoke. Unfortunately it's unintended bluntness almost caused Will to bite back.

"Although, Commander, it is not as if you could have prevented our access."

Bristling, but doing his best to stay calm, Will spoke with barely perceived civility. "No doubt. But do you really think it necessary to point that out?"

On seeing Beverly grimace, Hiruz realised its error. "Commander, I intended no offence. I was merely stating a fact. However I concede it was unnecessary and I apologise for any offence I may have caused."

Mollified, Will relaxed. "None taken. To whom am I speaking?"

"I am Seeker Aein Hiruz, Senior Medical Seeker on Leader Mrin's ship."

"I see. And you're working with Doctor Crusher."

"Yes." Replied Hiruz. "But I am not alone. My staff, admittedly junior in rank and lacking somewhat in experience, are at Doctor Crusher's disposal. We all are. This is a collaboration, Commander. One I freely admit I never considered possible. The Leader was correct. We have been complacent...and arrogant for far too long. It is, however, uncomfortably humbling to see a Seeker of Beverly's ability at work, the exposure of our arrogance in the simple act of accepting her extraordinary ability..." Hiruz sighed. "Well, it has been and continues to be very illuminating."

Will had to grin. If anybody could melt solid ice with nothing but determination and forceful personality, it was Beverly Crusher.

"You're right on all counts, Seeker Hiruz. But I think your input and that of your staff mustn't be downplayed. We're all acutely aware of your technological superiority and we're eternally grateful for you gracious assistance."

He was surprised when it was Beverly who responded, and the light humour in her voice made the big man's heart swell. "Since when did you become such a diplomat, Will? Don't tell me you finally decided to take a leaf out of the Captain's book?"

He replied in kind. "Well he's hit me over the head with it often enough. Eventually something had to get through."

They both chuckled and perhaps would've indulged in a little more gentle repartee, but the feminine voice of the computer brought everything to an abrupt halt.

"Analysis of the algorithm is complete."

"So what is it?" Blurted Geordi.

When only silence was heard, Will barked, "Computer, respond!"

It was Hiruz who answered the order. "Your computer cannot comply, Commander. It cannot provide an adequate reply to the question; it is beyond its comprehension. However, I have interfaced with our computer and I believe I can supply the information you require, but forgive me, Commander, there are some aspects I cannot divulge."

When Will said nothing, Hiruz knew the human was silent through anger. It strove to calm troubled waters. "Commander, I do not do this lightly. I have to protect our ancestors. May I suggest you speak with the Leader? I am aware you and the Leader have shared...confidences. Perhaps the Leader can furnish you with information I cannot."

Will sighed and unfisted the hands he'd not been aware had been tightened. He made a concerted effort to relax, rolling his head on his shoulders. He looked up and closed his eyes briefly. "Thank you, Seeker Hiruz. I'll do just that. Beverly, will you be okay there?"

"Yes, Will, both the Captain and I are in the best of hands."

"Very well, I'll contact the..."

Mrin's voice interrupted the acting captain. "There is no need, Commander. I have been monitoring the conversation. I take it you wish to come aboard my ship?"

Swallowing his irritation, Will forced friendliness into his voice. "Yes, Leader, that would be more than acceptable, thank you."

"Not at all, Commander."

The abrupt disappearance of Will made Geordi swear and Perry to yelp in alarm. It was Will's muffled voice that calmed them. "It's okay, I'm...fine."

Geordi stifled a smile. "Orders, sir?"

There was embarrassed resignation in Will's voice. "Go back to bed, Geordi. I think this is going to take a while."

"Okay, Commander. But if I do go back to sleep, I'll leave one eye open...just in case."

The two engineers heard Will snort. "See that you do, LaForge!...and sleep well...both of you."

The blush that crept up Perry's neck made Geordi chuckle. "I see the grapevine’s been busy."

Perry shook off his embarrassment. Taking his lover's hand he said softly, "Then let's give them more to gossip about."

He cupped Geordi's chin and kissed him tenderly. Resting their foreheads together, Geordi whispered, "Why didn't I do this long ago?"

"Do you mean honour your true self, or are you thinking of Data and what might have been?"

Geordi lifted his head to look into Perry's blue eyes. "A bit of both." He admitted quietly.

"Well at least you're honest about it. Come on, I've got the perfect remedy for regret and love lost...and found."

Their hands were together as they walked to the lift. Geordi waited until they were in the car, ascending the decks. Thankfully alone, he said softly, "Love, Perry?"

The blond man refused to look at his lover. He stared at the doors as he said, "Yeah, still. For me anyhow. I don't know about you, Geordi, but I've been in love with you for years, you know that. It hasn't changed."

Nothing more was said as they entered Geordi's quarters. Later, after they'd made love and were lying quietly together, Geordi murmured sleepily, "Those mission logs...the one with the genetic trace algorithm..."

"Hmm?" Perry was only just awake.

"A damned good pick up, Perry."

"Mmmmm, go to sleep, Geordi."

"'Kay."

 

As Will was becoming accustomed, Mrin graciously invited the acting captain into its confidence. The tall human was using his tongue to settle the breathing apparatus as his eyes took in everything around as the two moved through the huge ship, arriving at what soon showed to be Mrin's private quarters. With an economical gesture, the leader invited its guest inside.

"Please, Will, find comfort wherever you wish. Would you enjoy a drink, perhaps?"

Deciding to accept the offer, Will smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Mrin."

There was no sound; the containers appeared on a tabletop with barely any disturbance of light or anything else. The leader picked up one of the two large mug-like containers and extended its long, leanly muscled arm. Will wrapped his hand around the mug, noting his fingers only reached half way around. His glance at Mrin's hand only proved what he knew he'd see. The leader's hand easily held all of the mug's girth.

Will took a cautious look and smiled as Mrin said, "It is safe for you to ingest, Will. Our knowledge repository has long known that many of the comestibles we consume are compatible with your physiology."

At a long look from Will, Mrin inclined its head. "No, Will, I have not indulged in mind crawling. Your wariness is natural. After all, you are concerned for your well being. That is completely understandable."

To make it clear he accepted Mrin's explanation, Will took a deep draught. If he didn't like the taste or temperature he didn't show it. Instead he lifted the mug in a silent toast.

The two beings drank in silence for a few minutes before Mrin said quietly, "You understand what I am about to tell you cannot be shared."

Pursing his lips, Will frowned. "What about Doctor Crusher?"

"The Doctor will be told all that I am about to impart, but we have already gained her assurance of confidentiality...indeed, that assurance is an integral aspect of her vocation."

Will remained silent, merely nodding. He felt Mrin had to decide itself if Will possessed the integrity to uphold the confidence. It seemed the leader already had.

"I have told you of the Long Gones. You know of the sacrifice and our eventual emergence as the Sacred. What you do not know is that Enn had somehow, deliberately or not, encountered the Abomination and entered into some kind of an agreement with them. Although agreement is an incorrect term. If you know anything about the Abomination, you know they do not make agreements. And so it seems that Enn was either coerced or forced to undergo the implantation of the stain. In your terms, it was assimilated. But not in a way you...or for that matter we, knew. Enn did not become a drone, and yet the result was the same. Enn was compelled to serve the Abomination, but no outward sign showed its changed state. Even the instability of its mind was accepted as it had been blighted by that from a very early age.

"The fact that the Abomination seemed to know of Enn, that it was a flawed genius, and specialised in genetics...that cannot be a coincidence. However, the ability of the Abomination to have set what now appears to be an intricate scheme to resurrect their species after their redemption by the Caeliar, so long ago...that disturbed us deeply."

To Will's silently raised eyebrow, Mrin sighed and briefly closed its eyes.

"This is very difficult, Will. We are now almost certain the Abomination have been interfering in our genetic base for millennia. It is entirely possible the evil...the madness that drew the Long Gones to their death, may have been perpetrated by the Abomination. And if that is so, we are not Sacred. 

"Enn may have been correct. Its new creation, the beginning of a superior example of our species...perhaps it was not as deluded as we first thought." 

Not yet cognisant of what Beverly knew, Will hedged his reply. "But surely, Mrin...you're not suggesting your entire species was in on this? Even in complete ignorance?"

"I am afraid that is exactly what I am suggesting. Our Seekers...in all disciplines...are now at work, delving into the very core of our selves. And so far the news is shocking. I must tell you that Enn did indeed carry the stain and in the same way as your Captain."

This confused Will. He showed it by frowning and shaking his head, but before he could speak, Mrin forestalled him. "I do not refer to what you know of assimilation. Those components are gross and obvious and are used exclusively to engineer mindless drones. No, I am referring to a much more subtle...some might say...elegant invasion of our genes. And it seems it has been present in all of us from our beginnings. Which means those who sacrificed so much, did so in vain. And it also means that Enn's involvement with the Abomination was far more calculated than we ever suspected. 

"We now believe the encounter was to activate something within Enn. Whether or not this...activator exists in all the Sacred, we do not yet know. But I can tell you it is more than likely Enn infected your Captain in the same way it had been violated by the Abomination."

Will put his unfinished drink on the table and stare into Mrin's eyes. "Is there anything you can do?"

The leader sighed. "I take that to mean you are asking if we can restore Captain Picard."

"Yes, but I'm concerned for your people too, Mrin."

The alien's eyes glittered and the massive shoulders tensed. "We pose no threat, Commander. I assure you, we would rather self-terminate than become an offshoot of the Abomination."

Will understood the emotion behind the words, but he was still offended. "I would prefer it if you didn't put words in my mouth, Leader. I am not concerned about the future behaviour of your people. From what I've learned of your species, I have every confidence you'll resolve this in an ethical and non-destructive way...at least not destructive to anyone but your own people."

Mrin accepted the rebuke and bowed its head. No apology was offered and none was required. Will opened his hands in a gesture of gentle encouragement.  
The leader took the offer and continued. "We have not yet decided how to act. If indeed it is proved that all of the Sacred have been...compromised...then it will be up to our Seekers to find a solution. But much pivots on what we can do to restore Captain Picard. We think he is the key. Enn still, in death..."

Will's interruption was sharp. "Enn's dead?"

"Yes." Sighed Mrin. "I apologise for that omission, at the time we did not assume its self destruction was cause for investigation. Enn was unstable and had, or so we thought, been rendered impotent, both as a Seeker and as the engineer of a spurious attack upon its own species." Mrin offered an embarrassed smile. "It was Doctor Crusher who first identified the correlation between what was seen in Captain Picard and the scans of Enn's deceased remains."

"And that set off the alarm bells." Will observed. "Okay, so if you can...restore...the Captain, you'll use that newly gained knowledge to tackle the much greater task of ridding your entire species of whatever the Borg's done to you?"

"Precisely. But much is dependent on how successful we are." On seeing Will's dark look, Mrin held up a placating hand. "No, Will. Do not think for one moment we will not do everything in our power to restore your Captain to full health. We desperately wish to do that as it increases the chances of saving us. To put it in its most basic form, if we save Captain Picard, we may well save ourselves."

Will rubbed his face and did his best to calm his sour stomach. For a few moments complete and utter silence reigned. Will wouldn't realise until he returned to the Enterprise and gave the meeting further thought, that unlike his ship, there were no sounds. Nothing. 

But in Mrin's quarters, he lifted his head and sighed. "So what are the chances? Do your Seekers think they can restore the Captain?"

In a curiously human-like gesture, Mrin opened its hands, much as Will had just done. 

"As it stands, I do not know. As Leader it is incumbent upon me to be aware of what occurs on my ship, but there are times when it is not conducive for those who toil with difficult situations, situations that are not within my sphere of knowledge, to be vexed by an overly interfering Leader."

Will had to smile. He nodded and his eyes twinkled. "We call that micro-managing. And yes, it's counterproductive. Captain Picard is the best example I've ever come across of a commander who exhibits the perfect balance of leading without stifling initiative."

Mrin also smiled. "All the more reason to restore him and place him back where he belongs. I must also stress the importance of Seeker..." It hesitated, about to correct itself, but Will shook his head.

"No, it's okay, Mrin. Beverly is a Seeker, it's a compliment."

The leader inclined its head, the fronds inflating and strobing gently. "Her input has been invaluable. I doubt we would have made the progress we have so far without her insight. She is remarkable."

Will sensed a subtle dismissal. He rose to his feet, brining the leader with him. Looking up at the impressive being, Will smiled. "Well, no doubt you'll keep me appraised."

"Of course."

Will waited, fully expecting to see the inside of his quarters...or the Enterprise bridge perhaps, but nothing happened. He glanced at Mrin who gave him an intense look. "And those who...made the connection...the leap...please pass on our gratitude."

Will now understood the delay. What Mrin had just said must have been difficult, even for a being who had admitted its species' past prejudices. It was a concession Will hadn't expected.

He made sure his reply was appropriate. "I will, Leader, and I will stress the sincerity and significance of your gratitude."

Will expected to hear Mrin's acknowledgement, but all he did hear, and abruptly, were the sounds of the Enterprise bridge. He was back on his own ship. He ignored the stunned looks of the night watch and strode to the aft lift. He needed to talk to Deanna.

 

Beverly had passed the stage of muscle soreness. She no longer registered the physical discomfort of exhaustion, of the constant concentration, the relentless search for answers to questions she'd never had reason to ask before.

In the space of twelve hours she learned more about genes and genetic manipulation than she thought possible. Indeed, had she...and Hiruz, not seen some of the evidence with their own eyes, they simply wouldn't've believed it.

Yet for the slow progress they made, the solution to the puzzle remained elusive. The familiar voice of Frahn was a welcome distraction. Hiruz and Beverly turned as one, the doctor greeted the young seeker with weary warmth, Hiruz a little more reserved, but welcoming in its own way.

Frahn offered a shallow bow. "I would like to contribute, if I may?"

Beverly said nothing, this was up to Hiruz.

"You are rested?" The senior seeker couldn't hide the trace of hope in its blended voice.

"I am, Seeker Hiruz. And I am eager to assist." Frahn's skin had darkened with its incubation and, Beverly thought as she inspected her friend, the young seeker's fronds seemed to be more prominent.

Sniffing the air, Hiruz bowed, surprising Beverly as Frahn accepted the gesture as if it was expected. 

"What's going on here?" She thought. It became clear when Hiruz said with obvious respect.   
"The scent of strength is with you, Seeker Frahn. Does the Leader know?"

"Not yet. I do not wish to distract the Leader at this time."

"A wise and considerate decision." The senior seeker said, with obvious deference. "I..." It glanced at Beverly and began again. "We would value your assistance."

Frahn smiled and moved to join the two at the hologram and the screen that hovered in the air. Beverly waited until Hiruz moved away before she whispered, "What was that all about?"

"We have been blessed. Our clutch bears the scent of strength." Said Frahn with obvious pride.

"Meaning what, exactly?" Said a curious Beverly, welcoming the momentary distraction.

"It would take too long to explain everything now, but to condense, our clutch is...different...stronger. It does not happen often. It is very auspicious."

Beverly saw Hiruz returning so she dropped the conversation. For the next few hours they worked diligently, Beverly quickly noticing the deference Hiruz continually showed Frahn, the young seeker seemed to take it in its stride, the ingrained acknowledgement of seniority replaced by humble acceptance of this new dynamic. Beverly would've liked to know more, but it just wasn't possible. 

Somehow no one was surprised when it was Frahn that made a significant discovery. It came out of the blue, the genetic seeker suddenly blurting, "By the Long Gones!"

All eyes riveted on the being. It pushed its seat back, the movement silent as all the furniture never actually met the deck, but hovered mere millimetres above.

"We must not wake them!" Frahn pronounced loudly. With her stomach dropping, Beverly said tersely,

"What do you mean? What will happen if they're woken? And what do you mean 'them'?"

It was Hiruz who supplied the answer. Frahn had already returned to its intense study.

"Seeker Frahn is referring to both Captain Picard and Enn. As you know, the scans of Enn's sub atomic cell structure shows no degradation since its death. We have established this is due to the presence of the stain. I thought you realised that meant, in all probability, Enn could be...reanimated. It would not be what we would consider...alive...but to all intents and purposes it would function."

"Yes, I knew about the lack of cell degradation and the cause, but I didn't know it could be reanimated. Good God..." Beverly was deeply shocked. Hiruz had spoken as if this was old news. "So have you done this before? Reanimated the dead?"

"Not for a very long time. Once, when we were still an aggressive species, it was customary to reanimate a successful individual...a Leader, perhaps someone whose loss was too great for our people to endure. These individuals were only permitted to function as warriors, they were forbidden to breed or even reside among the living. At the end of their...service...they were permitted a dignified elimination by their grateful fellow Sacred, if they had not already ceased to function in battle."

"Okay..." Said Beverly, doing her best to accommodate this new information. "And nobody wondered how or why it was possible to reanimate the dead?"

Hiruz looked embarrassed and Beverly got the impression it wasn't going to answer. And it didn't. But Frahn did. Unseen, the tall being had moved away from the screens and holograms and was standing nearby, close enough to have overheard the conversation.

"You are right to ask, Beverly. At the time, our distant ancestors knew the act of reanimation should not have been impossible. And under the laws of nature, that is so. And of course..." It shot Hiruz a look of reproach., "we would not be facing this terrible problem now if those ancestors had listened to their consciences instead of the expediency of reanimating the dead rather than risk the living. It was a deplorable thing to do...but the evidence of that disgusting procedure has given us a clue to follow.

"We must not use our knowledge. Reanimating either the Captain or Enn or worse, both, will have a catastrophic effect, one once initiated, will be impossible to stop."

Beverly looked from the calm, stoic Frahn to the slightly agitated and suddenly furtive Hiruz. She began to suspect even more was going on. Frahn didn't have to use its telepathy to sense her disquiet.

"It was intended, Beverly." Frahn said softly, its blended voice discordant even when used so gently.

"To reanimate Enn?" Beverly asked, though she feared what she was going to hear.

"And Captain Picard." Frahn looked into Beverly's eyes. Steady and open.

"But that would mean..." The doctor's naturally milky skin paled further. "No...he's not...No! He is not..." She couldn't bring herself to say the word. Not that word.

Taking her hand in its large, leathery one, Frahn said as gently as it could, "Perhaps not by your definition, Beverly. But as long as he has the touch of the Abomination, as long as his inner self remains...polluted, he is, in effect, dead. The irony is that if we were to reanimate him, in your eyes he would be restored, but sadly, that is not the case. I believe reanimation will trigger the...emergence. Or at least initiate it. The integration between Captain Picard, Enn and the embryonic clutch the Captain carries will activate. That is what the algorithm's formula was. The steps, each element of the formula has led to what I have only now discovered."

Hiruz stepped closer to the young seeker, yet still maintained the new reverence. "The final step, Seeker Frahn. What is it? What is the result?"

In response, Frahn lifted a hand and tapped one curved needle-sharp talon against its temple. "One of our most reassured abilities, the one which we have so cherished..." It sighed and lowered its hand, shaking its head. "The Abomination could never had anticipated...." Frahn looked over at Jean-Luc and frowned. 

"What made the Abomination so formidable was their collective mind. Yes, it eventually became evident there were those of the Abomination who were in positions of a kind of leadership, and yet those were still connected. It was inconceivable that once integrating a being into their sphere of influence, their methods would fail due to a disordered mind. They would not have recognised such a thing was possible, especially from one of the Sacred. In choosing Enn, they made a correct choice from a purely scientific point of view, Enn was renowned far and wide for its expertise in genetics, though only in reference to the Sacred, but because Enn's mental instability was an unspoken secret among our scientific community, the Abomination would never have known."

"So you're saying this whole thing...the genetic manipulation, the abduction and assimilation of Captain Picard...the creation of the hybrids..was set in motion by mistake? That the Borg haven't succeeded because they chose a madman?"

At the word madman both alien seekers flinched, but said nothing. Frahn sighed. "We may never know what their real agenda was, Beverly, although I still believe it was meant to save them...that they did know what was to come at the hands of the Caeliar, but however it was to be undertaken, it went astray the moment they chose Enn."

"So what's this all about?" Beverly asked, mirroring Frahn's action of tapping her temple.

"The Abomination communicate via sub space frequencies. In a way, it is an artificial simile of what we have as a natural ability. Captain Picard does not have this ability, and yet, not so long ago, did he not hear the Abomination?   
“That could well have been an attempt by the Abomination to call to him...to activate that which you could not remove...the Stain...because by that time they must have realised Enn had overridden its programming. It is remarkable in a way. Such was Enn's prodigious intellect, it was able to suppress that programming to a point, but it did manage to skew its goals. Enough of the programming remained to influence Enn to do what it did, but not for the Abomination...to service Enn's delusions."

Holding up her hands in frustrated irritation, Beverly snapped. "Stop! Look, we're going around in circles! What's happened in the past is moot; we have to deal with what we have now. Yes, it's helpful to know why things are as they are now, but a history lesson is not very helpful." She took a deep breath then let it out slowly. "Okay. Frahn, you say we mustn't reanimate either Captain Picard or Enn, and yet you also say that reanimating them will activate the...whatever it is. Emergence?"

Frahn nodded silently.

"Right. But so far we've no way to remove the clutch, yes?"

Both Frahn and Hiruz nodded.

"So how do we remove it? The way I see it is that we have to take the chance of reanimation...and you're right. I don't think of Jean-Luc as being dead! He is the unfortunate victim of an unethical, unfeeling, diabolical species who I'd be the first to say good riddance to! And that includes Enn and what it did, deluded, programmed or not!" Her eyes were flashing and colour had risen up her neck to flush her face. Though considerably smaller than her alien hosts, she was a formidable force.

Hiruz looked at Frahn, searching for silent advice. But the young seeker wouldn't indulge in that, not in front of an already incensed Beverly. Instead it looked into Beverly's eyes and said quietly, "You realise the price of failure?"

"What does it matter? You consider him dead anyway. Wasn't I told he'd be eliminated if he couldn't be restored?"

"Beverly..." Frahn said with a touch of reproach.

"No, Frahn. I know you and Hiruz have been doing your best, but since the Abomination was found to be involved...and to the extent they were...are...this has been about damage control...cleansing your species. If Jean-Luc has to die...really die...so what? You consider him dead already!"

"That is a gross misrepresentation of our intent and our ethics!" Growled Hiruz.

"Ethics?" Shouted Beverly, the stress and sickening worry of the past days, weeks and months finally overtaking her. Once the flood began she couldn't stop it, nor did she want to. "How dare you even utter the word! Do you even know what it means? Only a few weeks ago you and your ilk thought of every other living species was inferior and you based that little gem on information that was centuries old! How dare you! And now you stand there and calmly tell me my life partner is expendable because you find the situation unpalatable because it was one of YOU who colluded with the fucking Borg?! Well I've got news for you!" 

She stepped past Frahn to stab her finger into Hiruz's chest, each stab accentuating her words.   
"I will not let you!"

Hiruz rose up it its full height and an ominous hissing was heard as it began to draw a long breath. It was a quiet, but stony utterance from Frahn that prevented the senior seeker from perpetrating an unacceptable act.

"Stop." 

The tension in the room was palpable. Beverly was trembling with pent up rage and Hiruz was only just hanging on to its control.

What might have happened was made moot when the leader strode into the room.

"This will cease immediately." It was said with such quiet authority, no one in the room even considered arguing or protesting. Frahn and Hiruz both reacted in the same way, taking a full step backwards and bowing. Beverly, though not the best at obedience, recognised the same kind of uncompromising authority that Jean-Luc possessed. She too acquiesced without protest.

"I have been monitoring this escalating situation." Mrin saw the flash of anger in Beverly's eyes, though she said nothing. A cold glare from the leader made her lower her gaze. "No, Doctor Crusher. I have not used our telepathic abilities. Not that you have any right to ask or expect us to eschew that just to cater to your sensibilities."

Beverly's flush of anger deepened. Wisely, she remained silent.

"This is unacceptable." By this everyone knew the leader was referring to the entire situation. What preceded it and where they had reached.

"There has to be a mutually satisfactory solution. Find it and act on it. The Executive have been informed, Seekers on all ships and on our home worlds have begun the task of scanning each and every one of the Sacred, including unlaid clutches. You will be provided with all the information they glean. Now that this affects all of us..." It turned and gave a slight inclination of the head in Beverly's direction, " and others, and as it seems we, the Sacred were deliberately targeted by the Abomination, and again, at least one other...it is incumbent upon us to right this deplorable wrong."

Suddenly Mrin's nostrils flared and its deep-set eyes glittered. It couldn't stop the name from escaping its mouth. "Frahn..!"

To preserve its mate's dignity and command persona, Frahn remained with its head bowed. The leader realised its lapse and regathered.

"You have much to do...millions of lives are at stake, ours and others. If we fail, that which was will be no more. That cannot be permitted."

With one more glance at Frahn, the leader left. In the ensuing silence, Beverly left the two seekers and made her way to Jean-Luc. She gently picked up his hand and brought it to her face. She was aware of Frahn's presence by her side after a few minutes. She was going to ask it to leave her alone, but something far more important needed to be said. 

"We have to wake him." She whispered. "Damn the consequences, Frahn. We can't move forward the way things are now."

She heard the large being sigh, the aroma of cinnamon reaching her nostrils. 

"It would seem we have little choice, Beverly."

The doctor turned and looked up at Frahn, then craned her neck to see beyond it. Hiruz was watching her and she kept her expression neutral. "Can your telepathic abilities be suppressed?"

The medical seeker moved to join the pair. It glanced down at the Captain and sighed. "We possess the ability to voluntarily suppress it, yes."

"That's not quite what I meant." Beverly said kindly. "I meant is there a way to suppress it chemically or mechanically?"

Hiruz looked at Frahn, but the younger seeker shook its head. The older being shifted its gaze to Beverly. "It can be done, but it is not considered..."

"Please don't tell me it contravenes some quasi-religious rule." Beverly interrupted with a sharper than intended retort. She then shook her head while raising a hand. "Sorry, that wasn't meant the way it sounded. I just think it's time you...we..."

With difficulty, Hiruz swallowed its outrage and accepted both Beverly's apology and the emotion that caused her to offer it.

"You are correct, of course, Doctor Crusher. We must put aside all our previous concerns and concentrate on resolving this situation. May I enquire as to why you ask about suppressing our telepathic abilities?"

It was Frahn who answered. "Because once Enn is reanimated, it will attempt to use it to activate the emergence."

Hiruz's shocked expression spoke volumes. "Even though it chose to end its own life?"

"A ploy." Frahn said flatly. "Somehow Enn knew that it would be reanimated. Perhaps not by us, but...the Abomination? In its delusion, it may be that it refused to accept they were gone...or it may be the case it did not know and assumed it was working to a scheme of its own making. But if that is the case, then it means there is one...or more...who are lurking in the background, waiting for the signal...or opportunity to..."

"Oh, for God's sake stop!" Snapped Beverly. "You're seeing conspiracies everywhere! Stop over-thinking. Yes, I am concerned Enn will try and do something...but my only concern is in regards to this...activation you speak of. You might have another agenda, but, forgive me, my prime focus is Captain Picard!"

Hiruz squinted its irritation and offence. Frahn, however, was more accepting.

"We understand that, Beverly, indeed, we share you imperative. Captain Picard has been an unwitting victim from the outset. It is up to us..." It gave Hiruz a long look, "to see that everything is done to restore him...even at the cost of compromising our...sensibilities."

Beverly offered a tight smile. "Thank you." She said with a trace of rancour. "So, you suppress Enn's ability first, or reanimate it then suppress?"

Hiruz looked down at Jean-Luc and lifted a hand to use a talon to scratch its leathery cheek. After a few moments, it said thoughtfully, "I believe we should bring Enn here. Put the two of them together. We have to reanimate before suppression, but even though Enn will have its ability to mind crawl, I still think its proximity may have a bearing on what happens."

"And what do you think will happen?" Asked Beverly.

"I think Enn's reanimation will wake Captain Picard."

Beverly knew her next questions were redundant, but the physician in her compelled her to ask anyway. "And the catastrophic injury? The brain damage Enn must've suffered due to lack of gasses? You can repair that?"

"Yes." Hiruz was careful to not sound at all condescending. "The physical injury is a relatively simple task to repair and the brain...our brains are constructed differently. Since we do not rely as much on other gasses, as you do, when insufficient breathable atmosphere affects our brain, it simply shuts down. There is very little actual damage." 

"Oh, right. Well that explains why reanimation is not only possible, but easy." Said an impressed Beverly. "Okay, let's get Enn in here."

Frahn smiled and said softly, "That task is already in hand. Enn's restoration is almost complete and it will be here within a few moments."

Beverly gave an appreciative nod, then gently took Frahn's elbow and led it away to a quiet area in the large room. 

"Frahn...what's going on?" Beverly whispered.

"I do not understand the question, Beverly." Murmured a confused Frahn.

Casting a look back at Hiruz, who was instructing its summoned staff in preparation of Enn's arrival, Beverly elaborated.

"Ever since I heard Hiruz mention the strength thing...it's been treating you with deference. Even the Leader exhibited a changed attitude...though it did its best to hide it. So what's going on?"

Even Frahn, with its dedication to openness and honesty, couldn't quite conceal its dismay at being asked that particular question. But to its credit, after a moment or two, it took a deep breath and replied, "It is our clutch. It does not happen often, in fact it could be called a rarity, but in some pairings the clutch is...superior. I cannot put it any other way. There is a scent that is discerned by my people, it is unmistakable. On sensing it, the Sacred are obliged to honour it. As the carrier, I am afforded status as high as a Leader. It is recognised I have contributed to the creation of a superior clutch." The young seeker smiled in a self-depreciating way. "It is no surprise really. With the Leader as my mate..." The smile grew. " well, it could be said to be expected."

Beverly was again reminded what a warm and likeable being Frahn was. "Don't sell yourself short, Frahn. It takes two to tango."

It frowned and was about to ask for clarification when it suddenly looked over to the brightly lit area of Jean-Luc's bed. Beverly knew without looking that Enn now lay alongside her lover. Frahn took her hand and said softly, "Are you ready, Beverly?"

She looked into the alien's eyes and gave a curt nod. With more confidence than she felt, she said, "Yes. Let's get this show on the road."

 

 

Although Enn's eyes were no longer opaque, the milkiness remained. In an unnerving display, the being's eyes moved from side to side, the square pupils dilating and contracting, as if the connection to the brain was coming on line. The chemical suppressant that effectively blocked Enn's telepathy seemed to be working as the ancient seeker grimaced, obviously feeling the effects of being stymied in its attempts to connect. And yet, as the watching seekers and doctor looked on, Jean-Luc's eyes began to move behind their closed lids.

Beverly's intense gaze flicked from the double hologram above the twin beds to her lover. The monitoring of Enn she left to her colleagues.

"How is this happening?" She said tersely. "Is Enn doing anything?"

"No." Seeker Hiruz stated. "Not deliberately. What we are seeing is, I believe, a manifestation of the Abomination's programming. It is there, operating unchecked and undetectable in the background. All it requires is for Enn to be animate."

Frahn's voice was tight as it snapped, "The hologram!"

As everyone watched, the overlay of the algorithm began to change. Where it had been represented as two separate pieces of the same formula, it now began to merge, reforming into a new configuration. When Enn abruptly sat up, Jean-Luc cried out and arched his back. 

"Stand back!" Hiruz warned loudly.

Enn easily overrode the rest of the restraining field. It turned on the bed and exited, standing beside and looking confused. Jean-Luc rolled off his bed., landing on his knees and pitching forward. Beverly moved immediately to help him but a strong hand gripped her arm, preventing her. Before she could even begin to struggle, Fran said urgently, "No Beverly! Do not go near...not yet!"

Enn stiffened, its body rigid and trembling. Jean-Luc groped blindly on the floor before finding the bed and hoisting himself upright. His eyes were open, but displayed the same grotesque milkiness as Enn's. He gripped the side of the bed, and began a guttural growling that quickly increased in volume until he threw his head back and howled.

Completely unnerved, and panicking, Beverly shouted, "Jean-Luc! Jean-Luc, it's me, Beverly! Can you hear me?!"

The cacophony increased as Enn joined in. Beverly had to put her hands over her ears, the volume was beyond what any normal being could produce. The sudden swelling of Jean-Luc's lower belly made his skin shine with tautness, then begin to split. His howls didn't change, but his body began to shudder violently. 

In a ghastly slithering rush, a bloody, lumpy mass exited the biggest of the spits and fell in a splattering mass on the deck. Jean-Luc collapsed and, at the same time, Enn's body ejected a milky green matter from a protuberance near the junction of its legs. In horror the onlookers saw this new matter moving of its own volition towards the gory, clumpy mass. The sound of a weapon being discharged was hidden by Enn's continued howling. Jean-Luc, now lying on his side, was keening, whether in agony or not was unknown.

The bright flare that dazzled everyone left them blinking rapidly. On regaining their sight, they could see that the weapon blast, fired by Hiruz had had no effect. The sickly green matter, still slowly and inexorably making its way to the other material had a force field. Hiruz was aiming the weapon at the matter Jean-Luc's body had expelled when Frahn yelled frantically, "No!"

But the medical seeker didn't hear the warning above the noise of Enn' s now screeching howl. It fired and, as before, a brilliant flash of light momentarily blinded everyone. On regaining their sight, Hiruz was found lying injured on the deck, burns searing the tough, leathery skin of its head. It's fronds were gone, the stench of burned flesh redolent in the air.

"Frahn!" Shouted Beverly. Though not heard, the seeker saw her pointing. It followed her hand to see the green matter merge with the disgusting bloody mass. The change was instantaneous. The lumpy parts began to grow, contorting in shape adopting many different configurations as their rapid growth continued unabated.

The watching personnel moved further back, Frahn pulling Beverly against her will and dragging the semi-conscious Hiruz, as a quick shimmer at the periphery of the room separated them from the developing emergency at the centre. Beverly struggled free and moved forward before Frahn could stop her, desperate to get to Jean-Luc, but she came up against a barrier. "NO! She shrieked.

Enn suddenly ceased its demented screeching howl and turned its head to spear the onlookers with an implacable gaze. Then, as they watched in horror, it grinned and cackled in insane delight. It was still cackling as it raised a hand and mirrored the action of the influenced crew member before. Using one razor-sharp talon, with one practiced swipe, neatly decapitated itself with surgical precision. The sound of its head hitting the floor, bouncing once, sounded hollow and seeing it roll a little way from the body, which remained upright, made Beverly feel nauseous. 

As before there were no gouts of blood, no fountaining spurts from the clean stump of neck. The hands, moving independently, opened and the arms spread wide. The voice everyone heard wasn't Enn's. it was the Borg. 

"Resistance is futile."

The words were still echoing in the watchers' minds as Enn's body slowly crumpled. Once the legs had given way, the torso toppled sideways and lay still. As all muscle control was lost, blood ran in thick rivulets from the stump, spreading in a dark, plum-coloured pool. 

It was only then that everyone realised Jean-Luc was silent. Beverly's eyes went to her lover and she cried out at what she saw. Three as yet not fully formed, but recognisable as humanoid shapes had developed from the lumpy matter. Another, malformed and grotesque form slowly flopped and slithered about on the deck, blindly searching, groping for something it would never find. 

One of the still-forming creatures was behind the Captain and had an elongating limb around his neck. One stood at his side while the third stood on the other side, one developing hand-like appendage placed on Jean-Luc's bare chest, directly over his artificial heart the other inside the ghastly split in his lower abdomen from which the mass had exited his body.

The voice of the leader broke the horror-filled tension that surrounded the helpless witnesses.   
"What is the condition of Captain Picard?"

Gulping and squinting to see the readout on the screen near the bed, Beverly was about to admit defeat when a gentle hand on her forearm caught her attention. Frahn was directing her to a screen emerging from the wall to her right. Casting a quick look of gratitude, Beverly checked her lover's life signs. She didn't understand what she saw. Hiruz noticed her confusion and offered gently, "You need to compensate for this."

The new image tore a sob from her throat. "No..." Frahn placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

"It may not be permanent, Beverly."

Sniffing back her tears, Beverly did her best to control her grief and horror.

"I have only seen an image like this once before. That was the Borg Queen. He's not a drone...not Locutus...he's a Borg...King."

"We too have encountered beings such as this before, Beverly." Mrin said quietly. "Over many thousands of years, the Sacred have done battle with these things...and always one like this leads them. But this time there are...differences."

Her eyes brimming with tears, Beverly couldn't find her voice to ask. Hiruz, brushing away the medical seekers who had been treating it, told her what she wanted to know.

"In all our past experience, the leader of the Abomination had been a compromised being, one who had been assimilated using your terminology. The only difference was the way in which the being was assimilated. But what you see here is very different. The stain within the Captain has not only altered his deoxyribonucleic acid, it has, in effect, created an entirely new individual, totally organic, not cybernetic. Look, Beverly..." Hiruz gestured to the forming hologram in the air in front of her. "All traces of the anomalous sub atomic cell structure...the algorithm...it has all disappeared. In its place is altered material...organic matter."

"So...what is he now?" Whispered Beverly, aghast.

"Enn had already named it. Bren-d’Hahn. A new type of Abomination...a new Borg."   
Hiruz said it as gently as it could, but Frahn had to catch Beverly as her legs gave way. 

"No..." She sobbed. "He's human...he's my...my...he's Jean-Luc Picard..."

The shadow of the leader cast itself over the bereft woman as it went down on one knee beside her. "We have not given up, Beverly."

Her tear-streaked face tilted up and she grimaced. "But if you can't...you're going to kill him, aren't you!"

"What would you have us do?" Asked Mrin with gentle compassion. "Set loose another manifestation of the Abomination to wreak havoc upon the innocent?"

"But you don't know!" Beverly was clutching at straws. "They might've changed...they might not be like the old Borg any more!"

The leader glanced up to see the new beings were almost finished their transformation. It looked down at Beverly with aching sympathy in its eyes. "Do they appear benevolent, Beverly?"

She twisted her head and cried out in shock and horror. The three new Borg were tall, easily as tall as Mrin and its people. But what devastated her the most was that each of the beings had facial features that closely resembled Jean-Luc. Right down to his bald pate and prominent nose. Their eyes, though hooded like his, were not the warm, mossy green he possessed, but a lighter, sickly green colour which only served to make them look a parody of the original. Their bodies were lean and covered with long, hard muscles, much like Mrin's and yet the quickly drying skin was not tan in colour, but a patchwork of pale orange and unhealthy waxy pink, as if a colour between that of Jean-Luc and the Sacred couldn't be found.

The now complete hands and feet were like a human's, but each digit had a talon every bit as formidable and intimidating as the hosts. All three Borg were devoting their attention to Jean-Luc who had yet to acknowledge them, or anything else. He simply lay quietly, his almost opaque milky-green eyes open and unseeing, the hands of the Borg, one on his breast, the other still within his body, an unspoken threat.

Mrin's voice was still soft. "I said we have not given up, Beverly, and I can assure you that is true. But it is also true that if we cannot manage this situation to our satisfaction, then you are correct. We will eliminate every trace of those beings. And, Beverly...you know that is the right course of action."

Frahn caught everyone's attention when it suddenly bent forward, its hands either side of its bulging mid section. A low groan was heard and, as Beverly watched, both Mrin and Hiruz went to the young seeker. 

Before anything could be said, Frahn gasped, "It is not right! Something is wrong!"

Hiruz signalled to its staff and in a rapid action, Frahn was scanned. But just as quickly the tormented being dropped to its knees and bent forward, supporting itself on one arm. Mrin knelt by its mate's side, one strong arm around Frahn's broad shoulders. The leader asked urgently, "How can we help?"

In response Frahn shook its head violently, making sweet-smelling droplets of sweat fly in all directions. Beyond the capability of speech, Frahn was unable to articulate its agony in words. All it could do was groan piteously. Hiruz was just shouting, "NO! It cannot be!" When the object of its horror began to emerge. The short tube-like ovipositor that extended outward from inside Frahn's body suddenly split with a sickening tearing sound. The young seeker cried out in a long yell of hideous pain. Mrin, its eyes riveted on the ovipositor widened as it beheld what was emerging. As Hiruz had shouted only seconds before, Mrin repeated the denouncement. "NO!" Then it fought a battle with itself. As Beverly watch with terrified awe, the leader overcame its desperate need to abandon its mate and gathered the strength and bravery to stay. 

Another hideous tearing sound made Frahn suddenly pull its body upward, arching its back and screaming as the rest of the thing inside fought its way out of Frahn's body. Finally free, it dropped the short distance to the deck, and lay gasping wetly. Everyone had backed away except Mrin and Beverly. The doctor uttered quietly, "My God...what is it? Surely it isn't...normal?"

Mrin had not looked at the new life on the deck. It had kept its focus on Frahn, who was now bleeding from the destroyed ovipositor. At an obviously silent signal, a reluctant Hiruz and two staff moved closer to begin treating the injured young seeker. Not taking its eyes off Frahn's face, Mrin said,

"It is a Long Gone."

By the leader's flat, repulsed tone, Beverly knew now wasn't the time to begin a torrent of questions. What she was tempted to ask was swept any as the newborn creature on the deck began to make monstrously bizarre lurches towards the invisible force field. All who saw it fully expected a shimmer of light as contact was made, but there was a collective, astonished gasp as the still forming life passed straight through, unimpeded.

The Borg reacted immediately. One left the Jean-Luc Borg's side and staggered on untested legs, it's arms outstretched and the taloned fingers tensed. As it neared the still forward moving, developing Long Gone, the Borg flinched, then opened its mouth, displaying two rows of sharp, yellow teeth. The tall, upright Borg bent, its talons poised to rip into the life form on the deck, but as the Borg made its attack, the new being drew back, then launched itself straight at the Borg. It hit the attacker in the lower torso, driving it backwards until it overbalanced and toppled. Once on its back, the Borg began to tear and rip at the being which seemed to be attached to it. There was an enraged screech from the Borg as liquid matter resembling ichor spurted out from around the still growing being adhered to the Borg's lower torso. 

A gout of the inky black substance shot up from the Borg's mouth, turning its screams into a dreadful gurgling sound. Half of the Long Gone was now buried in the Borg when, with a hideous popping, slurping noise, the Borg's body separated in two. Both halves wiggled and jerked for several seconds before stilling. The new Long Gone rose on its developing legs and shuffled grotesquely towards the remaining four beings. The two Borg, the Jean-Luc Borg and the still animate, malformed Borg.

One Borg remained to keep its lethal grip of the once-human on the deck. The other moved to meet the Long Gone. Although still not as tall as the Borg yet, the growing being was inexorable in its implacable pursuit of its goal.

Much as the first short-lived battle had gone, the Borg met a similar fate to its counterpart. The only difference was that it was its head that was bisected from its body.

 

The Long Gone, having disposed of that Borg, moved the few halting steps to bring it close to the Borg who held the Borg King. The once familiar face of Jean-Luc turned to confront the threat, unconcerned about the tightening arm around his neck. Time seemed to stop as the two stared at each other. The Long Gone with odd, perfectly round, silver eyes, only just beginning to function and the Jean-Luc Borg, his eyes a silky milky, pale green. 

Some kind of battle was in progress, each being struggling for mental dominance. The Long Gone staggered back a few steps and the Jean-Luc Borg rose with fluid grace, the Borg behind him never loosening the arm around his neck as it stood with him.

A rictus of a smile, ghoulish and triumphant spread across the once Jean-Luc's cruel face. He advanced on the Long Gone until the being dropped to one knee. With the protector Borg in tow, Jean-Luc loomed over the Long-Gone and gave a surreptitious signal. The Borg behind him removed the arm from his neck and sidestepped its leader, raising both hands to deliver the death blows. The Long Gone looked up, seemingly defeated, an expression of calm resignation on its wet face. The Borg hesitated, casting a look at its sovereign and again the Jean-Luc being grinned with cruel anticipation. Having received the subliminal message, the Borg swept its arms down, gathering speed with the use of its sinewy muscles. There was a blur of movement accompanied by a dull sound. The Borg folded in half, the balled fists of the Long Gone protruding from its back. 

The Jean-Luc Borg stepped back teeth bared and hissing menacingly. Whipping the body off its hands, the Long Gone rose up to its now complete height and towered over its prey. 

Beverly grabbed Mrin's arm, shrieking, "NO! Don't let it..."

She ran into the force field just as the Long Gone shoved its open hands into the bloodless slit in the Jean-Luc Borg's lower belly. The misshapen Borg on the floor went into a frenzy of spastic movement. The Jean-Luc Borg roared and twisted from side to side, swinging its fists ineffectually at the Long Gone's body. But it was useless. His movements began to slow, what little colour he had slowly drained from his brittle skin. The last spark of life was in his inhuman eyes. He collapsed to his knees, now looking up at his slayer much as the Long Gone had looked up at its impending killer. The Long Gone had knelt on one knee to keep its hands inside the Borg. As life left him, the Long Gone pulled its hands free. They held a glutinous mass that pulsated and strobed. The spasming malformed being on the deck suddenly expanded and burst, sending reeking ichor splattering in a circle around it. Jean-Luc's body fell onto the deck as the Long Gone stood and turned. It walked with confidence towards the watching beings, straight through the force field to stand, massive head bowed, before Frahn. 

As the being had approached, Mrin had ordered everyone back. Only it had stayed with Frahn, who, though having received medical assistance, was still very ill. From its position on the deck, Mrin looked up, not quite knowing what to expect. But there was no hint of aggression or threat in the Long Gone's face. Indeed, it appeared serene. The words in Mrin's and Frahn's mind felt like a familiar, warm caress. 

"I am your Defender. I am of you. The wait has been a long one, but we gave an oath...made the sacrifice to protect you. This was known. We were prepared. Restore the innocent, this will assist you. Destroy it completely when the restoration is complete. We will wait again until we are needed once more."

The Long Gone reverently lifted the moving mass to its mouth and, with a sucking sound, devoured it in one long inhalation. It then glowed brightly, expanded, then began to contract, growing smaller and smaller until only a ball, ten centimetres in diameter remained. There was an audible click as the force field deactivated. Beverly scrambled free and ran to her fallen lover. 

The lack of any life signs made her keen helplessly with grief, even as she began to manually resuscitate him. The arrival at her side of two medical seekers made no difference to her. She was lost in panic, grief and shock. She never tasted or registered the puff of gas that robbed her of consciousness.

 

 

Having put his worry aside, the assurance his friends would be all right making him feel so relived he was slightly lightheaded, Will's eyes seemed to be fixed on their hands. Lying side by side on separate beds, and only centimetres apart, Beverly's hand had been placed over Jean-Luc's.  
Will had already seen the medical reports and had spoken at length with the senior medical seeker. Then, armed with this information, he'd been taken to his friends and left. Both officers were naked, and Will had asked they be covered, but his hosts seemed reluctant and the tall first officer had to admit, the temperature in the room was comfortable. 

He had examined their bodies, noting there were no marks, not been the tell-tale pink of newly fused skin on his captain. It had taken hours, Will fretting through each second since first being summoned, until the medical and genetic seekers had pronounced the captain free of any trace of Borg or any other foreign matter, no matter how ultra-microscopic.

Beverly had required little by way of medical care. There were a few minor things that needed addressing, but what her body demanded most was rest. Will had been told the drug used to sedate her would have no deleterious side effects, so he was unconcerned with her unconscious state, but his captain was another matter. Despite the assurances, Will wasn't going to be completely happy until the man was awake and Will was certain Jean-Luc Picard was back. 

The soft footfalls behind him made Will tense. The large hand on his shoulder brought a more relaxed stance. 

"Hiruz is pleased with him." Mrin's blended voice was rich and warm. Will smiled and dragged his eyes away from his friend's hands to look up at the taller alien.

"As pleased as it is with Frahn's condition?" Will asked carefully. A flash of pain crossed Mrin's eyes.

"Physically, Frahn is recovering very well. It is the psychological damage that will take time to heal."

"And you?" Will asked gently. "It was yours too."

"Yes." Sighed the leader. "But I have the advantage of age...experience...I have seen things Frahn has not."

"Perhaps," Will demurred. "But I doubt anything could've prepared you for what happened. I mean...you didn't know did you. Nobody did."

There was a momentary silence before the large alien sighed. "This has shaken my people. The Executive has had to field question for which there are no answers...other than the Long Gones...the ancestors we reviled as much as owed, have been our protectors for millennia. Once again I am forced to face the uncomfortable fact that our perception of ourselves has been manifestly arrogant." It tore its piercing gaze away from Will and stared down at the couple. "We were so sure of ourselves...and yet it took an unstable...innocent, yet culpable one of our species, the unwitting violation of yours and the creation of an ancestral being to make us see...really see that we were not what we thought we were. Not as a people or a species."

"Still, " Will said kindly. "There is a redemptive quality to all this. From what you've told me about your ancestors, it seems to me the Borg and their fingers in your genetic history a lot further back than anyone of you realised. But the Long Gones...they knew and not only sacrificed themselves to ensure the development of the new incarnation of the Sacred, they put in place the means to protect you. That's one hell of a sacrifice and act of dedication."

Mrin gazed steadily at the human then shifted its focus to the couple lying on the beds. "Indeed. And when you take into account the amount of time that has passed..." The leader shook its head. "It is difficult to conceptualise. Obviously the Long Gones must have known, perhaps not the specifics...but they must have known that one day the Abomination would either face their own extinction and initiate their latent scheme, or that they had reached a point where they wished to alter the essence of what they were. In any case it would have heralded the end of my species."

"And probably every other species the Borg encountered, including mine. Leopards don't change their spots." Will smiled and waved off Mrin's enquiring expression. "I'll tell you later. But for now...what happens to your people?"

"You are referring to what we now know we carry with each and every one of us?"

Will nodded.

"The Executive have decided to leave things as they are. It may be unpalatable to know we carry this...alteration inside our bodies, but now we understand it is for our protection..." It sighed. "We can hardly reject it. And to do so would be foolish. What we have inside us was a gift from our ancestors and it functioned as it was meant to. We cannot complain about possessing such a portent and efficient..."

"Weapon?" Will said quietly, but without being judgemental.

"It could be seen as such." The leader admitted. "But a defensive one only."

Will grinned. "The best kind." He sobered then and turned his attention back to his friends. "Seeker Hiruz says Beverly will wake soon, but it doesn't know when Captain Picard will regain consciousness."

"That is so, however I have been assured he has been fully restored. He will wake, Will." 

"Oh, I don't doubt it...it's just..."

The hand was back on Will's shoulder. "I understand. Will. Though Frahn has made a complete physical recovery, until it has made the same psychological recovery, I will not be..." The alien smiled sadly. "Happy."

"Happy." Repeated Will with a sigh. "God...who would've thought we'd be uttering that word." He shook his head. "Seems unreal."

"Much has happened, it is true. But if nothing else, I have learned that time..." Mrin abruptly stopped talking and a low grumbling growl was heard. A somewhat alarmed Will took a step away. The leader reached for him, saying quietly, "It is all right, Will. I just realised what I was saying. This has been all about time, specifically the past. Your Captain's, my people..." It sighed deeply. "If only we had known."

"So why didn't you?" Will asked gently. "With your level of technological sophistication, why didn't your people know what was inside them...what they carried? Surely your doctors did scans? Why...?"

The sharp look silenced the acting captain. He waited while Mrin calmed.

"We are the Sacred, Will. We did not look within our physical selves. Why would we?" The sarcasm in Mrin's slightly discordant voice made Will grimace."We looked at others, smugly reaffirming our belief in our superiority."  
It lifted its hands and glared at the curved talons. Will felt uneasy, but knew his friend was battling with itself over guilt, not aggression.

"Enn knew." Mrin said quietly. "But of course, not only did it not share that information, the irony is not one of us would have believed it. It is my belief the Abomination knew that and was yet another reason why they chose Enn."

Will grunted softly. "You know what I don't get?"

Mrin tilted its head and regarded Will with an expectant expression, inviting the human to pose his question. Will accepted.

"Why the Borg needed Enn in the first place. If this situation had been predicted by the Long Gones...as it obviously was, how come the Borg weren't better prepared? I mean they had the wherewithal to alter your genes, well in advance, yet when it came to the crunch, they had to recruit a flawed Sacred like Enn to set everything in motion...and it didn't go according to plan, did it. That's not the Borg I know."

"I doubt we will ever know, Will. It may be that the encounter with the Caeliar was premature, that the Abomination did not anticipate it to occur when it did...or at all. Perhaps the Abomination had another scenario in mind. It could even be postulated Enn's instability destabilised everything." It shook its head and sighed. "We may speculate, Will, but I doubt we will ever know for certain. And..."

"Your people don't want to know...not really." Will finished.

Mrin shuffled its feet and bowed its head. "Sadly that is true. But I feel that one day, sooner rather than later, my people will want to know. Once we accept what has happened...what we are now..."

"And that is?" Will said quietly, knowing it was loaded, very sensitive question.

Mrin regarded Will for several long moments with a hard stare before relenting and softening its expression. "I am not certain. But perhaps the title of 'Sacred' may be no longer...justified."

Will shrugged and offered a small smile. "Don't be too hard on yourselves, Mrin. A hell of a lot has happened. Like you said earlier...give it time."

The two beings enjoyed a companionable silence before the leader drew itself up to its full height and reassumed the mantle of command. Its voice once again deep and melodious, Mrin said, "It is time I returned to my duties, Will. If you require anything...anything at all, just speak. You will be heard."

Will adopted the same semi-official demeanour. "Thank you, Mrin. Your kind assistance is much appreciated."

Once the leader hand gone, Will slid a chair across the deck, positioning it beside his friends and sat, his vigil continuing.

 

 

Beverly knew the hand under hers was Jean-Luc's, the pads of her fingertips moved imperceptibly, feeling the texture, the pores and contours of the warm skin under them. She sighed, a contented smile growing on her face. She froze on hearing a familiar voice. It shattered the dream-like state she'd been in.

"Beverly? Are you awake, Beverly?"

"That's Will." Thought the confused doctor. "What...?"

Her eyes snapped open and she gasped involuntarily. A large, warm hand closed over hers. "Hey, it's okay...take it easy. You're safe."

Not looking at Will, Beverly turned her head, searching for the owner of the hand under hers. "Jean-Luc?" She whispered.

Just as her eyes found him, she heard Will say, "He's right beside you, Beverly, and he's okay too."

Se had to sit up...get a better look at her beloved life partner. Her body obeyed her but she was grateful for Will's assistance. Now sitting, she moved to turn, then shifted to kneel. Bending forward she was able to place a kiss on Jean-Luc's lips. While her face was close to his, Beverly said softly, "Jean-Luc, my love. It's me, Beverly."

She frowned when he didn't wake. Turning her head, she looked at Will for the first time, fear in her eyes. The tall, bearded man was quick to allay that fear.

"It's okay, Beverly. We're not exactly sure when he's going to wake up, but I've been assured he's been fully restored and he'll wake up when he's ready."

"Help me up, Will." Beverly said as she began to move off the bed. Once she was standing beside Jean-Luc, Will said carefully, "What do you remember?"

With her eyes travelling all over Jean-Luc's body, Beverly said distractedly, "Everything, Will, everything. Don't worry about me, I'm..."

"Fine. Yeah, I figured that." The trace of gentle humour made Beverly glance at her friend and offer a small, rueful smile.

"Touché." She said wryly. Her touch of humour fled and the worry returned. "So, we're back to square one." There was uncharacteristic sound of defeat in her voice and Will was quick to quash it.

"No!" He declared firmly. "Beverly, this is different. I've seen the medical reports and..." He held up a hand. "Before you say anything, no, I didn't understand it, not all of it, but the senior medical Seeker...Hiruz? It spoke to me at length, explaining everything. Captain Picard has been completely healed, Beverly. No trace of the Borg remain and his cellular structure is absolutely normal."

"Then why is he still unconscious?" Beverly's tone was bitter.

He didn't want to answer but he had little choice. "I don't know." Will admitted with a touch of exasperation.

The discussion may have escalated, but the timely arrival of Hiruz prevented that from happening. To Beverly accusatory look Hiruz gestured upward, towards the ceiling. "No, Doctor Crusher, not mind crawling, simply monitoring your conversations with our audio sensors." The being had to placate both humans. It held up both hands at seeing their angry expressions. 

"It was necessary, Commander. Did not the Leader tell you to summon assistance, all you had to do was speak?"

Will nodded curtly.

"Well how did you think we would be able to react if not by listening, so when you called, we knew to come?"

Will had to accede. Beverly wasn't so accommodating. "It's still eavesdropping! Dammit, is there no privacy on this ship?"

Hiruz let the rhetorical question pass. Instead it said quietly, "You have concerns for Captain Picard."

Beverly's eyes hardened. "Yes. I have concerns about Captain Picard." She said coldly.

"Then let me assure you, your concerns are unfounded. While I cannot give you a definitive reason why the Captain remains somnolent, I can tell you he is entirely well."

Beverly rubbed her brow, her head spinning with the insanity of it all. "Is it normal for you people to always talk in circles?" She snapped. "I want a straight answer! Captain Picard is unconscious! Why?!"

Hiruz understood the human's frustration, but it was not accustomed to being spoken to like that from any one, especially not a species not its own. Yet, to its credit, no sign of its irritation showed. It silently ordered a screen to emerge and on it, a detailed display of Jean-Luc's life signs and scans which were carried out every five minutes, were shown.

"Perhaps you would like to study the information yourself?" Hiruz invited.

Beverly stalked to the screen and spent a long ten minutes doing just that. It was embarrassing in a way. She knew nothing was to be gained by this show of petulance, but she so needed to establish some kind of foot hold in Jean-Luc's treatment. Trouble was...he required treatment.

So, in typical Beverly fashion, she changed tactics. "What about Enn?"

Caught wrong-footed, Hiruz actually spluttered. Will began to speak, but a heated look from Beverly closed him down very effectively.

"Enn?" Hiruz managed. "What about Enn?"

"What have you done with its remains?"

Insulted and outraged, Hiruz's eyes glittered, but again, somehow it controlled itself. "Seeker Enn's remains have been dealt with in accordance with our funerary traditions."

"That tells me nothing!" Seethed Beverly. "You know damned well Enn, even in death, had an influence on Captain Picard!"

"Well it cannot now!" Hiruz snapped. Then it calmed itself. "Doctor Crusher, please. Enn's corporeal self has been...disposed of." The admission cost Hiruz. Had it not been so important Beverly know, it would never have divulged even that much. Unfortunately it wasn't enough for the incensed doctor.

"Not good enough, Hiruz! Unless I know with one hundred percent certainty that every trace of Enn's remains have been destroyed, I won't rest until I get satisfaction over this! Dammit! Can't you see how blind you're being? You think that because this 'situation' seems to have been resolved..."

The seeker had finally reached the limit of its patience. "Enough!" It shouted, both larynxes affording impressive volume. "I will not be spoken to in the manner!"

Stepping forward boldly and fuelled with what she felt was righteous anger, Beverly was spoiling for a fight, verbal or otherwise. She'd been helpless long enough. "Oh, really? Well you'd better get used to it, Hiruz, 'cause I've only just begun!"

The seeker gaped. Never in all its long life had any living creature been so disrespectful. It drew itself up, an automatic response to a threat. Will insinuated himself between the potential combatants and held up both hands. 

"Whoa! That's enough now...come on...calm down, both of you. This is getting us nowhere."

Hiruz and Beverly glared at each other before the alien took a deep breath and stepped back one pace. Beverly, allowing just enough time to accentuate the fact it's been Hiruz who yielded, lifted her chin and mirrored the seeker's action. Will smiled and gave a nod of approval. 

"Good, that's good." He said, while inside he was thinking, "Christ, they're behaving like undisciplined kids!" Out loud he continued, "Okay. Now Hiruz, obviously this is stepping on diplomatic toes, but given the...importance, and forgive me, but I think justified, question Beverly posed, perhaps you might consider giving her an adequate answer? You don't have to tell her anything...sensitive...just enough to satisfy her concerns."

Before the seeker could say anything, Will turned to Beverly. "And you, Doctor. Just accept what Seeker Hiruz is willing to tell you, knowing it simply can't give any more. Okay? Both of you?"

The two nodded and Hiruz took another deep breath. Offering Will a shallow bow of respect and gratitude, the seeker said calmly, "The tradition requires the total destruction of the physical residue. Nothing remains of the physical being known as Enn."

Beverly wanted to know more, such as why Hiruz kept referring to the physical remains, as if there were other...perhaps spiritual remains, but she had agreed so she had to accept what she'd been told.

To show her acceptance, she offered an inclination of her head. At a visual prod from Will, Beverly capitulated and said with genuine respect, "Thank you, Seeker Hiruz."

The being accepted the thanks in the spirit in which they'd been given. As if no trouble had occurred, the seeker returned to the original conversation. 

"It is our contention that Captain Picard is in the process of re-establishing his memories. Although we should be seeing a slight alteration in the chemical composition of the fluid around his brain, that is not the case. Indeed, the only discernible difference we can find is a minute increase in the amount of the fluid."

"An increase of cerebrospinal fluid? How much?" Asked a now alarmed Beverly.

"Barely measurable, Doctor. The information in our archives tells us that the volume of the cerebrospinal fluid in the human brain can vary in individuals for many and varied reasons. And that variation can be significant. What we have found in Captain Picard's brain is hardly worthy of mention."

"Except that he remains unconscious." Beverly pointed out, but without sarcasm. She had cast off her emotional tempest and was now doing her best to behave as a doctor.

"That too may be incorrect." Hiruz said carefully, not wishing to cause the red headed human to rediscover her temper. "His condition is more like sleep, than a state of true unconsciousness. The only difference is his inability to waken or be woken."

"Which is unconsciousness." Beverly was beginning to feel exasperated again. Hiruz let the developing argument pass and moved on. "As we are unfamiliar with this condition in humans, what treatment would you suggest, Doctor? Is it, for instance, advisable to use a chemical stimulant, perhaps?"

Swallowing her irritation, Beverly gave the question due consideration. Eventually she sighed and laid her hand on Jean-Luc's. "Normally, when confronted with a human in an unconscious state for which no reason can be found, I would be inclined to let the patient stay as is, for a time. But if the unconscious state went unresolved for too long, then yes, I would resort to using chemical stimulants."

Her clear blue eyes looked frankly into Hiruz's. "So I guess my question has to be...how long has he been unconscious?"

The seeker inclined its head in thought. "That is what I believe you call a loaded question, Beverly. Because we do not know what is causing the Captain to remain...unconscious...we cannot say with any certainty that his current state is any different to the state he has been in since he arrived with you from the planet."

"Damn." Beverly said softly. "I was afraid you were going to say something like that."

Will had been listening to the exchange and offered, "But is has to be different, doesn't it? The Captain had all that Borg stuff...the thing in his brain, then all the stuff in his a body. And then he was a Borg...albeit a new type...but now all that's gone. So surely this has to be different."

Beverly lifted her eyes to give Will a lopsided smile. "Your take on it has merit, Will, but the fact that we can't find out why he remains unconscious despite being free of the Borg infection..." She shrugged. "It alters the playing field. This is new territory," she cast a look at Hiruz, seeking its agreement. "For both our peoples’."

The alien nodded, then once again consulted the screen. "In the face of virtually no abnormal readings, I cannot help but feel confident Captain Picard will wake on his own, however, should you, Beverly, deem it appropriate to administer a chemical stimulant, then of course our facility is at your disposal."

The words chemical stimulant kept rattling around in Beverly's mind. It had triggered something she was growing more and more desperate to pin down, but the harder she tried, the more elusive it became. Feeling frustration growing and knowing in the current climate it may well turn into another unwarranted outburst, Beverly decided she wanted to take a proactive step. Working on little more than gut feeling, she said suddenly, 

"I wish to request Captain Picard be transported to his quarters on his ship."

There was a stunned silence before both Will and Hiruz spoke at the same time. They stopped immediately and looked at each other in consternation. As it was a medical matter, Will yielded to the seeker. 

"Forgive me, Beverly, but do you think that wise? We have here a supremely sophisticated facility..." It held up a placating hand. "Though I am not suggesting your medical facility is not adequate..."

"And yet you are." Beverly observed, but without rancour. "Hiruz, I can't explain my reasoning to you...hell, I can't even justify it myself, I just feel it's the right thing to do...for Captain Picard."

"You recall what the Leader told you about the Captain and Beverly being together?" Will asked gently. "While I have reservations about this, and my first reaction was to protest, I have to agree with Beverly, Seeker Hiruz."

The senior seeker looked long and hard at Beverly and Will, then directed its scrutiny to Jean-Luc. Eventually it sighed. "It is you right, of course, and in truth, I cannot fault your action. There is certainly no reason for me to protest. But may I suggest you allow us to monitor the Captain?"

Beverly pursed her lips, her initial reaction was to deny the appeal, but she held her tongue and silently invited Hiruz to continue. It accepted the invitation gratefully. 

"We still feel responsible, Beverly. Though it was not our doing, not directly, Captain Picard became involved in our crisis. So we have to make amends. He would not be in his current state had he not been the unwitting victim he was. If we cannot have a direct influence in his final steps to full restoration, then if you have success where we failed, may we learn from you, Doctor Crusher?"

Beverly hadn't expected that. She'd anticipated Hiruz would intimate they wished to obliquely oversee whatever it was she decided to do to in her as yet undecided treatment of Jean-Luc. She felt somewhat embarrassed and guilty as she replied, "Of course you can Seeker Hiruz. I am honoured...and flattered...that you feel you can learn anything from me."

The being smiled. "That is why we are called Seekers, Beverly. We seek as you do."

Her grin was a warm one. "Never too old to learn, eh?" 

Before Hiruz could reply, Will interrupted. "Beverly, if we're going back to the Enterprise, I think perhaps you and the Captain may need to be...um...covered?"

"Oh!" Said a suddenly flushed doctor. Will grinned and winked, further embarrassing her. It was the soft rustling of fabric that made both humans direct their eyes to Hiruz, in its hands were some clothing and a blanket.

Just as Beverly completed dressing she remembered to say, "Hiruz...would you be able to let me know how Frahn is? I can't help but feel worried about it."

The seeker was watching as Will made sure his Captain was completely covered by the blanket. It looked over to Beverly and nodded. "Of course, Beverly."

"Thanks. I..."

The abrupt change of location was so disorienting, both Beverly and Will staggered a little. It took a few seconds to realise they were in Jean-Luc's bedroom in his quarters on the Enterprise.

"Damn!" Exclaimed Will. "They don't give much in the way of warning, do they?"

"Or goodbyes." Added Beverly. Will gave Jean-Luc a quick inspection to make sure he was all right before turning to his friend.

"You'll be okay?" He asked carefully.

"Yes, Will. I'll...we'll be fine." She saw his smile and gently punched his shoulder. "Get out of here, Will. I'll contact sick bay. If I need their help, I'll let them know. In the meantime, I'm just going to closely monitor Jean-Luc. I can't put my finger on it, but something's telling me this is where he needs to be."

Placing a brotherly kiss on her forehead, Will took his leave, but he hesitated for a moment at the bedroom door. "Deanna is going to want to see you...and soon."

Beverly gave a mock grimace. "Oh, I know. Tell her to give me an hour or two. I don't even know what time it is."

Will snorted. "Me either. I think I'm hungry though..."

That made Beverly raise her eyebrows in surprise. "Now that you mention it...so am I."

Will was still chuckling as he strode down the corridor towards the nearest lift. 

 

 

Deanna had given Beverly her couple of hours. When she did go to the Captain's quarters she found her best friend asleep beside her lover. Not wishing to disturb either of them, Deanna went into the living area and made herself comfortable on the sofa. Before she began to doze she focused on the pair. From Beverly was the predictable undercurrent of worry and fear. From Jean-Luc...nothing. And yet Deanna wasn't overly perturbed by this. Like Beverly, she had confidence he would waken. Why she felt this so strongly was a mystery, but it was comforting and it was with that comfort that she too found sleep.

She woke sometime later to the soft sound of classical music. She sat up, rolling her head to ease the kinks in her muscles. The gentle chuckle of her friend made her wrinkle her nose. 

"It's all right for you, Beverly. You slept on a bed." She grouched good-naturedly.

"Mmmm." replied the doctor. 

Deanna found Beverly in the dimmed lighting and looked at her for the first time in quite a while. Her question was predictable, but lacked nothing in genuine concern. "How are you, Beverly?"

The doctor snorted. "Truth?" She asked rhetorically. "I don't know where to start."

"The beginning's always a good place."

"Yes." agreed Beverly, a trace of bitterness in her voice. "But which one, Deanna?"

The counsellor refrained from asking the obvious. The delicate balance of tension and fear in the room required very subtle handling. Better to let Beverly progress has she chose.

"You recall how this whole thing began?" 

Again, Deanna said nothing. Beverly didn't seem to notice. "He left the ship. I'd done it again...resorted to my default position. I lost my temper and he ran.

"But it goes further back than that, doesn't it." Beverly mused sadly. "I have to wonder if what you said...you know...about my anger having its base more in that what Jean-Luc had suggested was an unwitting reference to my betrayal, albeit secret, of Jack. So that means my reaction was driven by guilt."

"The question has be be asked, Beverly. Why are you revisiting this now?" Deanna asked softly. "You had come to terms with this before you left the ship in pursuit of the Captain."

Deanna already knew the answer. What she was doing was forcing Beverly to confront it instead of deflecting it with self indulgent pity. It came out in a torrent. 

"Because I think he may not wake up. He might die, never knowing I want the same things he does. On the planet he didn't know me at first then he did...kind of, then he saved us but then we began to starve and he got sicker and sicker and then we were back on the alien ship and Frahn and then he...oh God...his head... And then...and then..."

Fat tears slid down Beverly's cheek. Deanna moved along the sofa and took the bereft woman into her embrace. The emotional outpouring that followed was more about relief than fear. Being back on the Enterprise with a seemingly healthy Jean-Luc had been such a tremendous easing of tension, fear and dread...and yet her lover still slept. 

Had it not been for Deanna's knowledge of Beverly's inner confidence, she may have attempted to counsel her best friend. Instead she allowed the emotional torrent to run its course.

Sometime later, a calmer Beverly accepted a tissue and blew her nose. Deanna glanced over at the open bedroom door and sighed. Beverly noticed and asked the obvious.

"Anything?"

"No." Smiled the counsellor. "But that doesn't mean it's necessarily a bad sign."

"I know," Beverly agreed sadly. "It'd be a comfort, though." She rose and pointed to the replicator in a silent enquiry. Deanna nodded, knowing her friend would order the correct item. 

With their hot drinks on the table, Beverly lifted her head and said, "Computer, play the intermezzo from Cavalleria rusticana."

The achingly beautiful strains of orchestral music floated through the quarters and, as Deanna watched, Beverly closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

"It's beautiful." She said. "Does it have special meaning for you?"

Beverly opened her eyes and the sadness in them made Deanna heart ache, as she felt the accompanying emotion. "Oh yes. This was the first piece of classical music Jean-Luc asked me to listen to. I mean really listen to. He told me the story of the opera it comes from so I had the context and left me to see if I liked it or not."

"But you would've heard it before, surely?" Asked Deanna.

"Yes, of course, and I'd always liked it...but I'd not known it was only a small part of a much bigger suite of music and that it was from an opera. It was only after Jean-Luc had put it in its place within the story that I actually appreciated the beauty of the piece."

Deanna felt the fond warmth the memory evoked in her friend. She decided to see if Beverly would expound on it. "So what were your tastes in music? I mean before your education?"

With a chuckle, Beverly tucked her legs up and held her mug of steaming lemon tea in both hands. "Growing up...I didn't have any. No time...Arveda..." She sighed and rested her head back. "Then Caldos with nana, and once on Earth, it was head down and ass up studying. It wasn't until I met Jack..." Deanna felt the spike of guilt, but said nothing. "We liked music, but we weren't devoted to it like Jean-Luc was. Even back then he was so damned serious. I used to get annoyed with his knowledge of things...and it is such a broad knowledge. So when he'd mention music it was invariably classical and I dismissed it out of stubbornness. But he is nothing if not persistent and he kept gently prodding until one day I gave in."

"And so began your musical education." Deanna smiled. "Okay...so tell me. Does he like any other forms of music? Surely his tastes aren't so narrow as to be confined to only classical?"

Her eyes twinkling, Beverly said with a hint of mischief, "Well, just between you and me, he does enjoy a wide range of musical styles. Just as he's quite a good dancer. And I've had my influence of course. I did eventually gain my own tastes in music. My dancing fed that."

"I was thinking about that." Remarked Deanna. "I would've thought your choice of dance would've been influenced by the music."

"It was, but for me it was kind of the other way around. I had a preference for a style of dancing. The music was inconsequential in a way. I suppose the beat was more important."

"Mmmm. The beat is a primal thing, isn't it. In so many cultures it's the beat that's the main feature of music, from a species' earliest history, music often began with little but sticks struck together."

The two women contemplated that until Beverly said quietly, "I don't know why, Deanna, but I can't shake the feeling that having him here, in his quarters, listening to music that has a connection between us, the smells, the ambiance..."

The counsellor took Beverly's hand. "If you feel this is the right thing to do to help the Captain, then by all means do it. There's no medical reason not to, is there?"

"No," Beverly replied. "But that's just it. This seems to be all I have. The computer's monitoring his life signs...he requires nothing by way of medication...I decided against stimulants...at least chemical ones...this..." She gestured with her hand. "I think this is the only kind of stimulation he needs."

"There have been cases where previously unresponsive patients responded to environmental stimuli rather than chemical ones." Deanna agreed gently. "And you're doing everything you can...having the computer monitor him...checking regularly to see if he does indeed require conventional medical help. If it's any comfort, I think you're doing the right thing."

"Well it's not as if I have much choice." Beverly said bitterly. "I could put him in sick bay, connect him to our most sophisticated medical technology and get absolutely nowhere. He might as well be here as anywhere else."

Deanna frowned at the buffeting her empathic senses were taking. The melange of turbulent emotions was potent. Bitterness, anger, despair...the counsellor knew all this was perfectly understandable but left too long it would fester and become destructive. And her best friend did tend to obsess when it came to Jean-Luc Picard...especially about his health.

"I can't think of a better way of dealing with this, Beverly. By having him here and you staying with him, well, it's got to be beneficial for both of you."

"Time will tell, I suppose." Said Beverly dismissively, giving a shrug. Deanna clearly felt her friend's need to leave the topic, at least for the time being.

"How much rest have you had?" Deanna asked.

Beverly's laugh was sarcastic. "Too much!"

"I mean real rest, Beverly. Not imposed rest." The admonishment was gentle, but Beverly heard it and reacted with a wry smile.

"Okay...not that much."

"Then why don't you go and take a long hot shower and then settle with the Captain and I'll come in and sit with you for a while?"

By way of reply, Beverly unfolded her legs and with elegance and grace, stood and stretched with leonine suppleness.

"That, Deanna is a very good idea." 

The petite Betazoid smiled at sensing the shift in her friend. The undercurrent of worry and fear remained but Beverly had rallied. Deanna felt a surge of affection, respect and pride for her best friend. She watched as the red head made her way into the bedroom, then busied herself taking the mugs to the reclimator, then taking some time to watch the static stars, knowing that the view from the other side of the ship would be quite different. The alien vessel hung in space, dwarfing the Enterprise even at the distance of five hundred kilometres.

Having kept an empathic watch on her friend, Deanna was aware when Beverly had joined Jean-Luc in his bed. She was walking towards the bedroom when Beverly called softly to her.

Deanna didn't reply vocally, she simply entered the dimly lit room and perched on Beverly's side of the bed. Looking past her friend. Deanna's eyes travelled over her Captain's form. He was lying on his back, the bedcovers pulled up so only the tops of his bare shoulders showed. His head rested on the pillows and Deanna noticed he'd been shaved.

Beverly lay similarly, her hands gathering the covers in a bunched knot under her chin. The counsellor was about to ask a question when Beverly began to yawn. She tried to stifle it, but in the end gave up and proceeded to indulge in a jaw-creaking wide open yawn. She snorted softly at its end, letting go of the covers with one hand to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"I'd say that shows your need for sleep, Beverly." Deanna said with gentle amusement.

"Mmm." Beverly said, by way of agreement. Her eyes were mere slits and Deanna could easily sense her mind slowing down. The counsellor stood and bent to place an affectionate kiss on Beverly's cheek.

"Get the rest you need, Beverly. I'll be monitoring you."

Her eyes now closed, Beverly said sleepily, "'Kay...'night."

The doctor heard the sibilant hiss of the quarters doors closing and stayed awake long enough to say, "Computer, intermezzo, Cavalleria rusticana, volume five percent, continuous playback."

She never heard either the chime of compliance, or the soft, gentle swell of music as she descended into sleep.

 

 

In her light sleep, Beverly smiled, the gently tapping finger, in perfect time with the intermezzo, lulling as well as amusing. Her lover had often incorporated music into their lovemaking. She expected to feel his erection as they were spooned, her slightly curved back pressed against his front. His arm was draped over her waist, the finger tapping out its rhythm just above her pubis.

She sighed sleepily, then abruptly froze as realisation hit. Her eyes snapped open and she steadied her breathing. Her heart, however was racing.

Doing her best to create as little disturbance as possible, she turned over to face her lover. Frowning in the dim light, she squinted, then cursed inwardly, knowing to be able to see Jean-Luc properly she was going to have to order an increase in the lighting. She did so and pulled back a little to study him. His head lay on the pillow and his face was devoid of expression, though having had his arm repositioned by Beverly, his finger had resumed its measured tapping. 

Gently running her fingers down his lightly stubbled cheek, Beverly said softly, "Jean-Luc?"

He sighed, but didn't waken. Again, Beverly said his name. "Jean-Luc?" Followed by, "Can you open your eyes?"

He sighed again the merest of frowns slightly deepened the crease between his eyebrows. Encouraged, Beverly struggled to keep her excitement and anticipation under control. "That's it, Jean-Luc." She said helpfully. "Come on, open your eyes for me."

He was lying on his left side so it was his right eye that fluttered then opened in a narrow slit. 

"Hey." Beverly said gently. "Want to open that lovely eye a bit more?"

The frown that had marred his face vanished and he opened the eye further. Then, before Beverly could say anything, he lifted his head and blinked until both eyes were open. To forestall any confusion, Beverly laid her hand on the side of his face and said gently,   
"Everything's all right, Jean-Luc. You're safe and on the Enterprise."

He lowered his head the few centimetres to the pillow and sighed. As yet he'd made no attempt to speak. Beverly tenderly stroked his brow and said, "How do you feel? Are you in any pain?"

"No." He whispered. Then..."Beverly?"

"Yes, my love. It's me." Her eyes were filing with tears. 

When he said nothing more Beverly said, which her voice catching, "Talk to me, Jean-Luc...please."

He didn't smile, but there was a hint of a twinkle in his eyes. "What would you have me say?" He whispered.

"Anything. Just talk." Beverly's tears were flowing now, making a dark patch on the pillowcase.

"Much has happened." He breathed.

The doctor's eyes opened wider in surprise. "How much to remember?"

"Quite a lot...but there are gaps."

"Understandable, my love. So just what do you remember?"

He took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts. "I left the ship...the Enterprise...and went to Harmony. That was a disaster so I left there...wandering..."

Beverly felt a pang of guilt. "And I encountered a ship...a huge ship...I was taken...with the Calypso, and that's where that part ends."

Beverly saw the questioning look in his eyes and smiled. "I'll fill in the gaps, Jean-Luc, but for now, keep going."

He gave a slow blink of acknowledgement. "There are fragments...native people? A lot of pain...nausea...confusion, mon coeur. Then fear...overwhelming, overriding terror." A tear appeared and tracked down, across the bridge of his nose, under his left eye and finally onto the pillow. "The Borg, Beverly..." His chest hitched in a quite sob. "They were calling...and I had to go to them, I couldn't stop, couldn't disobey..."

A quiet keening began as the distraught man began to weep. His voice was rough and raw as sobs were wrenched from him. Beverly gathered him into her arms and pulled him close, feeling his body trembling and jerking with his outpouring of emotion.

When the initial storm had passed, and his crying and quietened somewhat, Beverly began to talk to him. "Everything's okay, Jean-Luc. Yes, it was a horrendous experience, but it's over."

"Was I assimilated again?" The poor man asked piteously. Realising he had no memory of what'd transpired after he'd been taken back to the alien ship, Beverly tightened her embrace and did her best not to cry.

"No, Jean-Luc, my sweet heart. It's a long story, and I will tell you, but for now all you need to know is that there were no Borg, at least not like the Borg you know. So you weren't assimilated, not like you were before."

A confused Jean-Luc pulled back from her tight embrace and gave her an angry look. "You're talking in riddles! How can you be so arcane when you know what the very idea of the Borg does to me?"

"Jean-Luc, please, calm down. I will tell you..."

"Yes, you will!" He shouted, his roughened voice making him cough. He threw the covers off and rolled over, swinging his legs and standing. Beverly sat up, alarmed at the turn of events. She saw him stagger and put one hand to the side of his head while reaching out to try and steady himself. She moved quickly, but not fast enough. Despite him attempting to anchor himself, he staggered backwards, then sideways before losing any pretence of balance and falling heavily to the deck. Beverly was by his prone body in seconds. 

"Can you hear me, Jean-Luc?" She said curtly, in full doctor mode as her hands travelled over his naked form. He batted her hands away brusquely and tried to regain his feet, but again fell sideways. 

"Stop!" Beverly said uncompromisingly. "You'll hurt yourself!"

He had no choice but to obey. His world was spinning and nausea was building. Beverly was just about to tell him to remain still while she fetched her tricorder when he suddenly blurted,   
"I'm going to be sick!" 

He had turned on to his side and raised himself on one arm. Having eaten nothing, all he could do was heave and heave until green bile dribbled from his mouth.

While he vomited ineffectively, Beverly had retrieved her tricorder and a med kit. She had guessed his wishes correctly and this was validated when he gasped as she knelt beside him, "I don't want..." He swallowed and grimaced while shaking his head. "No sick bay..."

"It's all right," Beverly said gently. "You're okay, it's anxiety, my love. Here..."

The hiss of the hypospray was loud in the otherwise quiet room. "This will quell the vomiting and nausea and deal with your headache."

Jean-Luc relaxed and took a deep, steadying breath. He began to shiver slightly, prompting Beverly to ease her hands under his shoulders and say, 

"Come on, Jean-Luc, I'll help you back to bed."

Nothing was said as the doctor settled her lover into his bed. She sat on the side but soon joined Jean-Luc when he patted the bed beside him.

They lay together in slightly brittle silence before Jean-Luc said, "Tell me."

Beverly closed her eyes, took a deep breath and began.

 

Hiruz found the leader with its mate in Frahn's living quarters. The tall, tan, sinewy leader was sitting somewhat awkwardly in a chair, Frahn sitting opposite, pale and forlorn. The leader cast a sad and desperate look at the senior seeker silently asking for help. Having offered a small bow, Hiruz came further into the quarters and, at a gesture from Mrin, seated itself in a vacant chair.

Taking its cue, Hiruz said quietly, it's blended voice rich and warm, "Frahn, we are well aware of your sorrow...your grief. We share it, both as your people and as your...friends." The seeker gestured to Mrin. "Your mate, our Leader, it grieves too. Sadness is to be expected and is normal. But, Frahn, you must understand what has happened served a higher purpose."

The young seeker lifted its head for the first time. "Higher purpose?" Its tone was derisive. "Higher purpose?" It repeated. "We..." It glanced at Mrin. "created a clutch with strength not a...Long Gone! Why did the scans not show what the clutch...our clutch had become?"

"Frahn," Hiruz said with gentle reproach. "Do you not think if we knew you and the Leader would not have been told?"

"Then why?" A now angry Frahn growled. "Why did this happen to me? To us?"

"You might as well ask the stars." Replied Hiruz, gesturing in a vague wave. The remark brought a sharp censure from Mrin.

"The question deserves an answer, Seeker Hiruz, not a thoughtless comment like that."

On its feet immediately, Hiruz bowed deeply. "I beg your forgiveness, Leader!"

"It is not my forgiveness you should be begging for, Seeker Hiruz." Mrin looked pointedly at Frahn, making the senior seeker's fronds deflate and pale considerably. Turning to face the young being, Hiruz bowed and said with obvious contrition, 

"Seeker Frahn, please accept my sincere apologies."

Still too weak to stand, Frahn sat up straight and bowed its head. At a gesture from Mrin, the medical seeker retook its seat.

"To answer your question, I do not know. There has been no precedent, nor do we have any hint of anything pertaining to the entire situation in the archives." A nervous glance at the leader gained the permission to continue. "The Executive did not know either. The only thing I can offer is that what happened to you...and the Leader, lies within all of we Sacred. The Long Gones somehow knew the time would come when the ancient embedded means to save our people was needed. That the Leader was part of the Defender's creation is no surprise, but Frahn, you must accept that the Defender could not have been created by the Leader alone. It required the genetic input of a remarkable being. An equal to the Leader."

Mrin gave a surreptitious nod of approval, but Frahn was unconvinced. "But, Seeker Hiruz, did you not just tell me that the ability to create the Defender lies with us all?"

Exasperated, Hiruz looked to Mrin for help. The leader reached out and laid a supportive hand on Frahn's knee. "It sounds to me you are looking for an excuse to refute what you have been told, Frahn. Yes, we all carry within us the means to create the Defender, but Frahn, surely you can see that it takes a unique blending of genes to create a Defender for what we faced?"

The young being looked at its mate. "Are you implying a Defender may be needed again?"

"Who can say? The point is if we do ever need the Defender, it might be the Long Gones have already instilled the foundation for the type we require."

Frahn looked from Mrin to Hiruz. Both beings looked back with implacable stoicism. "So...another pair of Sacred may lose their clutch and experience the cruel and bitter bite of grief?"

Mrin squeezed Frahn's knee. "We can only hope not, Frahn. It took many, many millennia before the first Defender was needed. Perhaps we will never require it again...I certainly hope we do not, but surely the knowledge we have an inherent Defender, and the ability, albeit latent, to create it...our people, Frahn. The Sacred. Our ancestors sacrificed themselves for us, but they ensured their sacrifice would never be in vain. The Defender is a Long Gone on purpose, Frahn. We have not been compromised. The killing...the snuffing out of a nascent species...our hands have not been soiled, Frahn. We are still Sacred."

"The Defender gave its life too, Frahn." Hiruz added. 

The medical seeker closed its eyes, but the grip of its mate on its knee increased so much the young being opened its eyes and was going to protest when it saw both senior Sacred with their heads uplifted. Both Mrin and Hiruz stood, the leader helping a now aware Frahn to its feet. With arms upraised, the three felt the presence of the Long Gones. Frahn's grief stricken face now glowed. 

 

Perry yawned as he came into Geordi’s quarters. It had been a long day but the feeling on the ship was such that no one begrudged their work. They had their captain and CMO back. All was well once more with the universe.  
The chief engineer turned his head and watched his lover come towards him, a slow, lazy smile on his face. The aroma of hot garlicky lasagne filled the air as the replicator delivered its order. “I’ll take this to the table. Why don’t you bring the garlic bread?” Geordi said.  
“Okay.” Perry agreed amicably. They were seated at the dining table soon after and enjoying their dinner. Perry had a forkful half way to his mouth when Geordi said casually, “You know, this whole your quarters, my quarters thing would be a lot easier if you moved in with me.”  
Playing it cool, despite his racing heart, Perry said with equally casualness, “I suppose, but you could move in with me.”  
“Yeah, I guess, but I have the bigger quarters. And you being a Lieutenant means that I’d have to approve any structural alterations to your quarters. Now, that kind of thing is energy intensive. I’m not sure the Captain would authorise it...even with my approval.”  
Perry easily saw the mischief in Geordi’s expression. He decided to let the man have his way, but not without establishing his right to choose. “Oh...so it’s kind of an order. I see. Well, I wouldn’t like you to get on the wrong side of Captain Picard.” He grinned. “So...okay. If it makes you happy, I’ll move in.”  
Geordi reached across the table and took Perry’s free hand in his. “You remember what you said recently? About love?”  
“Yes.” Perry said, his heart beating even faster.  
“I think I know what you mean.”  
Blinking back tears, Perry cleared his throat. “Wow. I get a man I love, I can move in with him, he can cook...” Both men grinned. “And he loves me. On top of everything else that’s happened on this ship these past 24 hours...God...it’s enough to make a man dizzy!”  
Geordi let go of Perry’s hand and began to eat again. Around a mouthful of lasagne he said happily, “I’ll let crew quarters allocation know tomorrow.”  
Nothing else was said for a short time before Perry murmured quietly, “Thank you Geordi. You’ve made me a very happy man.”  
The dark man looked at his partner and there was no mistaking the love in his eyes. “That makes two of us, Perry. I don’t know how long it’ll last...a long time I hope, but for as long as it lasts, I intend to ask you to help me learn. I want to love you properly...as I should...as I should’ve learned to do a hell of a long time ago.”  
“That, Geordi, will be a pleasure...and a privilege.” Perry’s eyes gleamed with happy tears.  
They ate the rest of their dinner, sat watching an ancient holovid then retired for the night. As Geordi slipped into sleep, he sighed, the sadness and grief that had been a pall over him since Data’s death finally lifted. Safe in his partner’s arms, a different Geordi...the real Geordi found peace at last.

 

 

The couple in the bed were silent. Beverly was exhausted, drained by the telling of the story. Jean-Luc was shocked, shocked and devastated. Once again the Borg had violated him. Had it not been for the outcome, a small portion of his mind recognised he would've taken his own life...eventually...somehow...he told himself.

And then there was the as yet unresolved situation that had driven him from the Enterprise in the first place. Beverly may have had time to reconcile her feelings, but he had not. To him, despite being told of all that had ensued in the interim, the raw hurt of the acrimonious fight was still inside him.

Beverly felt the distance between them begin to grow. Frantic to close it, but not certain of its cause, she said cautiously, "Would you like me to get you something to eat? An Earl Grey, perhaps?"

"No." Jean-Luc said flatly. Then, "Thank you." Stiffly formal, there was no mistaking the dismissal in those two words. Beverly was frightened but she wasn't about to be ordered out of his life. She sat up and looked down at her once-lover and best friend, preparing for battle. Jean-Luc pre-empted her.

"I believe I can recuperate on my own now, Doctor." He said as if addressing a staff medic. "I assume there's no reason...medical reason...I can't rest and recover here, in my quarters?" He finished as he exited the bed and stood on still slightly unsteady legs.

Curbing her acerbic reply, Beverly offered something conciliatory instead. "I think it'd be best if I stayed, Captain. You've been through a very traumatic event...events actually, and I'm not convinced you should be left alone."

"I see." He said tightly. "Then in that case perhaps another of your staff can be spared? I don't wish to monopolise the CMO, when I'm sure a junior medic will suffice."

Throwing away the formality, Beverly said tightly, "Jean-Luc..."

"That will be all, Doctor. Please send a medic to fulfil the task of babysitting me."

The sarcasm wasn't lost on Beverly. She thinned her lips and stood her ground. "Oh no you don't." She said with quiet menace. Jean-Luc's eyes glittered. 

"Do what? Choose to recover on my own? Given there is no medical reason why I can't, you don't have a leg to stand on. Now do as I ask, or I’ll make it an order."

Beverly's smile was cold. "An order you have no authority to give? For God's sake, Jean-Luc...listen to yourself! Look at yourself! You're standing in your bedroom, naked and barely able to remain upright!"

Lifting his chin, Jean-Luc gathered his dignity around him. "So you would take that from me too?"

That stung and Beverly realised perhaps it might not be a bad idea to leave him alone for a while. He was angry and hurt. Although he tended to brood, Beverly had to admit he deserved some time alone, time to find his equilibrium without her presence reminding him of yet more emotional pain.

"Very well." She said evenly. "I'll have Doctor D'Arcy come. He..."

"I doubt a doctor is necessary. A nurse or a trained medic would suffice, surely." Jean-Luc was deliberately baiting Beverly. She chose to not take the lure.

"No. A doctor is indicated here. I'm sure you'll find Nate D'Arcy perfectly suitable."

The captain said nothing. Beverly turned and walked through the bedroom door, but stopped and turned back. She couldn't help one jibe. "You'd best put something on. Can't have Nate getting embarrassed, now can we?"

With that she left. Jean-Luc stood in his bedroom, his eyes closed and his hands fisted. Yet again the woman he loved had cut his emotional legs out from under him. He knew his behaviour had been unacceptable, that she had endured a terrible time during their abduction and escape, but although she'd described all that had transpired...and he believed her, he couldn't shake the cold lump of angst and distress the fight and his departure had caused so long ago. He was not yet able to see he was transferring the distress of his recent traumas onto the back of the previous emotional pain. 

His door chime dragged him back to the here and now. With a vulgar curse hanging in the air, he shrugged into his robe and stalked into the living area. Standing in the darkness, he tied his robe while glaring at the doors. He considered denying entry to the doctor, but knowing the young man would then have reason to override the door lock, Jean-Luc scowled, but said gruffly, "Come!"

Only years of practiced experience kept his surprise from his face. His artificial heart, however, accelerated.

"Doctor." He managed, relieved his roughened voice was steady.

"Captain." Beverly replied.

She had entered and come to a halt. She was awaiting permission to come further into his quarters, not something she was required to do under the circumstances, but gaining a measure of respect and appreciation from the man by doing so.

Long moments passed before Jean-Luc acquiesced and, with a small gesture with his hand, indicated to Beverly she may come in and stay.

Showing nothing but calm acceptance, Beverly went to the sofa and sat, not looking at Jean-Luc, leaving him to decide in what direction to take the situation. He frowned, then sighed, his body losing its tension. He could brood, he could, at times, hold a grudge, but when it came to Beverly, not when he was with her. If she was in the same room, if he could see her in the flesh, he simply lacked the ability to maintain any rancour. 

He knew what he should do, Beverly's subtle cue told him that. And, he admitted to himself, her calm demeanour said volumes. She was quelling her natural reaction to his behaviour and he knew what it was costing her. There was a germ of curiosity inside him as he sat in his favourite chair and arranged his robe. 

Beverly watched as he fussed with the garment. This was uncharacteristic behaviour from Jean-Luc. When faced with a problem, even an emotional one, he invariably did his best...sometimes with help, but still, he always attempted to strive to confront whatever it was that vexed him.

It was difficult for her to hold her tongue. Not only did she have a lot to say, she was also irritated by his display of atypical behaviour. She wanted him to look at her, to talk to her. But the emotional tension was finely balanced and could easily tip. The rewards were great, but as is often the case, required hard work to achieve.

Jean-Luc knew what he had to do, yet he seemed emotionally paralysed. He wanted to begin...but the words simply refused to come. He felt the tension rise with every uncomfortable, silent minute. The impending explosion was gathering strength and he was powerless to stop it. 

When Beverly eventually rose, he closed his eyes, his restless hands stilling. "Here it comes." He thought helplessly. "Oh Picard, you fool..."

But instead of a detonation of emotion that would herald the end of their relationship, there was nothing but a sad silence. He didn't look up as Beverly said quietly, "It's late. I have to go." 

She turned and walked towards the doors.

Panic surged through Jean-Luc, inside he was screaming "NO!" His brain went into overdrive, searching for the words that would make her stay. Tears welled in his eyes as the desperately sought words finally came to him.

"Today is already tomorrow, though tomorrow is a long way off. We are both here now, without illusions, empty and alone."

She stopped, waiting to hear more. Suddenly he saw in her what he had seen in himself so many times before. The loneliness, the aching to touch, to share, the everlasting need for the one he loved to help him chase away the dark of night.  
Always her. The only one, ever and always.

"Beverly..." He said brokenly. "I love you...I need you..."

She turned and saw the naked truth of his impassioned declaration. His expression was as haunted as at any time during their ordeal. She knew then, this was as much a form of torture and left him just as unmanned and helpless as any dreadful experience he'd ever had. Her feet moved before she understood their action. As she approached, he stood, his arms trembling as he raised them. Beverly came to a halt close, but only just within his reach. She watched, fascinated as tears tracked down his face.

"Please..." The word came out as a broken plea. Beverly stepped forward and lifted her arms, wrapping them around him. His arms closed quickly, hugging her to him with desperate hope.

His sobs began to wrack his body. Beverly increased her hug, saying through her own tears, "It's all right, Jean-Luc, it's okay, I've got you."

Somehow he said through his sobs, "Don't let me go, Beverly, please don't let me go...if you do, I'll be lost...I'll never find my way back..."

She said nothing, just held him as tightly as he held her. Their universe narrowed down. Their entire existence was situated in the small space inside Jean-Luc's quarters. Time became irrelevant.

 

 

A persistent pain in Beverly's side made her shift slightly and grimace. She did not, however, wake. Jean-Luc reacted to her movement by adjusting his position, knowing without waking that the woman beside him needed more room. Had they been in bed, that wouldn't be a problem, but lying on the sofa as they were...it was inevitable that one of them would eventually fall.

It was Jean-Luc. And he didn't wake up until he unceremoniously hit the carpeted deck. The air was driven from his lungs with a loud "Oomph!"

That brought Beverly awake, but rather than see to her friend's care, she was momentarily confused. In the few seconds it took for her to orientate herself, the now grumpy man had risen to his knees. 

The doctor cast a look at him and had to stifle a giggle. His robe was askew, showing more than he intended and the way he was rubbing his lower back with one hand and his hip with another with such aggrieved effrontery was an image she wished she could capture. But she knew not to make fun of him...at least not yet. So she sat up and offered a sympathetic smile.

"You okay?" The tiny trace of humour she'd been unsuccessful in hiding made his expression sour.

"I'm fine." He grumbled. Then, on suddenly remembering the very recent past, his expression suddenly changed. Gone was the grumpiness and wounded dignity. A flash of panic washed over his face and fear made his eyes widen. Beverly saw all this and moved quickly to reassure him.

"It's okay, Jean-Luc. Really...everything's okay now."

He swallowed and whispered, "Really? I didn't dream it?"

"No." She smiled tenderly, her eyes moist with tears. "No, Jean-Luc, it's all real. You didn't dream it."

"Oh, God..." He bowed his head until it rested on Beverly's lap. She stroked his bare pate gently, her tears falling on his sensitive scalp. His voice now muffled, he said brokenly, "I can't...I can't..."

"You don't have to, Jean-Luc. You don't have to do anything."

 

 

Deanna stood outside her captain's quarters and, for the fifth time, let her finger hover over the annunciation tab. Looking at her situation abstractly, she wondered if she would again lower her hand. She shrugged and closed her eyes. It would either happen or not, and if it didn't, she would try again.

The sticking point was what she'd sensed throughout the long night. And in the recent hour. Yes, after a tumultuous and emotionally charged night, the final catharsis of the previous hour was joyful and good reason to celebrate, but such heartfelt tempests rarely occurred without an emotional price to pay.

And that is why she was at her captain's door.

The familiar sound of the chime made her open her eyes. Seeing her finger on the tab evoked a wry smile. The doors opening made her compose her features and enter. There was no one in the living area, but she knew where her friends were. She waited outside the bedroom doors before she heard her captain call, "Come in, Counsellor."

Deanna had often given idle thought to finding these two people in exactly this scenario. Her best friend, Beverly Crusher, was naked and in bed with an equally naked Jean-Luc Picard. And both of them were sexually sated and lazily happy. Indeed, it was a measure of just how sated and happy her captain was to allow her to witness the tableau.

Through slitted eyes, the captain regarded Deanna. He attempted to keep his expression neutral, but he simply couldn't hide his joy. 

"Yes, Counsellor? May I help you?"

Beverly covered her mouth with her hand, but couldn't stifle the snort of uncontrolled laughter that escaped. Jean-Luc did his best to ignore her lapse, but the tips of his ears turned pink.

Deanna made a better attempt at hiding her own amusement, but there were bigger matters to broach and that stymied her good humour. She was about to burst their bubble and she felt dreadful for doing it. She opened her mouth only to be halted before so much a syllable emerged.

"We know, Dee." Beverly said quietly, all trace of levity gone. "Believe me, we know."

Deanna's shocked gaze moved to her captain. He too bore an expression that said succinctly, "It's true, Counsellor."

Deanna frowned, confused as to why she couldn't sense the emotional quotient of what they were saying so clearly. On seeing her consternation, Beverly took pity. She withdrew a hand from under the covers and tapped her temple. 

"He taught me a long time ago...after the Sarek mind meld."

Jean-Luc cleared his throat, his voice carrying a trace of embarrassment. 

"I never saw the need to tell you, Counsellor." 

Deanna's expression hardened a little. "In other words, you thought it was none of my business."

When he didn't refute her statement, Deanna sighed. "All right, Captain. Although I could make a compelling case for negligence in that you've hidden an ability that makes it doubtful I can do my job properly where it comes to monitoring your mental health, I accept that you have a right...to a point...to keep some semblance of privacy...something I know is vitally important to you."

She took a deep breath. "But you, Beverly. We work in the same department, as allied health professionals. By hiding your ability to close yourself to me, as well as making my job harder, you're effectively robbing me of my duty, my professional status and my authority. If word got out about what the pair of you can do, with regard to shutting me out, my position on the ship would become untenable. I'd be surplus to requirements."

Jean-Luc sat up, careful to make sure Beverly was still covered, and hitched up the covers higher over his lower body. "Counsellor..."He began, then shook his head and started again. "Deanna, there is no time I would ever find you surplus to requirements . Ever. You are now, and always have been a highly valued and respected health professional...and friend." He looked down at Beverly and gained her nod of agreement. "We never meant to shut you out, Deanna. Not where it came to professional concerns. And even with private ones, you had access," He ran a hand over his bald head. "We both value our privacy, Deanna, you know that...and you have to trust us to be able to work our way through some things on our own." He held up a hand when Deanna went to protest.

"No, let me finish." He again looked down at Beverly and stunned the rattled counsellor by tenderly tucking some stray strands of her hair behind her ear, then bending to place a loving kiss on her forehead.

"We accept there are times when no one but you can help. Indeed, I know I'll be a regular visitor to your office," he offered a small smile. "Or you to mine...as I work through the emotional consequences of my recent traumas...and so will Beverly. That was never in doubt. But what we have just dealt with...and yes, successfully, was too private. You have to accept the...history...between Beverly and me, Deanna. We know each other...we understand each other...in ways you cannot, even with your empathy."

"Forgive me, Captain, but I fear you're underestimating the seriousness of your personal difficulties." Deanna said tightly. "I had the opportunity to talk to Beverly at some length after you'd left the ship, sir. And I cannot but feel if..."

He stopped her with a raised hand and a dark look. "Can you deny that, in all probability, Beverly and I would've reconciled?"

The counsellor offered a cold smile. "I have no crystal ball, Captain."

An annoyed Jean-Luc sighed. "It's not like you to obfuscate, Deanna. This is quite transparent...there's no mystery at work here. Had the events with the aliens not taken place...which, may I point out, has resulted in our reconciliation anyway, we would have no doubt found our way to this wonderful place earlier."

Gathering the covers to preserve her modesty, Beverly sat up, smiling her thanks to Jean-Luc for his assistance. "Deanna, " she said with gentle assurance. "Jean-Luc's right. You know that when I left the Enterprise in pursuit of him, my mind was set on reconciliation. And you know him well enough to realise he wanted nothing more. It'd be nice if, just for once, you accepted the fact that in this one area...we really do know best."

"But surely you're not so naïve as to think one night of relieved sleep, followed by sex is a panacea for all that went before?" Asked an exasperated. Deanna.

"Of course not." Said a tightly annoyed Jean-Luc. "And for your information, it wasn't sex, we made love. There is a rather crucial difference, Counsellor."

Beverly placed a placating hand on her lover's shoulder. "No, Dee, we're not naïve. And Jean-Luc has a point about our lovemaking...but my point is this. We rediscovered each other last night, Deanna. In many ways we simply went forward from where we left off...but with a new understanding. A new perspective, if you will. As I explained to Jean-Luc last night, even when he didn't know who he was...or I, even when he had no memories of his past...he still knew he loved me. Now can you say, with that kind of unshakable base, we don't have the foundation for a long lasting, mutually satisfying relationship? Because my love for him is every bit as absolute."

"I agree you love each other deeply, but the fundamental differences in your expectations..."

"Ah, but you're wrong, Counsellor." Jean-Luc said. "We have no more expectations. We've learned from our experiences, come to terms with what's important. But I suppose the biggest concession has been our acceptance of the future without the baggage of our pasts."

Beverly smiled and the couple shared a tender look. With their eyes still locked, Beverly said quietly, "It really is as simple as that." She then gave her lover a small nod. He smiled his agreement and they both sighed. Suddenly Deanna felt a flood of joyous, overwhelming love. It radiated out from the couple with such strength the counsellor staggered two steps back, her hand covering her mouth. Unbidden tears welled in her obsidian eyes as her own joy rose to meet that of her friends'.

Jean-Luc's voice. deep and warm despite the lingering roughness, washed over her like a comforting blanket. "That is what we feel, Deanna. It cannot be denied, nor are we even going to try. We don't want to."

Almost too overcome to speak, all Deanna could do was nod. She turned to leave, but hesitated and half-turned. "Nor should you." Was all she said. Then suddenly the lovers were alone.

Jean-Luc cradled Beverly's face and kissed her with tender passion. She returned the kiss in kind as they sank back to the bed. 

 

Three days later Jean-Luc was standing on his bridge, surrounded by all that made his professional life so pleasurable. But more importantly, standing at his side, her hand held in his, was his life partner. He gave Beverly's hand a gentle squeeze, as the impressive looking alien on the forward view screen smiled.

"In all, a gratifying outcome." It said.

"Indeed." Agreed Jean-Luc. "From a rather inauspicious beginning, we seemed to have reached a far more mutually pleasant outcome."

"The Executive are inclined to agree, Captain Picard. A submission for a shared existence pact is being created to transmit to your Federation Council."

The leader tilted its head in Will's direction. "And it was due in no small part to Commander Riker's exceptional diplomatic skills."

Jean-Luc turned and sent Will a look of respect and gratitude. Turning back to the alien leader, the captain said, "That's very gratifying, Leader."

"It has been my experience that a leader is only as good as its crew. Do you not find that so as well?"

"Yes, Leader, I do."

"Then on that note, Captain Picard, we will take our leave. But before we go, I feel I must stress had it not been for your very magnanimous forgiveness...and Beverly's too, of course, even Commander Riker's efforts may not have been enough to make the Executive understand that we, as a people must open our eyes and emerge from our conceited veil. We have hidden behind it far too long...to our detriment and other species' sorrow."

"Moving forward can be difficult, Leader, but invariably positive. We wish you well." 

The alien being bowed then, with a twinkle in its eyes, said quietly, "Adieu, Captain Picard."

The screen blinked off, then a vista of blackness with few stars appeared. The couple shared a long look, then without a word, Beverly left the bridge.

Will waited until his captain had seated himself in the command chair before he too sat. While Jean-Luc issued the orders to send the Enterprise deeper into Federation space, Will basked in the comforting and familiar normality of it all.

He was still smiling when his captain said quietly, "Your report makes interesting reading, Number One. I noticed, however, your opinion of the aliens exhibited the same diplomacy the Leader was so enamoured with. Care to expound?"

With a slight sideways jerk of his head, the big man offered a soft snort. "It took a while to get used to all the rhetoric. I had to wade through all the...well, let's just say it was pretty thick, to get to the bottom line."

"Deliberate?" Asked an intrigued Jean-Luc.

Will shrugged. "No, I don't think so, sir. More like habit."

"Hmm. Beverly says much the same thing, although she's convinced it was because of their need to maintain the upper hand while appearing to be transparent."

"What about you, Captain? You're the one with the experience. What do you think?"

"What I thgink, Number One, is to tell you that the bridge is yours. I have almost two months of logs, reports and other interminable duties to see to."

Will's grin was warm and affectionate. "Understood, Captain. I'll be sure to let you know when your shift ends."

There was a definite note of humour in the older man's voice as he approached his office doors. "Thank you, Commander."

It was a contented Will who shifted from his seat then settled into the command chair. His universe had been restored and as icing on his cake, his lover, Deanna Troi had become rather...amorous. Yes, he decided. Life was indeed good.

 

Three weeks later Jean-Luc's concentration was broken as the ready room's door chime sounded. He closed his eyes and sighed, debating whether or not to send the called away. But his sense of duty overrode his need for uninterrupted time, but still his now open eyes were glued to his monitor as he called out, "Come."

He heard the doors hiss open and closed, yet he didn't look up. "Yes?" He said somewhat curtly. His head jerked back as a tricorder was placed between his face and the monitor. Frowning, he blinked at the mysterious, slightly blurred image on the device's screen and finally looked up. Beverly stood beside him, an enigmatic expression on her face.

He lifted a hand and pointed at the tricorder screen. "I take it you're showing me that for a reason?" He said suspiciously.

"Uh huh." Was all Beverly said, her expression unchanged.

"I see." He responded, trying to work out she was up to. "And am I supposed to guess what that is?"

Beverly pursed her lips a Ghost of a smile made her eyes twinkle. Now on firmer ground, Jean-Luc found a small smile too. "All right, I give up. What is it?"

"Well that shoots down a few old assumptions." She remarked with wry humour. "Here was I thinking an explorer like you...and someone as knowledgeable about family history as you, would recognise new life...familial life when he saw it."

"Familial life?" Said Jean-Luc, a flight of butterflies taking off in his stomach. Beverly waited, slowly watching his emotions as they changed his eyes. "Beverly..." He whispered with endearing awe. "Are you saying...?"

"Ah!" The doctor thought triumphantly. "He's got it!" Perching on his desk, Beverly smiled down at her lover and nodded. "Uh huh. That..." She nodded to the tricorder in her hand. "Is our child. I'm pregnant, Jean-Luc."

"Oh..." He said, stunned. Then his dark green eyes widened. "Oh! Oh, mon Dieu!" He was out of his chair and hugging Beverly laughing and crying at the same time. It took several minutes to regain his composure. As he released his hold and stepped back he saw his beloved Beverly had been crying too.

"Well," He said around the lump in his throat. "Beverly...I don't know what to say, other than...merci, mon amour, merci beaucoup. J'taime."

"Let's see if you're still saying that in the weeks, months and years ahead. I don't want this child to have no siblings."

A glowing Jean-Luc tried to look serious and failed miserably. "Yes, there is an old saying about only children being lonely children."

"Hmm," Beverly hummed wryly. "No one ever made up a saying about the poor parents though, did they."

He laughed and shook his head. "No, but I don't care."

Enchanted, Beverly leaned in and kissed him. "Neither do I." She whispered. "I love you, Jean-Luc." 

"And I you..." Tears welled in his eyes. Happy, joyous, humble tears. "Both of you...and those to come."

End.


End file.
